If You Believe
by Mirela Paes
Summary: Edward é o típico garoto problema. Carlisle o pai ausente. E Bella... vai ajuda-los mostrando como eles podem aproveitar essa chance e fazer esse curto tempo valer apena. Para ela também!
1. Chapter 1

**Autora:**Mirela Paes

**Beta:**Mel Nunes

**Shipper principal:**Edward/Bella - Os outros personagens da saga estão na FIC

**Gênero:**Drama, Família, Romance.

**Classificação:**NC - 17

**Sinopse:**Edward é o típico garoto problema. Carlisle o pai ausente. E Bella... vai ajuda-los mostrando como eles podem aproveitar essa chance e fazer esse curto tempo valer apena. Para ela também.

* * *

**~*~**~*~*~*~**

**~*~**

**If you believe that dreams come true  
There's one that's waiting there for you  
Cause I believed when I saw you that when you want somethingenough  
Then it can't escape your love  
There is nothing in the world that cannot be  
If you believe**

_Se você acredita que sonhos se tornam realidade  
Tem um aqui esperando por você  
Porque eu acredito que quando te vi E quando você realmente quer muito algo  
Então esse amor não pode se escapar  
Não há nada no mundo que não possa existir  
Se você apenas acreditar_

**~*~**~*~*~*~**

**~*~**

* * *

**Avisos da Autora.**

**-----**Infelizmente não posto todos os dias

**-----**Comentários são sempre bem vindos e fazem a autora super feliz!

**-----**A Fic vai ser apenas no POV do Edward

**-----**Apesar de ser um drama, é levinha. Só está como nc-17 por causa... Opa! Tem que ler para saber! ;)

* * *

**~*~**~*~*~*~**

**~*~**

**Prólogo**

Era como se todo mundo já soubesse o que tinha acontecido.

As lideres de torcida ainda estavam vestidas com suas roupas curtas demais, algumas ainda carregavam os pompons que saltavam de suas bolsas e choravam desesperadas. Os rapazes do time agoniados e _aqueles_ amigos também pareciam impacientes demais para Elisabeth agüentar.

Até mesmo o treinador estava ali.

_Como diabos ele tinha capotado com o carro na festa pós jogo?_

O problema é que ele não estava mais lá.

Estava em _outra_ festa.

Os resultados dos exames na manhã seguinte comprovaram como ela não estava mais conseguindo ser uma boa mãe.

Edward estava inteiro, ficaria apenas com alguns arranhões e hematomas. Estava vivo. Mas tinha usado cocaína, maconha e abusado do álcool que ele ainda nem tinha idade para consumir.

Determinada ela finalmente fez a ligação.

Quatro toques e ele atendeu.

- Não sei mais o que fazer Carlisle...

Entre soluços e uma breve confissão ela foi confortada como pode enquanto contava tudo o que já estava preso em sua garganta a quase um ano.

A mudança do comportamento dele, as novas companhias. Não que com ela houvesse falta de respeito ou carinho. Quem visse de longe achava que Edward era o mais amoroso jovem com sua mãe. Estudioso, esportista, um bom filho para uma boa mãe.

Mas que agora estava andando para o lado errado e _não era isso que uma boa mãe poderia ver um bom filho fazer._

O telefonema não pareceu durar tanto tempo assim e juntos eles decidiram o que seria melhor para ele.

- Não tenho certeza de como ele vai reagir. Vocês dois... – Elisabeth escolheu as palavras com cautela.

- Não se preocupe. Algum tempo aqui, comigo, vai fazer bem a ele.

- Carlisle...

- Está na hora de passar um tempo com meu filho. Para o bem pelo menos no ar puro que temos... – ele suspirou nervoso sem saber o que oferecer _de verdade_ – Dois meses e eu prometo que ele vai voltar um homem para casa.

Elisabeth concordou. Mesmo sabendo que Edward _não_ concordaria

**~*~**~*~*~*~**

**~*~**

* * *

Estréia dia 23/04!

**~*~**~*~*~*~**

**~*~**

**É isso pessoal. Mais uma estréia como eu tinha comentado e prometido. Espero realmente que vcs gostem. Estou escrevendo essa fic com muitooo carinho! E gostaria de ver todas vocês e várias outras leitoras novas por aqui também. **

**Vamos dar as boas vindas para a fic? **

**Basta fazer uma autora feliz. Sabe como? **

**Deixando uma review! **

**Se vocês forem bem receptivos que sabe não ganham um spoiler? **

**;)**

* * *

**QUER FAZER UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**BASTA APERTAR NO BOTÃO VERDE E ENVIAR UMA REVIEW!**

**Bjs, Mi. **


	2. Cap I

**Opa, opa! Olha eu aqui!**

**Cheirinho de fic nova no ar é sempre legal, não é mesmo? Eu sei, também acho! E estou louca para saber o que vocês vão achar dessa aqui.**

**Bjs, Mi!**

* * *

**Cap I**

"E aqui estamos nós." Minha mãe sorriu tão nervosa quanto eu imaginava que ela estivesse. Mesmo depois de tudo que passamos, era a primeira vez que ela gostaria de se ver livre de mim.

Não estava frio, mas o vento era agradável. Eu estava viajando com a janela aberta por ter fumado algumas vezes, assim como minha mãe. Éramos dois viciados. O barulho dos pneus do carro contra as pedras da pequena estrada não asfaltada junto com o motor impediam o silêncio total nesse momento.

É claro que eu estava entediado. Eu fui retirado da minha vida. Minha mãe achava que eu não tinha mais jeito, mas veja só, eu não engravidei no segundo ano da faculdade. Na verdade eu nem na faculdade estava. E estudando num colégio como o que eu estudaria os próximos meses, com toda certeza seria difícil eu estar apto para entrar em alguma.

Sou bom aluno. Eu sempre soube que queria ser médico, que nem minha mãe. Então eu também sempre soube que teria que estudar muito. Manter notas acima do excelente. Claro que meu escape era com as garotas, as festas... Eu até jogava no time de futebol.

Quando avistamos a casa que mais parecia uma cabana gemi frustrado.

"Você não tem nada que achar ruim Edward" ela sacudiu a cabeça mais uma vez. "Você pediu por isso."

Rolei os olhos impaciente. "Eu não pedi que você me jogasse no meio do nada" ela parou carro e respirou fundo. "Não mãe, por favor. _Ele_ nem me conhece."

"Então está na hora de te conhecer." Ela finalmente desligou o carro. "Você precisa dar valor a tudo o que tem Edward. Precisa também ser mais amável e se manter longe de confusão. Pensar em tudo o que você está fazendo a si mesmo."

"Mas eu estou limpo." Resmunguei saindo do carro e pegando minha mochila.

"Edward! Elisabeth..." Carlisle Cullen veio me cumprimentar. Ele é aquilo que algumas pessoas costumam chamar de pai, mas eu costumo chamar de _procriador._ A única coisa boa que ele me deu até hoje foi a minha mesada gorda. Eu tinha oitocentos dólares por mês para torrar com tudo o que quisesse. Ele até tinha me dado _aquele_ Volvo. Como eu adorava aquele carro. Eu sentiria falta dele. Mas Carlisle deveria ter um carro melhor, então... tudo bem.

Abri a mala do carro e deixei que os dois conversassem. Era tão triste ver que minha mãe sorria daquela forma para_aquele homem._ Eu ainda lembro como ela ficou quando se falaram no telefone para resolver a minha vinda.

"Vai ficar tudo bem" Eu ouvi ele falando para a minha mãe. "Ele vai ter tudo o que precisa. Lembre de nossa conversa." Peguei minhas outras duas malas e comecei a levá-las para dentro de casa.

"Edward!" Assim que ela me abraçou eu larguei as malas no chão e a abracei também.

Era difícil admitir em voz alta, mas eu ia sentir falta dela. Eu nem sabia quanto tempo teria que ficar neste inferno.

"Se comporte Edward. Por favor." Ela pediu chorando. Beijou minha sobrancelha que estava costurada e passou os dedos em cima de cada ferida que eu tinha em meu rosto. "Seja um bom garoto. Fique longe de confusão. Lembre que agora você tem dezoito e se foque em seu futuro."

"Eu sei me cuidar." Protestei e beijei o seu cabelo. Com um ultimo aperto ela respirou fundo o suficiente para poder me largar.

De verdade agora.

Entrando em seu carro ela o ligou, deu ré e saiu com ele bastante acelerado.

Ela tinha me deixado a mercê.

Carlisle caminhou para dentro da casa e eu o segui, pegando minhas malas novamente. Ouvi vozes vindo de algum cômodo da casa, risos também. Suspirei me sentindo ainda pior. _Eu era um intruso ali dentro._ Subimos uma escada e chegamos ao primeiro andar. Eu só conseguia ver três portas ali.

"Aqui é o meu escritório" Ele falou enquanto abria a porta para me mostrar. _Como se eu me importasse._ "É aqui que vamos conversar logo mais." Bufei e esperei ele para prosseguir. "Aqui" Ele abriu a segunda porta "É o meu quarto. E quarto de Esmé também."

Onde é que eu iria ficar? No ultimo quarto? No quarto _do filho dele_? "Aqui é o quarto que você vai ficar."

Ele abriu a porta e eu dei de cara com um quarto... feminino. Uma cama de casal com colchas roxas, varias estantes com livros. A parede era num tom de verde agradável, e estava bastante bagunçado. "Eu abri essa porta para você saber que por aqui, não deve andar. Este é o quarto de Isabella." _Ele tinha uma filha?_ "Ela é a sobrinha de Esmé, e mora aqui desde a morte de seus pais. Ela é uma garota muito doce e se eu fosse você, pensaria duas vezes antes de tomar _qualquer atitude._" Ele abriu a porta de um banheiro e depois de entrar, abriu outra porta.

Para minha surpresa era um quarto também. Ele empurrou uma porta corrediça que dava para o corredor. Assim que eu entendi por onde realmente teria que entrar. "Certo. Saquei a jogada da porta." Ele riu e bateu no beliche próximo dela.

"É aqui que você vai dormir. Jasper gosta de dormir em cima, e ele está aqui esses dias. Na verdade ele volta amanhã para a universidade. Ele é um bom rapaz Edward, você ia gostar de conviver com ele." Eu fingi que estava ouvindo o que ele continuou falando enquanto na verdade estava olhando o quarto. _Arrumado demais._ Uma escrivaninha vazia e outra arrumada. Uma porta de armário aberta. E mais nada. Mais nada naquele quarto. Nem TV, nem computador. Nada. _Eu iria pirar em menos de vinte e quatro horas!_ "Eu sei que não é o seu quarto, mas tenho certeza que você pode se acostumar. Agora, deixe suas malas aí e me acompanhe até o escritório."

Fazer o que?

.

Ele se sentou ma sua cadeira e eu na minha, de frente para ele. Me senti cansado. Entediado. Minha mãe tinha dirigindo nas ultimas oito horas para chegar até aqui. Era um silêncio constrangedor como o de quando nos falávamos ao telefone. _Duas, três vezes ao ano?_

"Eu estou preocupado com você Edward. Sei que isso está sendo difícil, acredite em mim, de alguma forma eu entendo. Mas eu gostaria de que essa sua estada aqui no rancho fosse proveitosa. Para nós dois." Eu olhei para ele e sorri. "Ainda podemos recuperar todo esse tempo perdido, não podemos?"

"Claro que sim." Desdenhei "Seu filho, que você abandonou está usando drogas e capotou com o carro. Ohhh claro! É a hora de concertar meus erros." Ele suspirou cansado e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Eu apena rolei os olhos.

Eu tinha total controle de meus atos. O freio do carro que não respondeu como deveria.

"Carlisle? Querido, pode vir jantar! Desça com o Edward!"

"Você vai descer agora e vai jantar com todos que fazem parte da sua família. E também vai ser educado com todos eles. Amanhã você vai a escola e se sinta grato caso Bella queira te dar uma carona. Mas não pense que essa conversa acabou aqui. Você precisa de limites Edward, e ainda não está tarde o suficiente para que você possa encará-los. Eu sou o seu pai e o chefe dessa casa, deste rancho e do hospital da cidade. Lembre disso."

"Claro. Você é quem manda." Empurrei a cadeira com força e caminhei até a porta da sala.

Uma semana e minha mãe não iria agüentar ficar longe de mim.

Então toda essa merda estaria acabada.

.

Esperei ele passar e o segui.

Nós entramos em uma pequena cozinha branca. Esmé e seu filho estavam rindo junto com outra garota que eu imaginei que fosse Isabella. Jasper tirou algo do forno e colocou em cima da mesa e nos observou, ficando parado. Esmé sorriu para mim e eu notei que Isabella era, além dela, a outra que também sorria enquanto colocava os pratos na mesa.

"Seja bem vindo Edward." Esmé não se aproximou muito, e logo se ocupou pegando outra travessa.

"Edward, esses são Jasper e Isabella." Carlisle os apresentou. Eu apenas acenei com a cabeça. Jasper observou apreensivo para os pais e Isabella sorriu.

"Venha se sentar. Estamos todos com fome e estávamos apenas esperando você chegar." Ela comentou indo em direção ao fogão e pegando a ultima travessa que estava ao lado do mesmo.

"Ok." Eu suspirei e me sentei. O silêncio já estava me incomodando. Apenas o barulho dos talheres não estava me deixando confortável. _Eu sabia que não era bem vindo, que era um intruso na vida deles_. Mas Carlisle quebrou o silêncio.

"Jasper é quem nos ajudava com as vacas Edward, esse vai ser o seu trabalho." Eu o olhei sem acreditar.

Antes ficasse calado!

"Como você sabe este é um rancho. Pertenceu aos pais de Esmé e ela nasceu e foi criada aqui. E eu gosto de manter os poucos animais que temos aqui, bem obrigada." Larguei os talheres frustrado. Jasper sorriu, Esmé apertou a mão de Carlisle.

"Mas é fácil. Eu posso te ajudar, sabe? Garanto que em uma dupla de semanas vai tirar o trabalho de letra." Mandei o meu olhar mais simpático para que ela se tocasse e calasse a boca.

Jasper notou que a prima tinha falado algo que não deveria então tomou a frente da situção.

"Eu posso ficar e ajudar Bella com essas coisas amanhã. Então eu posso ajudá-la a ensinar a Edward. Afinal alguém está encrencada com calculo." comentou sorridente enquanto cortava um pedaço de pão com as mãos.

"Isso seria ótimo querido." Esmé falou sorridente também. E então se virou para mim. "Bella cuida dos quatro cavalos que temos. Não são tantas vacas assim, apenas duas. Não se assuste." Ela tentou me encorajar. "Teremos bastante trabalho no fim do mês com o milharal. É a ultima vez que vamos colher algo."

"Claro." Sorri cheio de sarcasmo. Não estava fazendo questão de ser agradável. "E os porcos, onde estão?"

"Na verdade nós não..." Isabella começou a responder e eu me levantei da mesa.

"Edward se sente e termine sua refeição com sua família." Carlisle ordenou com um tom baixo de voz.

"Vocês não são minha família. Cotem os dias que o estorvo aqui vai cair fora!"

"Edward! Volte aqui!" Escutei Carlisle gritar enquanto saia de dentro daquela cabana ridícula. "O deixe Carl." A voz agora era de Esmé.

Não me importei de bater a porta da frente.

Vendo as marcas dos pneus que minha mãe tinha deixado há pouco tempo atrás, eu até pensei em ligar para ela. Mas eu tinha que mostrar que era forte.

Ela quem deveria sentir minha falta.

E ela viria atrás. Ela _sempre_ chorava falando comigo ao telefone quando eu viajava com meus amigos.

_Sempre_

Comecei a caminhar pelo lado de fora e senti um pouco de frio.

Que se danem. Ninguém é obrigado a gostar de mim. E eu já tenho dezoito. Só estou aqui por causa daqueles policiais idiotas.

Me encostei em um gazebo velho que estava todo quebrado e caindo aos pedaços. Como aquilo podia ser tão feio? Me sentei puxei o isqueiro e os cigarros do meu bolso. Os normais hoje. Marlboros vermelhos.

Já estava pegando o meu terceiro cigarro quando ouvi passos no gramado. Ele achava mesmo que poderia vi falar alguma coisa para mim?

"Ai!" Me virei para olhar quem era, mas não me surpreendi em ver Isabella fazendo algo na sua mão.

_Vá embora_ – eu pensei. Mas ela fez exatamente o oposto. Se sentou do meu lado e abanando as mãos para afastar a fumaça do cigarro. Quantos anos essa garota tinha?  
Estava agindo como uma criança emburrada.

"Sabe" Ela começou a falar quando uma careta ainda estava estampada em seu rosto. "Você precisava ser mesmo tão grosso durante o jantar?"

"Você tem quantos anos Isabella?" Perguntei sem olhar para ela.

"_É Bella._ E eu tenho dezessete. Por quê?" Finalmente olhei para ela. A confusão estava estampada em seu rosto.

"Se você tem dezessete, deve saber que não deve se meter na vida dos outros, certo?" Ela abriu a boca, indignada e depois fechou. "Me deixe em paz." Pedi.

"É verdade que sua pergunta sobre os porcos era apenas uma ironia?" Ela perguntou baixinho e eu apenas ri um pouco.

"Garota, quando alguém tem que te explicar uma piada, significa que você não tem QI suficiente para entendê-la. Perde a graça, sabe?" Ela esbugalhou os olhos.

"Você é sempre assim? Tão grosso??"

Eu apenas me virei para ela impressionado com sua insistência. " E você? É sempre assim? Tão chata? Tão metida?"

Ela se levantou e saiu correndo.

Até logo, garota chata.

Argh.

.

.

Eu acabei fumando mais um cigarro e entrei e casa. Ela estava completamente apagada. O quarto de Jasper estava aberto e a luz estava acesa quando eu entrei.

Me sentei na minha cama e comecei a desamarrar o meu tênis.

"Você não deveria ter feito isso." Ouvi a voz de Jasper e olhei em direção de onde ela vinha. A porta do banheiro estava aberta.

"Eu fiz sim. Ai! Ai Jasper!" ela gritou agoniada e ele riu.

"Pronto Bella, agora eu retirei a ferpa."

"Não ria de mim..."

"Não estou. Mas Bella, me prometa uma coisa."

"O que?"

"Se mantenha longe dele. Se ele não quer abrir o espaço para ninguém, entenda isso."

"Jazz, ele só está infeliz."

"Bella..."

"Você viu o rosto dele? Está todo machucado, que nem ele."

"Bella." Ele suspirou alto demais "Me prometa que vai se manter distante de confusão."

"Eu prometo."

"E o idiota que não olha para você?" Ela riu.

"Ele não é idiota. E prometeu que viria olhar o trator essa semana. Não é uma graça?"

"Então foi sobre isso que vocês estavam falando na saída da igreja?"

_Igreja? O que foi que eu perdi?_

"Foi..."

"Ele te convidou para sair?"

"Não. Ele está saindo com Leah..."

"Calma, quem vem ver o trator?"

"Quill."

"Ah, eu pensei que fosse Jacob. Ele também estava lá."

"Eu sou invisível para ele."

"Ele é outro que você deveria se manter distante. Ele é um atleta Bella."

"Você também era."

"Você deveria ser..."

"Não" eles riram juntos " Eu prefiro ficar na minha"

"Você é quem sabe. Mas eu tenho que ir deitar."

"Eu sei. Vou sentir tanto a sua falta."

"Mês que vem eu volto."

"Vou ficar sozinha aqui... isso vai ser tão chato."

"Pensei que você gostasse dos bichos."

"Idiota."

_Oh_

_Oh! Ela fala palavras feias!_

"Boa noite Bella."

"Boa noite Jazz." Sua voz é era de choro.

A luz foi apagada. Me joguei na cama e fingi estar dormindo por algum tempo. Jasper já deveria ter dormido também, mas eu não consegui. Estava calor e eu estava ouvindo latidos do lado de fora.

Eu vi quando ela colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto, pelo banheiro e depois fechou a porta. Acho que cinco minutos depois eu ouvi as patas contra o maldito piso de madeira e um riso dela.

Então eu me lembrei dela falando sobre o meu rosto.

Eu passei os dedos por cima das feridas.

_Está todo machucado, que nem ele._

"Metida" Resmunguei antes de cair de uma vez no sono profundo.

* * *

**E ai? O que acharam? **

**Vamos aderir a campanha faça a autora feliz e ganhe um novo cap?**

**...**

**QUER FAZER UMA AUTORA FELIZ? **

**ENVIA UMA REVIEW!**

**BASTA APERTAR NO BOTÃO VERDE!!**

**Bjs, Mi**


	3. Cap II

**Segundo cap no ar. Obaaaa! **

**E ai? Estão gostando???? O que será que Edward vai aprontar? **

**

* * *

**

**Cap II**

Um grito alto seguido de choro e alguns latidos me fizeram pular da cama. Mal tinha me sentado e Jasper tinha se jogado para fora da sua e correu até o quarto de Bella.

"Bella! Bella está tudo bem... shiii vai ficar tudo bem" Soluços e mais choro alto durante algum tempo me impediram de dormir. Essa menina tinha dezessete mesmo? Para ficar tendo pesadelos e não conseguir lidar com eles?

_Eu realmente deveria estar pagando todos os meus pecados._

"Está tudo bem agora Bella... por favor, tem que ser forte, lembra?" Ouvi Jasper falando.

"Eu não consigo. Eu sou muito fraca. Às vezes volta tudo de novo"

"Você é uma garota bonita e forte. Certo?"

"Dorme aqui comigo?" Ela perguntou ainda chorosa.

A Luz foi apagada e eu agradeci. O choro foi ficando fraco e eu consegui dormir, finalmente.

.

O barulho estridente de um despertador me fez gemer, já com dor d cabeça. Minhas costas estavam doendo, essa não era a minha cama. Eu me senti ainda mais cansado já que desde a quinta feira eu ainda não tinha tido uma noite de sono decente.

"Acorde Edward" A voz de Carlisle conseguiu me deixar ainda mais irritado. "Edward, acorde. Hoje à noite você pode se deitar mais cedo, mas tem que se acostumar. É esse o horário que vai acordar todos os dias a partir de hoje."

"Que horas são?" Perguntei enquanto esfregava o rosto impaciente. Eu queria pelo menos mais meia hora de descanso.

"São cinco e meia da manhã. Vamos, levante"

"O que?" Eu finalmente olhei para ele, indignado. Cinco e meia da manhã. Uma gargalhada alta e alguns latidos. Minha cabeça ia explodir vivendo nesta casa.

"Edward eu não vou repetir. Você tem cinco minutos para estar lá em baixo." Assim que Carlisle saiu do quarto, Jasper passou pela porta do banheiro e a fechou. Eu pude escutar o barulho do chuveiro.

"Olha, se você quer um conselho" Jasper começou a falar enquanto vestia uma camisa "não bata de frente com ele. Carlisle quando está irritado com algo é irredutível." Que nem eu - completei o meu raciocínio silenciosamente. "E se ele está te dando uma ordem, é melhor obedecer." Ele me jogou um par de luvas. "Se troque. Estou esperando você lá em baixo para te ajudar."

Eu me levantei e até pensei em passar uma água no rosto, mas alguém estava usando o banheiro. E grande merda querer me sentir limpo. Eu ia me sujar mesmo, pelo visto...

Carlisle me levou para um pequeno Tour pelo rancho ridículo dele. Me mostrou onde ficava a plantação de milho, o galinheiro – que eu agradeci demais que fosse tão distante da casa. – o seleiro, o canil - acrescentando que tinham apenas um cachorro em casa – e o galpão. Passamos por uma piscina antiga que estava vazia e eu me perguntei o motivo daquilo estar parado. Ainda mais com toda aquela área coberta por mato com o que parecia uma churrasqueira coberta por lona em uma especie de varandão.

Acabou que nem me importei com o resto. Eu já podia imaginar uma festa regada a cerveja e garotas com pouca roupa aqui no meio desse matagal.

Isso é, _se_ as caipiras fossem interessantes.

Ou melhor... Como se eu fosse ficar aqui tempo suficiente para poder dar uma festa decente neste lugar.

.

"Jasper?" Carlisle perguntou assim que entramos no galpão. Outro homem estava com ele ajudando a tirar blocos de feno de um caminhão.

"Posso assumir daqui _pai._" Ele sorriu, e Carlisle sorriu de volta para ele. _Mais uma vez estava me sentindo como um intruso._ "Nada disso, você tem que ir para a faculdade. Alec pode ajudar Edward, não é mesmo?" Jasper sorriu e caminhou até nós dois.

"Coloque as luvas Edward. Vai precisar delas." Ele sorriu "E você, velho doutor, o hospital precisa de você. Eu só vou passar o que ele precisa e depois vou para a faculdade." Carlisle fez uma careta.

"São três longas horas de viagem Jasper. E eu sei que você cuidou de Bella essa noite." Jasper riu mais uma vez antes de balançar a cabeça. Eu coloquei as luvas e fui até o caminhão e ajudei Alec com o novo bloco de feno.

"Viu pai? Agora vá. Está tudo bem aqui."

Não olhei para saber se Carlisle tinha ou não assentido, sorrido ou gostado.

Oito blocos de feno depois, Alec saiu com o pequeno caminhão de lá. Eu senti que finalmente poderia matar a minha curiosidade.

"Todas as manhãs você tem abrir essa porteira. Cuidado com as aranhas" Ele riu "Eu sei que você não vai ter medo delas, mas é melhor tomar cuidado mesmo. A casa é dedetizada com muito mais freqüência desde que Bella veio morar com a gente, mas as aranhas são ariscas aqui. E se Bella sair correndo daqui, do seleiro ou de qualquer outra parte do rancho, que não seja de casa, pode apostar que foi por causa de alguma aranha." Eu tive que rir com ele. Era cômico ele destruir com a pobre coitada.

"Então..." O assunto me pareceu perfeito enquanto eu o ajudava a abrir a porteira pesada "Ontem tinha uma aranha no quarto dela?"

"Não." Ele ficou sério e voltou a me olhar. "Olha Edward, eu sei que a gente não se conhece muito bem e eu realmente não vou me meter entre você e Carlisle. Eu também não quero saber se você vai gostar de viver aqui ou não. Eu só quero que você cumpra com suas obrigações, não seja grosso com minha mãe, nem com Bella, afinal elas não tem culpa de nada."

Apenas assenti. Ele estava certo. Era como minha mãe. Ela estava no ponto mais alto para mim. Eu sabia que ela não tinha culpa do meu pai ser um idiota.

"Bella tem problemas com sono. Budd sempre dorme no quarto dela, então se você não quer que ele coma suas meias ou lamba seus pés a noite, é melhor deixar a porta do banheiro fechada."

"Insônia então?" Perguntei mais uma vez, só tentado alimentar minha curiosidade. Ele se virou para mim e suspirou depois que amarrou a porteira.

"Você deve saber que ela mora com a gente porque os pais dela morreram certo? Foi num acidente de carro e ela estava com eles."

"Nossa. Que merda." Falei chocado. Imaginei que fossem coisas de menininha.

"É isso aí." Ele suspirou. "Não me faça ficar arrependido de te contar isso. Ok? Ela não é de falar muito com todo mundo, sobre isso pelo menos. Mas eu acho bom já te avisar, afinal eu não sei quanto tempo vai ficar por aqui. Ela é como a irmã que eu não tive, e é bom que você a trate com o mínimo de respeito. Eu sei que ela foi falar com você, então se não quer que eu quebre a sua cara quando voltar aqui mês que vem, respeite e mantenha distancia. Das duas."

Ele caminhou para fora. Sério.

Uau.

.

Vacas para fora, blocos de feno arrumados, Alec me explicou sobre algumas ferramentas, onde deveriam ser guardadas, assim como as rações. Apenas dois cavalos estavam correndo pelo cercado do estábulo e Bella estava sentada na cerca sorrindo. Um Border Collie estava do lado dela. Pensei que Budd fosse um Golden Retriver...

Ela não enjoava de sorrir não?

_Argh._

Minha obrigação aqui não seria assim tão ruim. Alimentar as vacas idiotas, e deixar elas soltas. No final do dia eu fechava o seleiro delas de novo.

Eu estava suado e dolorido. Apesar de tudo ainda não tinha feito nem uma semana do meu acidente. Amanhã faria uma semana.

"Eu fiz um prato para você, espero que não se importe." Esme comentou sorridente e eu até pensei em pedir desculpas por ontem. Mas Carlisle abriu a boca.

"É claro que ele não vai se importar."

"Sinto muito Esmé. Estou sem fome." Saí da cozinha como um foguete.

Fui tomar um banho e catar algo para vestir. Eu fiquei pensando como meus amigos estavam como o time ia ficar sem fim e como eu sobreviveria sem todos aqueles colírios que caminhavam atrás de mim pelos corredores.

Sexo fácil na escadaria da quadra, amassos no armário do zelador, chiclete do armário dos adversários, lembrar qual era o lugar dos perdedores... Pelo menos eu consegui participar do primeiro jogo da temporada. Do trotes aos novatos, e antes do volvo ser destruído por mim mesmo eu pude fazer o que tanto queria nos últimos dois meses de férias.

Tanya era aquele tipo de vadia que faz doce, mas no final acaba cedendo. E ela sabia que por mais linda que fosse o colégio e a cidade de Chicago estavam cheias de outras garotas tão lindas quanto ou mais bonitas que ela _me querendo_.

Ficamos duas vezes e ela não tinha cedido.

Passei o resto das férias ignorando ela e na semana passada, logo depois do jogo, antes de chegar à primeira festa ela cedeu.

O meu sorriso sumiu na mesma hora que eu lembrei que não estava mais em casa.

"Jazz!" Acho que era Bella que estava gritando. Terminei de vestir minha camisa e fui até a janela.

_A imagem da família perfeita em um abraço coletivo._

Meu estômago ficou embrulhado.

Peguei minha mochila e coloquei apenas o meu caderno dentro. Não sabia em que aulas eu iria me matricular... Eu não tinha a menor idéia de como seria a escola dos caipiras.

"Edward." Carlisle chamou minha atenção enquanto eu ainda calçava o meu tênis. Eu apenas olhei para ele e os papeis que ele tinha nas mãos. "Aqui está o que você precisa apresentar na secretaria. Eu consegui as mesmas aulas para você."

Puxei os papeis de suas mãos. "Certo." Antes mesmo que eu precisasse perguntar que carro eu usaria ele mesmo respondeu.

"Você vai pegar carona com Bella."

Isso foi suficiente para que eu saísse do quarto o deixando lá.

Assim que cheguei à varanda da casa notei que um carro estava de saída. Jasper. Talvez ele seja um cara mais legal do que eu mesmo poderia imaginar. É difícil definir algo com relação a ele. Não vai estar aqui, e nós nunca nos conhecemos realmente. Carlisle que _nunca quis_ isso. Então eu vou apenas manter tudo do jeito que está. Na verdade, que alternativa eu teria?

_Dane-se!_

Eu não iria bancar o amigo dele do nada. E eu tenho mais é que ficar feliz com o fato de ter o quarto apenas para mim por boa parte do tempo que eu vou ficar aqui. Inclusive, que esse maldito tempo seja curto.

"Budd vai!" Bella gritou tentando ser autoritária, mas acabou gargalhando. Ela não tinha moral nenhuma com aquele cachorro. "Edward?" Ela me perguntou quando veio até a varanda da casa e pegou sua mochila. "Podemos ir agora? Não gosto de me atrasar."

"Ok." Comentei dando os ombros. Eu teria que ir à secretaria antes de participar de qualquer aula, então eu precisava de algum tempo antes da mesma. Caminhei atrás dela até a lateral da casa e me espantei quando ela abriu a porta de uma caminhonete que mais parecia ter sido tirada de um ferro velho. "Você só pode estar brincando, não é?"

"Com o que?" Ela realmente não tinha entendido? Eu passei pela frente do carro até chegar ao ouro lado do mesmo. Antes mesmo de abrir a porta do passageiro eu me perguntei se ela realmente dirigia aquilo. "Edward, eu sei que você precisa passar na secretaria antes."

"Você sabe que corre o risco de pegar tétano andando nesse lixo?" Ela fechou a cara, com raiva.

"Retire o que disse, por favor."

"O que?"

"Eu estou pedindo, por favor, Edward, que você retire o que disse sobre minha caminhonete."

"Qual é? Você sabe que isso não é mais uma caminhonete." Ela respirou fundo e ligou o carro. Murmurou algumas coisas que eu não entendi o que eram e então fez o motor da coisa roncar como um animal.

"Se você vem comigo, é melhor pegar a sua carona agora." Ela falou sem olhar para mim.

Apenas me sentei naquele banco de couro velho e bati a porta, deixando que ela fizesse o caminho para o colégio.

"Você precisa mesmo ir a cinqüenta por hora?" Perguntei impaciente depois de algum tempo.

"É o máximo que ela faz quando está transportando bagagem extra."

Eu tive que rir.

Era um progresso. _Ela estava tentando me dar um fora._

.

Meia hora.

Era quase o mesmo tempo que eu levava para chegar ao colégio pegando transito.  
Mas a lata velha dela não conseguia passar dos cinqüenta. Eu acabei conhecendo um pouco mais da cidade. Não que algo ali fosse importante o suficiente que eu precisasse me lembrar.

Talvez o posto, para comprar cigarros e bebidas.

Mas de resto?

Argh.

O estacionamento tinha poucos carros interessantes. Lembrando do meu Volvo eu vejo que apesar dele não ser um dos melhores carros do estacionamento do meu colégio, que ele tinha seu destaque.

Sua vaga reservada.

Fora que sempre existia alguma garota querendo uma carona.

Em resumo: se eu estivesse com o meu Volvo aqui, ele seria o carro mais foda do estacionamento.

Eu ia sentir falta das lideres de torcida. Das garotas quentes da minha cidade. Dos meus amigos, do meu time. Mas assim que eu saí da lata velha e notei os olhares para cima de mim e de Bella uma esperança de que meus dias não seriam assim tão ruins apareceu.

Não que Bella tivesse cara de ser popular. Se vestindo daquela forma que nem minha mãe se vestia, como toda certeza ela se sentaria nas mesas do lado de fora do refeitório no meu colégio. Aquela calça era folgada demais para ela que usava tênis surrados e aquele casaco enorme por cima de sua blusa de manga. Nem frio estava. Mas ela tinha que se comportar como uma perdedora. E comprovou isso quando caminhou pelo estacionamento e ninguém a cumprimentou.

"É ali." Ela apontou para a secretaria e continuou a fazer o seu caminho.

Eu subi uma escadaria e antes de abrir a porta da secretaria olhei para trás. Muita gente falando, muita gente me olhando.

Eu me daria ao trabalho de notar se alguma delas é peituda o suficiente depois.

"Você deve ser o filho de doutor Carlisle." Uma senhora gorda me secou sem dó.  
Meu sorriso sumiu e eu também me perguntei se ela não estava percebendo que meu rosto estava com alguns arranhões e machucados. Eu ainda estava quebrado, e para ela continuaria assim. _Eu tenho idade para ser seu filho, não sua paquera minha senhora!_

"Não fique assustado." Ela riu lambendo os lábios e arrumando seus óculos e pegando alguns papeis e os observando. "Eu me chamo _senhorita_ Cope." Ela sorriu sacudindo a cabeça. "Trouxe a confirmação da matricula?"

Abri a mochila com pressa e agarrei o papel com força. O entreguei e fiquei só aguardando sem olhar para ela.

"Aqui está." Ela falou me entregando uma caderneta e alguns papeis. "O mapa da escola, e a sua caderneta. Os professores vão assiná-la. No final do dia você trás de volta." Eu peguei e me virei para sair. "Procure o treinador, não temos um time, mas vamos adorar que você o ajude com isso."

Sair daquela sala me proporcionou um pouco mais de conforto e eu até me permiti respirar com calma.

Eu precisava de um cigarro, mas o sinal tinha tocado.

Droga, essa velha me assustou.

.

O mapa era uma Xerox tão velha do original que algumas coisas estavam meio apagadas. Suspirei irritado e caminhei apressado pelo corredor já praticamente vazio.

"Olá." Uma garota loira comentou depois de cutucar meu ombro. "Posso ajudar você novato?" Ela piscou diversas vezes e eu não pedir tempo e a olhei de baixo para cima.

_Nada mal._

"Me chamo Edward." Me apresentei.

"Muito prazer Edward. Me chamo Jessica."

Ela sorriu e mastigou o seu chiclete com a boca um pouco aberta. Eu sorri com isso.  
Era _o_ sinal de que eu não passaria muito tempo na seca.

"Então Jessica, você pode me dizer onde fica a sala de história?" Ela bateu os cílios mais uma vez e estourou a bola do seu chiclete antes de falar novamente.

"Claro, é por aqui."

Vá na frente. Eu estou bem atrás.

* * *

**QQUER FAZER UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**BASTA ENVIAR UMA REVIEW!**

**APERTA NO BOTÃO AZUL E CONTA TUDOOOO!**

**Bjs, Mi. **


	4. Cap III

**Opa opa! Como estamos? Todo mundo pirando por causa de Jessica né? **

**Aguardem. Que vcs vão ver! Kkkkkkkk**

**Algumas fic minhas - e eu hehehe - estão concorrendo no Oscar de Fanfics do ano. Vocês podem ver os links e votar aqui nesse perfil: **www . fanfiction . net/u/1197490/Fanfics_do_Ano_Twilight

**Bjs e não se esqueçam de comentar!**

**

* * *

**

**Cap III**

"Aqui" Ela informou ainda mascando o seu chiclete. "Querendo companhia para o almoço é só avisar." Depois de piscar ela saiu andando pelo corredor.

Assim que eu entrei para a sala todos os olhares femininos me chamaram atenção.

_Olá garotas. O garotão da cidade grande chegou!_

Depois de uma rápida apresentação eu me sentei e quando a aula começou tive que me segurar para não dormir. Eu já tinha visto a matéria e sinceramente não estava disposto em prestar atenção no professor velho que mais tossia do que falava. Algumas das garotas da sala olhavam para mim e riam. Elas estavam ficando envergonhadas quando eu retribuía o olhar. Mas isso teve que parar, pois em algum momento o professor se irritou com o fato de eu estar chamando mais atenção que o assunto que ele tentava nos ensinar. Sendo assim, minha atenção ficou voltada para a banca velha de madeira e para o meu caderno que só tinha alguns rabiscos nas ultimas folhas, já que no meu colégio as coisas eram bem mais organizadas e quase nunca tínhamos necessidade de tomar nota do que o professor colocava no quadro via slides.

Era tosco estar em um colégio tão pequeno onde se quer o professor tinha um computador.

Como ele iria imprimir minha advertência para que eu entregasse na detenção?

Não, calma. Não é como se eu fosse um aluno que vive indo para a detenção, mas é como eu disse: ele não vai ter como imprimir minha advertência para a detenção. Nem a minha nem a dos demais alunos. E dessa forma, eu me sentia na primeira série de novo, o que não era divertido

E realmente não foi. Eu tive apenas mais duas aulas antes do almoço, e somando com a primeira eu tinha certeza que morreria de tédio até o fim da semana. Assuntos que eu já sabia, e pela forma com que os professores ensinavam, eu só podia ter certeza de uma coisa: meu boletim teria muitos A+.

Assim que saí da sala, vi que Bella estava saindo da que ficava na frente da minha.

Ela andava toda encolhida e com aquelas roupas enormes... Uma menina veio falar com ela e como eu notei que era uma das que ficou sem graça quando eu correspondi se olhar na primeira aula, fui andando mais perto para ouvir a conversa.

"Então Bella... quem é o Edward?" A morena perguntou e Bella passou a mão no cabelo.

"Ele é o filho de Carlisle." Assim que ela falou a menina ficou um pouco nervosa.

"Então não eram só boatos, ele realmente existe."

"Claro que ele existe. E pode até falar com você sobre isso, não é mesmo Edward?"  
Ela nem mesmo tinha olhado para trás para me perceber.

Dei o meu melhor sorriso amarelo enquanto a garota olhava para mim um pouco envergonhada.

"Então... almoço?" Perguntei tentando puxar assunto com ela que me olhou deslumbrada, como todas as outras faziam.

"Oh, certo" Ela finalmente sorriu "Almoço!"

"Chame suas amigas também." Eu pisquei e fui andando até a saída. Ela me olhou achando estranho, mas tudo o que eu fiz foi mostrar os cigarros. Ela torceu o nariz e então eu parei de olhar para ela já que eu não gostava de garotas frescas.

_Edward, você está no paraíso das caipiras._

Mas aquela loirinha não parecia tão boba assim...

Caminhei pelo estacionamento enquanto fumava. Nenhum carro novo de verdade, mesmo agora que o estacionamento estava lotado. Nem estávamos assim tão distantes da civilização. Mas os caipiras pareciam adorar manter essa imagem.

_Eu não crio rótulos, mas estou convivendo com eles._

Voltar para o refeitório e comer alguma coisa parecia bom. Eu nem mesmo tinha tomado café da manhã.

Dentro do refeitório eu notei que muita gente estava nas mesas do lado de fora. O sol aqui era realmente agradável. Não era quente como em casa, mas era bom.

No canto isolado do refeitório Bella estava sentada comendo algo e conversando com outros dois garotos.

"Jacob!" Uma bola passou pelo refeitório e o tal do Jacob pegou.

Todos pararam para ver o movimento dele.

Oh.

Oh! Sim. Nós temos um capitão do time de futebol aqui?

Claro.

A forma como ele me olhou, e como todas as garotas o olharam determinavam que sim.

_Me tratar como lixo não vai ajudar em nada colega._

Eu fiquei me perguntando onde era a quadra daquela escola com tão poucos alunos. Comecei a caminhar em direção a mesa de Bella, mas a loira apareceu bem na minha frente.

"Você não vai até a mesa dela, vai? Não quer ser taxado d perdedor no primeiro dia de aula.."

"Faz sentido." Caminhei para a mesa que ela indicou, mas continuei olhando para Bella. Ela rolou os olhos e voltou a sua atenção a conversa com o garoto a sua frente.

"Olá novato." Uma outra garota loira piscou em excesso enquanto falava. Deve ser o modo que elas tem para paquerar alguém.

"Olá..."

"Lauren." Ela abriu um sorriso maior. "E essa é Jessica, que você já conhece. Essas são Kate, Aline e Raquel."

"Eu estou na mesa das lideres de torcida?" Era péssimo para fazer piadas quando estava com fome, como agora.

"Não." Raquel fez fico. E eu pensei em coisas impróprias que ela poderia fazer.

"Infelizmente não temos um time."

"Então não podemos ser lideres de torcida."

Eu estava no fim o mundo mesmo!

"Como assim?"

"É." Kate deu os ombros enquanto amarrava o seu cabelo. "Simples assim."

"Quantos alunos temos aqui?"

"Acho que com você, finalmente fechamos 230."

Eu comecei a rir e elas não entenderam, logicamente. Oh merda, eu teria mesmo que explicar? Depois elas estariam por ai falando que eu estou me gabando.

"Na minha escola, só no ultimo ano temos mais de setecentos alunos." Falei antes de dar uma mordida em meu sanduiche.

As caras e bocas que eu tinha na minha frente eram impagáveis.

E tudo bem.

Talvez eu realmente esteja me gabando mesmo.

.

Eu tive aula de biologia e depois educação física após o almoço.

As duas foram um lixo.

Bella acabou virando minha parceira em biologia, já que ela era a única com uma banca vazia. Mas ela não me olhou, nem dirigiu a palavra a mim em nenhum momento. Parecia chateada, e eu não entendia exatamente o motivo. Mulheres.

Educação física foi ridícula.

Nós jogamos uma partida de basquete apenas por jogar. Minha turma era realmente pequena e eu não estava animado com a empolgação das pessoas que tinham a aula comigo. Ninguém ali parecia gostar de praticar esportes.

Nem mesmo o professor.

Onde já se viu um professor barrigudo?

Cruzes.

Fora que todos eram obrigados a usar farda. Era um uniforme ridículo e quente.  
Eu só tive um dia de aulas improdutivas e estava cansado de tanta baboseira sem fim. E de todos os alunos, parecíamos ter mais homens que mulheres, o que também não ajudava. Se elas pelo menos se vestissem um pouco melhor. Vendo tudo com mais calma, Bella não é a única a se vestir realmente mal.

Aqui era quente o suficiente para que as garotas não precisassem de tanta roupa. E analisando bem algumas pernas por aí, não estávamos tão mal assim.

E alguns peitos bem que mereciam uns decotes generosos.

"Ei Edward!" Jessica me chamou atenção. "Quer uma carona?"  
Insistente. Mas pelo menos alguém era decidida aqui.

"Que bicho mordeu ela?" Perguntei em voz alta quando Jessica parou o carro e eu notei que Bella levou seu ferro velho para longe parecendo irritada.

"Na verdade você deveria perguntar que bicho _não mordeu_ ela." Jessica riu. "Ela tem sorte de ter você como meio irmão."

"Ela não deve estar bem por causa de Jasper." Comentei dando os ombros.

"Talvez." Ela continuou rindo. "Ela é uma perdedora. Até o ano passado ela andava com os populares da vez, mas todos foram embora."

"Eu devo ir." Falei irritado. Odeio fofoca de menininha. Não preciso disso.

"Cervejas inclusas?" Ela gargalhou alto com minha pergunta.

"E carona também." Foi minha vez de rir. Não iria ficar na seca por muito tempo. Bom sinal.

"Vou pensar no caso." Ela fez bico e eu pisquei para ela. "Com carinho."

Quando o carro de Jessica finalmente sumiu eu me senti aliviado. De alguma forma era melhor pensar duas vezes antes de deixar ela ter o privilegio de se divertir comigo. Eu precisava sondar o terreno que iria pisar, pois a ultima coisa que eu gostaria de saber é que ela é uma daquelas garotas que acham que com apenas uma saída estão já estão namorando.

Deus me livre.

Até bati na madeira da varanda antes de entrar em casa.

Esmé estava lendo alguma coisa na sala.

"Olá Edward. Como foi o primeiro dia?"

"Pior do que eu imaginava." Ela me observava tão tranqüila que era impossível ser grosseiro com ela.

"Eu imagino que você deve ter estranhado absolutamente tudo." Ela me encorajou com um sorriso. "Mas vai ficar tudo bem. Eu sei que você é um bom aluno e um bom garoto."

Era estranho ver que essa mulher falasse como minha mãe. Sua voz era doce, e sua expressão era tranqüilizante, de verdade. Eu sorri segurando a minha mochila um pouco envergonhado. Ela não merecia minha grosseria. E não tinha culpa de ter se casado com um idiota como Carlisle.

"O jantar fica pronto em mais ou menos uma hora." Ela se levantou e foi caminhando em direção da cozinha. "Tempo para você ajudar Bella e tomar um banho."

Aquilo sim me deixou envergonhado.

Eu não tinha toado banho no colégio depois da aula de educação física.

.

O cachorro idiota de Bella não parava de latir no lugar onde os cavalos ficavam. Ela deveria estar lá.

Eu tinha pego um bloco de feno para levar até lá, mas era tudo pesado demais. Abri-lo não foi uma boa idéia, pois tinha feno em todos os lugares por onde eu passava. Incrível como essa porcaria podia deixar tudo sujo com apenas um nó desfeito.

Eu coloquei um bloco com dificuldade em cima de um carrinho de mão e me senti um idiota empurrando isso até ela. Pelo que explicaram, um daqueles blocos de feno deveria ser levado a cada dois dias para onde os cavalos ficavam. Nada mal. Apenas a cada dois dias.

E eu poderia mandar ela fazer, já que teoricamente cuidar dos cavalos era sua responsabilidade, mas eu me perguntei se ela agüentaria levar o carrinho de mão vazio para algum lugar que não ficasse dois metros de onde ele estava guardado.

E me amaldiçoei por isso.

Mas a verdade é que eu estava curioso, muito.

A caminhonete dela parecia trabalhar melhor quando ela estava só. E Jessica dirigia como uma lesma, de tão lerda. Era ridículo. As mulheres na minha cidade gostavam de correr, de fazer valer os carros que tinham.

Aqui não.

_Caipiras pacificas._

"Bella?" Perguntei não vendo ela em nenhum lugar.

"Pode deixar ai no chão. Eu me viro sozinha." Ela não parecia estar com raiva. Sua voz saiu serena. Até demais.

"Tem certeza?"

"Tenho."

Eu segui até onde sua voz estava e fiquei observando onde ela estava. Era a baia de um dos cavalos, quero dizer, de uma das eguas, que estava prenha. Bella parecia seria e compenetrada demais para alguém tão desajeitada. Ela não estava mais usando o casaco, e no lugar dos tênis estava usando botas até os joelhos.

Botas de equitação.

Ela se abaixou e eu me chutei mentalmente por achar ruim que sua calça fosse folgada.

"Eu posso me virar sozinha Edward." Ela me olhou com raiva e eu ri do estetoscópio em seu pescoço e da prancheta em sua mão.

"Você quer ser veterinária então?" Ela me olhou com raiva e depois suspirou.

"Claro." Ela se virou e voltou sua atenção para a egua. "Sempre tem animais precisando de cuidado. _Como você._"

"Como você é chata!"

"Eu não estou ouvindo!" Ela replicou sem me olhar.

Me amaldiçoei por ter tentado puxar conversa com ela. Garota irritante. Peguei o carrinho de mão e o empurrei o suficiente para que o bloco de feno caísse no chão da entrada. Ela que se virasse. Chata.

Chata!

.

Mais chata que Isabella, eram as vacas.

Como eu iria fazer com que elas voltassem para o celeiro sem elas nem estavam amarradas a algo que eu pudesse puxar? E uma delas estava junto de onde ela estava.

Caminhei indignado comigo mesmo por estar perdendo para algumas vacas e vi quando ela se esborrachou no chão, tentando puxar o bloco de feno. Eu sai correndo e a ajudei a se levantar.

"Bella!"

Eu só notei o quão pequeno seu corpo era quando a peguei no colo. Ela me olhou assustada e parecia surpresa. Ficou tensa com o meu contato. Eu pude perceber claramente isso. Eu a coloquei meio sentada em um bolo de feno espalhado no canto da baia. Ela olhou em meus olhos por alguns segundos e depois franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Me desculpe por isso" Ela comentou baixinho, parecendo envergonhada. Suas bochechas ganharam um novo tom e eu achei aquilo... único.

Comecei a rir e ela me encarou com raiva.

"Qual o seu problema?" Ela cruzou os braços na frente do peito e bufou. Eu continuei rindo quando me levantei, mas ela me deu uma rasteira.

Como isso era possível?

E dessa vez ela quem estava rindo. E muito. A raiva que eu senti passou rapidamente quando u vi como ela estava rindo e colocando as mãos no rosto que estava ficando um pouco mais avermelhado. E eu comecei a rir junto com ela.

"Agora..." Os olhos dela estavam brilhando "Vamos começar tudo do começo?"

Eu não entendi até que ela estendesse a mão para mim. Eu a apertei enquanto me levantava e com isso a ajudei a levantar também.

"Meu nome é Bella."

"E eu sou Edward."

Naquele momento eu me senti como se estivesse selando um acordo de paz.

.

Eu a ajudei com o feno. E enquanto isso ela me falou como amava os animais e queria ser veterinária. No fim de mundo onde eu estava morando temporariamente ainda existiam alguns ranchos e até mesmo algumas fazendas, mas tinham poucos veterinários. Para falar a verdade, apenas um e seu filho que estava na faculdade, segundo o que Bella tinha me explicado.

Era um lado novo que ela estava mostrando. E então eu contei a ela que pretendia ser médio. De gente. E ela riu enquanto me olhava de uma forma estranha. Eu pude ver uma pequena confusão se formar, e seu rosto mostrar como o que ela tinha pensado acabou a deixando tensa. Não era difícil de imaginar o que ela estava pensando. Carlisle também era médico.

"Eu vou te ensinar a fazer as vacas moverem seus traseiros gordos." Ela falou como uma criança confiante. E eu tive que rir.

Ela assobiou e eu tapei os ouvidos, horrorizado com o barulho insuportável.

"Budd, senta!" Ela ordenou e depois virou para mim tirando algo do bolso. Parecia um biscoito.

"Eu preciso trancar as vacas Bella. Não brincar com seu cachorro que mais parece estar ligado na tomada." Ela riu.

"Ofereça o biscoito a ele e alise sua cabeça."

"Bella." Fiz ua careta

"Faça."

Eu fiz. Me sentindo um completo idiota, claro, mas fiz. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e falou no meu ouvido.

"Agora diga para ele: Budd, vai!"

Eu fiquei atordoado com aquele contato.

Mas mais atordoado comigo mesmo e minha mente suja.

"B-budd vai." gaguejei

"Não Edward." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Assim: Budd! Vai!"

O cachorro saiu correndo como se sua vida dependesse disso e começou a latir mais e mais. Eu ajudei Bella a trancar os cavalos e a segui até o galpão central onde as vacas ficavam. Pouco tempo depois ela estava rindo e as pobres vacas vinham em nossa direção.

"Budd é um cão pastor. Ele precisa de atividade, por isso esta sempre inquieto."

"Inquieto?" Perguntei a ela enquanto via o cachorro correr ao redor das vacas conseguindo fazer com que elas entrassem logo no lugar. "Ele é ligado na tomada, é claro!"

Ela riu e ficou um pouco vermelha também.

"Talvez seja mesmo, mas não é de todo ruim. De qualquer forma, ele sempre precisa de atividade. E não ache estranho se ver ele correndo ao redor do velho gazebo ou o poste que temos logo na entrada do racho."

"Insano..." Fiquei olhando o cachorro voltar até Bella e ela se abaixar rindo e fazendo carinho nele.

"Ah." Os olhos dela estavam brilhando novamente. "Cuidado quando estiver com a mangueira ligada." Ela mordeu os lábios antes de se levantar e me ajudar com a porteira principal.

"Como assim?"

"Budd adora se molhar."

Eu mordi a minha língua para não soltar um grandes merdas.

Vacas fechadas e cavalos guardados e eu ouvi um barulho de civilização familiar.

"Alo?" Bella tinha um celular. "Não tudo bem. Foi melhor você não ter vindo. Eu tive que ficar de olho em Blondie." Uma risada. "tudo bem. Amanhã ou depois não vai fazer muita diferença. Não vãos precisar para agora."

Assim que ela desligou eu me segurei para não perguntar em era, já que tinha escutado uma conversa entre ela e Jasper na noite anterior.

Eu tinha que largar de agir como uma velha curiosa.

Isso sim.

.

Assim que entramos em casa o cheiro do jantar me fez delirar. Minha mãe não tinha muito tempo para cozinhar, mas quando o fazia, realmente o fazia muito bem. O cheiro da carne de panela fez meu estomago reagir também. E por algum momento eu me senti triste, vendo que Esmé estava colocando a mesa.

_Não era a minha mãe._

Bella tomou banho primeiro alegando que teria que ajuda Esmé. Isso foi bom.

Eu finalmente pude chorar sem sentir vergonha, já que estava no banho. _Era tudo água, no final._

Eu finalmente me senti mais limpo e um pouco mais calmo. Ela não precisava me chutar assim, mas já que chutou, eu teria que conviver com isso pelos próximos dias. Me vesti devagar pensando em como toda essa tranqüilidade que eu tinha prometido me dar acabaria assim que Carlisle aparecesse na minha frente.

"Ei... você não vem?" Bella perguntou com um pouco de cautela. Minha cara não era das melhores, realmente.

"Vou sim." Me levantei da cama, onde estava sentado e a observei. "Bella?"

"Oi."

"Car..." ela me cortou dando um sorriso de incentivo.

"Ele não vem jantar. Está ocupado com o hospital, como sempre."

Eu não precisei respirar fundo mais uma vez. Apenas desci e fui matar quem estava tentando me matar.

.

O jantar estava maravilhoso.

Ontem eu não tinha notado como a comida de Esmé era boa. Hoje acabei de fartando e me senti um pouco envergonhado por isso. As duas riram de mim.

Conversamos sobre qualquer coisa. E então, quando o assunto se tornou programas de TV, eu descobri que Bella gostava de alguns seriados como eu. Esmé automaticamente disse que tinham serviço de TV a cabo, e assim que eu terminei de ajuda-las com a louça, ela se retirou para dormir.

Bella sorrateiramente deixou que Budd entrasse e nós nos sentamos no sofá com ele aos nossos pés. Ela sorriu para mim e começamos a assistir a reprise de nosso seriado favorito.

Eu acho que... dá para viver assim, durante algumas semanas.

* * *

.

.

**QUER FAZER UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**BASTA ENVIAR UMA REVIEW!**

**APERTA NO BOTÃO AZUL E DIGA O QUE ACHOU!**

**Bjs **


	5. Cap IV

**Oba! Cap novo!**

**Primeiro: Eu quero agradecer a todas vocês. É com muito orgulho que tenho que comemorar que ultrapassamos as 100 reviews! Deus! Fiquei tãããão feliz! Obrigada!**

**E em segundo lugar: Meu perfil aqui no Fanfiction passou por uma grande mudança. O Índice Geral de Kandy Life já está online, assim como os links para a votação do Oscar do Fanfiction que vocês me indicaram!**

**Falando em KL: O preview do cap 2 já está on Onde? O link está no meu perfil!**

**Obrigada pelo carinho! Sempre!**

**Agora...**

**Boa leitura!

* * *

**

Quando anunciaram a reprise do principal seriado que gostávamos Bella deu idéia de fazermos pipoca. Ainda bem que eu estava na cozinha. Ela resolveu usar a pipoqueira, no lugar do microondas. Era meio absurdo dizer que eu nunca tinha comido pipoca caseira?

"É com o milho que sobrou da ultima colheita." Ela explicou animada.

O cheiro da manteiga e o barulho dos grãos estourando na grande panela era uma mistura realmente nova para mim.

"Doce ou salgada?" Ela perguntou e eu não sabia dizer.

"Tanto faz."

"Ok." Ela sorriu "Pegue o balde de pipoca nesse balcão. Ele é o maior e verde."

Eu precisei ajudá-la com a panela. Era enorme e realmente pesada. Ela desejou metade na vasilha e então jogou mais uma colher de manteiga dentro da panela. Eu senti a minha taxa de colesterol subindo instantaneamente enquanto ela mexia a panela para espalhar a manteiga. Eu a ajudei novamente a despejar no balde e ela o sacudiu rindo.

Tínhamos pipoca amanteigada para quatro.

.

Bella tinha as teorias mais sem pé nem cabeça que eu já poderia ter escutado antes. Era incrível como eu ri com todas as suas explicações, que no final tinham sim algum sentindo. O mais engraçado era ver como ela gesticulava empolgada demais e as mãos quando estavam cheias de pipoca chamavam a atenção de Budd.

E diferente de outras garotas que eu conhecia e elas assistiam, Bella era como eu e pouco se importava se o casal ia ficar junto ou não. Ela estava preocupada com a estória do seriado.

Eu nem percebi quando estava falando sozinho.

Ela tinha dormido com a cabeça em meu ombro e o balde de pipoca em meu colo estava vazio.

Cruzes.

Eu me levantei e deixei ela deitada no sofá.

Lavei o balde de pipoca e os copos que tínhamos usado para tomar suco.

Desliguei a TV e fiquei pensando sobre deixá-la ali ou não.

"Bella." A chamei.

"Ta tudo bem Jazz." Eu ri

"É o Edward. Vem, vamos para a cama."

"Boa noite..."

Eu a peguei no colo e a coloquei em cima de sua cama. Budd veio atrás de nós e ficou com ela em seu quarto.

Eu fui para o meu e me joguei na cama. Apaguei fácil.

.

A semana passou com um piscar de olhos. Já era sexta feira pela manhã e eu estava terminando de me arrumar enquanto pensava em algumas coisas.

Minha relação com Bella dentro da escola era esquisita. Em casa nós conversávamos e eu a ajudava, assim como ela me ajudava também. Blondie, a égua que estava prenha tinha uma visita de Dra Bella três vezes ao dia. E segundo Bella, o parto seria em no máximo em um mês. Era engraçado ver como ela estava tão empolgada com isso.

Minha relação com Esmé tinha melhorado bastante. Eu a ajudava com o jantar e às vezes até com o café da manhã. Ela assistiu TV com a gente alguns dias e outros ela apenas em ajudou a colocar as coisas do quarto no lugar.

Com Carlisle... Continuava a mesma merda. Mas não é como se eu esperasse que alguma coisa fosse mudar.

Bella continuou me dando carona todos os dias. Às vezes eu voltava com Jessica ou com qualquer outra menina.

Eu não tinha feito amizade com caras. Apenas uns ois e uns tchaus. Nada muito além disso pois as garotas sempre me deixavam ocupado demais. E era como estar em um paraíso.

.

Naquela tarde, quando eu cheguei em casa eu não gostei muito de ver o tal do Jacob e outro garoto junto com Bella, sozinhos no galpão.

"Sabe Bella isso não é tão difícil assim." Jacob continuou explicando alguma coisa para ela que estava pateticamente babando por ele.

O pior era o filho da mãe fazer de conta que não percebia, pois era impossivel. Ela só faltou babar por ele. Na verdade era capas dela estar completamente babada. Eu limparia isso depois, apenas para tirar uma com ela.

"Ei Edward." Quill me cumprimentou.

"E ai caras?" Jacob me olhou torto mais uma vez.

"Edward deixa Jacob e Quill acabarem aqui com o trator, ok?" Ela falou sem nem mesmo falar comigo. Como se estivesse me ignorando.

Agora deu.

Estávamos em casa!

Território neutro.

Que porra!

"Você vai olhar se essa corrente aqui está fora do lugar." Jacob continuou a explicar. "E se o trator parar do nada, não se preocupe em fazer isso na mesma hora. Espere esfriar. Lembre que se o capo estiver aberto esfriará mais rápido."

"E nunca jogue água por cima." Quill a alertou. "Isso pode causar dano no resto do motor, o que vai ser um grande prejuízo."

"Aham."

Eu parei de assistir essa palhaçada fazendo o que tinha para fazer.

A melhor distração foi arrumar o cercado novo. Eu tinha cerca de oitocentos metros para prender do arame com farpas. Genial.

Eu não sabia dizer o motivo de estar com raiva, mas eu descontei em cada martelada nova. Droga, eu queria meus amigos. Hoje era sexta, então nós iríamos comer porcaria em algum lugar, com toda certeza. E depois teríamos jogo.

Acho que era isso que estava me deixando mau humorado.

As aulas eram uma porcaria. Nem eu me empolgava mais em jogar nada. E não praticar algum esporte estava me deixando assim.

Eu tinha energia de sobra e não tinha onde aplicar.

"Bata a posta do martelo Edward." Repeti para mim mesmo, irritado. "É a sua grande atividade física hoje." Continuei resmungando para mim mesmo. "Bater a porcaria do martelo na cerca."

"Falando sozinho?" Ouvi Bella perguntar.

"Importa?" Comecei a caminhar desenrolando o arame até a outra estaca.

"Você está esquisito."

"Você está vendo coisas onde elas não existem." Resmunguei.

"Quando você voltar ao normal, fale comigo."

"Precisa de alguma ajuda?"

"Também." Eu finalmente me virei pegando o rolo para andar até a outra estaca.

"Peça aos seus amiguinhos!"

O clima ficou uma bela merda até o jantar. Afinal como se fosse para melhorar tudo Carlisle estava em casa. Eu ajudei Esmé que estava estranha. Ela tentava segurar um sorriso o tempo todo. Eu apenas olhei para ele e me perguntei que tipo de marido ele era. E no final acabei agradecendo que minha mãe não estivesse mais com ele.

Sábado.

Eu acordei no horário de sempre e até pensei em tentar dormir um pouco mais, mas não consegui.

Indo para o banheiro lavar o rosto eu notei que Bella ainda estava dormindo. Eu não pude ver muito do seu rosto que estava coberto pelo lençol, mas sua mão estava agarrando um livro. Eu tinha que parar de ser tão curioso.

Budd notou meus passos e me seguiu até o meu quarto quando eu terminei de me vestir. Eu desci as escadas e notei o silencio tomando conta da casa.

Merda.

Todos dormem até mais tarde no sábado.

Mas pelo visto eu não.

"Vamos lá Budd." Comentei pegando algumas bolachas para mim e alguns biscoitos para ele, na cozinha. "Vamos aproveitar esse sábado de sol."

Trabalhando.

Tive que rolar os olhos.

.

Budd me ajudou a colocar as vacas para fora, eu abri o celeiro dos cavalos e depois de ver se todos tinham água e comida comecei a trabalhar na cerca.

O sol já estava mais alto quando eu notei que tinha acabado. Eu sorri orgulhoso comigo mesmo. Mas fiquei nervoso quando vi Budd correndo como um louco ao redor dos materiais espalhados perto de mim.

Cachorro louco dos infernos.

Eu peguei um cigarro para fumar e fiquei realmente desapontado. Era o ultimo que eu tinha em minha carteira.

Na festa, hoje. Se Jessica conseguir cervejas, consegue cigarros também.

"Jessica ligou procurando por você." Ouvi Bella resmungando.

"Bom dia para você também." Debochei da careta que ela tinha feito.

"Vem. Carlisle já foi. Você precisa comer."

"Está se lembrando de mim agora?" Ela bufou e começou a falar sem olhar para mim.

"Desculpe por ontem." Ela puxou mais ar. "Mas no final isso não é nada. Você vai sair com Jessica." Ela fez uma careta de nojo.

"Tem alguma fofoca que a difame?" Perguntei enquanto comecei a andar.

"Ela é católica." Bella riu.

"E daí?"

"Você vai entender." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Apesar de Jessica agir como uma vadia."

"Bella, Bella, Bella..." Comecei a brincar. "Não tenho culpa se você não gosta de ser social."

Ela parou na porta traseira da cozinha. E me olhou bem séria.

"Eu sou social. O que é bem diferente" Ela estava um pouco mais alta que eu por estar alguns degraus acima de mim. Falando totalmente abusada e com os braços cruzados contra o peito. "de bancar uma vadia."

"Se você fosse social você iria para a festa hoje." Justifiquei ficando a sua altura.

"Festa?" Ela fez uma careta.

"Se você fosse convidada, saberia." Segurei sua cintura antes de começara fazer cócegas nela "Agora deixe os mais velhos se divertirem!"

Ela começou a gargalhar alto e suplicou para que eu parasse.

Definitivamente ela precisava rir mais.

"Vocês dois, entrem logo. Já está tarde e precisam tomar café." Escutamos Esmé pedir.

Joguei Bella no ombro e continuei a subir.

"Edward! Pare de me tratar como um troglodita!" Ela estava se segurando em mim com força e eu tive que rir. "Me solta!"

"Venha para a festa comigo." Pedi quando a larguei no chão da cozinha. Ela me encarou por algum tempo e depois balançou a cabeça parecendo nervosa."

"S-s-see.." Ela puxou ar e parou de olhar para mim antes de continuar. "Não posso. Nem fui convidada." Ela pegou um prato e me entregou.

"Eu estou convidando."De costas para mim ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Eu tenho dever de calculo para fazer. E preciso muito me esforçar nessa matéria."

Eu ia argumentar mais uma vez, mas Esme entrou na cozinha novamente. Ela veio sorrindo em minha direção.

"Me diga algo que você gosta muito de comer." Eu a observei sem entender. "Não se preocupe. Eu só queria fazer algo que você goste. Estou orgulhosa com a cerca. Você a reformou toda de ontem para hoje!"

"Nah... " Eu sacudi a cabeça tentando não fazer parecer que eu realmente tinha sido foda sendo tão ligeiro.

"A carne de panela da segunda." Bella respondeu por mim.

"Pouco ou muito molho?" Esmé me perguntou sorridente.

"Bastante molho." Assumi envergonhado.

"Bella amor, você pode fazer o pão de batata?" Esmé perguntou.

"Claro!"

.

Eu tirei uma parte da tarde para estudar. E depois fui ajudar Bella a trancar os bichos.

"Esme estava pensando em ter ovelhas aqui."

"Espaço tem de sobra." Ela riu.

"Mas ela vai estar sozinha... tecnicamente." Ela deu os ombros.

"Você quer..." eu comecei a fazer pergunta sobre ela querer conversar. Mas ela me cortou.

"Mmm... o cheiro está maravilhoso! Vamos logo."

Ela andou na minha frente.

Ela precisava conversar. Mas não queria fazer isso comigo. Eu pensei em ligar para Jasper e avisar que estava achando ela um pouco triste, mas não tinha o seu numero.

Ela fingiu mal.

Mas fingiu que estava tudo bem.

.

Depois de comer muito bem durante o jantar eu as ajudei com a louça mais uma vez.

Jessica ligou avisando que chegaria em mais ou menos meia hora, então eu subi para me arrumar.

Eu já tinha tomado um banho e comecei a me arrumar. Fui até o gazebo pegar a pequena caixinha de metal que tinha enterrado com dois baseados dentro. Peguei o saquinho com os dois e coloquei no bolso da minha calça, mas acabei sujando a minha camisa.

Voltei até o quarto e fui até o banheiro lavar a mão.

Para a minha surpresa, assim que eu abri a porta Bella estava lá.

Com a toalha cor de creme enrolada no seu corpo.

Eu juro que por algum momento eu pensei que ela estivesse completamente nua.

Fiquei congelado, sem reação e observei ela corar. Sua respiração ficou mais acelerada e meus olhos percorreram seu corpo.

Era inevitável.

Mas eu notei algo diferente em suas pernas.

Era chocante demais para não observar. E antes mesmo que eu pudesse registrar o que tinha visto. Ela me empurrou para fora do banheiro.

"Bella, me desculpe eu não queria..."

"Vai embora!" Ela gritou de dentro do banheiro com uma voz chorosa.

Eu realmente me senti um belo traste.

"Bella..."

Uma buzina do lado de fora.

"Vai embora! A sua vadia do corpo perfeito chegou!"

Oh merda. O que eu fiz?

.

Jessica falou, falou, falou e falou.

Deus! Como ela fala! Já estava ficando impaciente demais!

"Finalmente onde é essa festa?"

"Já estamos chegando!" Ela piscou e aumentou o som do seu carro.

Shania Twain não era tão ruim assim, mas naquele momento era algo que eu realmente não queria estar ouvindo. Minha cabeça estava em Bella.

Minha mãe poderia ajudá-la com isso. De verdade.

Eu não entendia muito de cirurgia estática, mas eu acho que minha mãe poderia ajudá-la... De verdade, diminuindo algumas daquelas cicatrizes.

_"Você deve saber que ela mora com a gente porque os pais dela morreram certo? Foi num acidente de carro e ela estava com eles."__ – _A voz de Jasper me contando aquilo ecoou em minha mente.

"Ela deve ter sofrido horrores..."

"Quem?" Jessica perguntou parando o carro.

"Não, nada não." Sorri. "Chegamos?" Perguntei sem entender. Gastamos cerca de dez minutos de carro.

"Sim. Chegamos a _nossa _festa."

Eu sai do carro junto com ela e notei que estávamos em uma parte alta que dava para ver a pequena cidade iluminada.

Geralmente é o tipo de passeio que os caras fazem com as garotas que querem impressionar.

"Então quando você me convidar para uma festa de verdade, vai intitular de evento do ano na cidade?" Ela riu me jogando uma cerveja.

"Não seja tão rude." Ela riu

"Poderia ter sido mais direta." Resmunguei "Se queria um encontro."

Ela parou na minha frente e deu um gole na sua cerveja. Aquilo me fez parar de reclamar.

_Oh Baby. Não vejo a hora de você descer em mim. _

"Está meio frio aqui fora." Ela passou a língua pela boca.

Deve ser competente.

Eu entrei no carro e ela começou a tagarelar. Eu resolvi calar a boca dela como ela realmente queria.

O beijo começou meio estranho, mas depois foi parecendo mais certo. As mãos dela passaram de meus ombros para meu peito.

"Vamos para o banco de trás?" Perguntei. Ela se afastou e me olhou com cara feia.

"Tipo... A gente não vai transar." Ela pareceu se arrepender depois de ter falado.

Todas se arrependem.

"Mas podemos nos divertir mais um pouco." Falei tentando dar mais um beijo nela que se afastou quando eu passei a mão muito de leve pela lateral do seu seio esquerdo.

"Olha Edward..." Ela se afastou de verdade, praticamente me empurrando. "Eu sou católica sabe?"

"E daí?"

Ela parecia toda errada.

"Garotas católicas não transam antes de casar." Me joguei no banco irritado. "Não quis passar essa imagem para você."

"Onde fica a estrada principal?"

"Descendo essa ladeira." Eu sai do carro.

"Eu Edward, por favor." Ela me abraçou por trás. "Não vai."

"Garota... se toca!"

"Mas..."

"Você tem sorte de eu respeitar você. Imagina se eu sou um louco e te jogo do banco de trás? Enh?" Eu estava realmente irritado. "Pense duas vezes antes de forçar um encontro com algum cara, levá-lo para algum lugar para que fiquem completamente sozinhos e ainda possam tem um pouco de álcool!"

Eu estava tão irritado quando comecei a caminhar.

Mas que porra de garota louca.

_Ai Edward, está frio aqui fora. – _Eu podia ouvir sua voz irritante, e ela se insinuando para mim.

Vadia.

"Me deixa pelo menos te levar para casa. Como desculpas."

"Vai embora Jessica. E pensa duas vezes na merda que você fez."

Eu era um orgulhoso dos infernos.

E não iria voltar atrás. Eu gosto de garotas que gostam do que fazem, que são decididas. Não que não se dão ao respeito.

Mas pelo menos reconhecia isso. E odiava pensar que podia estar fazendo algo errado. _Em casa _chovia garotas para mim.

Em pensar que eu _tinha _uma vida ativa.

Porcaria de sábado à noite.

Eu acho que passei mais de meia hora caminhando de volta para casa. A outra caminhonete – de Esmé – não estava lá. E isso foi estranho. Eu procurei pelo carro de Cralisle... Nada. Apenas a caminhonete de Bella.

Continuei a caminhar dando passos lentos. Eu ainda estava tão irritado...

Uma luz forte me chamou atenção. Eram os dois, na caminhonete de Esmé que passava para longe.

Ótimo. O velho estava em casa, o que significava que ia ser uma grande chatice.

Já estava passando pela sala quando escutei o grito alto.

Eu nunca pensei que chegaria tão rápido até o quarto dela. Nunca.

"Ei.." Eu passei a mão pelo seu rosto, tirando o cabelo de cima. "Ei! Está tudo bem agora.." Quando eu tentei abraçar ela mesmo que anda tremendo assustado ela começou a gritar comigo.

"vai embora!" Ela gritou mais uma vez se afastando.

"Nós assumimos daqui Edward." A voz de Carlisle era inconfundível.

"Mas eu só quero ajudar."

"Vá querido." Esmé me levou até a porta. "É melhor..."

Eu sai batendo a porta da frente da casa. Irritado, completamente irritado e transtornado.

Caminhei até o gazebo e provoquei o isqueiro em meu bolso.

Nada.

Deve ter caído no carro da vadia e eu nem percebi.

Merda.

"Mas que MERDA!" Gritei em alto e bom som jogando o saquinho para longe.

Que porcaria de sábado à noite.

Merda de cidade.

Eu odeio este lugar! ODEIO!

Me sentei no chão e me encostei no gazebo. Como eu senti raiva de tudo aquilo que aconteceu nas ultimas horas.

Talvez... Se eu não tivesse olhado...

Será que ela tinha mais?

As roupas frouxas faziam sentido. Será que doíam?

Eu estava cansado de ficar fazendo tantas perguntas para mim mesmo. Eram perguntas que dificilmente eu teria respostas.

"Edward?" A voz miada e o fungado foram inconfundíveis. Como na minha primeira noite aqui, quase uma semana atrás, ela se sentou do meu lado. Mas desta vez estava chorando. "Desculpa."

"Tudo bem. Eu não quero me meter na sua vida."

"Desculpa. De verdade." Ela pediu ainda chorando. "Mas eu estou com tanta vergonha de você." Aquilo doeu em mim.

"Eu não deveria ter entrado no banheiro daquele jeito." Segurei a sua mão. Sempre que minha mãe queria e passar segurança sobre algo, ela segurava a minha mão enquanto falava. "E você não precisa ter vergonha de mim."

Ela acenou positivamente para mim e eu a puxei para o meu colo, para que pudesse abraçá-la.

"Obrigada por seu meu amigo Edward." Ela falou depois de encostar a cabeça no vão do meu pescoço.

Aquilo foi... estranho de ouvir. Provavelmente por causa do choro que demorou a cessar.

* * *

**Quer fazer a autora feliz? **

**Aperta no botão azul e manda ver!**

**Uma review já faz toda a diferença e me deixa supppeeeerrr feliz!**

**Bjs, Mi**


	6. Cap V

**Hoje é domingo, dia de ir para a missa! **

**Hehehehe! **

**Mas eu estou curiosa para saber... alguém quer o prox cap no pov da Bella? Bem, antes de me responder, vocês precisam passar esse domingo interessante ao lado dela de de Edward. **

**=P**

**No meu perfil vocês podem encontrar os Links para votação no Oscar e também o link da minha entrevista para o RobstenPontoCom. Vocês enviaram as perguntas e elas foram respondidas! **

**Feliz aniversário para a Renata Nunes. Se hoje eu escrevo fics, ela é uma das culpadas! **

**No Twitter para quem perguntou: [arroba]mirela_paes !**

**Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

**

Barulho do despertador.

Isso só poderia ser o meu pior pesadelo. Definitivamente.

"Edward, acorde. Já são sete da manhã."

A voz de Carlisle.

Isso só significava uma coisa: era um pesadelo. Que eu podia viver acordado ou não.

Merda.

"Você vai se atrasar e isso não vai ser muito educado da sua parte."

"Já estou indo." Resmunguei me levantando.

"Tome um banho, coloque uma roupa limpa e faça essa barba também."

"Hoje é domingo." Reclamei enquanto notava que ele estava saindo do quarto.

"Justamente garoto." Aquela palavra me pegou desprevenido e eu senti uma pequena pontada. Era fácil de ignorar, no final. "É dia de ir à igreja."

Por favor. Isto não estava acontecendo.

.

Entrar no banheiro foi estranho. Eu tranquei as duas portas e fiquei olhando diversas vezes para ter certeza de que não estava fazendo nada de errado ou cometendo algum deslize. Ontem a noite muita coisa aconteceu ao mesmo tempo e eu não sabia dizer se estava preparado para olhar para Bella novamente. Ela ficou sentada no meu colo por algum tempo, e quando sua respiração ficou mais calma, o choro acabou ela apenas se afastou de mim como se eu nem mesmo estivesse ali.

Tão confuso.

Talvez ela possa ter se arrependido. Eu não sabia dizer, mas também não ia me estressar com isso. No fundo eu não sabia o que era melhor. Provavelmente ficarmos afastados fosse o melhor.

Eu me vesti ainda no banheiro e fiz a barba.

Quando eu desci todos já estavam na mesa. Bella não olhou para mim, nem mesmo sorriu. Foi... diferente. Ela sempre mantinha seus grandes olhos castanhos para cima de mim. Sempre curiosa e sorridente.

"Bom dia Edward." Esmé foi a única que arriscou um sorriso para mim e me entregou um prato com panquecas.

"Bem." Carlisle limpou a boca com um guardanapo e se virou para mim. "Bella está com um pouco de dor de cabeça e Esmé vai precisar de sua ajuda."

"Nã.." Esmé tentou falar alguma coisa, mas Carlisle segurou sua mão.

"Você vai ajudá-las com as compras depois da missa." Ele avisou. "Esmé não gosta de dirigir na estrada e como Bella também não está se sentindo muito bem e eu estou ocupado é você quem vai."

"Tudo bem." Dei os ombros e continuei a comer.

"Você vai dirigir a caminhonete de Esmé, Edward. É bom manter o pé bem leve no acelerador, está ouvindo bem?" Ele continuou. "O meu carro está quebrado, então até que ele volte da oficina, Bella quem vai ajudar Esmé com as coisas, junto com sua caminhonete. Mas hoje, vou dar a você a chance de provar que pode ser responsável uma vez na vida."

Eu pensei em responder, mas Esmé me lançou um olhar tranqüilizador.

"Eu estarei preenchendo as fichas no um escritório." Carlisle se levantou e deu um beijo no topo da cabeça de Esmé antes de sair.

"Vou terminar de me arrumar." Bella comentou correndo da mesa.

Eu fui até o lado de fora. Budd ficou animado quando me viu. Eu soltei os animais e coloquei comida e água para ele.

.

Ir para a missa foi mais chato que eu imaginava.

Bella correu e se jogou no banco de trás da caminhonete e Esmé me ensinou as direções. A pequena igreja não ficava tão distante assim. E não precisamos pegar a estrada para isso. Esmé me explicou que faríamos isso para ir ao mercado, em outra cidade.

Missa.

Sempre a mesma coisa em todos os lugares.

Todos levantam e sentam varias vezes. Eu fiquei impressionado por ver quantas pessoas do colégio estavam ali, incluindo Jessica que me olhava completamente envergonhada. E era para ficar mesmo. Essa coisa se bancar a esperta foi idiota demais da parte dela. Vendo a quantidade de garotas que estavam ali, eu me lembrei do aviso de Bella. E claro, do falatório idiota de Jessica.

Todas são católicas.

Ótimo.

Se todas pensam da mesma forma eu não ia ter um pingo de diversão se quer.

Mas Quill, Jacob, Sam e outros caras também estavam lá. Estes eu duvido muito que levem esse tipo de coisa a sério. Eu precisava descobrir o que fazer nessa cidade. E eles é que seriam a minha saída.

"Edward..." Esmé me chamou atenção. Todos estavam dando as mãos. Eu estava entre ela e Bella, e foi naquele momento que finalmente ela me olhou. Nós ficamos de mãos dadas enquanto elas faziam alguma oração que eu desconhecia.

Como todas as outras, claro.

Minha mãe não ia para a igreja. Ela não era religiosa, então eu acabei não sendo também.

Fora que final de semana foi feito para dormir até tarde. Não para ter obrigações, ainda mais em pleno domingo, o que era um saco.

Sendo assim eu fiquei calado e quieto esperando que acabasse. E na hora que eu pensei que isso tinha finalmente acontecido, Esmé foi se confessar. Eu realmente tive que me segurar para não revirar os olhos.

Fui para o lado de fora e encontrei Bella conversando com os caras mais uma vez. E com nosso professor de educação física também.

"Edward era do time de futebol na cidade dele." Bella estava falando com eles. Então me chamou. "Edward, vem cá!"

"Bom dia." Tentei não soar impaciente demais.

"Você era do time de futebol de sua escola garoto?"

"Sim senhor."

"Você é bom correndo, imagino."

"Com toda certeza senhor."

"Eu estou falando com Jacob aqui. Não temos como montar um time de futebol, mas se você acha que tem fôlego poderia se juntar a nós na equipe de corrida que estamos montando."

Quill falou alguma coisa também. Mas eu não entendi o que era. Eu estava ocupado demais vendo como Bella tinha mudado. Ela parecia mais animada, arriscaria até dizer que ela estava radiante.

Claro. Jacob estava bem aqui do meu lado.

"Então Edward, você topa?" O professor me perguntou. "Teremos treinos três vezes na semana."

"É claro que eu topo." Estou mesmo precisando ficar ocupado...

.

Pegamos a estrada e gastamos quase uma hora dessa vez para chegar ao super mercado. Estávamos em um Wall Mart.

"Vou tentar não demorar muito." Esmé começou a falar.

"Não se preocupe com isso." Não adiantava reclamar. Fora que eu estava me sentindo confortável. "Ver gente vai ser legal."

"Pegue o que quiser." Ela avisou sorrindo. "Bella?"

As duas pegaram um carrinho e desapareceram pelo corredor.

_Pegue o que quiser. _

Claro que vou pegar. Começando por cigarros.

.

Comprei algumas coisas para uso pessoal, cigarros e algumas revistas e voltei para o carro para ficar esperando.

"Edward?" Ouvi Bella me chamando. "Você pode me ajudar aqui, por favor?"

Sai do carro e abri a mala, ajudando ela a colocar as sacolas de compra que estavam no carrinho lá dentro.

"Você andou fumando." Ela me acusou fazendo uma careta.

"E daí?"

"E daí que não faz bem."

"E desde quando você se importa comigo?" Ela mordeu os lábios nervosa.

"Eu entendo que você esteja chateado comigo." Ela começou a falar visivelmente nervosa. "mas eu não sabia como você a reagir agora de manhã. Ontem foi..."

"Estranho." Eu completei por ela que assentiu. "Já disse que não precisa ter vergonha de mim."

"Eu me importo com você, ok?" Ela suspirou e depois mordeu os lábios com força enquanto pegava algumas sacolas. "Você é um bom... amigo para mim."

"Ponto." Esmé chegou junto de nós com outro carrinho. "Este é o ultimo." Ela se virou para mim. "Você não precisa de nada querido?"

"Não precisa se preocupar com isso Esmé. Eu sei me virar."

"Vi que o treinador estava conversando com vocês." Ela perguntou nos ajudando a colocar as coisas no carro.

"É. Eu acho que vamos ter uma equipe de corrida."

"Isso é bom, não é mesmo?"

"É." Dei os ombros e fechei a mala do carro.

O silencio durante a volta foi confortável. Bem melhor do que eu imaginava, realmente. Pelo retrovisor eu pude ver que Bella acabou caindo no sono, se deitando de qualquer jeito no banco de trás.

Em casa eu as ajudei a retirar as compras e arrumá-las. Quando tudo ficou pronto eu guardei minhas coisas, pegando apenas uma das revistas e indo até o galpão. Eu sabia que estando lá eu ficaria longe de Carlisle e teria um pouco de paz para ler.

Me joguei em um monte de feno que estava ali comecei a ler. Mas eu me senti tão cansado...

.

"Ei." Eu senti algo empurrando meu ombro. "Vamos lá Edward, acorde. Eu odeio vir aqui."

"O que você quer Bella?"

"Eu trouxe o seu almoço." Eu finalmente abri os olhos e notei que ela segurava uma caixa de pizza.

"Valeu."

"Eu queria conversar também."

Ela parecia não gostar muito da posição que estava. Era como se ela se sentisse culpada, e só deus sabe o motivo disso.

"Sabe Bella, você não deve nada a mim." Ela não parava de olhar ao redor. "O que?"

"Podemos ficar lá fora?" Ela tremeu um pouco.

"O que foi?"

"Aranhas." Ela falou já saindo do galpão. "Eu odeio aranhas e sei que elas estão por aqui."

Eu me levantei e tentei me limpar o melhor que pude enquanto caminhava. Minha camisa continuava cheia de feno, então eu a desabotoei e a sacudi enquanto caminhava atrás dela que parou no gazebo. Ela me olhou por poucos segundos esbugalhando os olhos e depois desviou para a caixa de pizza.

Eu tive que rir daquilo.

"Se olhar não vai arrancar o pedaço, sabe?"

" E no fim de tudo você continua um egocêntrico dos infernos." Ela rolou os olhos largando a caixa de pizza no piso do gazebo e pegando algo para passar nas mãos. Quando acabou, jogou para mim. "Seria se esse álcool em gel dissolvesse seu ego também."

Eu gargalhei alto enquanto ela bufafa.

.

"Para alguém tão pequena e magra, até que você tem um bom apetite." Comentei enquanto observava ela comer sua terceira fatia.

"Não sou dessas que faz dieta." Ela deu um gole na minha coca antes de continuar. "E pizza de peperoni é a minha favorita também."

"Como você sabia?"

"Você me contou na segunda, não lembra?"

"É mesmo." Como uma boa velha curiosa dos infernos eu não podia deixar de perguntar. "Nós... somos amigos agora, certo?"

"Humnhum" Ela respondeu enquanto mastigava mais um pedaço.

"O que te impede de chegar em Jacob?" Ela ficou parada na mesma hora. "É sério... eu queria saber qual o problema."

"Você viu..." Ela admitiu triste. "Ele é popular, é bonito. Tem um monte de garotas bonitas aos seus pés. Eu não sou nada junto dele."

"Não pense assim." Tentei ser sincero sem ser grosseiro. "Nós não gostamos de mulheres inseguras."

"Vocês..." Ela rolou os olhos. "No fundo são todos iguais." Ela resmungou um pouco. "Eu também morei em uma cidade grande Edward." Ela me olhou com raiva. "Eu sei que vocês são muito animadinhos."

"Bom... você viu. Eu me ferrei com Jessica."

"Não foi por falta de aviso."

"Eu sei." Nos rimos um pouco. "Você já namorou alguém?"

"Não." Ela se encolheu um pouco. "O máximo que eu consegui foi ser chamada para um encontro." Depois de respirar fundo ela me olhou e parecia tão triste quanto ontem. "Mas eu nunca fui."

"Seu pai era super protetor?"

"Não. O acidente com meus pais foi um dia antes. Uma quinta."

"Você não precisa falar sobre isso."

"Eu não me sinto mal falando sobre isso com você Edward." Ela suspirou "Eu ainda não consigo conviver muito bem com isso, mas acho que um dia..." Ela deu os ombros "Vou superar."

"Eu sinto muito."

Ficamos em silencio por algum tempo.

"Mas você gostou da idéia de um grupo de corrida?" Ela perguntou mudando de assunto.

"Acho que sim. Eu sinto falta de atividade física, sabe?" Expliquei. "Em casa eu tinha aulas extras de química e biologia, além de faze parte do time de futebol."

"Eu tinha aulas avançadas de biologia também." Ela suspirou. "Mas já faz mais de um ano que eu estou aqui.

"Quem eram os populares que você andava?"

"Jasper, Alice e Emmett."

"Todos estão na faculdade?" Ela sorriu.

"Sim. E é por isso que eu acho que uma parte de mim não vê a hora de ir para a faculdade." Ela arrumou o cabelo e continuou. "Todos eles moram juntos e estudam em Princeton."

"Isso é legal." Assumi.

"Mas uma parte de mim não tem certeza ..."

"Como não?"

"Eu nunca fui boa para lidar com pessoas." Ela admitiu. "Sempre preferi ficar no meu lugar. E eu sei que ano que vem o Jasper vai precisar de um lugar só dele e da Alice."

"Alice é a namorada dele ?"

"Aham. Emmett é amigo deles, mas também arrumou uma namorada por lá." Ela se deitou no chão. "Então é certo de que eu ficaria sozinha. Eu não vejo problema nisso, mas todas as pessoas acham que é depressão ou que eu vou tentar me matar. É um saco."

"Não Bella. Eles só se preocupam com você." Me deitei no chão também. "Eu estou sentindo muito a falta da minha mãe." Assumi.

"Mas em algum momento você vai voltar a ve-la. E também tem um pai."

"Carlisle não é meu pai de verdade."

"Não diga isso..." Ela pediu virando para mim. "Carlisle ama você."

"Ama porra nenhuma!" acusei. "Se ele fosse um pai me ligaria mais do que duas vezes no ano. Seria presente quando pudesse. Mas ele só me fazia ter uma mesada gorda."

"O que faria você dar uma chance para ele?"

"O que faz você pensar que eu daria alguma chance para ele?"

"Sei lá... eu acho que você poderia aproveitar que está aqui e fazer essa boa ação."

"Não é assim tão simples."

"Você não vê a hora de ir embora, não é mesmo?"

"Eu não vou mentir. Eu estou contando os minutos, segundos. Eu quero que minha mãe não seja forte. Eu quero ir embora."

"Eu pensei que agora fosse mais fácil ficar aqui."

"Você e Esmé são muito legais comigo. Mas esta não é minha vida, não é minha cidade, não é minha casa."

"Em parte eu entendo o seu ponto." Eu peguei sua mão como ontem a noite. "Mas eu aprendi a fazer desse o meu lugar. Eu me sinto mal por preocupar tantas pessoas."

"Você não faz nada demais Bella."

"Logo quando eu cheguei aqui eu fui uma ingrata."

"Duvido muito."

"Eu tentei... uma vez." Sua voz saiu como um sussurro.

"Tentou?" Perguntei sem entender.

"Acabar com a dor."

Eu fiquei chocado com a dose de sinceridade e tão pouco tempo. Ela tentou se matar. Eu me senti um idiota por não ter noção de como reagir, ou ficar sem saber o que falar.

"Foi a maior besteira que eu fiz na minha vida. Mas doía tanto. Eu agora sei que não é culpa minha. Mas eu insisti tanto para que a gente saísse um pouco. Eu queria comer fora e eles não queriam, mas eu fui uma chata e acabei conseguindo."

"Bella..."

"Desculpa. É fácil conversar sobre essas coisas com você."

"Eu sinto muito não estar sendo a melhor pessoa para isso."

"Eu tive o meu momento de revolta. Fiquei mal, fiz essa besteira que só me rendeu alguns dias de repouso absoluto no hospital e a perda de confiança das pessoas em mim."

"Não vejo assim."

"Todos vigam meus passos Edward." Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

"Você está demonstrando ser forte." Eu avisei apertando mais a sua mão. "Eu não sei do que seria capaz se minha mãe fosse embora."

"Ninguém espera perder o seu porto seguro, certo?" Assenti. "Ontem Esmé veio falar comigo."

"Sobre isso?"

"Não. Pelo menos, não exatamente." Eu esperei que ela continuasse. "Ela ficou toda nervosa quando você me convidou para ir para a festa e eu não aceitei." Ela rolou os olhos. "Mas eu expliquei a ela que era um encontro. E ela me perguntou sobre eu ter encontros também." Ela engoliu seco. "Eu odeio me senti pressionada."

"Você sabia que não tinha festa, não é mesmo?" Ela riu presunçosa.

"Foi bom que você aprendeu."

"Muito saidinha, você." Ela riu alto.

"Sinto muito."

"Nós podemos sair mais juntos."

"Não quero te incomodar." Então ela esbugalhou os olhos e sorriu. "Vamos fazer um acordo."

"Um acordo?"

"É." Sorri um pouco mais. "Eu te ajudo com Carlisle!"

"Se você sair mais, pode acabar arrumando um encontro com Jacob."

"Edward, você me viu." Ela corou. "Eu notei a careta que você fez."

"Elas doem?"

"A dor é de saber que elas vão me acompanhar o resto da vida."

"Minha mãe é cirurgiã plástica, sabe?"

"Não adianta Edward. Vou levá-las comigo para sempre." Ela pigarreou. "Mas você vai ficar próximo de Jacob, não vai?"

"Mas você é católica." Eu falei imitando sua voz e ela gargalhou.

"Eu não vou agir como uma vadia."

"Eu posso te ajudar com ele. Mas tenho minhas condições."

"Quais seriam?"

"Você pode começar se vestido um pouco melhor."

"Não fale de minhas roupas!" ela bufou. "Mais parece Alice!"

"O que tem meu nome?" Uma voz feminina nos chamou atenção e Bella largou minha mão e se levantou com um pulo se jogando nos braços da outra garota.

"Alice!" Bella sorriu "O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Você não achou que iríamos perder o seu aniversário, achou?" Ela falou animada. "E eu trouxe vários presentes!"

"Alice..." Ela resmungou. "Não vi você na igreja."

"Eu sei. Estava ajudando mamãe com algumas coisas." Ela me olhou com malicia "Olá Edward."

"Oi."

"Recolhe essa bagunça ai, pois eu vou dar uma saidinha com Bella!"

"Alice!" Bella choramingou e as duas continuaram andando para longe.

.

Eu queria registrar tudo o que conversamos hoje. Foi duro para mim saber tudo o que ela passou. Alice levou Bella para sair e eu fiquei sozinho em casa com Esmé e Carlisle que passou o dia trancado em seu escritório. O que foi bom, pois assim eu pude conversar com ela.

Esmé foi tranqüila. Ela contou que quando Bella chegou aqui ela estava apenas os restos. Ela fraturou o fêmur, e ficou presa entre as ferragens do carro durante dez horas. Eu fiquei imaginando o que é ficar acordado durante dez horas e ver tudo o que ela viu, passar por tudo o que ela passou. Eles moravam no subúrbio de Seattle, e demoraram para encontrar o carro que saiu da pista depois de uma batida.

Já tinham encontrado o culpado.

Eu me senti péssimo reclamando da minha vida. Ainda mais vendo que ela tinha um sorriso lindo, apesar de tudo.

Ela tomou um porre de remédios que não adiantou de muito, além de uma intoxicação. Todos ficaram loucos. Ela ainda participa de sessões de terapia uma vez na semana, no colégio. Ela não tinha me contado isso, mas se Esmé me contou era por querer me avisar.

No final, ela ficou feliz que Bella tivesse confiado em mim. E eu também gostei bastante disso. Então contei a Esmé que estava disposto a ajudá-la. Conversar com Esmé foi quase tão bom quanto conversar com minha mãe. Nós conversamos um pouco sobre Carlisle também. Talvez, durante o jantar eu devesse puxar conversa sobre o grupo de me senti confortável. Eu pensei e todas as conversas que tive com minha mãe e por mais que Carlisle comprovasse mais uma vez que é um idiota, ela ficaria orgulhosa de eu ter tentado bancar o filho dele em algum momento. Esmé combinou comigo que eu teria carta branca para sair com Bella sempre que ela ficasse animada. Ela ficou feliz com nossa amizade apesar de me pedir para ter juízo.

Eu só entendi horas depois, quando vi Bella entrar em casa junto com Alice vestindo uma calça completamente colada e uma blusa de manga curta com decote em V. Pouca coisa que fez uma enorme mudança. Ela e Alice riram bastante e Esmé bateu em meu ombro me chamando atenção.

"Lembre do que eu te falei Edward. Juizo!"

O sorriso dela é lindo.

O sorriso dela é lindo.

O sorriso dela é lindo.

O sorriso dela é lindo.

O corpo dela é lindo.

O cor...sorriso dela é lindo!

"Ei Bella." Eu chamei sua atenção depois de sacudir a cabeça. "Você ainda não deu uma olhada na Blondie hoje."

Foi a minha desculpa para caminhar junto dela e lançar a minha proposta.

Eu não estava ligando se ela ia conseguir um namorado. Eu estava querendo ajuda-la a provar para as pessoas que ela está emocionalmente estável e pronta para ficar sozinha. Mas eu também queria mostrar a ela que existia como ela ser mais sociável, conhecer gente nova e conseguir encontros também. Um cara que gostasse dela iria entender o que aquelas marcas significam.

Ela me ajudar com Carlisle seria um desafio que já tinha um resultado. Nenhum. Mas ela ficaria feliz em fazer algo em troca.

Já que eu estou em uma espécie de reabilitação onde até a igreja eu tenho que freqüentar, eu vou ajoelhar e rezar um pouco. Assim vu ter um bônus para pecar bastante quando voltar para casa.

* * *

**Quer fazer uma autora feliz? **

**Envia uma review! **

**Basta apertar no botão azul e dizer o que achou do cap! **

**E claro, também avisar se quer pov da Bella e se gostou da entrevista!**

**Bjs, Mi. **


	7. Cap VI

**Ufa! Demoramos não foi? Mas minha beta apresentou o TCC dela ontem, e vcs sabem como é a correria né? Bem, agora que ela passou vamos explorá-la de verdade! Hehehehe!**

**Mas ta todo mundo vivo pós MMA? Eu realmente espero que sim! **

**No meu perfil também tem o Link para votação do Oscar de Fanfics.**

**Eeeeee... A entrevista que o pessoal do RobstenPontoCom fez comigo usando as perguntas que vocês enviaram por e-mail, twitter e lá no fórum também.**

**Não esqueçam de dizer o que acharam da entrevista ok? ;)**

**Obrigada pelo carinho, como sempre! **

**Boa leitura. E não me matem! Hehehe

* * *

**

**.**

Ela caminhou na minha frente o tempo todo.

Estávamos tão próximos até algum momento atrás, agora estávamos visivelmente afastados. Eu estava curioso, de verdade. Muito curioso. Eu sou uma velha curiosa. Ou sou pior que a velha curiosa de sua vizinhança.

Desde pequeno sempre fui assim.

Minha mãe costumava gostar de me deixar envergonhado contando para seus amigos como a minha fase de criança curiosa foi muito maior que das outras por aí. Afinal, eu já tenho dezoito anos e continuo da mesma forma: querendo saber de tudo. Quando eu era pequeno desejava poder ler a mente das pessoas. Seria mais pratico do que sair perguntando tudo o que eu quero saber para todo mundo.

Acho que eu aprendi a ficar um pouco mais calado quando era quinta série e uma das garotas da minha sala apareceu com o seu short de educação física manchado de sangue. Todos acharam que ela ia morrer. Ela estava sangrando, e o short era num tom azul claro. Passado o terror um professor nos juntou dentro da sala e explicou que ela tinha apenas menstruado pela primeira vez.

Eu fui o babaca que quis entender aquilo e acabei prendendo a turma no horário do almoço, pois o professor deixou bem claro que só liberaria a turma quando esclarecesse todas as duvidas.

Como lição, os meus amigos me jogaram dentro do armário. Eu fiquei lá até que o zelador me encontrasse.

"Aprenda a lidar com sua curiosidade Cullen."

Eu só tinha dez anos e estava chocado. Apesar de entender como isso acontece, na época era totalmente inaceitável para mim que as garotas sangrassem todo mês e isso fosse normal.

Eu queria perguntar para Bella quando era o aniversário dela. Mas ela prontamente me cortou na primeira oportunidade.

"Edward, você pode por favor me passar a fita métrica?" Ela pediu ainda sem olhar para mim.

Eu a ajudei a tirar a medida de Blondie.

"É incrível." Ela comentou sorridente. "Em dois meses teremos um potro aqui."

"Nove meses então?"

"Exato." Bella finalmente olhou para mim sorrindo e depois começou a guardar as coisas. "Sabe Edward, o que eu conversei com você mais cedo... não fale para ninguém. Ta bom?"

"Você acha que eu iria falar para alguém?"

"Eu não sei." Ela olhou para mim novamente. "É estranho confiar tanto em você, mas entenda que eu confio em você, mas não confio em mais ninguém na escola."

"Não vou falar sobre isso com ninguém. Eu prometo."

"E pare de olhar para mim." Ela rolou os olhos irritada. "Sei que estou ridícula com essa roupa."

Eu deveria dizer que ela estava linda?

A oportunidade foi embora na mesma hora que ela se afastou me mandando cuidar das outras coisas.

Tá bom.

.

A casa estava silenciosa e a cozinha apagada. Provavelmente estavam todos na sala. Mas assim que Bella abriu a porteira para entrar na cozinha o coro começou.

"Parabéns pra você..."

"Ah não..." Eu só ouvi ela resmungar por estar ao seu lado. A luz foi acesa e Alice veio saltitante até ela.

"Parabéns Bella!"

O aniversário dela era hoje?

"Hoje você completou dezoito anos!" Alice continuou saltitante. "Quais são os planos para a nova idade?"

"Bater em você." Bella riu. "Bem muito!"

"Mas aí você já pode ser presa querida." Esmé avisou vindo dar um abraço nela.

"Chega de confusões nessa família, não é mesmo?"

Carlisle não perdia a oportunidade de me alfinetar. Inferno.

.

Alice tinha dado a idéia de irmos para o gazebo conversar um pouco antes de dormir. Bella não parecia muito feliz, mas eu me lembrei dela mais cedo na igreja.

"Jacob sabe que hoje é seu aniversário?" Perguntei tentando não parecer tão curioso.

"Claro que sabe." Alice fez uma careta. "Ele até me perguntou se Bella realmente não faria nada hoje!"

"Parem com isso, ok?" Bella pediu. "Eu não me importo com meu aniversário. Eu só estou ficando mais velha, o que significa mais responsabilidade. Apenas isso."

"Jasper gostaria muito de estar aqui." Alice falou um pouco magoada.

"Eu amo estar com vocês Alice, mas não vejo graça em comemorações. Não mais..."

Não era difícil entender que ela estava falando dos pais dela.

Bella era o meu oposto. Mesmo sem Carlisle eu adoro comemorar o meu aniversário. Minha mãe sempre jantava comigo em algum lugar legal e depois dava uma festa no quintal. Alice não sabia como mudar de assunto e eu lembrei que aqui tem uma piscina que não é usada.

"Então..." Apenas Alice me olhou. "Temos uma piscina aqui. Mas ela está coberta."

"Ninguém usa ela." Bella deu os ombros. Mas eu podia ver que ela estava grata por eu mudar de assunto. "Quando eu era pequena Carlisle e Esmé já a mantinham se uso."

"Na verdade só lembro dela estar pronta para uso uma vez." Alice comentou animada. "Lembra Bella? Da festa que Carlisle deu para Jasper por ele ter sido aceito em Princeton?"

"Alice!" Bella chamou atenção por minha causa. E eu tive certeza disso quando Alice falou novamente.

"Me desculpe Edward."

"Não é culpa sua. A gente não se da bem. Ponto" Bella bocejou.

"Eu acho melhor dormir. Alice, você fica?"

"Claro que fico. Garanto que hoje de noite você não vai escapar para comer mais da sua torta."

"Mas a torta que sua mãe faz é maravilhosa!" Bella resmungou. " É meu aniversário, não é?"

"Não é mais." Alice olhou o seu celular. "Já passa da meia noite e você tem um monte de.."Bella a interrompeu.

"Coisas de mulherzinha para usar."

Eu estava tendo uma crise de riso com elas duas.

"O que ?" Elas perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Vocês, mulheres, são estranhas!"

Elas bufaram e saíram andando na minha frente. Eu aproveitei para comer mais um pedaço da torta e dar espaço para elas, já que Alice ia dormir aqui.

.

Eu acordei com muito calor. Muito, muito calor. Assim que me levantei ouvi as vozes das duas. As portas do banheiro estavam um pouco abertas. Eu prontamente me deitei.

"Mas ele é bonito demais!"

"Alice..."

"Vocês já se beijaram, não foi?" Ouvi alguma das duas batendo palmas. "Eu sabia!"

"Não. Ele saiu com Jessica no sábado."

"EW! Logo Jessica?"

"Eu sei... mas entre nós dois não aconteceu nada."

"Mas pode acontecer."

"Ninguém olha para mim assim Alice."

"Agora vão olhar. Vou levar todas as suas roupas velhas e doar."

"Isso não é justo!"

"Justo é o nosso outro assunto! O filho bonitão de Carlisle."

"Aham, ele vai me ajudar com Jacob."

"Você vai deixar tudo isso livre?"

"Ele vai embora em pouco tempo." Bella ficou em silêncio por algum tempo. " E eu não acho ele bonito."

O barulho do meu despertador me chamou atenção. E delas também.

"Droga Alice, a porta estava aberta!"

"Ele deve ter acordado agora..."

"Não importa!" A ultima coisa que eu escutei foi o barulho da porta sendo batida.

.

Nos despedimos de Alice e fomos para a aula. Assim que Bella estacionou a caminhonete ela bufou. Jessica estava vindo em nossa direção.

"Que tipo de vadia ela pensa que é?"

Era impossível não rir dela falando palavras impróprias.

"Ei Bella." Chamei sua atenção antes de sair. "Confia em mim?"

"O que você aprontou?"

"Vamos fazer o colégio ser um território neutro também. Venha se sentar comigo no almoço."

Ela corou. E mordeu os lábios. E eu me lembrei das palavras de Esmé.

E das palavras dela sobre eu ir embora. Isso poderia acontecer a qualquer momento mesmo. Então eu precisava ajudá-la com Jacob.

"Confia em mim, ok?" Ela puxou ar com força.

"Ok."

Saímos do carro e ela seguiu o seu caminho. Jessica parou envergonhada na minha frente.

"Edward, eu queria trocar algumas palavras com você."

"Não sei se temos muito o que conversar."

"Vamos lá." Ela pediu. E me entregou algo. "Eu quero me desculpar. De verdade."

Um maço dos cigarros que eu costumo fumar e meu isqueiro.

"Comece tendo uma boa atitude com Bella, ok?"

"Ok..."

.

Nós tínhamos almoçado juntos. Nenhum problema nisso. No inicio pessoas estranharam, mas Jessica entendeu o meu comando. Apenas um olhar e ela afastou para que Bella tivesse espaço na mesa também.

Ela reclamou quando eu sai para fumar.

No vestiário eu ouvi alguns babacas comentando das pernas dela. Ou como ela parecia gostosa com as novas roupas.

Eu tive que deixar passar. Ela precisava mesmo chamar atenção.

E eu precisava mesmo treinar. Ocupar a minha cabeça e ganhar uns pontos por comportamento.

.

"Você corre bem!" Jacob falou comigo pela primeira vez, esbaforido.

"Valeu cara." Eu me sentei no banco e ele se sentou do meu lado.

"Até que para quem fuma você corre bem." Ele comentou.

"E é por isso que você vai ter que cortar seus cigarros Cullen." O treinador falou se sentando junto de nós dois. "Você poderia ter um tempo melhor se não fosse fumante. As primeiras voltas você não esteve bem."

Eu abri a boca para dar um fora nele, mas alguém me chamou atenção.

"Edward!" Bela acenou para mim, o que foi uma surpresa boa.

"Sem cigarros Cullen. Ou eu vou ter que ter uma conversa com seu pai."

"Tudo bem..." Resmunguei.

"Então você é o famoso filho do Doutor Cullen." Jacob falou rindo.

"Famoso?"

"Sim. Ele fala bastante de você no hospital."

"Seu pai é medico?"

"Não. Mas minha mãe era." Mais uma vez eu fiquei sem saber o que falar. "Deve ser dose ficar perto dela, não é mesmo?"

"De quem?"

"De Bella." Ele abriu um enorme sorriso. "Ela é tão bobinha que dá dó. Mas eu entendo que deve ser difícil viver sem os pais. Não é fácil eu viver sem minha mãe..."

"Ela é muito mais esperta que você imagina."

"Oh!" Ele sorriu "Certo. Até parece que você já deu uns pegas nela."

Estúpido, nojento, filho da mãe.

"desculpa cara." Acho que grunhi alto demais. "Mas eu fico pensando se ela realmente só está perdida morando aqui ou não."

"Ela está menos deslocada do que eu." Garanti.

"Então vocês..."

"Não." Respirei fundo antes de continuar. "Até gostaria. Mas Carlisle me mataria e minha namorada também."

Ele sorriu entendendo o recado.

O que eu falei Foi uma verdade, seguida de algo que eu não me importava e uma mentira. Eu olhei para trás novamente e vi que ela estava lendo algum livro.

Olhei para o meu lado e vi um babaca.

O que é isso que está me incomodando?

.

"Ei Edward." Bella me chamou do lado de fora do galpão. "Você pode vir aqui fora?"

"Posso!" Eu terminei de fechar um dos sacos de ração de Budd que saiu correndo assim que Bella assobiou.

"Eu quero te mostrar um lugar legal." Ela comentou assim que eu cheguei perto dela. "É um dos meus lugares favoritos aqui."

"O seu quarto?" Perguntei brincando.

"Não." Ela se virou rindo. "É um lugar que eu gosto de chamar de meu, sabe?"

"Certo." Comentei rindo "Onde é?"

"Temos que andar uns quinze minutos."

"Você me ensina a direção?"

"Enh?" Eu a peguei no colo. "Edward! Me solta."

"Eu gostaria de conhecer o lugar ainda hoje."

"Certo. Não sabia que eu era a rainha dos passos lentos."

"Apenas considero você como uma tartaruguinha." Comentei enquanto ela se ajeitava em minhas costas.

"Certo." Ela deu um tapinha na minha cabeça. "Siga em frente. Quando você chegar à cerca velha, entre no pequeno bosque depois da plantação."

"Você que tem medo de aranhas. Lembre disso."

"Apenas siga o caminho calado!"

Eu ri, seguindo as direções que ela coordenou.

Nós chegamos a uma campina. Aberta, com um gramado não muito alto, muitas flores. Na mesma hora eu pensei em minha mãe. Ela adorava acampar. Adorava fazer caminhadas ao ar livre, adorava poder cuidar do seu pequeno jardim.

"O que foi?"

"Eu me lembrei da minha mãe."

"Vem." Bella pegou na minha mão sorrindo e me puxou. "Vamos tomar um pouco de sol saudável!"

Eu ri e me joguei no gramado junto com ela.

.

Um mês passou.

Todos os dias depois de nossas obrigações nós caminhávamos até a campina. Bella estava um pouco menos tímida e tinha voltado a ser uma das populares no colégio. Ela e Jacob trocavam mais do que algumas palavras pelo corredor. Na verdade, ela o ajudou em um trabalho de literatura.

Eu fiquei ansioso, pensando que o convite para sair acontecesse, mas nunca acontecia. Jacob a tratava como se ela fosse de vidro e talvez não estivesse querendo comprar uma briga ou má impressão com Carlisle.

"Ei!" Ela e chamou atenção e eu olhei como ela estava linda hoje.

"Oi." Comecei a brincar com uma mecha do seu cabelo.

"Você pode me responder uma coisa com sinceridade?"

"Posso sim boba." Ela corou ainda mais.

"Você fica linda assim." Toquei em sua bochecha "corada..."

"Não pedir por mentiras Edward. Pedi que você fosse sincero."

Eu me levantei um pouco para que pudesse ficar sentado de frente para ela.

"Mas eu estou sendo sincero."

"Bem..." Ela arfou e desviou os olhos dos meus ficando ainda mais corada. "Deixa para lá."

"Não." Segurei seu rosto para que ela olhasse para mim. "Começou, termina." Ela riu um pouco.

"Tem como alguém descobrir se alguém nunca beijou antes de estar beijando aquela pessoa que nunca beijou, mas disse que já?"

* * *

**QUER FAZER UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**JÁ SABE, NÉ?**

**APERTA NO BOTÃO AZUL E ENVIA UMA REVIEW!**

**Bjs, Mi. **


	8. Cap VII

**Finalmente estamos aqui. Hehehehe Espero que gostem desse cap, de verdade! **

**Mmm... **

**BOA LEITURA! **

"Tem como alguém descobrir se alguém nunca beijou antes de estar beijando aquela pessoa que nunca beijou, mas disse que já?"

"Como?" Eu perguntei rindo já que ela tinha tapado o rosto com as mãos.

"Você entendeu!" Ela falou ainda com as mãos no rosto. Eu continuei apenas rindo. "Pare de rir de mim."

"Você faz com que as coisas sejam divertidas dessa forma."

Ela grunhiu e levantou.

"Vamos sair daqui. Esmé já deve estar acabando o jantar e eu nem a ajudei."

"Ei!" A segurei pelo braço. "O que você queria saber afinal?"

Bella e olhou por algum tempo. E então balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Deixa para lá."

"Bella!" Ameacei fazer cócegas nela que se afastou um pouco enquanto ria.

"Não! Nem venha!" Ela ameaçou.

"Então em fale o que é!"

"Não!"

"Bella, Bella... pense bem!"

"Não!"

Não adiantou ela correr de mim. Eu era muito mais rápido do que ela.

Pouco depois eu já estava rindo com ela presa em meus braços. Ela poderia ser pequena, mas tinha que ficar co os pés longe do chão ou ia acabar me dando uma rasteira. Ela era boa nisso, e tinha dito que foi o seu pai que a ensinou para caso um dia ela precisasse. Ela só esquecia que quando me derrubava, eu acabava puxando ela também. E então sua tortura era duplicada.

Eu sempre tive amigas, mas nenhuma delas era tão próxima de mim quanto Bella. Eu fazia cócegas em minhas amigas? Sim. As carregava também. Mas ainda assim, nenhuma delas era tão intima como Bella foi.

Bella pegou no meu pé para que eu parasse de fumar.

Bella sabia dos meus gostos para comida.

Bella já conhecia todas as minhas bandas favoritas.

Bella conhecia meus autores favoritos.

Bella sabia dos meus medos.

Bella ficou junto de mim quando eu chorei de saudade da minha mãe.

Foi duro estar longe de casa e ouvir sua voz de choro do outro lado da linha. Eu estava louco para ir embora e isso não mudaria por nada no mundo. Eu tinha que provar a ela que tudo estava bem, que estava sob controle. Eu estava sendo um bom garoto. Talvez ela estivesse certa sobre o meu problema ser por causa de quem eu andava, mas meus amigos eram legais e leais.

Eu fiquei bem puto quando ela disse que nenhum deles foi legal o suficiente para vir me ver aqui.

Mas eu estava isolado! Numa porcaria de cidade pequena como uma bola de golf!

Já faziam quatro dias que esse telefonema aconteceu. Ela tinha me dado um gelo, e continuaria mais um tempo assim.

Eu chorei de raiva, de saudade, de revolta e de birra.

Com Bella ao meu lado.

Ela não fez nenhuma piadinha, apenas ficou comigo, me apoiou... conversou comigo para que eu me acalmasse...

Ela estava agindo como uma grande amiga que eu jamais esperava que ela fosse ser.

.

Quando eu entrei em casa, fui convidado a sair da cozinha. Esmé estava terminando alguma coisa e Bella ficou ajudando ela. O melhor que eu poderia fazer era tomar um banho. Assim que eu sai do banheiro Bella o ocupou.

Eu terminei de me trocar e fui para a cozinha ajudar Esmé com alguma coisa. Ela estava lavando um monte de maçãs.

"Compota de maçã?" Liguei o meu modo velha curiosa dos infernos naquele momento. Ela riu.

"Não me diga que você esqueceu da quermesse no sábado!"

"Não dei a devida importância."

"Coloque a mesa para mim, por favor."

"Ok." Comecei a pegar as coisas. "Mas se não é para fazer compota..."

"Você é tão curioso." Ela riu. "Igual ao seu pai."

Era natural que eu fechasse a cara na mesma hora.

"Não fique bravo comigo."

"Não estou."

"Eu acho que está na hora de vocês dois sentarem e conversarem um pouco."

"Não sei se seria uma boa idéia Esmé." Ela apertou meu ombro com a mão ainda úmida.

"Ele te ama tanto... mas as vezes é tão imaturo quanto você." Ela secou as mãos e abriu o forno.

"Cheira bem." Mudei de assunto com a oportunidade que ela acabou me dando.

"Como tudo na minha cozinha, belo rapaz." Esmé brincou na mesma hora que Bella se juntou a nós.

Eu tinha que concordar. Tudo o que ela cozinhava era bom. E se tinha um cheiro que eu já estava acostumado e adorava era o de Bella.

Ela agora sentava ao meu lado na hora de fazer as refeições. Todas elas, incluindo no refeitório do colégio.

O cabelo dela estava molhado, e o cheiro do seu shampoo de morangos estava forte e mesmo assim não chegava a ser enjoado. O cheiro já não era mais novidade para mim, embora toda vez que eu o sentisse fosse como a primeira vez.

Nós jantamos e Esmé me explicou que faria as maçãs do amor para a barraca de doces da quermesse.

Era surreal para mim estar participando de algo do tipo. Mas era como um evento da escola. Cada turma ficava encarregada por algo. Não me agradava muito ter que ficar em uma barraca ajudando a vender doces, mas era melhor do que circular com as loucas da escola.

Não existia diversão de verdade nessa cidade. Então era melhor ser prestativo do que ficar parado e levar um fora de mais alguma garota louca. Jessica ainda insistia que eu pudesse dar uma segunda chance para ela.

Outras garotas viam para cima de mim de vez em quando. Mas já que era para eu ficar com minhas bolas azuis, que fosse de forma digna. Nenhuma dessas idiotas precisava me tentar. Quando eu voltasse para casa, com apenas um telefonema eu teria o que eu precisava.

A minha sorte era Bella.

Ou não.

Do que adianta ela ser tão inocente se fica circulando por aí com essas calças coladas?

Esmé com toda certeza notava os meus olhares. Era constrangedor pegar ela rindo, balançando a cabeça ou batendo o meu ombro carinhosamente pedindo para que eu tivesse juízo.

Juízo.

Eu tinha que ter mesmo. Não seria justo.

Bella era muito minha amiga para eu tentar marcar território só por ficar puto da vida com os comentários sobre ela.

Ah...

Isso me tirava do sério.

Andar pelos corredores daquele colégio estúpido e ouvir os idiotas falando como ela é gostosa, ou como Jacob é sortudo por ter a atenção dela agora que ela é ajeitadinha.

Ajeitadinha é a...

Eu tinha que admitir que estava com ciúmes dela ter tanta atenção assim. E como eu estava esperando que Jacob a chamasse para sair mais cedo ou mais tarde... Se ela começasse a namorar nós não poderíamos ir para a clareira. Nós não teríamos um tempo juntos de verdade.

Nós.

Sério Edward ? Nós?

Nós.

Ela já estava encaminhada. Eu já tinha a ajudado, mas ela não tinha conseguido fazer com que Carlisle tivesse alguma atitude decente comigo. Isso estava deixando ela um pouco triste, mas eu já cansei de mostrar para ela que no final de tudo nada disso importava.

Eu iria embora...

.

Estava finalmente ficando mais frio. Era muito mais fácil cair na cama e apenas dormir sem ser pelo cansaço. Eu já estava acostumado com a cama também.

Hoje eu apenas não estava conseguindo pregar os olhos por não entender o que Bella perguntou para mim mais cedo.

_"Tem como alguém descobrir se alguém nunca beijou antes de estar beijando aquela pessoa que nunca beijou, mas disse que já?"_

Eu ri de mim mesmo.

Ela tinha comentado que nunca tinha do a um encontro. Isso estava tão claro agora... Ela nem mesmo tinha beijado uma primeira vez então. Ou teria beijado? Foi estranho pensar em alguém beijando ela. Não que isso fosse impossível ou que ela fosse incapaz, mas ela merecia alguém legal, certo?

Bella estava longe de ser como minhas amigas. Os olhos inocentes, o sorriso mais iluminado de todos e um coração bom. Fora que ela era realmente inteligente. Seu problema com matemática era apenas falta de empenho. E eu a ajudava como podia.

Ela tinha explicado que quem a ajudava com matemática era seu pai.

Bella estava longe de ser interesseira. De forma alguma eu veria ela dando em cima de alguém apenas para mostrar que estava saindo com um popular jogador. Ou teria carona no carro do ano dele.

Não que todas as minhas amigas fossem assim.

Ah merda... onde eu quero chegar?

Eu me levantei e abri a porta que dava para o banheiro. Não foi exatamente uma surpresa ver que ela ainda estava acordada e lendo.

Bella era totalmente de qualquer garota que eu já tive contato.

E esse é o ponto.

De alguma forma ela é mais especial para mim do que qualquer outra foi. Talvez a outra mulher especial para mim seja a minha mãe, mas eram sentimentos tão diferentes. Apesar de em algum ponto serem iguais.

Se eu desse um beijo nela não seria errado, certo?

Amigos fazem isso o tempo todo.

"Edward!" Ela deixou o livro cair ao seu lado na cama e colocou a mão no peito assustada quando me viu escorado no portal da sua porta do banheiro. "Que susto!"

Eu me questionei sobre o que realmente estava fazendo ali.

"Edward?" Ela perguntou se levantando um pouco. "Edward, está tudo bem?"

Eu não merecia ter o seu primeiro beijo, mas o queria.

Apenas isso. E aí você deixa essa coisa estranha que está sentindo de lado.

Tudo não passa de curiosidade.

Apenas isso.

Mais nada.

"Não queria te assustar." Comentei caminhando até a sua cama e me sentando na ponta. "Eu só..."

"Estava sem sono também?" Ela estava nervosa com minha presença. Eu já tinha estado em seu quarto antes, mas nunca tinha nem mesmo sentado em sua cama.

Sua cama...

Eu tentei manter a mente limpa. Mas era difícil. Ela estava usando uma blusa com alças finas, bem decotada. Eu não olhei o suficiente para notar se ela não estava usando sutiã. E se o pijama fosse o do conjunto dessa blusa, pelo pouco que eu pude ver, era um short minúsculo.

"Você está com alguma dor?"

Droga. Eu gemi alto demais.

"Não."

"Com frio?"

Ela estava me olhando tão ansiosa e estava nervosa. Sem graça.

"Não Bella..."

"Eu posso pegar cobertas para você" Ela começou a falar sem olhar para mim, brincando com o seu cabelo que estava preso em um rabo de cavalo. "Você não vai se importar, eu sei, mas é legal avisar que elas são minhas e colo..."

"Pare um pouco." Eu sorri nervoso pegando na sua mão que estava em cima do livro.

"O que?"

"Me escute." Eu pedi. "Certo?"

"Certo..."

"Eu posso te mostrar."

"O que?"

Eu estava me sentindo o maior de todos os babacas. Nunca devemos pedir por um beijo. Apenas roubá-lo.

Mas eu não tinha certeza de sua reação.

"Eu pensei sobre a sua pergunta." Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

"Ahh não Edward!" Ela suplicou. "Por favor, esqueça aquilo."

"Não."

"Mas é uma bobagem!"

"Você seria sincera comigo Bella?" Ela tirou as mãos do rosto e me observou indignada.

"Claro que sim! Você sabe disso!" Ela mordeu os labios demonstrando estar ainda mais nervosa. "Eu sou sua melhor amiga, lembra?"

"Eu quero tentar uma coisa então..."

"O que?" Ela perguntou se aproximando e eu entendi aquilo como um sinal positivo.

"Eu só quero mostrar algo a você."

"Eu não estou entendendo aonde você quer chegar..."

"Não se mexa." Eu pedi nervoso como se também fosse o meu primeiro beijo. "Eu só quero tentar.."

Bella fechou os olhos mas seus lábios estavam entreabertos. Eu podia sentir seu hálito contra os meus. Tão doce...

Eu me inclinei mais e deu um primeiro beijo nela. Um simples selinho. Ela abriu os olhos e arfou nervosa, cheia de expectativa também. E então fechou os olhos novamente vindo em minha direção. Eu tentei me afastar um pouco mas não consegui.

Ela me beijou de volta.

Um beijo estalado.

Dois beijos estalados.

Três beijos estalados e um pequeno puxão em meu lábio inferior.

Foi impossível não gemer.

Suas mãos se enterraram em meu cabelo e eu segurei seu rosto como queria, não deixando de olhar em seus olhos e alisar suas lindas bochechas coradas. Ela apertou meu cabelo da nuca com mais força, ainda sem me machucar e avançou me dando outro beijo.

Eu me deixei levar.

Minhas mãos escorregaram para sua cintura quando ela estava para se sentar em minhas pernas. Tão pequena, a pouca pele que estava exposta era tão quente e macia.

_Como se ela fosse perfeita._

Eu soltei o seu cabelo para tentar ocupar minhas mãos apenas neles. Eu sabia que tinha que me afastar, mas eu não conseguia. Bella estava me prendendo.

Se eu tinha alguma intenção de parar, ela foi embora na hora em que eu senti sua língua traçar meus lábios de forma nervosa. Eu dei passagem. E parei de pensar em outra coisa que não fosse sua boca presa na minha.

Ela estava nervosa. E agora eu tinha certeza que era o seu primeiro beijo. Eu tentei ser o mais lento que pude, mas ela puxou uma de minhas mãos para sua cintura novamente. Só notei o que estava acontecendo quando meu hormônios estavam além de um estado de ebulição. Ela tremeu um pouco quando me sentiu contra sua perna. Mas mesmo assim não quebrou o beijo.

Eu não podia ir mais longe.

Eu não tinha esse direito.

E a imagem dela magoada comigo, pensando sobre eu estar me aproveitando dela veio em mente.

Pior.

Eu quase ouvi ela gritando comigo.

_"EU SOU CATOLICA!"_

Me afastei bruscamente me lamentando por ter que parar. Estava tão bom...

"Edward!"

Eu me levantei de sua cama. Quando já estava passando pelo banheiro ela me puxou.

"Me desculpa. Eu acho que eu perdi o controle."

"A culpa é minha também."

"Não." Ela apertou minhas mãos nas suas. "Fica aqui comigo?"

"O que?"

"Eu não estava conseguindo dormir. Eu estava com a cabeça cheia..."

"Bella..." Eu provavelmente estava fazendo uma careta.

"Não precisamos falar sobre isso. Eu tranco as portas dos quartos. E você fica comigo."

"Me desculpe."

"Agora não..." Ela falou se afastando e pegando uma chave embaixo da pia. "Amanhã nós falamos sobre isso."

Ela trancou a porta do meu quarto. Eu nem mesmo sabia que tinha uma chave.

"Vamos dizer que foi Jasper que deu para você." Ela passou por mim segurando minha mão e trancando a sua porta do quarto antes de me puxar para a minha cama. "Eu só preciso de você como meu amigo ok?"

Eu não sabia o que falar.

Ela assumiu o controle de tudo, apagou a luz do abajour e se deitou dando espaço para mim.

Eu me deitei e puxei a coberta por cima de nós dois. Eu nunca tinha dormido de verdade com uma garota, e sendo Bella, depois do que tinha acabado de acontecer, eu estava tenso. Ela puxou meu braço de uma forma que deu espaço para que ela deitasse sua cabeça em meu ombro, como ela fez algumas vezes na clareira.

"Você não precisa falar nada." Eu senti sua respiração contra o meu pescoço. "Eu só quero agradecer. Agora eu tenho certeza de que alguém saberia." Ela passou a mão por meu peito e puxou meu braço mais para perto. "Me desculpe se eu ultrapassei algum limite seu. Mas eu não posso perder isso."

"Você não vai." Garanti sabendo que e guardaria aquele momento para sempre.

"Eu amo ser sua amiga Edward." Ela comentou bocejando. "Boa noite."

Ouvir isso doeu.

Amiga.

Merda de curiosidade.

Droga de incomodo estranho.

Eu demorei para conseguir cair no sono. Em algum momento Bella me abraçou um pouco mais e eu dei um beijo no topo da sua cabeça. Ela disse meu nome...

Porcaria de frio na boca do estomago.

**Ui, ui, ui... O que será que acontece no próximo cap? Como vai ser essa Quermesse? Mmmm... Sabe como é né? Quanto mais reviews, mais rápido o novo cap chega! Então... **

**QUER FAZER UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**ENVIA UMA REVIEW!**

**BASTA APERTAR NO BOTÃO VERDE E MANDAR VER! ;)**

**Bjs, Mi. **


	9. Cap VIII

OIIIIIEEEEEEE!

Quem está aqui, upando o cap novinho em folha não é a Mi. É a Mel Nunes. Eu sou a mais do que orgulhosa beta da fic mais fofa do universo! Nossa autora mais amada e querida foi dormir cedo e deixou nas minhas mãos a responsa de upar o cap! UI!

Ela vai responder as reviews assim que puder. Tenham certeza de que ela está sentindo falta de fazer isso e da ultima vez o fanfiction chato não permitiu.

Entããããoooooo vãos curtir esse cap! Votar na Mi no Oscar das Fics e deixar muita, muitas, muitas e muitas reviews!

Uau! É a primeira vez que eu deixo alguma notinha aqui! O me sentindo CHIQUE DE VIVER! *_*

Mi meu amor obrigada por tudo. Principalmente por me escutar quando eu disse que você tinha que escrever fics! TE AMO DEMAIS.

HAUAHUAHUHAUHAUAHUAHUAH CHEGA DE BABAÇÃO.

APROVEITEM A BELLA... SAIDINHA!

Cap VIII

Eu não conseguia me mover.

Não que eu estivesse muito dolorido ou coisa do tipo... Mas Bella estava com a cabeça apoiada em meu peito. Era um pouco estranho saber que ela tinha dormido – apenas literalmente – comigo.

Minha mãe tinha regras em casa. Eu podia levar quantas garotas eu quisesse, mas nenhuma delas dormiria ali.

Foi no mínimo diferente ver que a primeira vez que eu dividi a cama com uma garota tinha sido após o seu primeiro beijo. Eu ri lembrando como nós dois invertemos os papeis. Primeiro ela ficou sem reação. Então nós nos beijamos e eu fiquei sem reação.

Mas Bella tinha bolou o plano em sua mente rápido e me mostrou que eu sou capaz de ter alguma privacidade no meu quarto de Jasper quando pegou aquela chave embaixo da pia.

Ela se mexeu um pouco e o cheiro doce do seu shampoo ficou ainda mais forte. Eu não resisti e passei a mão pelo seu cabelo e comecei a reparar em seu rosto. Bella estava tão linda... tão tranqüila...

Eu fiquei realmente satisfeito de ver como ela estava confortável comigo.

Então acabei caindo no sono de novo.

.

"Edward?" Eu ouvi a voz de Bella enquanto sentia sua mão fazendo carinho por meu peito. "Vamos lá, acorde. Perdemos a hora."

"Humnh?" Perguntei abrindo apenas um olho.

"Já são quase uma da tarde."

"O QUE?" Eu praticamente gritei enquanto ela se levantava.

"É. Perdemos a hora." Ela riu enquanto se espreguiçava ao lado da cama.

A blusa do seu pijama subiu um pouco e eu pude ver mais de sua barriga que eu já tinha visto antes. Quando ela prendeu o cabelo em um coque eu não pude deixar de reparar como ela estava linda, mesmo com a cara de sono. Os olhos um pouco inchados, as mãos desajeitadas passando por seus braços para poder se aquecer um pouco. E observando melhor as cicatrizes em suas pernas não eram assim tão assustadoras.

Tudo o que eu queria era ter coragem de falar com ela e ter sua total atenção quando eu digo que minha mãe é cirurgiã plástica e pode resolver ou no mínimo amenizar isso para ela.

Mas Bella não queria, nem concordava. O que aconteceu deixou marcas profundas nela, mas as marcas físicas não precisavam estar ali, daquele jeito... Eu queria fazer ela enxergar que ela poderia se sentir segura com seu corpo e que isso não seria um desrespeito com o que aconteceu com seus pais.

Ela se sentiu na cama e olhou para mim.

E ainda estava deitado. Apesar de esta raciocinando muito bem, o meu corpo apenas queria que eu ficasse jogado naquela cama.

Pelo menos até ela ir embora.

Seria constrangedor demais se ela me visse como eu realmente estava.

Hormônios...

"Você quer conversar sobre ontem?"

"Edward... me desculpa, ok?"

"Você não tem com que se preocupar." Avisei pegando a sua mão.

"Não quero que você pense errado de mim."

"Eu não vou."

"Tomara..." Ela puxou ar com força e olhou para a janela.

"Você não vai ficar com vergonha de mim agora, vai?" Perguntei rindo.

"Não."

Ela estava morrendo de vergonha. E corada. Do jeito que eu adoro.

Não resisti e a puxei para a cama de novo. Ficamos abraçados por bastante tempo.

"Obrigada, de qualquer forma."

"Estou ao seu dispor."

"Argh Edward!" Ela riu se afastando um pouco. "Você é muito sem vergonha."

"Não..." Toquei a ponta do seu nariz. "Você que mal descobriu que podia beijar e foi logo me agarrando..."

Ela corou mais, exatamente como eu queria.

"Eu não deveria ter abusado da sua boa vontade."

"Eu quis também Bella."

"Eu sei que você quis me ajudar." Ela sorriu e se levantou. "Agora já que você continua querendo me ajudar, eu vou tomar um banho e m trocar. Nós temos que ajudar Esme com as coisas de hoje a noite."

"Ok..."

Ela se trancou no banheiro e eu fiquei lembrando de ontem a noite.

Ela não sentiu o que eu senti, certo.

Talvez eu esteja só confundindo as coisas. Acho que deve ser o acumulo de hormônios. Eu não estava conseguindo lidar com o estilo de vida de cidade pequena...

.

"Que bom que acordaram a tempo de almoçar." Esmé riu sentada no sofá da sala. Ela estava vendo alguma coisa na TV. "Edward, Jessica ligou mais cedo. E ela também queria falar com você Bella."

"Comigo?" Bella perguntou fazendo careta. "Eu enh..."

Budd começou a latir do lado de fora. Esmé só deixava que ele ficasse dentro da casa quando Bella também estava.

"Oh Budd, você deve estar morrendo de tédio..." Ela falou para o cachorro enquanto atravessava a sala e ia para a varanda da casa dar atenção ao seu cachorro louco.

"Edward?" Esmé me chamou atenção quando eu tentei fazer o meu caminho até a cozinha.

"Sim?"

"Se sente aqui." Ela indicou o lugar ao seu lado no sofá.

"Temos tanta coisa assim para fazer hoje?"

"Não aconteceu nada ontem a noite, aconteceu?"

"Oi?"

"Edward, hoje cedo eu ia acordar os dois. Mas ambas as portas estavam trancadas."

"Ah, Jasper me disse onde estava a chave do quarto."

"Quando?"

"Por telefone. Ontem a noite."

"Ele não ligou para casa ontem a noite."

"Eu sei. Mas Bella ligou para o celular dele."

"E aí você falou com ele também?" Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e eu comecei a sentir minhas mãos frias.

"C-claro!"

"Edward..." Ela passou a mão no rosto. "Eu sei que vocês tem passado muito tempo sozinhos."

"Bella é a melhor amiga que eu tenho aqui." Tentei explicar "É natural passar algum tempo sozinho com ela, não é?"

"Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Eu só não quero que nada aconteça de forma errada. Não quero que ela saia magoada depois."

"O que você está querendo dizer?"

"Edward... eu já tive a sua idade. E eu engravidei de Jasper quando era mais nova do que Bella. Eu sei como os hormônios de vocês estão em ebulição."

Ela não vai tentar me dar uma aula de educação sexual, vai? Ela não vai tentar me explicar sobre a abelha... Por favor. Não. Não!

"Eu nunca.." ela me cortou.

"Eu tenho certeza de que você não se aproveitaria dela. De verdade. Só vá devagar. Não importa o que aconteceu ontem... apenas vá devagar." Ela me olhou tão sincera... Era um pedido de mãe. "Promete?"

"Prometo."

"Eu sei que não é o seu aniversário ou uma data especial, mas peça pizza para o almoço." Ela comentou rindo, depois de se levantar do sofá. "A cozinha está toda ocupada com os doces para mais tarde."

"Tudo bem." Me levantei também e caminhei até a porta.

"Edward, um ultimo pedido." Eu me virei para olhar para ela. "Essa nossa conversa... é apenas nossa, tudo bem?"

Apenas acenei positivamente com a cabeça.

.

Eu ajudei Bella com algumas coisas e ela ficou nervosa fazendo suas anotações sobre Blondie. Era engraçado ver como ela ficava. Mais parecia que ia arrancar os lábios de tanto morder. A testa enrugada, as caretas e os suspiros.

O que diabos estava acontecendo comigo? Eu nunca reparei tanto em uma garota antes.

A pizza chegou e fomos comer no gazebo.

"O aniversário de Esmé está chegando... eu queria tanto arrumar este lugar."

"O rancho?"

"Não, este gazebo. Era o lugar favorito dos pais dela."

"É preciso de um carpinteiro."

"Eu juntei algum dinheiro sabe? Mas nenhum dos carpinteiros estão realmente interessados nisso."

"O que?" Perguntei rindo por causa da careta que ela estava fazendo. "Qual é Bella! Eles devem apenas estar cobrando mais caro..."

"O pai do Quill fez o projeto para mim. E todo o material eu já comprei com Jasper. Está no galpão."

"Quanto falta para pagar por alguém que faça?"

"Não tem quem faça Edward. E um carpinteiro de outra cidade seria caro ou iria querer entregar um pronto."

"Você não quer um totalmente novo?"

"Não." Ela balançou a cabeça e voltou a comer.

"Quill não faria?"

"Sozinho não."

"Poderíamos ajudar ele."

"Eu?" Bella gargalhou. "Só se for para lixar ou serrar vocês dois!" Ela fechou os olhos e riu mais. "É cada coisa que eu tenho que ouvir..."

.

Depois do almoço nós fomos até o parque onde estavam arrumando a quermesse. Era poucas barracas e eu acabei ajudando Quill e Jacob a montar algumas.

"Além das barracas vai ter mais alguma coisa?" Perguntei já me preparando para morrer de tédio.

"Sim." Quill explicou rindo. "Uma banda vai tocar e vamos ter a queima de fogos."

"Deve ser muito chato para você." Jacob comentou "Acostumado com diversão de verdade."

"Não vou mentir. As vezes é um saco lembrar que aqui não tem um cinema... não tem um shopping." Suspirei. "Ou até mesmo diversão de verdade."

"Quando você tiver um carro de verdade..." Quil começou a rir com o que Jacob falava.

"Vai poder ver que aqui na cidade tem mais diversão do que você imagina."

"Ei garotos!" Jessica nos chegou atenção. "Me ajudem aqui na barraca do beijo, por favor?"

Eu tive que rir.

Barraca do beijo.

Bem vindo de volta ao primário Edward Cullen.

.

Eu estava terminando de abotoar a minha camisa quando ouvi batidas na porta do banheiro.

"Pode entrar Bella."

"Que tal?" Ela perguntou nervosa. "Eu tentei me maquiar, mas não tenho coordenação para isso..."

Eu fiquei parado onde estava. Ela estava usando uma das novas calças dela. Era um jeans colado para caramba. Uma blusa que não era tomara que caia por ter mangas... fofas. Eu não sabia explicar. Mas ela estava linda. A blusa era em um tom creme que destacava sua pele.

"É melhor eu trocar, não é?"

"Você está ótima." Garanti. "Mas é melhor levar um casaco e deixá-lo no carro. Acho que mais tarde vai ficar um pouco frio."

"Boa pedida." Ela comentou fazendo gesto com as mãos. "Obrigada."

"Amigos servem para isso, não é?" Ela fechou a cara e cruzou os braços na frente do peito.

"É. Isso ai!" E emburrada ela bateu a porta do banheiro.

Mulheres.

.

A cidade inteira parecia ter vindo para a quermesse hoje. Eu estava feliz por ver gente, movimento. Barulho. Música tocando... Foi como estar em uma festa do colégio.

Ficar na barraca dos doces com Esmé e Bella não era a coisa mais divertida do mundo, mas depois que Bella agiu toda estranha em casa eu não tinha certeza se era melhor circular pela festa. Eu gostaria de me divertir com ela.

"Ei Edward!" Jessica me chamou atenção no canto da barraca.

"Oi Jessica."

"Kate não vai poder vir hoje." Ela falou maliciosamente. "Então eu pensei em escalar Bella para ficar no lugar dela na barraca do beijo."

"Pergunte a ela então." Os olhos dela brilharam. "Não sou eu quem vai decidir isso."

"Ei Bella!" Jessica se escorou mais na ponta da barraca e eu pude ver que ela estava usando um decote generoso até demais. "Vem cá!"

Acho que nem cinco minutos depois Bella já estava na barraca do beijo. E a pequena fila pareceu ficar maior. Não gostei de ver aquilo. Me incomodou.

"Como estão as vendas?" Ouvi a voz de Carlisle e me assustei. Procurei por Esmé mas ela deve ter saído.

"Estão indo..."

"Bem ou mal?"

"Bem, eu suponho. Nada do que Esmé faz é ruim."

"É muito generoso da sua parte Edward." Carlisle ficou do meu lado. "Assim como eu, você não é religioso. Mas ainda assim está ajudando."

"É."

Ele suspirou.

"Eu estou tentando conversar com você."

"Agora?" Me virei com raiva. "Dezoito anos depois?"

"Eu sei que não tenho sido muito presente em sua vida..."

"Você só sabe me cortar e mandar em mim. Eu cometi um erro, mas que seja! Você também deve ter cometido os seus. Ninguém é perfeito."

"Eu nunca coloquei a minha vida em risco."

"Mas pode não ter feito ela valer para alguém."

Ele me encarou espantado e abriu a boca para falar algo. Mas Bella me salvou de uma briga.

"Edward, eu preciso de sua ajuda."

"Vá. Eu tomo conta das coisas aqui." Carlisle comentou enquanto eu saia da barraca.

"O que aconteceu?"

"O que aconteceu?"

"Eu preciso que você me ajude..." ela pareceu pensativa, mas corou mostrando estar completamente envergonhada. "a pegar o meu casaco no carro. Está escuro e eu não gostaria de ir sozinha..."

Primeiro eu pensei que ela só tinha feito aquilo para evitar uma briga maior entre eu e Carlisle. Mas ela começou a ficar nervosa enquanto caminhava, se abraçando como se realmente estivesse com frio.

Eu abri o carro de Esmé e peguei o casaco dela no banco de trás.

Ela olhou para os lados nervosa.

"Nós podemos fazer aquilo de novo?"

"O que?"

"Me beije."

"Bella..." Passei a mão no cabelo nervoso. "Esmé e Carlisle estão por aqui..."

"Por favor Edward." Ela pediu mordendo os lábios. "Eu juro que é a ult.."

Eu não deixei ela terminar. Colei minha boca na sua e ela correspondeu na mesma hora. Ela me deu dois beijos estalados e depois puxou o meu lábio inferior de leve. Foi tão natural quanto ontem. Ela me puxou mais para perto dando um aperto em meu cabelo e eu apertei mais a sua cintura antes de prensá-la contra a porta do carro.

Ela gemeu, até mais alto do que eu imaginava antes de aprofundar o beijo.  
Eu estava tão dolorosamente necessitado... minhas mãos entraram em sua blusa e eu pude sentir como sua pele estava quente. Eu quase, quase forcei um pouco mais o meu corpo contra o seu, mas eu lembrei que Bella nunca tinha beijado até ontem, então era obvio que ela era virgem.

E poderia ficar chateada comigo.

E ainda tinha Esmé.

Esmé e sua conversa mais cedo.

"Bella..." Eu me afastei um pouco, ainda ofegante. "É melhor parar."

"Não." Ela deu um beijo em meu pescoço. "A pratica leva a perfeição." Ela comentou rindo. "E estamos quase lá..."

"Nós podemos fazer mais disso em casa." Comentei me afastando mais dela. "Não aqui. Não na frente de todos." Ela me olhou triste.

"Tudo bem." Ela comentou colocando o casaco e o fechando. "Hoje você me disse tudo o que eu deveria saber..." Ela arrumou o cabelo e saiu andando.

"Ei!" Chamei sua atenção. "Não vai me esperar?"

"Desculpa." Ela falou me olhando um pouco triste. "Mas já tem alguém esperando por mim."

Eu sabia que ficar na barraca, por mais chato que fosse seria a melhor opção.

.

Já estava chegando na barraca quando Jessica me chamou atenção mais uma vez.

"Edward..."

"O que é agora Jessica?"

"Olha, eu sei que o nosso começou não foi muito bom." Ela suspirou. "Mas eu estou fazendo tudo como você quer. Olha eu até ajudei Bella hoje."

"Como assim?"

"Eu a coloquei na barraca do beijo. E ela chamou atenção. Os garotos estavam apostando quem ia dar o primeiro beijo da vida dela."

"O que faz você pensar que ela nunca beijou antes?"

"Ah Edward, vamos ser sinceros. Você sabe que ela ainda deve ser uma boca virgem." Rolei os olhos impaciente. "Mas parece que Jacob já começou o processo."

"Como assim?"

"Eu dei minha vez a ela na barraca do beijo e Jacob pagou pelo selinho." Ela riu. "E agora pouco ele chamou Bella para dar uma volta, dançar. Eu devo ter feito uma careta muito feia. Muito, muito feia mesmo. "Edward? Você está se sentindo bem?"

"Estou sim. Só uma dor de cabeça."

"Ah... então. Eu acho que mereço uma recompensa por ajudar Bella com Jacob, não é?"

"Quer ajuda na barraca do beijo?"

"Não recuso." Ela comentou rindo. "Mas eu tenho algumas cervejas no banco de trás do meu carro..."

.

Depois de ter ficado na barraca do beijo por mais de uma hora, eu finalmente fui liberado.

Acabei aceitando beber algumas cervejas com Jessica, mas levei Quill comigo. Eu sabia que estava sendo o último entrar em casa, já que a luz do quarto de Bella estava acesa.

Eu fui até a cozinha beber um pouco de água antes de subir. Eu não tenho certeza de como ela ia agir sabendo que eu sai com Jessica, mesmo não sendo um encontro. Mas eu estava cansado, queria tomar um banho. Tirar o cheiro de todas aquelas mulheres que vieram cheias de gosto para cima de mim.

Ninguém merece. De verdade.

"Então... como foi com Jessica dessa vez?" Bella perguntou assim que eu entrei no quarto.

"Como foi com Jacob?"

"Ele... me beijou." Ela se escorou no portal do banheiro.

"Legal."

"É. Mas e com Jessica, como foi?"

"Legal."

"Vocês se beijaram também?"

Eu não iria sair por baixo. Não mesmo.

"E outras coisas também..." Ela me olhou tão triste que eu não tive como continuar como eu gostaria. "Tomamos algumas cervejas com o Quill."

"E você gostou? Gostou de beijar ela?"

"Eu já tinha beijado ela antes." Dei os ombros. "Não faz diferença."

"O que não faz diferença? Quem você beija? Ou o beijo?"

"Bella..." Me sentei na cama e comecei a tirar o sapato. "Eu acho que você poderia dar algum credito a ela. Afinal ela te ajudou com Jacob também."

"Eu sei... mas..."

"Olha. Só vai com calma com Jacob ok? Mas aproveita..."

"Eu não sei se ele gosta de mim."

"Isso Bella, é você quem vai ter que descobrir..."

"Você... gosta da Jessica?"

"Não."

"Ok." Ela sorriu. "Eu acho que já chega desse papo, não é mesmo?" Apenas acenei positivamente. "Você vem?"

"Para onde?"

"Dormir comigo..." Ela mordeu os lábios. Foi tão tentador... "Minha cama é maior, não vai ficar tão apertado assim para nós dois como na sua."

"Bella..." Eu lembrei das palavras de Esmé. "Nós somos amigos, mas eu ainda sou homem e você ainda é uma mulher. E..."

"Ok. Eu já entendi."

"Eu não quero que você fique chateada comigo."

"Por que eu ficaria? Um dia você vai embora mesmo... é melhor eu não ficar mal acostumada em ter alguém zelando pelo meu sono." Ela balançou a cabeça nervosa. "Desculpa Edward eu só.. estou cansada também. Boa noite!"

O que diabos está acontecendo comigo?

"Bella?" Perguntei depois de bater na porta do banheiro. "Bella, por favor... eu não quero que fique um clima chato entre a gente. Já imaginou se eu começo a namorar com alguém? Ou você? Nós somos amigos, não somos?"

Eu já estava desistindo quando ela destrancou a porta.

"Pode vir. Mas antes muda essa roupa. Ta fedendo a perfume misturado e cerveja."

Eu sorri satisfeito.

.

Depois de tomar um banho, me trocar e trancar as portas dos quartos sem esquecer de programar o despertador pois amanhã era dia de missa e super mercado, eu me deitei junto de Bella que marcou a pagina do livro que ela estava lendo e depois apagou o abajur.

Eu senti que ela estava inquieta e aquilo estava me incomodando.

"Bella? Ta tudo bem?"

"Lembra do que você falou no estacionamento? Eu aceito."

"O que?"

"Sobre você só me be... me ensinar a beijar se fosse aqui dentro de casa." Eu tive que rir.

"Você sabe que se Esmé ou Carlisle me flagrassem eu estaria morto, não é?"

"Sei sim." Ela riu. "Mas... nós podemos tentar mais uma vez? Antes de dormir?"

Aquilo sim foi um verdadeiro boa noite!

AGORA DIGAM PRA MI: VCS FARIAM DIFERENTE DA BELLA?

EEEUUUUU MESSSMAAA NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

BJUX FOI UM PRAZER CONHECER VOCÊS!

REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!REVIEWS!

REVIEWS!


	10. Cap IX  parte 1

**ATENÇÃO LEITORAS!**

**N/A: **Infelizmente esta é apenas a primeira parte do capitulo! _Eu sei que não tenho um cronograma especifico para postar e para melhorar tudo o meu notebook resolveu cometer uma espécie de suicídio esta semana. Wow. Não foi legal! Principalmente pelo fato do arquivo do cap completo ter ficado nele! _

_Espero que ele fique bom logo. Nem que seja para eu pegar os arquivos, pois tem muita coisa importante e de trabalho nele. _

_*sad face*_

_Ahhhh! Já temos o que comemorar: Vencemos uma das categorias do Oscar de Fanfics do ano! Ganhamos com a minha onde shot "A primeira noite de Edward e Bella"! Obrigada gente! Eu só fiquei sabendo do concurso por vocês e estou feliz que vocês tenham votado em mim nessa categoria! A comemoração é obviamente nossa! *dancinha*

* * *

_

**Cap IX**

Eu já estava tão, mas tão impaciente...

Ouvi o barulho de um carro chegando e fiquei tranqüila quando ele foi embora. O barulho da porta da frente, os latidos... Eu acho que poderia até escutar cada um de seus passos pela escada e pelo corredor do primeiro andar.

Eu não estava com sono e ela tinha prometido para mim que quando chegasse iríamos conversar.

Continuei sentado em sua cama e me senti totalmente aliviado quando ela abriu a porta. A luz foi acesa, mas ela nem me notou enquanto tirava o seu casaco e o colocava atrás da porta. Como eu tinha ficado no escuro por bastante tempo, tive que cerrar os olhos enquanto observava seus movimentos.

Ela passou a mão no cabelo e quando se virou eu já estava de frente para ela.

"Edward!" Ela deu um pulo assustada, mas eu fiz o que queria fazer.

Na verdade eu precisava calar ela antes que por susto ela acordasse Carlisle ou Esmé que dormiam tranqüilos no quarto da frente. Apenas bastou eu cobrir sua boca com a minha que ela se acalmou e acabou correspondendo.

Era um dos melhores momentos do dia.

Ela se afastou para puxar ar e riu um pouco envergonhada.

"Como foi ?"

Perguntei tentando esconder um pouco que fosse do meu ciúme. Nos dias de hoje nós dois ficávamos assistindo seriados e comendo pipoca, mas parece que sair com Jacob era mais interessante...

"Foi... legal." Ela deu os ombros antes de se inclinar para me beijar de novo, mas eu a puxei em direção da cama.

"O que vocês fizeram?"

"Assistimos um filme... e ele me trouxe de volta."

"Vocês saíram da cidade?"

"Isso realmente importa?" Ela perguntou dando beijos em meu pescoço. Eu me perguntei mais uma vez o motivo disso realmente importar ou não.

"Mas ele te beijou?"

"Edward!" Ela olhou para mim totalmente envergonhada. "A gente não precisa falar sobre isso, precisa?"

"Não exatamente..."

"Hoje eu não deixei ele me beijar. Ele chamou mais gente para ir. Foi um pouco chato."

"Que tipo de cara estúpido ele é?"

"Como assim?"

"Ele te chamou para um encontro Bella. Era para vocês dois irem sozinhos."

"Não importa. Eu estou em casa agora."

Eu sorri satisfeito com o que ela tinha dito. Me sentei na cama e puxei ela para o meu colo. Eu me toquei que não deveria ter feito isso quando Bella terminou de tirar suas botas e se sentou de frente para mim. Ela deve ter notado minha careta e fez uma também?

"O que foi?" Ela saiu do eu colo e se sentou ao meu lado. "Sua conversa com Carlisle não foi boa?"

Não.

Eu não queria mudar totalmente de assunto.

"Depois." Soou mais como um pedido do que como um aviso. "Depois conversamos sobre isso."

Não demorou muito para estarmos aos beijos de novo. Bella estava cada vez mais a vontade comigo. Mas ainda assim continuava se arrepiado quando eu sentia um pouco mais de sua pele. O máximo que eu tinha feito foi colocar a mão por baixo de suas blusas e sentir a pele quente de sua barriga, como no final de semana anterior.

Eu pensei sobre ir mais adiante.

Ela não ficaria chateada, ficaria?

Tive certeza que não quando ela esfregou a perna na minha e me puxou mais para perto.

Mais para cima dela.

Eu me afastei um pouco apenas para ter certeza de que veria sua reação. Ms ela resmungou e se inclinou em minha direção. Corada e um pouco sem ar os olhos dela estavam brilhando.

"Eu quero."

Depois dela falar aquilo acho que minha pressão caiu. Ela estava tão bonita, mordendo os lábios, o cabelo bagunçado e vindo para cima de mim.  
Já eu, eu... estava tão vulnerável. É como se seu fosse o bobo e inocente aqui.

"Vem..." Ela me puxou para mais um beijo, dessa vez apressado. Ela mesma quem guiou minha mão para de baixo de sua blusa de novo.

Ela sentiu.

Ela sabia como eu estava e com toda certeza eu acabei gemendo muito, muito alto quando ela empurrou o quadril em minha direção.

Acabei começando uma conversa interna depois dessa sua atitude.

_Você não pode magoá-la Edward._

_Carlisle e Esmé estão do outro lado do corredor._

_Mas Bella está segurando o meu cabelo com força._

_Ela quer também._

_Você precisa se aliviar._

_Bella está saindo com Jacob. Ele que tinha que resolver isso._

_Pegue o que é seu._

_Seja o primeiro dela. Ela quer, ela não vai se magoar._

A ficha caiu e eu me afastei quando me lembrei de ela ser virgem. Eu estava tão empolgado em nosso amasso, que quando me afastei bruscamente, acabei caindo no chão.

"Edward?" Bella Perguntou olhando para baixo e eu notei que tinha deixado ela apenas de calça e sutiã.

Como eu tinha tirado a sua blusa?

"Está tudo bem..." Eu tentei continuar, mas batidas foram dadas na porta.

"Bella? Está tudo bem aí com você?" Esmé perguntou com usa voz de sono. "Posso entrar querida?"

Eu acho que nunca cheguei em minha cama tão rápido quanto nesse momento. Eu me deitei, mas as portas do banheiro continuaram abertas. Pude ver quando Esme entrou no quarto e fechou a porta do banheiro que dava em direção ao quarto de Bella.

"Como foi o seu encontro?"

"Muito bom."

"O que fizeram hoje?"

"Fomos no cinema." Houve algum silencio. "O que?"

"Só no cinema Bella?"

"Claro."

"Então, me explique o motivo de estar usando sua blusa ao contrario."

.

.

continua...


	11. Cap IX completo

**N/A: Obrigada pelo carinho e pela paciência para esperar! **

**Amanhã ou sábado teremos a primeira parte do ultimo extra de #DDC! Não percam! **

**Quanto mais reviews, já sabe né? Mais rápido eu vou postar o próximo cap!**

**Com vocês o cap IX na integra!

* * *

**

**Cap IX**

Eu já estava tão, mas tão impaciente...

Ouvi o barulho de um carro chegando e fiquei tranqüila quando ele foi embora. O barulho da porta da frente, os latidos... Eu acho que poderia até escutar cada um de seus passos pela escada e pelo corredor do primeiro andar.

Eu não estava com sono e ela tinha prometido para mim que quando chegasse iríamos conversar.

Continuei sentado em sua cama e me senti totalmente aliviado quando ela abriu a porta. A luz foi acesa, mas ela nem me notou enquanto tirava o seu casaco e o colocava atrás da porta. Como eu tinha ficado no escuro por bastante tempo, tive que cerrar os olhos enquanto observava seus movimentos.

Ela passou a mão no cabelo e quando se virou eu já estava de frente para ela.

"Edward!" Ela deu um pulo assustada, mas eu fiz o que queria fazer.

Na verdade eu precisava calar ela antes que por susto ela acordasse Carlisle ou Esmé que dormiam tranqüilos no quarto da frente. Apenas bastou eu cobrir sua boca com a minha que ela se acalmou e acabou correspondendo.

Era um dos melhores momentos do dia.

Ela se afastou para puxar ar e riu um pouco envergonhada.

"Como foi ?"

Perguntei tentando esconder um pouco que fosse do meu ciúme. Nos dias de hoje nós dois ficávamos assistindo seriados e comendo pipoca, mas parece que sair com Jacob era mais interessante...

"Foi... legal." Ela deu os ombros antes de se inclinar para me beijar de novo, mas eu a puxei em direção da cama.

"O que vocês fizeram?"

"Assistimos um filme... e ele me trouxe de volta."

"Vocês saíram da cidade?"

"Isso realmente importa?" Ela perguntou dando beijos em meu pescoço. Eu me perguntei mais uma vez o motivo disso realmente importar ou não.

"Mas ele te beijou?"

"Edward!" Ela olhou para mim totalmente envergonhada. "A gente não precisa falar sobre isso, precisa?"

"Não exatamente..."

"Hoje eu não deixei ele me beijar. Ele chamou mais gente para ir. Foi um pouco chato."

"Que tipo de cara estúpido ele é?"

"Como assim?"

"Ele te chamou para um encontro Bella. Era para vocês dois irem sozinhos."

"Não importa. Eu estou em casa agora."

Eu sorri satisfeito com o que ela tinha dito. Me sentei na cama e puxei ela para o meu colo. Eu me toquei que não deveria ter feito isso quando Bella terminou de tirar suas botas e se sentou de frente para mim. Ela deve ter notado minha careta e fez uma também?

"O que foi?" Ela saiu do eu colo e se sentou ao meu lado. "Sua conversa com Carlisle não foi boa?"

Não.

Eu não queria mudar totalmente de assunto.

"Depois." Soou mais como um pedido do que como um aviso. "Depois conversamos sobre isso."

Não demorou muito para estarmos aos beijos de novo. Bella estava cada vez mais a vontade comigo. Mas ainda assim continuava se arrepiado quando eu sentia um pouco mais de sua pele. O máximo que eu tinha feito foi colocar a mão por baixo de suas blusas e sentir a pele quente de sua barriga, como no final de semana anterior.

Eu pensei sobre ir mais adiante.

Ela não ficaria chateada, ficaria?

Tive certeza que não quando ela esfregou a perna na minha e me puxou mais para perto.

Mais para cima dela.

Eu me afastei um pouco apenas para ter certeza de que veria sua reação. Ms ela resmungou e se inclinou em minha direção. Corada e um pouco sem ar os olhos dela estavam brilhando.

"Eu quero."

Depois dela falar aquilo acho que minha pressão caiu. Ela estava tão bonita, mordendo os lábios, o cabelo bagunçado e vindo para cima de mim.  
Já eu, eu... estava tão vulnerável. É como se seu fosse o bobo e inocente aqui.

"Vem..." Ela me puxou para mais um beijo, dessa vez apressado. Ela mesma quem guiou minha mão para de baixo de sua blusa de novo.

Ela sentiu.

Ela sabia como eu estava e com toda certeza eu acabei gemendo muito, muito alto quando ela empurrou o quadril em minha direção.

Acabei começando uma conversa interna depois dessa sua atitude.

_Você não pode magoá-la Edward._

_Carlisle e Esmé estão do outro lado do corredor._

_Mas Bella está segurando o meu cabelo com força._

_Ela quer também._

_Você precisa se aliviar._

_Bella está saindo com Jacob. Ele que tinha que resolver isso._

_Pegue o que é seu._

_Seja o primeiro dela. Ela quer, ela não vai se magoar._

A ficha caiu e eu me afastei quando me lembrei de ela ser virgem. Eu estava tão empolgado em nosso amasso, que quando me afastei bruscamente, acabei caindo no chão.

"Edward?" Bella Perguntou olhando para baixo e eu notei que tinha deixado ela apenas de calça e sutiã.

Como eu tinha tirado a sua blusa?

"Está tudo bem..." Eu tentei continuar, mas batidas foram dadas na porta.

"Bella? Está tudo bem aí com você?" Esmé perguntou com usa voz de sono. "Posso entrar querida?"

Eu acho que nunca cheguei em minha cama tão rápido quanto nesse momento. Eu me deitei, mas as portas do banheiro continuaram abertas. Pude ver quando Esme entrou no quarto e fechou a porta do banheiro que dava em direção ao quarto de Bella.

"Como foi o seu encontro?"

"Muito bom."

"O que fizeram hoje?"

"Fomos no cinema." Houve algum silencio. "O que?"

"Só no cinema Bella?"

"Claro."

"Então, me explique o motivo de estar usando sua blusa ao contrario."

"Bem, eu estava me trocando e você entrou aqui, então..."

Eu acho que estar indo a igreja todos os domingos estava surtindo efeito. Eu estava a ponto de rezar um pouco para ver se Bella consegui convencer Esmé.

"Bella, eu tenho certeza que Renée já teve essa conversa com você, mas deixe eu me certificar."

"Oh, não. Não precisa não tia." Eu tinha certeza de como Bella estava vermelha. "Sério... além de tudo eu faço parte da turma de biologia. Então..."

Esmé a cortou.

"Então eu posso dar apenas um conselho. Ou dois." A voz de Esme estava mais alta e eu consegui ver como agora ela estava próxima a porta do banheiro. "Espere estar namorando com Jacob para dar esse passo." A voz dela era séria, não doce.

Espera ai, ela ia deixar que Bella transasse com Jacob?

_Esme! Isso é o cumulo do absurdo!_

"Não faça apenas por estar com vontade. Faça por... amor."

"Esmé, sério, está tudo bem, eu anda não fiz nada que você possa considerar errado."

"Eu não acho errado. Mas quero que você tenha cuidado, que pense bem, faça suas escolhas... e se proteja Bella. Por favor. Eu não quero que você se sinta presa a alguém como eu me senti um dia."

Eu parei para pensar no que Esmé estava falando. E pelas contas que eu tinha feito, ela tinha engravidado muito cedo.

Aos dezesseis.

Eu tenho um amigo que é pai. Ele era um excelente aluno e jogador. Mas agora ele trabalha em um super mercado das três da tarde as dez da noite apenas para tentar pagar as despesas do filho dele. Eu fui um babaca zoando ele ano passado.

_Porra poderia ser eu._

Mas ele e sua namorada tiveram que desistir de r para a faculdade. Ele ainda estava na escola, mas não dá conta de tudo como antes. Sua namorada não está na escola, pois o bebê é muito pequeno. Ele nasceu em Abril. Eles três vivem na casa dele, já que os pais dela piraram quando ela disse que não iria abortar.

Era tão diferente pensar nisso agora.

Eu tinha sido um babaca. Tudo apenas por bancar o insensível com algo que fazia parte da minha realidade.

Carlisle, meu pai, tinha apenas vinte e um e minha mãe apenas vinte quando descobriram que eu iria fazer parte de suas vidas.

Eles deram duro para poder terminar os estudos. E quando eu tinha uns três anos eles já não se agüentavam mais. Carlisle foi para um lado e eu e minha mãe fomos para outro. Ela se formou em Chicago e ele ficou em Yale.

Se eu não existisse, talvez eles tivessem dado certo.

Ou talvez eles não tivessem dado certo de forma nenhuma.

Era fácil lembrar quando eu tinha oito anos. Eu já estava na escola e sentia falta de ter um pai que me acompanhasse em tudo, como todas – ou quase todas – crianças podiam fazer. Minha mãe se desdobrava para estar comigo, mas não era a mesma coisa. Carlisle me visitava pouco e agora eu entendo o que quer dizer "estou trabalhando muito." Mas mesmo sem entender, na época eu sinto a mesma coisa que agora: foi muito pouco.

Ele sempre foi ausente.

Mesmo agora.

Jasper é só um ano mais velho do que eu.

Eu não conhecia a história de Esmé, mas sabia que ele e Esmé estavam juntos há treze anos. Eu nunca tinha visto Jasper antes de vir para cá.

Será que Carlisle sentia que Jasper era mais seu filho do que eu?

Jasper tinha cabelos claros e olhos azuis como ele.

_Eu não._

Eu tinha olhos verdes e um cabelo de cor estranha como minha mãe.

_Eu não fui um bebê feio..._

Eu fui deixado de lado mesmo assim.

Me arrumei na cama enquanto os pensamentos iam longe, até James e Victoria. Eu poderia ter sido um amigo melhor quando ele precisou de todos nós, da turma. Mas ele foi aprendendo a lidar com a sua nova realidade, suas novas responsabilidades e nós, na verdade eu, permiti que ele se afastasse assim. Em pensar que um ano antes eles tinham sido o rei e a rainha do baile e tinham um namoro invejado por todos... agora eles não eram mais a líder de torcida e o jogador. Eles não iriam brigar pelas suas bolsas de estudo para entrarem no curso de educação física em Harvard.  
Mas eu não me lembro de ter visto eles dois infelizes por causa disso.

É claro que eles surtaram. São muito novos. Mas acho que em algum ponto eles compreenderam que não era o fim da linha, o fim do mundo.

A ultima vez que eu vi James foi no colégio. No dia do meu acidente. Ele parecia cansado no laboratório de bioquímica, mas estava feliz.

Eu decidi que faria uma visita a ele quando chegasse em casa. Victória também merecia essa visita e eu conheceria o garoto deles.

Era estranho e assustador pensar que eles estavam felizes por serem pais aos dezoito anos... A minha linha de raciocínio foi até meus pais. Eles não estavam felizes. As poucas fotos que eu tenho com eles mostra isso.

Difícil se ver apenas como um erro.

Como um... acidente.

E era por isso que eu devia muito mais respeito a James e Victoria quando eles enfrentaram a família dela. Eles podem até ter cometido um erro, mas abortar seria um erro ainda maior. Era uma vida, era alguém que não tinha nada haver com o que tinha acontecido. E eles podem até ter ficado confusos, mas desde o inicio amaram o filho deles.

Eu tenho certeza de que poderia ser assim comigo também.

Eu amaria o meu filho mesmo sabendo que ele ainda não tinha nem forma de gente.

Não importa se fosse por acidente, ou por planejamento.

Não importava também se eu ia me dar bem com a mãe dele ou não.

Existem vários tipos de "ex". Menos pai ou mãe. Ou você é, ou você não é. Ponto final. E isso não será um empecilho para mim. Eu saberia ser pai, seria companheiro e o máximo presente que fosse possível.

"Finalmente um pouco de tranqüilidade." A voz de Bella me acordou e eu mal tive chance de pensar. Ela já estava em cima de mim.

Rapidamente eu rolei na cama e fiquei por cima dela.

Estava com tanta vontade...

Ela já sabia como me provocar e os poucos amassos que tínhamos dado antes, por mais leves que fossem, ensinaram o bastante sobre mim para ela.

"Tem certeza que quer continuar?" Eu perguntei tentando parecer calmo. Eu me amaldiçoei pelo quarto estar tão escuro e eu não poder ver tanto do seu corpo. Ela estava trabalhando para liberar o seu sutiã e eu precisava agir como um homem, e não como um animal.

Eu precisava me segurar.

"Bella?" Perguntei enquanto tirava a minha camisa.

"Eu realmente preciso responder?" Ela grunhiu tentando soltar seu sutiã. "Droga!" Ela se inclinou para me beijar e eu aceitei.

A sensação de ter pele com pele, mesmo que não totalmente foi... sem palavras. Eu podia sentir sua pele quente na minha e já podia imaginar como seria ter ela. Com toda certeza, esta seria uma das melhores noites da minha vida.

Na verdade, todas as noites poderiam ser assim.

Mas algo mudou quando eu senti suas mãos pequenas nas laterais da minha calça de moletom.

Eu não sei exatamente como foi que eu vi tanto em tão pouco tempo. Eu podia ver nos dois em cima dessa cama e depois Bella grávida.

Bella sentada na escada do gazebo alisando sua barriga enorme.

_Ela estava tão bonita. E sorridente... parecia tão feliz._

Eu gelei... congelei por completo e me afastei assustado depois que imaginei Carlisle fazendo de nossa vida um inferno, Jasper batendo em mim e Bella sendo excluída de novo no colégio.

"Pare!" Eu pedi puxando suas mãos para longe.

"O que foi?"

"Isso não está certo Bella." Me sentei do outro lado da cama. "Não é assim que deve ser feito."

"Como não? Você um homem e eu sou uma mulher. É tudo o que precisamos. E estamos em uma cama."

"Bella. Eu não sou o seu namorado e não quero que você fique chateada depois."

"Eu não estou esperando por um príncipe encantado. Eu posso até morar no meio do mato Edward, mas eu não estou esperando jogar o meu longo cabelo pela janela para que o príncipe escale depois de chegar aqui no rancho com seu cavalo branco." Ela bufou puxando o lençol para cima dela. "Também não pretendo esperar para casar antes de transar com alguém."

"Bella... para vocês é diferente."

"Não. Eu quero..." Ela ficou um pouco calada, abriu a boca algumas vezes, mas não falou nada. "Eu quero, e isso basta."

"Você é virgem. Isso não está certo."

"Exato!" Ela soltou o lençol e veio até mim "Nós estávamos fazendo o certo, acabando logo com isso."

"Não." Eu tentei me afastar. "Eu não acho que assim seja a forma certa."

"Você que não me quer, não é mesmo?" Ela perguntou magoada.  
Merda.

"Bella, eu querer você é muito fácil." Ela me olhou com raiva e eu me chutei pelas palavras escolhidas. "Veja, o que eu quero dizer é que eu sou homem e é muito mais fácil eu perder a cabeça..."

"Mas eu sou mulher e também perco a minha quando estou com você." Ela apontou para nossas camisas que estavam no chão.

Droga.

"Bella, não é certo a gente transar. Se você não fosse virgem..."

"Não precisa ficar passando isso na minha cara o tempo todo. É só a porcaria de um lacre natural!" Era resmungou jogando os braços para cima e o lençol escorregou por sua pele. O sutiã era branco, simples. Mas ver ela só usando o sutiã da cinura para cima me deixou ligado novamente. "Nós não podemos pular essa parte chata da conversa? Estava tão bom quando você estava tranqüilo..."

"Você é tão absurda." Eu tive que rir com seu comentário. Mas eu tinha que pensar em uma desculpa logo ou essa conversa não ia acabar bem. "E de qualquer forma, eu não tenho uma camisinha aqui."

"Ah."

Ficamos em silencio por algum tempo.

Eu nunca fui irresponsável. Não seria agora que me arriscaria. E eu nunca tinha ficado com uma virgem. Não para ir aos finalmentes. Mas eu sabia que isso doía bastante para elas. E eu também não tinha certeza de como Bella reagiria. A primeira vez geralmente é uma merda para elas. E eu não sei se conseguiria fazer com que meus hormônios obedecessem a mim.

Eu estava constrangido por não querer seguir em frente.

Eu sabia que tinha uma camisinha em algum lugar, mas não exatamente onde.

"Nós estamos indo rápido demais." Murmurei.

"Eu estou sendo egoísta, não é?" Ela me perguntou com uma voz tão triste que me deu um aperto no coração. "Eu estou forçando você a isso tudo." Ela tinha começado a se levantar mas eu a segurei por sua cintura.

"Não está me forçando a nada." Garanti a abraçando. "Eu só acho que poderíamos fazer as coisas da forma certa."

Nem eu acreditei no que estava falando.

Eu acho que agora sei o que significa sentir borboletas no estomago.

"Da forma certa?" Ela me perguntou risonha. Eu tive que rir também, já que nem mesmo acreditava no que estava prestes a fazer.

Amanhã era sexta e eu ia correr pela primeira vez junto com Jacob, pelo colégio. Outra turma viria nos enfrentar. Isso só poderia significar uma coisa. Festa.

Eu iria levar Bella para o nosso primeiro encontro.

"Sabe, amanhã..." Eu fui interrompido pelo som de um carro do lado de fora. Bella saltou da cama.

"Droga!" Ela passou a mão no cabelo. "Droga eu tinha esquecido completamente que Jasper viria para casa hoje! De surpresa para Esmé e Carlisle!"

_Droga digo eu!

* * *

_

**QUER FAZER UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**ENVIA UMA REVIEW!**

**BASTA APERTAR NO BOTÃO AZUL!**

**Bjs, nos vemos em DDC amanhã ou depois. **

**Mi**


	12. Cap X

**N/A: Eu vou dizer para vocês se prepararem. Este e o próximo cap vão ser... Bem. Leiam e descubram! Hehehehe!**

**Ontem rolou post da primeira parte do extra de DDC! Vão lá conferir! **

**Se liguem no desafio que vou lançar no final do post! **

**Bjs e obrigada pelo carinho!

* * *

**

**Cap X**

"Desculpa eu deveria ter lembrado!" Ela resmungou vestindo a blusa de novo. Assim que se vestiu jogou a minha em cima de mim. "Droga! Merda!"

"Bella, ta tudo bem." Vesti minha camisa.

"Não, não tá." Ela resmungou abrindo o armário e pegando alguns lençóis " Droga, você pode forrar a cama de cima?"

"Tudo bem..."

"Ainda bem que não temos uma camisinha aqui." Ela riu. "Ou estaríamos bem ferrados."  
Eu não consegui rir.

Bella tinha dessas crises de tomar o controle de tudo o que me deixava um pouco desnorteado. Agora, por sinal, eu estava bem irritado.

"Bella, eu queria falar com..." ela me cortou.

"Agora não Edward. Vem, Jasper vai precisar de ajuda com as malas."

Ela saiu do quarto por minha porta e eu bati com o punho fechado no beliche. Como diabos ela poderia ser tão hiperativa assim, do nada?

.

Do lado de baixo da casa Budd já cumprimentava Jasper animado. Bella estava abraçando ele que carregava uma grande mala. Eles dois estavam sorrindo tanto que eu me senti de fora de novo. Era a primeira vez que Jasper estava voltando para casa para ficar todo o final de semana.

Nos falamos pouco por telefone.

Ele era legal.

Mas não tinha como passar disso. Nosso nível de... intimidade era mínimo.

"Bella, você está usando shorts?" Ele perguntou um pouco defensivo.

Oh merda, ia sobrar para mim.

"Tá tudo bem Jazz, Edward já sabe." Bella se virou para mim sorrindo "Eu confio nele."

"E ai cara?" Jasper inesperadamente me deu um abraço. "Obrigado por cuidar de minhas garotas."

Foi estranho no começo. Mas ele deu tapas nas minhas costas e sorriu antes de se afastar.

"Você não está morrendo de fome?" Bella perguntou. "Eu fiz pão de..."

"Pão de batata!" Ele sorriu. "Hoje é quinta. É claro que vou querer um pedaço. Vou apenas colocar a minha mala no quarto."

Jasper subiu as escadas e Bella me arrastou para a cozinha.

"Foi legal ver vocês se abraçando. Vocês são irmãos e tudo mais..."

"Não sei..."

"Jasper gosta de você Edward." Ela colocou um pedaço grande do pão no forno e parou de frente para mim. "É só ele não saber o que temos aprontado nos últimos dias..." Ela passou os braços por meu pescoço e ficou me olhando daquela maneira.

"Bella!" Suei frio e ela riu se afastando.

Ela estava me tentando de novo. Só que antes mesmo que eu tvesse aluma chance de algo, eu ouvi Esmé gargalhando. Ela desceu junto com Jasper e nós ficamos conversando enquanto ele jantava.

"Então amanhã é a sua corrida?"

"Sim."

"Ele é o melhor corredor do mundo Jazz!" Bella comentou empolgada. "Sério, todos vocês vão ver como Edward vai deixar todo mundo no chinelo."

"Obrigado." Eu pensei em pegar na sua mão, mas me lembrei que Jasper estava aqui. Tive que me segurar, mais uma vez. "Mas eu não sou tão bom assim."

"Você era jogador de futebol Edward." Esmé começou tirando a louça da mesa. "Correr é necessário. Então não é possível que você seja ruim."

Todos rimos.

"Mãe, o pai está de plantão?"

"Sim querido."

"Ótimo." Jasper se levantou da mesa. "Eu esperava conversar com você primeiro."

"O que você não quer que Carlisle saiba?" Bella perguntou curiosa.

"Quando for a sua hora, vai saber." Ele comentou bagunçando o cabelo de Bella.  
Eles subiram e nós ficamos quietos sentados na mesa da cozinha. Eu sabia que ela ia começar a falar em algum momento, então eu deixei que ela falasse logo, antes de mim. Então logo depois dela eu falaria algo também.

"Eu estou começando a achar que Jasper programou tudo muito bem." Ela comentou batendo os dedos na mesa. "Puta merda!" Ela falou e logo depois me olhou assustada. "Será que Alice está grávida?"

"Bem, isso seria complicado."

"Carlisle vai matar Jasper." Bella balançou a cabeça varias vezes. "Ele não era a favor de deixar Alice e Jasper morarem juntos. Ele não queria que acon.." Ela parou de falar. "Desculpa."

"Tudo bem." Suspirei. "Não é culpa sua se minha mãe quis me ter."

"E você acha que eu também não quis ter você Edward?"

Ouvir a voz de Carlisle falando aquilo só me dava uma certeza: minha noite ainda poderia ficar pior.

.

Bella subiu para o quarto dela e eu fiquei na sala esperando Carlisle que queria conversar comigo. Ele vinha tentando fazer isso desde o dia da quermesse, mas eu não dava espaço para ele. Eu notei como Esmé e Bella ficaram um pouco chateadas com minha atitude, mas não se meteram.

Hoje eu não tive muita escolha.

"Sabe Edward" ele começou se sentando no sofá. "Eu tenho certeza de que o erro é meu, mas agora você não é mais um garotinho. Você é um homem."

Apenas me sentei e esperei a sessão de esporros começar.

"Vamos começar do começo então." Ele soltou um pigarro e se arrumou no sofá, ficando mais confortável. "Eu gostava de sua mãe, muito. Estávamos apaixonados, e começamos a morar juntos pouco mais de dois meses depois que começamos a namorar. Um ano depois descobrimos que você faria parte de nossas vidas. Não foi fácil para nenhum de nós dois. Totalmente diferente do que você imagina, nós não tivemos o apoio de nossos pais e amigos no começo. Fazer faculdade custa caro e não foi diferente na minha época. Sua mãe perdeu cerca de um semestre depois que você nasceu, até que pudéssemos revesar os turnos com você. Mas não deu certo, e não era por sua causa. Nós dois não demos certo. Quando eu digo nós, eu estou falando de mim e de sua mãe."

"Eu acho que notei isso."

"Já que você notou, vamos continuar." Ele comentou mau humorado. "Sua mãe optou por ir para casa e eu não poderia impedi-a de levar você com ela. Foi mais difícil do que eu imaginei no inicio. Tinha tato o que estudar que quando eu me descobri com tempo livre de sobra, foi o que eu fiz. Sempre que eu podia eu via você. Alguns anos depois eu estava trabalhando no hospital desta cidade apenas ajudando um professor que iria conseguir que eu completasse todas as horas de plantão, eu conheci Esmé e Jasper."

"Acho que notei isso também."

"Jasper deveria ter o que? Uns sete anos? Ele quase morreu. Perdeu muito sangue. Esmé não estava muito melhor. Ela também tinha muitas fraturas, tinha perdido muito sangue... quase a consideram como morta."

"O que houve com eles?"

"O ex marido de Esmé era alcoólatra e um dia tentou se livrar deles dois."

Aquilo tinha sido a coisa mais fria que eu já tinha escutado em toda a minha vida. Eu nem mesmo tinha palavras.

"O filho da mãe era oito anos mais velho que ela. Foram forçados a se casa só por ela ter engravidado. Ela sofreu bastante nas mãos dele."

"Mas ela é viúva, não é?"

"Sim. Ela era. O filho da mãe morreu no mesmo dia, em um acidente de carro. Eu mesmo ajudei a equipe dos bombeiros. Mas uma outra chamada horas depois foi uma que eu consegui arrumar uma solução. Ser útil." Ele deu os ombros.

"Foi a chamada para socorrer Jasper e Esmé?"

"Exato." Ele passou a mão no rosto. "Eu sei que isso não justifica, não muda nem ameniza o fato de eu não ser tão presente em sua vida. Mas eu pretendo mudar isso. A partir de amanhã."

"É? Como?" Perguntei debochado.

"Eu vou assistir a sua corrida."

Eu não sabia dizer o que eu senti. Foram diversas emoções diferentes e esmagadoras. Eu queria poder dormir abraçado com Bella para conversar sobre isso. Mas então eu lembrei que não consegui convidá-la para a festa pós corrida. Como eu ia fazer com que ela me escutasse sobre algo tão importante?

Eu nunca senti que Carlisle me quisesse.

Mas ele foi sincero comigo. Sua voz poderia não ser suave, ele poderia estar tão na defensiva quanto eu, mas saber que ele me queria... talvez este fosse um primeiro grande passo para mim, para ele e para nós.

Eu peguei uma folha do meu caderno me escrevi um bilhete para Bella.

_Acho que vou aceitar sua ajuda para que eu possa me aproximar de Carlisle._

Eu o coloquei dentro do pote de algodão junto da pia. Pode parecer estranho, mas todas as manhãs, a primeira coisa que ela fazia era limpar o rosto usando algo estranho e azul e alguns algodões.

Estava feito.

E eu fui dormir me sentindo melhor. Quase... feliz.

.

O café da manhã foi diferente.

Todos conversamos animados. Todos. Incluindo eu e Carlisle. Eu finalmente me senti confortável junto dele. Era algo novo...

Nós conversamos sobre a faculdade animados. Ele comentou como estava feliz em saber que Jasper poderia ir para uma casa maior perto do campus. Agora, nos planos que ele traçou eu e Bella estávamos dentro desse futuro lar. Em pouco mais de oito horas a minha estada nessa casa tinha mudado completamente.

Bella estava com pressa para sair e eu não poderia perder a sua carona. Eu estava feliz em saber que Carlisle ia hoje. Jasper e Alice também iriam, junto com Esmé. Assim que Bella pegasse a estrada para o colégio eu pegaria o seu celular e ligaria para minha mãe. Garanto como ela ia ficar feliz por ver alguma interação entre nós dois.

"Você está fazendo um caminho diferente." Comentei quando vi que Bella estava pegando uma estrada de barro no lugar de ficar apenas na rodovia.

"Eu não quis sair cedo por causa da aula de calculo." Ela riu. "Sério que eu te enganei?"

"Claro que não." Ela tinha enganado a todos, inclusive a mim dizendo que tinha que chegar muito mais cedo. Ela parou a caminhonete e me olhou rindo. "Você acha mesmo que conseguiria me enganar?"

Ela balançou a cabeça e saiu do carro.

"Vem." Ela me chamou fazendo um sinal com as mãos. "Temos muito o que conversar."

Eu saltei para fora da caminhonete e ela me abraçou. Ficamos assim por algum tempo. Eu estava sentindo o seu cheiro, sentindo o conforto do seu corpo pequeno grudado no meu. Seu cabelo ainda estava úmido, então o cheio do seu shampoo de morangos estava bem mais forte.

Ela começou a dar beijos em meu pescoço e eu me encostei na caminhonete, só esperando ela tomar a iniciativa do beijo. Eu abri os olhos quando notei que ela se afastou.

"Como foi a conversa ontem de noite?"

"Foi estranha." Admiti. "Eu ainda estou tentando entender o que fez ele mudar de idéia com relação a mim."

"Edward..." Bella me reprimiu e puxou ar. "Ele é seu pai. Ele ama você."

"Ele nunca participou de nada, sabe?" Comecei a explicar depois que a puxei para um novo abraço. "Nenhuma peça de teatro, feira de ciências, jogo..." ela me olhou cheia de pena. "Mas ele prometei que iria hoje me ver."

"Sério?" Ela finalmente se animou. Eu precisava disso.

"Sério." Garanti. "Vai ser legal ter todos vocês lá."

"Eu só espero que Jessica sente bem longe de mim." Ela comentou emburrada e me abraçando com mais força.

"Eu não posso prometer isso." Comentei rindo. "Eu preciso de uma torcida bem animada." Ela me olhou emburrada. "Mudando só um pouco de assunto, eu vou precisar de um par para a festa que vai ter depois." Ela se afastou e pareceu um pouco triste.

"É melhor a gente ir." Ela entrou no carro de novo. "Ou vamos nos atrasar."

"Você... você quer ir comigo?" Perguntei assim que entrei no carro de novo. Ela ligou o carro, mas antes que pudesse passar a marcha eu segurei na sua mão. "Bella..."

"Não vai ter festa." Ela avisou sem olhar para mim. " O colégio cancelou. Então provavelmente vamos jantar na pizzaria da cidade."

"Bella, o que foi?"

"As irmãs de Jacob estão na cidade para ver a corrida." Ela falou olhando apenas para o retrovisor, já que estava dando ré para sair da estrada de barro. "Então eu vou sair com a família dele depois do jantar."

"Você não pode desmarcar com ele?"

"Não."

"Bella, hoje eu preciso de você por perto." Falei pisando no freio com força e desligando o carro logo depois. "Por favor, é importante."

"Vamos supor que tivesse uma festa mesmo..."

"Certo."

"Você ia me querer por perto ou ia querer ir comigo?"

"Que diferença faz?"

"Olha Edward..." Ela me olhou de forma estranha. "Ontem eu realmente agi como uma vadia." Eu ia falar algo, mas ela me impediu. "Espera. É sério. Eu agi de forma errada com você. E eu acho que essa nossa... _amizade_ está indo muito rápido."

"Você não agiu como uma vadia." Eu afastei o cabelo do seu rosto e continuei. "Se for assim, lembre que eu não agi da melhor forma também."

"Eu estou ansiosa."

"Com o que?"

"Tudo."

"O que é esse tudo?" Ela fez uma careta antes de praticamente pular em cima de mim e me beijar. Eu a puxei para o meu colo e ela colocou as mãos no meu cabelo. Eu adoro a forma com que ela me puxa mais para perto.

"Você."

"O que tem?"

"Um dia vai embora..."

"Eu sei..."

"Prometeu me ajudar com Jacob."

"E se eu realmente não quiser mais ajudar vocês?" Ela se afastou "Digo, você não precisa mais de minha ajuda Bella... você tem saído com ele. E a ajuda que eu tenho dado em casa deve... ter sido aprovada."

"Foi." Ela bufou. "Mas não é a mesma coisa, você não entende?" ela veio para o meu colo de novo. "É diferente de quando eu estou com você."

"Não importa se não vai ter festa. Fique comigo hoje." Eu pedi. Estava me sentindo fodidamente inseguro. "Nós podemos fazer a nossa própria comemoração." Beijei o seu pescoço. Ela pareceu ficar triste e deitou a sua cabeça no meu ombro.

"Eu não quero que você me machuque."

"Eu não quero que você me machuque."

"Bella nós não vamos... não hoje."

"Não era disso que eu estava falando."

"Então do que é?"

"Deixa para lá." Ela avisou levantando a cabeça. Ela estava me olhando de uma forma diferente agora. "E sim. Hoje eu vou passar a noite com você."

.

Eu estava com um sorriso idiota o dia inteiro. Nem mesmo quando Jacob se sentou na nossa mesa durante o almoço eu desanimei. Ele era respeitoso, não fazia nada com Bella na frente das pessoas, pois sabia que ela era tímida.

A minha vontade era de agarrá-la na frente de toda a escola, mas nos tínhamos regras.

Regras que não seriam necessárias caso tudo desse certo.

Eu realmente estava me sentindo feliz hoje. Feliz por estar nessa cidade do tamanho do nada. Feliz por motivos variados, feliz por motivo nenhum.

O pessoal do colégio de uma cidade próxima chegou em dois ônibus. Era uma torcida muito maior do que eu imaginava e eles me lembraram o meu colégio. Lideres de torcida, cartazes, pompons, músicos.

Aqui nós não tínhamos nada disso. Apenas um trio de lideres de torcida.

Acho que se fosse outro momento eu ficaria irritado. Um colégio pequeno não precisa deixar de estar preparado.

"Ei futuro campeão..." Bella me chamou atenção.

"Você não deveria estar aqui no vestiário."

"Eu sei. Só quis vir desejar boa sorte para você."

"Bella!" Jacob pareceu surpreso. "Garotas não podem vir aqui."

"Vocês dois estão aqui" Ela deu os ombros. "Eu vim desejar uma boa corrida para..."

"Você está linda usando o casaco do colégio." _O meu casaco_]. Jacob a puxou mais para perto. "Obrigado por desejar boa corrida para nós dois." Ela estava envergonhada.

Eu me virei quando notei que ele ia beijar ela. Eu não poderia me irritar com isso. Poderia?

"Jacob! Não..." Bella pediu com uma voz sem graça. "Aqui não."

"Edward não vai se importar, vai?"

Antes que eu pudesse dar uma resposta o treinador nos chamou.

"Está na hora!" Ele parou vendo que Bella estava com nós no vestiário. "Swan, é melhor você sair daqui logo. Ou eu não vou poder ignorar que te vi aqui."

Bella praticamente saiu correndo.

Eu e Jacob trocamos um olhar enquanto o treinador falava algo que eu não prestei atenção.

"Vão lá e consigam algo para esse colégio."

"Pode deixar." Jacob comentou rindo. "O primeiro e o segundo lugar com certeza é nosso!"

.

Todos estavam aquecendo na pista quando eu olhei para arquibancada. Jessica foi a primeira que eu vi. Toda de vermelho e azul, cores da escola, e pompons. Eu ri, mas não dela. De Bella que estava ao seu lado e rolou os olhos abusada.

Coitada, eu não a culpava. Aturar Jessica era algo difícil de fazer.

Eu não localizei mais ninguém por falta de tempo.

Quando eu estava em minha posição eu me lembrei de minha mãe. Do esforço enorme que ela fazia para poder ver meus jogos, meus trabalhos e apresentações. Dada a largada eu corri pensando nela. Pensando em como ela ficaria feliz vendo que eu estava fazendo alguma atividade e estava sendo bom nisso. Eu me lembrei das varias vezes que ela me explicou que Carlisle não poderia estar lá, pois morava em outra cidade.

Eu me esforcei mais um pouco sabendo que ele estava lá. Se eu não o desapontasse seria um bom inicio para o que tinha acontecido ontem e hoje no café da manhã. Eu queria que ele visse que eu valia à pena. Que eu era esforçado e que o plano que ele traçou para que eu fosse para a faculdade iria ser real.

Eu queria que ele investisse em mim. Que ele confiasse em mim, visse que eu também poderia ter um futuro brilhante pela frente.

Eu ouvi os gritos e senti braços me parando.

"Calma garoto!" Era o treinador. "Você já ganhou!"

Eu nem tinha percebido. Eu senti varias pessoas me abraçando. E sorri. Bella veio e cumprimentar e eu fiquei abraçado com ela por mais tempo do que deveria. Eu notei quando Jacob nos observou. Ela também. Tanto é que ela se afastou de mim e foi falar com ele.

"Garoto, você tem algumas palavras para a sua mãe?" Alice perguntou segurando uma câmera na mão.

"Mãe... seu filho é foda!" Alice e Jasper riram antes de me cumprimentar.

"Linguagem Edward!" Esmé me reprimiu antes de me dar um abraço também.

"Vamos lá, minha mãe sabe que eu sou bom em tudo o que eu faço." Comentei mandando um beijo para a câmera.

"Elisabeth, seu filho tem um ego triste..." Alice falou para a câmera. "Mas é muito bonitinho mesmo. Não é Bella?" Bella tampou a câmera rindo envergonhada e eu tentei manter minhas mãos longe dela.

"Onde ele está?" Perguntei.

"Ele quem?"

"_Meu pai._" Todos congelaram. "Onde ele esta?"

"Ele não veio Edward." Esmé fez um carinho no meu braço enquanto falava.

A única vontade que eu tive naquele momento foi de correr mais. Correr para longe para não pagar de idiota na frente de todos.

"Edward! Espera!" Eu ouvi Bella me chamar, mas não parei.

.

Nós jantamos na pizzaria como Bella previu que seria. O jantar não foi muito animado, mas a família de Alice estava lá. Ninguém tocou no assunto, mas eu percebi como Esmé ficou irritada depois de dar um telefonema.

_Aposto que estava falando com ele._

Para melhorar tudo, Bella ficou muito tempo na mesa de Jacob e sua família. Eu vi como ele passou o braço por seus ombros. E ela estava ligeiramente envergonhada por causa da família dele.

Tudo tinha ido por água a baixo.

Eu não tinha mais animação para nada e tudo que tomava conta da minha cabeça era ir embora.

Carlisle não estava nem aí para mim.

Bella estava encaminhada com Jacob.

Esmé poderia ser como uma mãe para mim, mas não era a minha mãe.

Jasper não era meu irmão. E ele tinha Alice ao seu lado, um futuro cheio de apoio de quem ele amava.

Eu me senti um intruso mais uma vez.

Nada bom.

Fiquei feliz quando Esmé resolveu que deveríamos ir para casa assim que terminamos de comer. Eu tinha tomado uma ducha no vestiário, mas estava louco para tomar um bom banho em casa.

Bella se despediu de Jacob e ele falou algo em seu ouvido.

A intimidade dos dois me irritou. Ela ficou espantada, então eu tentei imaginar o que ele teria dito a ela. Um beijo na bochecha depois ela estava liberada.

Jasper tinha ficado na casa de Alice e depois se virava para vir para casa, já que o carro que estávamos era o de Esmé. Assim que chegamos em casa as duas me deram algum espaço. Eu tomei o meu banho e me vesti com uma calça de moletom para deitar. Peguei um livro e comecei a ler feliz em ter algum espaço de verdade.

Eu notei a movimentação de Bella entre o seu quarto e o banheiro e ela falou algumas vezes no telefone com alguém.

_Ah como eu queria falar com minha mãe e pedir pelo amor de Deus que ela me levasse embora daqui!_

"Edward, eu posso entrar?"

"Não estou a fim de conversar..." Ela abriu a porta do quarto.

"Mas você disse que queria passar a noite comigo." Ela comentou envergonhada.  
Eu estava um pouco chocado com a imagem dela. De uma forma para lá de positiva. Ela estava tão linda... tão... mulher. Ela sorriu um pouco sem graça e seu rosto ficou ainda mais corado. Ela com toda certeza tinha se maquiado. Ela estava vestindo uma calça que parecia uma meia bem grossa e colada no corpo para cobrir as pernas e por cima uma saia jeans curtíssima. As botas pretas sem salto estavam um pouco sujas, mas completavam o visual dela que também estava usando uma blusa de manga longa e decote V preta. O cabelo dela estava mais ondulado, estava emoldurando seu rosto e...

Mesmo reparando em todos os detalhes possíveis eu não tinha palavras.

"É muito?" ela passou a mão no rosto nervosa. "droga eu nunca acerto, não é?"

"Você está linda Bella." Eu olhei para mim mesmo e sorri envergonhado. "Eu que não estou devidamente vestido."

"Bem, o que você quer fazer?" Ela perguntou se sentando na cama. "O que você estava programando para nós dois hoje?"

"Bella... eu não estou animado para fazer nada hoje. Me desculpe."

"Olha só Edward, eu sei que Carlisle ter faltado a sua corrida foi errado, mas não desanime por isso ok?"

"Eu disse que não queria conversar."

"Você precisa se animar." Ela se inclinou para me dar um beijo. "E eu conheço uma alternativa muito boa para você se animar."

Ela foi tão maliciosa que eu me arrepiei. Ela estava me provocando e eu gostei disso. Mas tinha noção de que Jasper chegaria a qualquer momento e poderia nos pegar. Eu não precisava de mais problema.

"Eu vou dar cinco minutos para que você se troque." Ela comentou pegando o celular do bolso de trás da calça e digitando alguma mensagem. "Me encontre na garagem."

.

Esmé com toda certeza já estava dormindo. A casa estava super silenciosa e Budd estava do lado de fora, com toda certeza. Eu caminhei devagar até a garagem e Bella estava sentada no capô do carro de Jasper.

"Pronto para sua primeira aventura com os caipiras?"

Onde ela aprendeu a me seduzir assim?

"Como assim?" Eu estava me mantendo distante dela apenas por segurança. Ela estava pegando pesado comigo.

Assim que ela balançou o molho de chaves eu entendi. Ela não estava em cima do capô do carro de Jasper por acaso.

"Jasper sempre deixa as chaves dele em cima da mesa da sala." Ela pulou do capô e foi para dentro. "Nós não podemos sair daqui com ele ligado. Eu vou guiar e você vai empurrar. Quando estivermos longe o suficiente da casa, você dirige."

"Bella... eu não sei se é uma boa idéia."

"Eu tenho certeza que você babou por essa belezoca assim que chegou aqui em casa." Ela sorriu. "Estamos apenas pegando emprestado, não vai ter problema. Só não quero acordar Esmé. Ela foi dormir estressada."

"Bella..." Ela saiu do carro e mordeu os lábios antes de falar comigo.

"Eu garanto que vamos nos divertir. Você principalmente." Ela segurou meu rosto. "Eu quero te animar, quero estar com você hoje à noite." Eu a abracei.

"Certo. Eu vou te dar a chance de me mostrar como os caipiras se divertem."

"Ótimo." Ela falou depois de me dar um beijo rápido. "Eu estou louca para ver do que você é capaz. Ou eram só _estórias_ suas?"

Eu estava completamente bobo com essa Bella provocadora.

De primeira eu não tinha entendido o que as palavras dela significavam. Mas eu ajudei empurrando o carro até que ficasse longe o suficiente da casa. Assim que Bella foi para o banco do passageiro e eu assumi a direção do carro eu senti como se estivesse livre. Eu estava dirigindo um Mustang modelo ano 70, o que significava que eu não ia andar devagar. Bella me observou sorridente e assim que chegamos na porteira da entrada do rancho ambos olhamos para trás.

"Vai Edward. Me mostra como você gosta de se divertir."

O aperto da sua mão na minha e o seu olhar só demonstravam uma coisa: **confiança.** Ela sabia que era disso que eu estava precisando.

Eu sorri e beijei a sua mão antes de acelerar com o carro e cair na estrada.

Eu estava me sentindo livre.

Era como se estivéssemos... fugindo.

* * *

**E ai? O que acharam? Eu mereço apanhar por tamanho suspense? Oh, se eu fosse vocês esperava para bater em mim mais para frente. Ou não bater. Quem sabe o que vai acontecer aqui? Mmm? **

**O desafio é: Um personagem vai aparecer no próximo cap. Quem é? As três pessoas que acertarem vão receber spoiler por mensagem privada aqui no fanfction! **

**Bjs e...**

**QUER FAZER UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**ENVIA UMA REVIEW!**

**BASTA APERTAR NO BOTÃO AZUL!**

**Bjs, Mi. **


	13. Cap XI

**N/A: A frequência de postagem está sendo boa, não é mesmo? Também acho! Hehehe, mas está sendo assim, pois eu já tinha os arquivos prontos. Talvez no final de semana eu poste mais. Eu tenho que arrumar os arquivos do extra de DDC e também tenho que postar em Kandy Life, certo?**

**Espero que vocês possam aguardar com carinho pelo próximo cap!**

**Quem ganhou o desafio? Hehehehe! Vão receber um spoiler MEGA ESPECIAL! Ulálá!**

**Obrigada pelo carinho! Sem vocês não seria assim tão perfeitinho como é!**

**Bjs, Mi.**

* * *

**Cap XI**

_**Na Quinta-Feira seguinte...**_

Hoje era o pior dia dessa semana, com toda certeza. Como se ela não tivesse como ser pior do que estava sendo, eu tinha que aturar Jacob sentado no meu lugar no sofá da sala assistindo TV com Bella. Eu tinha conseguido pegar o celular dela escondido.

"Vamos lá mãe. Atenda." Supliquei para o telefone. Era a terceira vez que eu tentava.

"Alô?"

"Mãe!"

"Edward! Você não estava de castigo?"

"É ridículo estar de castigo e ficar sem poder te ligar."

"Meu amor, eu não sei mais o que faço com você..."

"Me leve para casa. Eu prefiro ficar de castigo como uma criança, em casa."

"De quem é esse telefone?"

"De Bella."

"Edward... Eu posso fazer uma pergunta?"

"Pode."

"Você a sobrinha de Esmé não andaram fazendo coisas erradas, andaram?"

"O que Carlisle disse a você?"

"Edward, eu não quero que você transe com a coitada. Ela tem um namoradinho, Carlisle me contou tudo."

"Mãe! Isso é absurdo."

"Oh Edward o que eu vou fazer com você?" Ela respirou fundo. "Aqui você vivia saindo com varias garotas e graças a Deus até onde eu sei sempre teve camisinhas no carro, na carteira... Mas essa menina? Seduzir ela é muito cruel, não é?"

"Em primeiro lugar, se eu quisesse eu teria transado com ela sim. Mas não transei. E ela não é boba. Ela sabe o que faz, decide o que quer se sua própria vida."

"Edward, você sabe que é bonito... Não se faça de besta." Ela grunhiu. "Meu filho, tenha dó de mim. Eu mandei você para a casa do seu pai já tem quase dois meses e acabou que você não mudou nada!"

"Mãe... por favor..."

"Não Edward! Carlisle me contou que você roubou o carro do filho dele! Você deu bebida para Isabella e ela é tão de menor quanto você." Ela suspirou com força. "Quem garante que você não esta usando ela para ter mais diversão?"

"E se eu disse que gosto dela?"

"Se você gosta dela de verdade você vai deixar ela em paz com o namoradinho dela."

"Me deixe ir até você. Eu não agüento mais ficar aqui. Eu não tenho vida."

"Edward se o seu teste de urina e sangue provar que você andou usando drogas de novo você vai para uma clinica. Não vai voltar para casa coisa nenhuma."

"Eu nem fumando estou mais. E eu só dividi uma cerveja com Bella na sexta passada."

"Não faz mais do que sua obrigação parando de fumar. E a cerveja foi irresponsabilidade. Carlisle me contou como Isabella mudou de comportamento desde a sua chegada."

"Então tudo é culpa minha agora?"

"Não quero que seja. Eu só quero que você tenha um comportamento decente. Dê valor a sua vida. Respeite a si mesmo antes de tudo. E ai sim você vai poder voltar para casa."

Eu não tive vergonha de chorar. Eu queria ir embora desse inferno.

"Mãe, por favor. Eu estou mantendo boas notas. Eu tenho trabalhado aqui no rancho. Eu só bebi quatro goles de uma cerveja. Eu não fumo mais, eu sou da equipe de corrida do colégio." Funguei com força. "Eu só quero ir embora desse lugar escroto. Eu prometo não sair nos finais de semana sem você. Eu prometo que não vou pedir para dirigir o seu carro e vou arrumar um emprego. Qualquer coisa."

"Edward... " Ouvi alguém chamando ela. "Eu vou ligar para você amanhã depois de falar com Carlisle. Seja forte e responsável. Você está passando por um momento difícil para aprender a não me fazer passar por um momento difícil também."

"Mãe... por favor."

"Eu te amo querido."

Ela desligou.

Frustrado eu abracei meus joelhos.

_Semana fodida dos infernos._

"Ei cara." Ouvi a voz de Jasper e limpei o rosto.

"Você deveria estar lá dentro." Avisei. "Está muito frio aqui."

"Ta tudo bem." Ele se sentou do meu lado. "Eu vi você pegando o celular de Bella."

"Você está me vigiando?"

"Não Edward." Ele fungou. O nariz dele ainda estava bem vermelho. "Ahh" ele gemou. "Que virose dos infernos."

"É melhor entrar Jasper."

"Eu quero falar com você faz dias. Mas você não deixa nunca!" Ele me olhou sério. "Agora você vai me escutar, ok?"

"Manda ver." Nada do que ele fosse falar seria pior que minha mãe falando.

"É claro que eu fiquei irado quando eu vi que o meu carro não estava na garagem. Eu juro Edward, eu juro que se o pai não tivesse chegado na hora que eu estava puto na garagem que ele não teria do que reclamar."

"Eu já pedi desculpas..."

"A culpa não é só sua. É de Bella também." Ele comentou sério. "Eu teria deixado ela pegar emprestado. Não para vocês serem irresponsáveis, mas Bella já dirigiu meu carro varias vezes antes."

"Cara, eu juro. Eu só quero ir embora desse lugar idiota."

"Fugir não adianta de nada." Ele fungou. "No final eu achei engraçado que Bella tenha tomado a iniciativa de vocês irem pro racha." Ele riu. "Eu não imaginava que ela fosse capaz de algo assim."

"As santinhas são as piores."

Ele me fuzilou com os olhos e eu me arrependi do meu comentário idiota.

"Ainda falando sobre ela, desde quando Jacob tem olhado para ela?" Ele prendeu o curto cabelo loiro em um rabo de cavalo. "Eu ainda não acredito que eles estão namorando..."

Eu não ouvi mais nada do que ele estava falando. Eu apenas comecei a me lembrar de uma das piores noites desse ano.

.  
_**Sexta à noite**_

"Você gosta mesmo de carros, não é?" Bella me perguntou com um lindo sorriso no rosto.

"Adoro dirigir Bella." Contei animado. "Minha mãe me ensinou a dirigir quando eu ainda tinha treze anos. Eu nunca esperei tanto para completar dezesseis como depois que eu aprendi."

"Vocês se dão bem, não é?"

"Já tivemos um relacionamento melhor."

"Eu tenho certeza que mais dia, menos dia vocês vão se ver." Ela comentou tão triste que me deu agonia.

"Eu estou aqui, não estou?" Ela assentiu positivamente. "Agora, quais são os seus planos?"

"Os garotos se reúnem de vez em quando para apostar corridas." Ela falou dando os ombros. "Jacob disse que viria me ver amanhã, mas eu sei que ele está lá com Quill e os outros garotos."

"É?" Perguntei pensando em Jasper. "E Jasper, também participava?" Ela mordeu os lábios e virou o rosto. "Vou entender isso como um sim."

"Eu sabia que você ia se animar." Ela forçou um sorriso. "Mas se não estiver a fim de ir, nós podemos fazer alguma outra coisa."

"Lá é animado?"

"Algumas garotas vão estar lá hoje."

"Você está amarelando Bella?"

"Claro que não!" Ela falou um pouco emburrada. "Vire na próxima à direita e siga pela estrada de barro mesmo."

Eu sorri e segui o seu comando.

.

Não era tão diferente como em casa. Som alto, carros, vários caras e garotas. Alguém sempre tinha cervejas a disposição. Eu não sabia se realmente sentia falta disso. Em casa alguma garota iria comigo e ou eu não me importaria ou a exibiria.

Bella não.

Pouco antes de a gente chegar à outra estrada que estava sendo reformada Bella pediu para que eu parasse o carro. Eu entendi o seu recado quando ela se sentou no meu colo e começou a me beijar.

Mas tudo tinha limites e eu estava bem perto de extrapolar o meu.

"Você pediu para eu parar o carro aqui para ficarmos juntos, não foi?" Perguntei colando minha testa na sua.

"Foi."

"O que impede você de estar comigo lá?"

"Eu estive com Jacob e sua família hoje." Ela comentou envergonhada. "Vamos esperar tudo ficar mais calmo... não quero que pensem que eu sou uma vadia."

"Tudo bem." Concordei um pouco frustrado. "Mas com uma condição."

"Qual?"

"Não saia de junto de mim." Dei um beijo em sua bochecha esquerda. "Em momento nenhum." Dei um beijo na sua bochecha direita. "Pois hoje a noite é nossa." Ela quem me beijou.

A buzina de algum carro passando ao lado do nosso nos chamou atenção. Assustada, Bella se afastou bruscamente e bateu na buzina. Eu tive que rir com ela.

"Agora não tem volta." Ela comentou se sentando no banco. "Alguém nos viu."

"Eu nem mesmo pensei em jogar essa chance fora." Ela pareceu um pouco nervosa. "Não vai acontecer nada com nós dois. Eu vou cuidar de você."

.

"Hey Edward!" Quill veio me cumprimentar. "Bella!" Ele fez uma careta e olhou para trás. Eu notei quando ele observou Jacob. "Bem, isso é bem estranho."

"Eu faço parte do grupo de vocês."

"Não." Quill olhou para nós dois de novo. "Você está com Jacob."

"Como Edward chegaria aqui sem mim?"

"Eu pensei que Jasper estaria vindo de novo..." Ele balançou a cabeça nervoso. "Deixa para lá. Isso não é da minha conta." Eu puxei Bella um pouco mais para perto de mim. "Só peço que fique com a boca fechada. Tenho certeza que você pode fazer isso, não é Edward?"

"Claro." Eu comente caminhando para onde estavam mais pessoas. "Vamos nos divertir."

Ficamos conversando com algumas pessoas, e eu não sabia se realmente queria estar aqui. Mas quando Bella disse que não tinha mais volta eu entendi perfeitamente. Você pode participar desse tipo de coisa em qualquer lugar, as regras sempre vão ser as mesmas. Jessica já estava aqui e elogiou Bella. Isso me deu raiva, já que muitos dos caras estavam a devorando com os olhos.

Eu estava me importando com ela de verdade.

Tentei ser o máximo discreto que pude, mantendo ela por perto e as corridas começaram. A estrada que estávamos estava bloqueada e o percurso era pequeno.

Jacob falou comigo e eu notei que ele estava me olhando estranho.

Ele estava percebendo algo que talvez não devesse, mas eu sinceramente não me importava.

Bella se esquivou um pouco dele e ele não gostou.

"Eu estou com sede." Ela resmungou encostada no carro de Jasper algum tempo depois.

"Eu estou com vontade de gritar para todos que você está comigo hoje." Ela riu e me abraçou.

"Ei Edward!" Ouvi Jacob e chamando.

"Merda." Bella resmungou. "Vou arrumar algo para a gente beber."

"E ai?" Perguntei quando Bella se afastou.

"Não vai correr?"

"Não quero humilhar vocês." Falei brincando, mas ele levou a serio.

"Não vai humilhar ninguém. O carro de Jasper pode ser bonito e potente, mas você parece saber o que faz." Ele comentou me observando irritado. "E ter ganhando correndo com os proprios pés não quer dizer absolutamente nada aqui."

"Jacob..." Eu ri de sua cara emburrada.

"Eu não sou idiota." Ele avisou. "E vocês dois são como irmãos, certo?"

"O que?"

"Bella me disse que você era como um irmão para ela. E de fato deve ser, já que agora ela é praticamente filha de seu pai."

"O que você está querendo dizer?"

"Você não vai ganhar mais nada do que é meu." Ele olhou para o lado e eu vi Bella chegando junto de nós dois. "Somos os próximos."

"Ta tudo bem?" Bella perguntou. Jacob passou o braço pelo pescoço dela e tentou beijá-la. Mas ela afastou o rosto. "Jacob!"

"Está avisado Edward." Ele saiu caminhando.

"Ta tudo bem com vocês?"

"Ta sim." Comentei tentando mudar de assunto. "Cerveja?"

"Infelizmente é a coisa mais fraca que eles têm. Você pode abrir?" Ela me passou a garrafa.

"Tem certeza que é uma boa idéia?"

"Eu estou morrendo de sede e não tem outra coisa aqui." Ela comentou irritada. "Divide comigo?"

"Vem cá." Eu peguei sua mão e fiquei do lado dela que só deu alguns goles pequenos.

"Argh!" Eu ri bebendo o resto e jogando a garrafa de lado. "Essa coisa é ruim!"

"Você que não gosta, é diferente."

"Vamos embora depois que você correr?"

"Eu prometo que vamos."

.

"Está pronto para comer poeira Edward?" Jacob passou o tempo inteiro me provocando. Eu já estava tão irritado que sabia que ele acabaria ganhando algo ainda hoje: uma briga comigo.

Fiquei irritado quando Bella foi chamada para dar a largada.

Ele estava me provocando.

Quill pareceu entender o que estava acontecendo e ficou junto dela o tempo todo.

Dada a largada foi tudo muito rápido novamente. Quando eu vi, já estava parando o carro e saindo dele. Bella me abraçou com força e eu me segure para não beijá-la ai, na frente de todos. Jacob poderia até estar competindo, mas ela não era algo a ser disputado.

Quem dormia com ela todas as noites era eu.

Quem ela confiava? Eu.

Isso me acalmou e eu cumprimentei outras pessoas antes de chamá-la para ir embora. Quill a abraçou com força e estava falando alguma coisa com ela quando eu entrei no carro. Mas assim que eu coloquei o cinto, vi Jacob subir no capô do seu carro.

"Já que apenas meus amigos estão aqui, eu não vou precisar ser discreto. Bella, você quer ser minha namorada?"

Era como se tudo estivesse em câmera lenta. Bella ficou pálida, as poucas garotas correram até ela gritando animadas. Jacob desceu do capô do seu carro e passou por mim sorrindo. Bella me olhou como se estivesse pedindo desculpas. Jacob a abraçou, mas ela não correspondeu. Apenas balançou a cabeça e quando ele tentou dar um beijo nela, ela virou o rosto. Ele não perdeu tempo e deu um demorado beijo na bochecha dela. Ela falou algo e ele segurou a sua mão e caminhou até o carro.

"Eu te vejo amanhã princesa." Ele falou depois que abriu a porta para ela. "Até a próxima Edward"

Quando ele fechou a porta eu apenas acelerei saindo dali.

O caminho não era difícil, então eu não precisei que Bella me guiasse. Não demorou muito e atravessamos a porteira do rancho e rapidamente chegamos à garagem onde eu estacionei o carro de Jasper de qualquer jeito.

"Edward, fala alguma coisa." Bella pediu quando eu sai do carro. "Edward, por favor."

"Você disse sim!"

"Não. Eu não disse nada!"

"Mas acenou positivamente com a cabeça!" Gritei de volta. "Eu não sou idiota Bella!"

"E você queria que eu dissesse não a ele na frente de todo mundo?"

"Você poderia ter dito não! Dizer que não queria! Dizer que estava comigo!"

" E pagar de vadia na frente de todo mundo?" Continuei andando e demorei para responder já abrindo a porta de casa.

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora!"

"Mas você vai." Carlisle falou sério.

Na sala estavam Jasper, ele e Esmé sentados. Jasper nos lançou um olhar cheio de remorso enquanto Esmé nos observou triste.

Eles estavam nos esperando.

"Eu não tenho nada para falar com você." O avisei.

"Você é o meu filho e está sobre o meu teto!"

"Você não tem o direito de qualquer coisa sobre mim só por ter me colocado no mundo!"

"Dobre a sua língua quando falar qualquer coisa comigo rapaz!" Carlisle deu passos vindo em minha direção, mas Bella se colocou na minha frente.

"Você não tem direito nenhum como pai." Ela o avisou. "Se tivesse, você com toda certeza teria ido hoje à tarde!"

"Bella!" Esmé estava espantada e tão em pé quanto Carlisle e Jasper.

"Não!" Bella gritou mais uma vez. "A idéia de pegarmos o carro de Jasper foi minha! Minha! Vocês tem que culpar a mim! Não a ele!"

"Você bebeu." Carlisle afirmou e se inclinou para sentir o seu cheiro. "Além de tudo você ainda deu bebida para ela?"

"Fui eu quem pegou a bebida!"

Esme e Jasper nos afastaram. Carlisle olhou para nós dois cheio de desgosto e raiva.

"Isabella, suba agora. Faça as suas malas. Esmé vai passar a semana no retiro da igreja e você vai junto com ela."

"Não eu não vou! Eu tenho aulas!"

"Você vai fazer o que eu estou mandando. Suba!" Esmé a levou para o andar de cima.

"Não seja grosso com ela!" Eu reclamei de volta. "Você não tem direito nenhum sobre ela."

"Calma!" Jasper finalmente gritou se colocando entre nós dois. "Pai, não precisa ser assim."

"Não se meta Jasper." Carlisle se colocou na minha frente "Você sabe o motivo que eu não fui na sua corrida? Eu estava trabalhando! Eu sou médico! Eu preciso salvar vidas!"

"Eu não me importo. Você nunca fez qualquer diferença na minha vida! Nunca esteve presente. Só me viu poucas vezes todos esses anos e me ligou. Você não sabe o que é ser pai."

"Eu dou duro para dar a sua mesada gorda Edward!"

"Dinheiro não é absolutamente nada!" Eu gritei para ele. "Minha mãe ganha tão bem quanto você! Foi o seu dinheiro que me levou para um caminho que eu quase não tive volta! Se não fosse Bella..."

Ele me segurou pela camisa e me encostou contra a parede. "Isabella, antes de você chegar aqui era um anjo de garota! Agora ela responde a nós. Passa menos tempo no quarto estudando e até mesmo esta vestindo pedaços de roupa no lugar de roupas de verdade. Você está levando ela para o mau caminho! Não ela está curando você!"

"Isabella não é mais uma menina." Eu o adverti. "Ela já é uma mulher!"

"Edward, escute bem!" Ele grunhiu e me soltou. "Isabella é uma irmã para você. Se eu souber que você fez qualquer coisa com ela, você vai direto para a escola militar!"

"Me mande! Vai ser muito melhor do que ficar nesse inferno de lugar! Do que ter que ver a sua cara!"

O celular dele tocou e ele foi para o lado de fora da casa atender.

"Edward, calma!" Jasper pediu segurando em meu ombro. "Você está se alterando a toa."

"Eu não queria envolver ninguém em meus problemas. Me desculpe pelo carro."

"Eu não vou Esmé! Eu não vejo sentido nenhum em ir para este retiro!" Eu ouvi Bella falar alto demais.

"Ela deve estar precisando de ajuda." Jasper subiu a escada praticamente correndo. Carlisle voltou pouco depois.

"Eu preciso atender um paciente especial."

"Vá em frente." Resmunguei caminhando.

"Algum dos idiotas que estava participando de um racha capotou com o carro." Ele falou olhando para mim com raiva. "Atitude muito inteligente, não é mesmo?"

"Acidentes acontecem."

"Acidentes podem ser evitados Edward." Ele falou pegando o seu jaleco em cima da cadeira. "Hoje de tarde eu tive que socorrer alguém, então se você é egoísta o suficiente para não entender isto, eu sinto muito."

"Você poderia ter evitado um acidente também. Poderia ter tomado cuidado e então eu não estaria aqui, existindo para ser um traste para você" Ele finalmente me olhou se sentindo culpado. Então se virou e continuou a falar.

"Eu vou arrumar um emprego para você. Um de verdade. E aí sim você vai ver o que é bom..."

Eu me sentei no sofá me sentindo mal. _Ele sempre tinha uma desculpa._ É claro que eu não ficaria triste sabendo o motivo dele não ter ido. Mas ele poderia ter telefonado, não é? Eu me levantei do sofá e fui até a cozinha para beber um copo de água.

Foi aí que eu notei que eu não poderia mais culpar a sexta feira por ser um dia infeliz. Já estava ficando claro e o relógio marcava cinco e quarenta da manhã. Eu fiquei na cozinha ouvindo o choro de Bella no primeiro andar.

Eu me senti fracassado diversas vezes. Por mim e por ela. Por nós.

.

Uma buzina alta chamou minha atenção e eu notei que tinha cochilado um pouco, ainda sentado. O relógio marcava seis e trinta da manhã. Eu vi quando Jasper passou carregando duas malas pela sala passando para o lado de fora da casa. Esmé desceu primeiro e veio até a cozinha. Eu me levantei e ela me deu um abraço.

"Juízo Edward. É a única coisa que eu peço para você." Eu não falei nada, apenas a abracei. Ela se afastou e foi para o lado de fora da casa.

Eu até pensei que Bella já tinha ido sem falar comigo. Mas ela estava descendo a escada quando eu estava para subir. Na mesma hora eu senti um pouco de raiva, mas não era dela, era de mim mesmo. O rosto dela estava muito inchado, e ela ainda não tinha parado de chorar.

"Eu nunca poderia imaginar que..."

"Relaxe." Eu avisei subindo a escada. "Carlisle nunca vai ser como um pai para mim."

"Nós voltamos na quinta." Ela arriscou um pequeno sorriso. "E então nós conversamos com calma, ok?"

"Conversar o que Bella?"

"Sobre nós dois."

"Não existe nós dois." Eu avisei a ela. "Você tem um namorado agora."

"Eu não disse sim." Ela retrucou. "Nem pretendo." Eu ia falar alguma coisa. Mas Jasper apareceu.

"Bella! Estão todos te esperando!" Eu a abracei com força e dei um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

"Até quinta."

.

Jasper e eu ficamos sozinhos em casa até cerca de três da tarde. Ele estava acabado, fodido de febre, então eu fui cuidar das coisas do Rancho sozinho.

Eu estava na cozinha esquentando água para fazer algo para comer quando Carlisle chegou.

Nós tivemos uma longa conversa – onde só ele falou, é claro – sobre eu estar sendo uma má influência para Bella, sobre eu não ter jeito e sobre ele ter conversado com minha mãe. Ele decidiu que eu estaria de castigo: não sairia, não participaria do grupo de corrida e em alguns dias começaria a trabalhar na loja de conveniência do único posto que tinha na cidade.

Eu ouvi sem outra alternativa.

Ele colheu um pouco de sangue e me entregou um copinho. Eu fiquei puto por dentro, pois ele pedir que eu fizesse exames de urina e sangue só demonstrava que ele não confiava em mim de forma alguma. Ele iria quebrar a cara, mas eu não estava nem ai.

Jacob apareceu piorando tudo.

Ele tinha alguns DVDs e disse que tinha os alugado da locadora da cidade ao lado apenas para assistir com sua namorada. Carlisle ficou um pouco chocado e engoliu o papo de bom moço dele sobre querer fazer as coisas do modo tradicional e eu me irritei, piorando ainda mais a minha situação quando parti para cima dele.

Eu já estava na merda. Mas depois de muito bater nele eu pude me sentir melhor.

.

Os dias passaram como um borrão.

Jasper passou o domingo e a segunda no hospital, pois segundo Carlisle ele estava com alguma virose estranha. Ele não conseguia comer nada graças a inflamação em sua garganta, então teve que ficar no soro.

Eu tive a casa só para mim e a caminhonete de Bella para dirigir no caminho para a escola. Jacob claramente não contou como ele estava com o olho roxo e o braço quebrado para todos, mas o clima continuou pesado.

Qual tentou conversar comigo, Jessica tentou conversar comigo. Jasper tentou conversar comigo.

Mas eu estava indisponível para todos.

Hoje, depois que eu terminei de cuidar de tudo o que precisava, voltei para casa me sentindo sujo. Eu entrei pela cozinha como de costume e vi quando Bella estava se sentando na mesa da sala. Esme e Carlisle estavam se sentando também.

Eu senti meu coração acelerar. Ela estava acabada, pálida, sem vida. Os olhos dela brilharam e ela até tentou se levantar, mas Carlisle segurou a sua mão.

"Edward está precisando tomar um banho agora. E nós ainda não acabamos aqui."

Eu me senti tão triste quanto ela e não me importei em demorar demais no banho. Eu apenas esperei e senti a água escorrendo pelo meu corpo enquanto pensava em como sair de toda essa furada.

Jasper não estava no quarto quando eu fui me trocar. Eu desci e vi a cena mais bizarra de todos os tempos. Ele estava sentado na poltrona ao lado do sofá onde Bella e Jacob estavam sentados.

Esmé e Carlisle estavam na cozinha.

Eu me senti insignificante.

Um intruso mais uma vez.

Peguei o celular de Bella que estava em cima da mesa.

Era hora de ligar para a minha mãe, já que Carlisle tinha desligado os aparelhos telefônicos da casa quando estava fora. Eu não poderia dar telefonemas. Era parte do meu castigo idiota.

Então eu falei com minha mãe. E agora Jasper falava, falava e falava. Mas eu não estava ouvindo nada.

"Desculpa cara, mas eu não estou com cabeça para isso."

"O que eu quero dizer é que eu gosto de você como se fosse meu irmão. E que eu quero te ajudar a ficar bem." Aquilo me pegou de surpresa. "Eu não sei o que você e Bella tem de especial, não me importa. Eu sei que você cuidou dela e que ela melhorou e esteve mais viva desde que você chegou."

"O seu pai não concorda com isso."

"Sabe o que Carlisle estava assistindo ontem, quando eu entrei em seu escritório?"

"O que?"

"O vídeo da sua corrida." Ele fungou. "Ele ama você, mas tem medo de fazer mais merda, mesmo que acabe fazendo. Sabe, o escritório é um lugar sagrado, pois só pertence a ele. Aos livros dele e a coisas suas. Fotos, vídeos..."

"Difícil acreditar."

"Eu sei. Eu não vou me meter mais, mas eu preciso que você continue cuidando de Bella e da minha mãe, ok?"

"Ok."

"E obrigado."

"Pelo que?"

"Por bater em Jacob por mim." Ele riu. "O cara é um babaca."

Eu ri também finalmente relaxando. Nós dois nos levantamos e fomos prender os animais.

.

Quando eu voltei Bella já tinha ido dormir. O seu quarto estava totalmente escuro.

Amanhã – eu pensei comigo mesmo.

.

Esmé foi nos levar para o colégio. Carlisle ia viajar por alguns dias então ele também estava no carro. Eles iriam juntos fazer as compras da semana, ainda hoje.

No colégio eu mal tive chance de falar com Bella e eu notei como ela me evitou e evitou todas as pessoas. Incluindo Jacob o que era bom. Mas o seu comportamento não era o atual. Era o antigo.

Nada bom.

Esmé nos pegou e eu passei um bilhete para ela quando entramos no carro.

_Podemos conversar hoje à noite?_

Ela sorriu acenando com a cabeça.

Quando chegamos em casa, uma surpresa nos esperava.

Na verdade, me esperava.

Bella me olhou na mesma hora chocada com o que estava vendo e eu sinceramente estava tão surpreso quanto ela.

"Edward!" Ela gritou correndo até onde eu estava e me abraçando. "Ah, eu estava com tanta saudade de você!"

"Tanya o que diabos você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu estava com saudade de você!" Ela me esmagou em um abraço.

Bella passou por nós irritada. Ela não entrou em casa e assobiou para que Budd fosse atrás dela. Esmé sorriu envergonhada.

Oh merda, mais uma sexta infernal não!

* * *

**QUER FAZER UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**ENVIA UMA REVIEW!**

**Bjs e até a próxima!**

**Mi**


	14. Cap XII

**N/A: Não, vocês não precisam me matar por causa da loira morango azedo. Assim como na Saga, a participação dela aqui é bem humilde. **

**Hehehe!**

**Hoje teve post em Kandy Life também. Se puderem, vão lá dar uma conferida!**

**Beijos e obrigada pelo carinho, como sempre! Sem vocês jamais seria a mesma coisa!

* * *

**

**Cap XII**

Esmé ficou nos observando totalmente constrangida. Não era para menos. Tanya estava me agarrando. Ela me deu um beijo e com toda certeza me deixou sujo com seu batom. Eu gemi frustrado enquanto tentava me afastar um pouco sem ser grosseiro.

"Então... não vai me apresentar essa moça bonita Edward?"

Eu observei Esmé incrédulo. Como ela poderia ser tão agradável assim com alguém como Tanya?

"Já que ele não faz, eu faço." Tanya se colocou na frente dela. "Meu nome é Tanya... eu sou uma das..." Ela pensou um pouco. "Namoradinhas que ele tem no mundo real."  
Esmé me olhou séria. Ela mostrou como estava claramente chateada comigo. Eu podia ver decepção em seus olhos e mal podia imaginar como Bella estava.  
"Eu vim passar o final de semana com ele, pois estava com saudade!" Tanya continuou a falar.

"Você nem mesmo me ligou." Falei irritado.

"Se eu tivesse ligado para você não seria uma surpresa." Ela me abraçou novamente. "Agora vá pegar algumas coisas. Não eu você vá precisar de muitas roupas..."

Deus.

Por favor, isto não está acontecendo.

Seja menos cruel comigo. Por favor.

"Tanya!"

"Você pode ficar aqui querida." Esmé começou a falar. "Uma namoradinha de Edward é bem vinda."

Tanya comemorou fazendo algum barulhinho estranho e me puxou em direção ao seu carro. Ela abriu a mala dele e me entregou uma bolsa gigante.

"Espero que ela não se importe de eu ficar no mesmo quarto que você."

"Tanya eu não acho uma boa idéia." E comecei a falar depois que Esmé entrou em casa. "Aqui não é a minha casa."

"Eu sei. Embora você nunca me levou nela." Ela deu os ombros. "Eu só estava com saudades de você! Os garotos mandaram alguns presentes. "

"Onde você ia ficar?"

"Em um hotel na cidade do lado." Ela falou usando uma voz mais mansa. "Sabe, eu tinha conseguido um quarto com uma cama enorme para nós dois."

"O que faz você pensar que algo desse tipo iria acontecer?"

"Agora é a sua vez de bancar o difícil Edward?" Ela me perguntou fazendo uma careta. "Eu pensei que no mínimo você ficaria feliz por me ver aqui."  
Eu era um perfeito idiota, mas não sabia o que fazer.

"Vem. Você vai ficar aqui hoje, mas amanhã vai embora."

"Você está me dispensando?"

"Estou." Falei sério. "Eu não preciso de problemas com a família de Carlisle."

"Você continua chamando seu pai pelo nome?"

"É."

Ela não falou mais nada, então deve ter entendido que eu estava com raiva. Eu me senti menos mal quando notei que Esmé estava na cozinha. Eu não queria encarar ela novamente. Mas como se ela estivesse adivinhando que eu estava com algumas duvidas, ela gritou de lá para que eu escutasse.

"Pode acomodá-la em seu quarto Edward. Mas a porta deve estar aberta todo o tempo."

Tanya riu.

"Ela sabe que nós somos um pouco fogosos certo?"

"Cala a boca."

"Ugh, você está um chato."

Bufei e segui para o primeiro andar. Ela veio bem atrás de mim. Apenas para comprovar como eu estava ferrado.

.

Tanya foi tomar um banho depois que eu deixei ela bem avisada. Ela ficou irritada quando eu disse que ela iria embora amanhã cedo. Eu não seria tão cruel a ponto de deixar ela pegar a estrada à noite, mas o principal é que eu não gostaria que Esmé me questionasse mais e mais.

Oh merda... Do jeito que ela sempre arrumava uma forma de conversar comigo, não seria muito diferente agora. Eu sai pela porta da frente da casa em direção a minha obrigação diária.

Não encontrei Budd ou Bella e também não tinha certeza se seria bom encontrá-los. Budd ficava agitado demais quando Bella estava irritada. Era um ponto negativo para mim, mais uma vez ao longo dessa semana.

"Bella" Comecei a chamá-la. "Bella!"

Só tinha um lugar onde ela poderia estar. Caminhei lentamente até o celeiro dos cavalos e bingo! Lá estava ela.

"Bella!" Chamei sua atenção.

"Não quero falar com você."

"Bella, por favor..."

"Sério Edward? Você fica todo puto da vida por causa de Jacob e eu descubro que Tanya é sua namorada?"

"Enh?"

"Esmé me contou! Disse que ela falou com todas as letras que era sua namorada!"

"Grande coisa. Ela não é nada para mim."

"Mas mesmo assim ela vai dormir no seu quarto com você!"

"Bella..."

"É já sei! A babaca aqui já dormiu com você em seu quarto também." Bufei irritado.

"Ela vai embora amanhã. Vamos conversar, por favor..."

"Você pode cuidar das coisas aqui?" Ela parecia tão tensa... "Por mim? Eu tenho que tomar um banho e jantar logo."

Ela nem mesmo esperou que eu respondesse que sim, eu iria cuidar das coisas por ela. Apenas saiu andando.

E eu? Bem, eu tive Budd para me ajudar...

.

Assim que eu entrei em casa Esmé não olhou para mim. Eu me senti um lixo. Era como se a minha mãe não estivesse querendo conversa comigo.

Argh!

Tanya estava no quarto lendo alguma das suas revistas. Eu peguei uma roupa e me tranquei no banheio para tomar banho. Até tentei ir até o quarto de Bella, mas ela tinha trancado a porta.

Merda...

.

Nós jantamos em silêncio. Foi constrangedor.

Bella saiu logo da mesa e nem mesmo trou o seu prato da mesa. Ela geralmente fazia isso caso não fosse lavar a louça. Eu consegui que Tanya ajudasse Esmé e subi. Assim que eu entrei no meu quarto ouvi a sua risada.

"Tudo bem. Eu vou terminar de me arrumar enquanto você não chega."

"Bella?"

"No banheiro."

Eu entrei no banheiro e vi que ela estava se maquiando. Ou tentando.

"Vai sair?"

"Bem, até onde eu sei, você é quem está da castigo."

"Bella você vai sair com quem?"

"Importa? Sabe, você tem uma namorada! Isso foi nojento! Tudo o que tivemos juntos... e ela estava lá! Esperando por você."

"Tanya não é minha namorada, você não pode entender isso?"

"Se ela não fosse importante para você, você teria chutado ela fora!"

"Eu não seria tão ruim assim para fazer com que uma garota pegasse a estrada sozinha pela parte da noite. Menos ainda dormir sozinha por ai."

"Isso não é problema meu." Ela começou a passar uma escova no cabelo.

"Bella, por favor..." Eu pedi segurando a sua mão. "Eu não tive nada demais com Tanya além do obvio..."

"Mais um motivo para eu me chatear com você..."

"Quer saber?" Comecei irrtado. "Sai mesmo. Você precisa refrescar essa cabeça!"

Foi assim que eu vi Jessica chegando em casa e levando Bella só Deus sabe onde. Eu me senti tão frustrado, tão irritado... Esmé nos deu boa noite e eu fiquei sentado na varada. Tanya veio me encontrar.

"Eu campeão..." Ela sorriu. "Finalmente estamos a sós..."

"Tanya, aqui não."

"Vamos para um motel que tem aqui perto..." Ela mordeu os labios. Fosse em outro momento eu acharia legal ela fazer isso. Mas ninguém mordia os labios como Bella. Ninguém... "Vamos, eu aposto que você não aguenta mais ficar na mão..."

"E quem disse que eu estou ficando na mão?"

"Com aquela coisinha é que você não está se satisfazendo..." Ela debochou. "Argh, como voc~e consegue viver no quarto ao lado de uma menina tão... tomboy?"

"Tanya... dê um tempo? Deixe Isabella em paz!"

"Tudo bem." Ela riu forçada. "Aqui." Ela me entregou uma carteira de cigarros e um isqueiro. "Os caras falaram que você provavelmente estaria sentindo falta..."

"Vamos Edward..." Ela riu. "Sua madrasta está dormindo. Pode fuma a vontade." Ela falou acendendo um cigarro. "Eu trouxe alguns baseados também." Ela comentou animada. "Você não sabe como eu tive medo de ser parada na estada. Mas os garotos avisaram para eu colocar entre minhas calcinhas."

"Eu não..." Ela fez uma enorme careta para mim. "Me passa essa merda para cá."

Afinal, quando você está na pior, não tem nada que não possa ser piorado. E eu não queria perder a minha reputação quando voltasse para casa.

.

Tanya foi dormir irritada e eu avisei que ficaria mais tempo ali. Obviamente eu lavei meu rosto e as mãos, escovei os dentes e troquei de camisa antes de voltar a ficar na varanda esperando Bella.

Ela chegou mais de três horas da manhã e veio no carro de Quill. Eu me senti aliviado de ver que Jacob não estava por perto. Ele me lançou um olhar questionador e eu observei Bella que cambaleou mais do que caminhou.

Merda, ela estava bebada.

"Bella!" Eu a segurei e ela riu se segurando com bastante força no meu corpo. Eu ainda estava ouvindo o barulho do carro de Quill saindo quando ela me abraçou.

"Eu sabia que você ia me esperar." Ela riu mais. "Você diz que ela não é sua namorada, e eu não quero namorar com Jacob, mesmo toda a cidade insinuando que daqui algum tempo poderiamos formar uma linda familia." Ela fez uma careta quando eu a sentei no sofá. "Acredita nisso? Pessoas insanas."

"Bella o que você bebeu?"

"Não sei." Ela riu mais. "Era rosa, Jessica quem me deu um monte. Era docinho também."

"Eu vou matar Jessica amanhã."

"Isso!" Ela riu e ficou em cima de meu colo assim que eu sentei. "Agora nós vamos trair os nossos possiveis namorados..." Eu fiquei sem reação quando ela arrumou o seu cabelo e se inclinou em minha direção.

Eu não recusei o beijo que ela me deu.

Mesmo sabendo o quão encrencado eu estava...

Eu nunca ia resistir a um beijo dela. Mas eu detestava estar com garotas bêbadas. Fora que não era justo com Bella. Ela poderia acabar ficando com ainda mais raiva de mim depois.

"Bella... não." Eu falei quando me afastei e ela começou a chorar logo depois.

"Jessica disse que você não prestava para mim! Todos estão torcendo para que eu fique com Jacob. Mas e você? Eu sempre me entrego de corpo e alma para você e você me recusa. Só me recusa!"

"Não Bella, não é isso... por favor..." Eu a abracei com força e ela continuou chorando.

"Eu sei que não sou bonita como a sua namorada. Eu sei que o meu corpo é marcado e feio." Ela já estava aumentando demais a voz. "Mas eu quero tanto você..." Um soluço. "Eu gosto tanto de você Edward. Eu sei que você só faz tudo o que fez por pena de mim, mas não precisava disso."

"Ooo Bella, você está bêbada. Não sabe o que está falando..."

"Eu não estou bêbada!" Ela esperneou. "Eu só estou gostando de você!"

Eu não consegui sorrir vendo que ela estava tão triste, além de alcoolizada. A abracei com muita força e balancei um pouco o seu corpo como se estivesse a ninando. O choro diminuiu, a respiração dela ficou mais calma. Eu estava feliz por ter conseguido acalmar ela.

"Bella..." Ela levantou o rosto e eu passei a mão para limpar as lagrimas. "Não é o melhor momento, mas eu também gosto de você sua boba..."

Ela sorriu tão linda. Mesmo com os olhos inchados e o nariz vermelho demais ela estava linda. Os olhos dela pareciam mais brilhantes.

"Vem, eu vou ajudar você a tomar um banho." Eu me levantei com ela ainda no meu colo.

"Você vai tirar a minha roupa?"

"Talvez." Ela riu e se apertou mais contra o meu corpo.

"E você vai dar banho em mim?" Foi a minha hora de rir.

"Não. Você quem vai fazer isso." Ela me olhou um pouco desapontada e eu comecei a subir a escada. Ela foi fazendo uma careta maior.

"Bella?"

"Você está balançando muito..."

Assim que chegamos ao primeiro andar o estrago foi feito.

Esmé ouvindo o barulho saiu do quarto enquanto eu tentava levar ela para o banheiro. Eu fiquei constrangido por Bella.

"Leve ela para o meu banheiro por favor Edward."

Foi assim que eu entrei no quarto de Carlisle e Esme pela primeira vez. Ela acendeu as luzes e abriu a porta do banheiro para que eu pudesse passar.

"Coloque ela na banheira e por favor limpe o corredor."

"Eu..."

"Não querido." Esmé praticamente me empurrou para fora do banheiro. "Eu assumo daqui."

Eu suspirei irritado quando ela fechou a porta e eu ouvi Bella chorando mais. Eu não entendia muito o que ela estava falando, mas me sentia péssimo.

Grande hora para mostrar a ela que você gosta dela, não?

_Babaca._

Eu me levantei e dei de cara com algo que eu jamais imaginei que veria em uma casa de verdade. Uma das paredes do quarto era totalmente ocupada por porta retratos e tinham muitos retratos meus ali. Acho que uma copia de cada foto que eu já tirei com Carlisle estava ali. Assim como varias fotos dele com Esmé, com Jasper e algumas até com Bella quando ela era menor.

Foi uma surpresa.

"Edward!" Eu ouvi Bella me chamar e eu me virei indo bater na porta do banheiro mesmo escutando que Esmé estava tentando acalma-la.

"Edward você já limpou o corredor?"

Eu fechei os olhos frustrado e fui fazer o que ela tinha pedido.

.

Já estava entrando em casa depois de lavar os panos de chão que eu tinha usado. O pior era saber que a parede do corredor estava com uma mancha rosa que não saiu nem com detergente.

Aquilo era nojento demais e a prova de que ela tinha bebido algo terrível.

_Jessica tinha contas para acertar comigo assim que o sol raiasse._

Esmé estava encostada no balcão da pia ao lado do fogão.

"Ela está bem?"

"Eu estou fazendo um pouco de chá de gengibre, que vai ajudar no enjôo."

"Tem algum doce? Seria..." Esmé riu.

"Agradeço a sua preocupação Edward, mas eu sei lidar com isso muito bem." A amargura estava presente em sua voz.

Foi de cortar o coração.

"Tem certeza que não precisa da minha ajuda?"

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça.

Eu subi e vendo que a porta do quarto estava aberta e a luz acesa, o olhei. Bella já estava dormindo, usando apenas um roupão. Ouvi quando Esmé estava subindo e entrei no meu quarto. A porta do quarto dela foi fechada e eu notei que teria que esperar.

Tanya continuava dormindo como uma pedra e eu não queria ficar junto dela. Mesmo que fosse na cama de cima do beliche.

Eu fui até o quarto de Bella e me sentei em sua cama, pegando o livro que ela estava lendo. Depois que eu o abri, algo caiu de dentro dele. Era uma foto nossa, com Jasper e Alice do dia do seu aniversário surpresa. Todos estávamos sorridentes e bem.

Agora tudo estava uma grande confusão...

.

Eu acordei cedo, a casa estava silenciosa, já que todas três ainda estavam dormindo. Eu tomei um banho rápido e peguei a chave da caminhonete de Esmé em cima da mesa.

Eu sabia que Jessica estaria na escola hoje, já que ela tinha monitoria de literatura. Pouco me importei de estacionar de qualquer jeito e disparei para dentro do colégio ainda furioso.

Deus me ajude a não quebrar o pescoço dessa vadia dos infernos!

Entrei na sala e chamei sua atenção. Ela esbugalhou os olhos e saiu, depois de pedir licença ao pequeno grupo de alunos. Ela sabia o quão puto eu estava, então caminhou completamente encolhida.

"Vamos lá fora, por favor." Ela pediu frustrada.

Caminhamos até o estacionamento e ela começou a falar.

"Olha, eu sei que ela chegou bêbada, mas se nem Jacob se importou, para que você se importaria?"

"Jessica o que foi que você deu a ela?"

"Suquinho Gummy." Ela rolou os olhos. "Ela precisava beber um pouco de vodka para tomar alguma coragem."

"Coragem de que Jessica?"

"De se abrir!" Jessica resmungou. "Bella pode ter a você Edward, mas ainda assim, você é homem. Eu dei um pouco de bebida para ela, pois assim ela desabafaria comigo."

"Você se aproveitou do estado dela!"

"Eu realmente queria conversar com ela." Jessica se sentou no capô do seu carro. "Eu juro que não foi totalmente por mal."

Sorri irônico.

"Totalmente... certo Jessica, que tipo de merda você quer arrancar dela?"

"Além do obvio?" Ela me lançou um olhar decepcionado. "Sabe Edward, você realmente não vê que ela gosta de você?"

"E o que você tem com isso? Não é da sua conta!"

"É sim. Bella mora com você. Eu queria ter certeza que estava enganada, mas não estou. Ela gosta de você e está com Jacob!"

"Ela não disse sim!"

"Ela estava com ele ontem a noite. Na menor parte do tempo, mas estava."

"Jessica, nunca mais repita isso! Não dê bebida para Isabella!"

"Eu a chamei para sair." Ela me olhou triste. "Eu tenho sido legal com ela e você não da a menor para mim. Mas ela me explicou."

"Jessica, não rola nada com você. Eu não estou a fim."

"É." Ela falou irritada. "Agora ainda menos, não é?"

"Eu gosto de..." ela me interrompeu.

"Eu sei que sua namorada modelo está aqui. Isso foi meio nojento, mas tudo bem. Eu não tenho raiva pois você não se aproveitou de mim." Ela desceu do carro. "Agora eu tenho que ir pois estou aqui para a minha monitoria."

"Fique longe de Isabella, está ouvindo Jessica?"

"Eu vou apoiá-la com Jacob. Pois um dia você vai embora. E ele não."

Depois de jogar isso na minha cara ela se virou e voltou para o colégio. Eu só não parti para cima dela por muito pouco.

Merda.

Eu precisava me manter fora de encrenca.

Eu peguei um cigarro em meu bolso e comecei a fumar antes de entrar no carro e ficar circulando pela cidade até me acalmar.

Eu estava irritado. Tudo só estava piorando e piorando.

Eu fiquei fumando e andando de carro pela cidade até me tocar que já passava das duas da tarde.

Merda.

Merda.

Merda!

Eu só estava conseguindo piorar as coisas!

.

Eu cheguei em casa e fiquei ainda mais puto. O carro de Jacob estava próximo a entrada e isso era só o começo. Eu estacionei na garagem e assim que pisei na escada na entrada quis matar alguém.

Bella estava gargalhando e não era comigo.

Eles estavam vendo algo na TV da sala e rindo. O filho da mãe em meu lugar no sofá.

Assim que eu entrei a risada dela parou. Eu sabia que ela estava me olhando pelo canto do olho. Estava enrolada em um cobertor e ligeiramente afastada de Jacob, mas ainda assim estava perto demais.

"Boa tarde Edward." Jacob me cumprimentou. Eu apenas fui até a cozinha.

Tudo ficou ainda pior. Tanya estava com um enorme sorriso falso falando algo com Esmé enquanto enxugava a possível louça do almoço.

"Finalmente você lembrou que tem uma casa." Esmé me reprimiu risonha. Fiquei chocado que ela não estivesse realmente chateada. "Coma alguma coisa. Seu parto está no microondas." Ela comentou saindo da cozinha.

Esquentei a minha comida e me sentei na mesa. Tanya se sentou do meu lado.

"Você sumiu." Ela começou. "Já não agüento mais lavar louça, o esmalte que eu estou usando é fraco e aqui só tem comida gorda."

"Você já deveria ter ido embora." Comentei sem nem mesmo olhar ela.

"Nem morta que eu vou embora agora." Ela se espreguiçou. "Bonito o namorado dela né?"

"Tanya..."

"Oi."

"Eu tenho cara de viado?"

"Claro que não!"

"Então me explique como eu vou achar outro homem bonito."

"Oh." Ela parou para pensar um pouco e eu me lembrei do motivo de só querer come-la.

Traseiro bonito e cabeça oca. Essa é Tanya.

"Tão legal, mesmo assim... " Ela começou. "Eles formam um belo casal. Ele até trouxe flores para ela." Ela riu. "E maçã do amor..." Ela olhou para mim. "Bem que você poderia fazer essas coisas legais comigo."

"Tanya... nós não somos namorados."

"Mas eles são." Ela se levantou da mesa. "Aqui até que é bem quente." Ela ficou do meu lado e se espreguiçou. Eu vi como ela não estava usando sutiã com seu vestido minúsculo. "Nós não somos namorados, mas eu vim me divertir um pouco com você Edward."

Ela não é Bella.

Ela não é Bella.

Estúpidos hormônios não e traiam!

Ela não é Bella!

Droga!

"Quer se divertir, não é?" Perguntei me levantando. "Pegue os cigarros especiais e venha me encontrar em um antigo gazebo aqui atrás.

"Ok!" Ela saiu comemorando.

Eu me senti um lixo, mas não estava nem aí.

Ontem a noite Bella só estava bêbada, mas agora que ela estava sóbria, sabia o que era melhor para ela. Jacob babaca.

.

Já estávamos fumando o nosso segundo baseado. Eu já estava achando graça em todo tipo de merda que Tanya estava falando.

Eu sentia falta de estar em casa, de participar das festas, dos eventos do colégio... Ela estava me contando como tudo estava e eu estava feliz por isso. Ela não tentou me agarrar, então eu fiquei bastante tranqüilo.

Na verdade, eu estava tranqüilo demais.

Já estava escurecendo e Tanya me disse que tinha algo ainda melhor no quarto. Ela foi maliciosa e acho que ela até me beijou. Não me importei de ela queria descer em mim. Eu precisa me aliviar mesmo e uma vadia com ela sabia o que fazer.

A casa estava silenciosa e nós subimos bem rápido para o primeiro andar. Assim que entramos no quarto eu não entendi o que diabos tinha acontecido.

Tanya gritou horrorizada.

Todas as suas coisas estavam espalhadas, Budd estava mastigando alguma de suas roupas e antes que eu pudesse entender o que era tudo aquilo, eu senti como se tivesse tomado um banho.

"Você não tem o direito de vir até a minha casa e drogar o Edward, está entendendo vadia sonsa?"

"Bella!"

"Cale a boca seu idiota!" Ela jogou mais água em mim. "Eu não vou ficar preparando lanchinhos para você quando estiver com fome!"

"Bella você não deveria ter deixado Budd entrar aqui!"

"Se a sua vadia deixou o lixo dela espalhado ele não tem culpa."

"Bella!" Eu rosnei irritado quando ela jogou mais água em mim.

"Tire essa vadia daqui agora ou eu vou ligar para Carlisle e dizer que sua namoradinha trouxe cigarros, maconha e cocaína para dentro dessa casa!"

"Olha aqui sua esquisita, vadia é você!"

Eu não ouvi mais nada. Só vi as duas se pegando no chão. Eu gritei com as duas, gritei por Esmé, mas sobrou para mim separá-las.

"Você ao tem o direito de vr aqui e estragar tudo o que eu consegui fazer por ele!" Bella gritou quando eu puxei Tanya para trás."

"Você acha que tem algum direito sobre ele coisinha esquisita?"

"CALEM A PORRA DA BOCA!"

Gritei irritado.

"Budd! Sai!" O cachorro saiu disparado do quarto. "Tanya arrume suas coisas."

"Mas..."

"Agora!"

"Você está defendendo essa coisinha no lugar de me defender?" Eu bufei. Nunca me senti tão sóbrio em toda a minha vida.

"Você vai juntar todas as suas coisas enquanto eu ligo para a pousada local." Avisei a Tanya. "E você!" Me virei para Bella. "Vai secar esse chão."

"Eu não vou fazer nada para um drogado que não tem consideração nenhuma comigo." Eu pensei em responder. "Esmé ficaria decepcionada se soubesse o que você andou fazendo." Ela se virou e foi para o quarto de Esmé, se trancando lá.

"MAS QUE PORRA!"

Gritei enquanto caminhava para o andar de baixo.

.

Uma hora depois Eu estava exausto e jogado no sofá. Tanya tinha ido ficar em uma pousada. Eu achei melhor que ela ficasse lá e amanhã fosse embora. Eu não queria mais olhar na cara dela depois que ela gritou com ém grita com ela. Bella continuava no andar de cima e eu estava começando a ficar com fome.

Daria de um tudo para comer do seu pão de milho.

AH... pão de milho com melaço.

Eu ouvi os passos leves e me virei. Ela esteve chorando.

Santa mãe de Deus, quando esse inferno vai acabar?

"Bella..."

"Não quero falar com você."

"Sabe, ontem você vomitou em mim, na parede e eu te ajudei mesmo assim." O rosto dela ficou vermelho.

"Não vou fazer comida para você."

"E quem disse que eu preciso comer?"

"Você fumou maconha. Dá para sentir o rastro de um quilometro!"

"Como você pode ter certeza que é maconha? Ou que depois que você fuma, a pessoa fica com fome."

"Eu já fumei essa porcaria uma vez." Ela grunhiu. "Fui forçada por Alice a 'me liberar um pouco.'"

"Sem moral." Comentei me levantando.

"Cale a boca! Isso não justifica o que você fez. Você foi um idiota."

"Bella..." Eu peguei em sua mão mas ela se afastou quando ouviu os latidos irritados de Budd.

"Saia de junto de mim." Ela me olhou chorosa. "Eu estou decepcionada com você."

"Bella, o quanto que você lembra de ontem a noite?"

"Nada!" Ela gritou e foi em direção ao cachorro.

Eu me senti mal de verdade.

Ela estava decepcionada comigo.

.

Esme chegou assim que eu troquei de camisa e fui para a cozinha. Dei uma mordida na maçã do amor que Jacob comprou para Bella, mas assim que ela colocou um bolo de milho e coco na mesa eu a joguei fora.

"O almoço não foi suficiente?" Ela comentou depois que eu cortei um pedaço grande do bolo para mim.

"Nah!" Comecei a falar de boca cheia. "Estava ótimo, eu só estou com vontade de comer doce."

"É da mãe de Alice." Esmé sorriu. "Onde está a sua miss?"

"Miss?" Perguntei incrédulo. "Graças a Deus ela foi embora. Olha Esmé ela não é nada meu. Veio aqui apenas por querer, eu nunca a convidaria."

"Edward... o que eu disse a você sobre ter Juízo?"

"Eu..." Os latidos de Budd chamaram minha atenção.

"O que tem de errado com esse cachorro?" Esme se perguntou enquanto saia pela porta da cozinha. "Bella precisa te desligar da tomada..."

Ele continuou latindo e correndo, indo e voltando na direção do celeiro.

"Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa." Comentei sem prestar atenção em minhas palavras. "Droga! O que Bella aprontou agora!"

Eu sai correndo atrás de Budd e vi quando ele entrou no celeiro dos cavalos.

"Bella!"

"Edward! Rápido! Eu preciso de sua ajuda! Blondie vai dar a luz!"

"O que?"

"Bella! Edward! Não me matem do coração!"

"Esmé ligue para o veterinário, por favor!" Bella gritou terminando de colocar uma daquelas luvas horríveis e enormes por seu braço. "Edward!"

Eu caminhei até ela e segui todas as suas instruções. Primeiro eu tirei os outros cavalos de lá. Depois eu peguei dois baldes com água e panos secos. Bella pediu para eu jogar um pouco de água em Blondie e depois pediu para eu pegar mais feno novo por causa do conforto dela.

"Edward!"

"Já vou!"

"Não, rápido me ajuda aqui! Eu não tenho força para puxar!"

Mas antes mesmo que eu pudesse ajudá-la o pequeno potro já estava bem ali na minha frente. Foi meio nojento ver como Bella foi ágil enfiando a mão em sua boca para puxar sua língua e limpando o seu nariz e seus olhos antes de arrasta-lo mais para perto na mãe.

Eu queria ser médico, não era?

Então o nojo momentâneo passou.

"Você conseguiu!" Gritei animado enquanto ela tirava a luva.

"Meu deus... Eu ajudei a dar a luz ao primeiro potro... e eu nem sou formada ainda..."

Ela estava tão emocionada que não me importei com a sujeira e a abracei.

"Ai meu Deus! Eu consegui! Eu consegui Edward!" Ela me abraçou de volta. Beijei o topo da sua cabeça e o veterinário chegou.

Eu fiquei lá observando tudo. Ele agradeceu a Bella por ter feito um bom trabalho. Eu estava tão orgulhoso... com toda certeza, mais orgulhoso que Esmé que chorava emocionada do meu lado.

.

"Já que você me ajudou, pode escolher o nome dele." Bella comentou depois que desligou o secador.

Estavamos devidamente limpos e Esmé estava preparando o jantar.

"Não sou criativo." A segui até o seu quarto e me sentei na sua cama ao seu lado.

"Mas você quem vai escolher o nome." Ela sorriu. "Obrigada... se você não estivesse lá eu..."

"Mas e estava lá, não foi?"

"Foi." Eu peguei a sua mão e ela me olhou envergonhada. "Obrigada. Foi muito importante ter você lá. Me desculpe por toda essa cena que eu fiz ontem, e por toda a cena que eu fiz hoje."

"Eu gosto de você." Falei sem rodeios. "Eu quero estar com você. Quero que você seja a minha namo..."

Bella me calou com um beijo.

Eu a puxei para o meu colo e segurei seu rosto antes de permitir que ela aprofundasse o beijo. Tão bom sentir seu gosto, fazer carinho em sua pele...

"É claro que eu aceito." Ela falou depois de puxar um pouco de ar.

"O que Jacob veio fazer aqui hoje?"

"Esquece isso..." Ela pediu me beijando. "Eu só estava com ciúmes de você."

Eu sorri e a beijei mais algumas vezes.

"Não foi como eu queria..." ela me cortou.

"Mas foi perfeito." Ela falou me puxando da cama. "Vamos jantar logo, pois quanto antes a gente jantar, antes a gente vai poder subir para ficar junto aqui no quarto."

Eu já disse que adoro quando ela assume o controle?

* * *

**QUER FAZER UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**ENVIA UMA REVIEW!**

**BASTA APERTAR NO BOTÃO AZUL!**

**Bjs, Mi.**


	15. Cap XIII

**N/A: Olá leitoras lindas! Como estamos? Espero que bem. Deposi da votação ligeira que rolou hoje mais cedo no twitter, decidimos que hoje teríamos posts em IYB. **

**Tão sentindo calor? Hahahaha**

**P.S: Se eu não conseguir responder as reviews mais uma vez não me culpem. Tenho tentado fazer isso mas sempre da bronca. Affff! Beijinhos!

* * *

**

**Cap XIII**

Cocei o meu olho enquanto lia o bilhete mais uma vez. O leite ainda estava um pouco morno quando eu coloquei no copo. Elas não tinham saído há muito tempo. Eu me sentei e li o bilhete de novo. Eu estava com um sorriso idiota no rosto.

Ontem de noite nós jantamos com Esmé e assistimos um pouco de TV com ela. Bella estava tão cansada que quando deitamos ela acabou me fazendo falar sozinho.

Eu estava feliz em estar com ela, em sentir que ela estava literalmente me agarrando no seu sono. Finamente tinha dormido bem. A última semana tinha sido realmente ruim. Mas finalmente um pouco de paz caia bem.

Sem Carlisle por perto.

Sem confusões com Bella.

Casa tranquila.

Um domingo sem missa.

Eu ri mordendo mais um pedaço do bolo e lendo o bilhete mais uma vez.

_Eu vou sentir a sua falta a cada segundo._

Com toda certeza eu estava fodidadmente encantado com Bella.

.

Já me preparando psicologicamente para ter que almoçar sozinho, ou seja, cozinhar alguma coisa, eu caminhei de volta para a casa depois de verificar tudo. Os animais estavam com comida, água... Nenhum pedaço da cerca fora do lugar, o galpão estava com tudo em ordem. Eu não tinha nada ara fazer, mas poderia gastar algum tempo estudando.

Primeiro tomei um banho.

Para minha agradável surpresa, quando desci para o andar de baixo da casa, Bella e Esmé estavam chegando. Bella passou por mim e corou enquanto me dava aquele sorriso lindo. Ela estava carregando uma caixa pizza e outra sacola.

Fui ajudar Esmé que sorriu bastante para mim também.

"Curtiu a sua manhã de folga?"

"Foi meio chato ficar aqui sozinho."

"Não me diga que você sentiu falta de ir a igreja..." Ela perguntou rindo.

"Acho que não."

"Ah bom. Já estava achando que você estava pecando por aí."

Ela riu e dessa vez fui eu quem fiquei corado.

Coemçamos a arrumar as coisas na cozinha. Esmé pegou um pouco de suco na geladeira e pigarreou.

"Eu estou indo na casa de Flora agora a tarde. Bella, onde está a carta que você quer que ela leve para Alice?"

"Aqui..." Ela puxou uma carta um pouco amassada do bolso."

"Por favor, se comportem." Ela lançou um olhar medonho para cima de mim. "Eu volto no final da tarde. Ela começou a caminhar para fora da cozinha, mas se virou. "E, por favor, não comam toda essa pizza como da outra vez."

Depois de resgungar alguma coisa que eu não entendi o que era, apenas observei ela literalmente ir embora. Eu imaginei que Bella ia se jogar em mim quando o carro saisse de nossa vista, mas não.

"Vamos para o _nosso_ gazebo." Ela informou enquanto caminhava carregando a pizza. Peguei as duas latinhas de refrigerante e a segui.

.

"Como foi hoje?" Perguntei quando ela se sentou encostada em mim.

"Seria muito melhor se eu tivesse ficado com você. Mas Esmé não dirige na estrada, então ela ficaria chateada se eu disesse que não iria."

"Você queria ficar aqui?"

"Claro! Eu estaria com você e as cobertas."

"Hoje está mais frio mesmo."

"É verdade." Ela riu e eu a beijei. "Senti falta disso..."

"Eu também." Confessei dando varios beijos em seu rosto. "E nós temos até Esmé chegar para ficar assim, numa boa."

"Nada disso." Ela riu se afastando um pouco. "Eu tenho dois pacientes para visitar. E você ainda não escolheu o nome do pequeno potro."

"Eu sei. Que tal... Brego ?"

"Você poderia esquecer O senhor dos aneis alguma vez na sua vida? Eu sei que é um dos livros que você mais gosta..."

"Sim." A abracei animado. "Mas Brego é apenas um cavalo do filme."

"Oh."

"Mudei sua vida?"

"Vai mudar se me beijar mais uma vez..."

Bella foi ver como Brego e Blondie estavam. Eu sorri vendo como ela gargalhava toda feliz quando Brego arriscava passos mais desajeitados.

Era incrivel ver como os animas nasciam muito mais prontos do que nós.

Mais incrivel ainda era ver como Bella ficava feliz. Ela realmente seria uma maravilhosa veterinaria.

Voltamos para casa depois de trancar os animais.

Bella me mostrou o projeto do gazebo e eu concordei de mostra-lo para Quill no colégio amanhã. Eu tenho certeza que ele ia me ajudar. Eu tinha bastante dinheiro guardado - já que não tinha com o que gastar - e tinha também o dinheiro de Bella e Jasper. Algumas coisas já estavam no galpão, mas eu não tinha certeza sobre ainda servrem.

"Mas temos que tentar esconder de Esmé a todo custo."

"Vamos construir o gazebo novamente Bella. Não vai dar para esconder totalmente."

"Poderiamos tentar, né?" Eu ri de sua irritação momentanea.

"Mas nós vamos. Eu prometo." Garanti segurando sua mão.

.

Nós pegamos leve todo o resto do tempo que ficamos sozinhos. Eu fiquei feliz pois sabia que agora, qualquer coisa seria suficiente para que eu não conseguisse ser respeitoso.

Não gostaria que ela ficasse chateada comigo, mas vamos combinar, eu sou homem. Tenho minhas necessidades.

Bem no final da tarde Tanya apareceu em casa.

Eu tive uma conversa dura com ela, expliquei que sentia falta de casa, falta de todos, mas que infelizmente ainda não tinha prazo para voltar para casa. Ela tentou arrancar de mim uma resposta obvia e eu dei. Claro que ela já tinha notado que tinha algo acontecendo entre eu e Bella e fui sincero. Tanya observou Bella de forma rancorosa. Disse que tinha vindo ate aqui para mostrar que gostava de mim e etc... Mas eu expliquei que nunca estive afim dela. Ela ficou bem puta e foi embora.

Muito melhor assim.

Bella subiu para tomar um banho quando Esmé chegou.

Eu a ajudei a fazer o jantar. Macarrão era quase a minha especialidade.

...só que não ficava tão solto assim.

Bella gargalhou com Esmé quando eu contei como me virava para cozinhar em casa. Eu expliquei que comer macarrão grudado ou solto não faria tanta diferença assim no final. Seria comida do mesmo jeito.

Esmé fez do molho de tomate dela. O melhor molho de tomate que eu comi em toda minha vida. Bella aproveitou a folga para apenas ralar um pouco de queijo enquanto eu misturava a salada.

Estavamos todos em paz e numa boa.

Depois do jantar foi aquela mesma rotina de sempre. Assistimos um pouco de TV, mas logo Esmé fo se deitar. Eu e Bella esperamos ver todo o filme antes de subir.

Nós subimos e decidimos que poderiamos ser civilizados. Somos namorados agora, mas temos as nossas atividades normais de antes de dormir.

Foi estranho e ao mesmo tempo engraçado deitar na cama de Bella ao seu lado para ler. Ela lia um pouco do seu livro e eu tentei estudar um pouco para a prova de história que teria esta semana.

Algum tempo depois ela fechou o seu livro e colocou um marcador de paginas no meu.

O rosto corado e o sorriso envergonhado eram o sinal perfeto de que este era o momento de ficarmos a sós.

Fechei meu livro e o coloquei no chão antes de puxar seu corpo mais para perto do meu.

Afastei o cabelo do seu rosto e beijei a ponta do seu nari antes de beijar sua boca. Eu podia sentir como ela tinha sorrido antes de corresponder. O beijo foi lento, quase casto demais. Mas apenas no inicio.

Não demorou muito e eu estava colocando a mão por baixo de sua blusa. Eu deixei que Bella ditasse todo o ritmo. Eu senti ela aprofundar o beijo e ela se arrepiar com o meu toque. Eu tinha que ser lento, vagaroso e testar os seus limites. Eu sabia que por mais a vontade que ela estivesse, ela ainda tinha suas cicatrizes.

Eu queria mostrar a ela que ela continuava linda aos meus olhos. Eu fui um estupido e fiquei chocado naquele primeiro dia, mas agora que eu as via com frequencia, notei que não eram assim tão grandes. E eu queria mostrar a ela que existia sim uma forma dela sem amada e desejada, mesmo com elas.

"Edward..." Ela chamou minha atenção ofegante. Eu apenas a observei atento.

Bella se afastou um pouco e tirou a blusa. Ela desabotoou o sutiã ligeiramente e ficou me observando.

Não é como se eu estivesse me sentindo constrangido por estar vendo ela praticamente nua. Eu estava era embasbacado.

Seu olhar era facil de entender. Ela não sabia o que esperar, então eu tentei deixar ela mais calma e informada.

"Vamos devagar, ok?" Avisei alisando seu rosto. "Eu gosto de você e quero que a gente faça tudo certinho... não quero ter pressa com você Bella."

Ela mordeu os labios e sorriu corada.

"Eu gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo." Eu sorri e a beijei mais uma vez.

Tudo em Bella gritava virgnal.

Depois que eu parei de beijar sua boca dei beijos por seu pescoço enquanto acariciava seu seios bem devagar. Eles eram pequenos, mas cabiam em minha mão. Eu poderia usar algumas palavras improprias para descrevê-los, mas não parecia certo. Eu senti com o polegar como ela etava excitada então eu não resisti e os beijei também.

Não era algo que eu costumava fazer, mas se tratando de Bella eu queria ser o mais atencioso possivel. Ela gemeu baixinho e estremeceu um pouco me fazendo ficar ainda mais satisfeito.

O gosto da sua pele era doce de um modo gostoso, não enjoado por causa de cremes ou perfumes. Ela estava deitada e eu estava disposto a experimentar mais. Eu queria sentir o seu real sabor. Eu sabia que estava sendo o seu primeiro homem, mas também seria a minha primeira vez fazendo aquilo.

Comecei a abaixar a sua calça mas suas mãos seguraram as minhas. Ela tinha entendido o que eu ia fazer.

"Não." Ela estava tão vermelha que eu até sorri.

"Eu quero."

"Ainda não." Ela fechou os olhos e passou a mão no rosto. "Eu sou uma idiota, não sou?"

Eu ri e me levantei um pouco a abraçando.

"Não Bella, você não é. Mas existe a hora certa para cada tipo de coisa. Eu nao quero que vocÊ se sinta forçada. Eu quero que você se sinta bem." Tirei minha camisa também. Ela passou a mão por meu peito e sorriu mais uma vez envergonhada. "O que?"

"Acho que faz sentido você querer ir devagar." Eu ri completamente abobalhado e beijei sua bochecha. "Deve ser incomodo para você..."

Oh merda.

Como era! Mas é claro que eu não ia contar isso para ela... Não era a hora de ser egoista.

"Mas tem uma maneira disso incomodar menos."

"Como?"

"Você confia em mim?" Perguntei olhando em seus olhos.

"Mais que tudo nesse mundo."

Eu a beijei com mais vontade dessa vez. Minhas mãos fzeram carinho por seu corpo, dei alguma atenção aos seus lindos seios e permiti que uma das minhas mãos escorregasse por sua barriga até o desino que eu queria. Bella estava quase febril de tão quente. Meus dedos deslizaram com facilidade. Meus movimentos não eram realmente ritmados mas fizeram Bella ficar inquieta.

"Edward..."

Meu nome foi dito varias vezes.

Eu vi seu rosto ficar mais avermelhado, ela ficar mais ofegante, ela tremer... ela gemer a ponto de me deixar nervoso por causa do barulho. Felizmente eu fui obrigado a beija-la mais e mais. Eu sabia que ela já estava chegando quando me beijou com mais vontade. Um gemido final com meu nome e eu pensei seriamente e não ir mais devagar. Mas consegui ir acalmando ela com o beijo.

Eu estava orgulhoso por dar o seu primeiro orgasmo e também estava feliz por ela estar me beijando de forma tão carinhosa agora. Eu não estava acostumado com carinho pós orgasmo dado, mas estava feliz por Bella me mostrar que isso era possivel.

"Isso foi maravilhoso..." ela comentou ainda ofegante.

"Obrigado." Sorri de minha piada idiota. Ela riu mais e me abraçou.

"Mas e você?" Ela perguntou nervosa.

"Vou ficar bem." Seu olhar era de duvida. "É sério. Vou ficar bem."

"Obrigada por isso, de qualquer forma então..."

"Disponha." Ela riu comigo.

"Nós podemos dormir assim?"

"Por mim sim."

"Otimo." Ela apagou a luz do abajur e me abraçou mais.

Eu estava feliz por nós dois. E animado com mais uma noite maravilhosa ao lado dela.

* * *

**Quer fazer uma autora feliz?**

**Envia uma review!**

**Bjs, Mi. **


	16. Cap XIV

**N/A: Oba! Posts! Finalmente! E venho logo com uma proposta: Quanto mais reviews, mas rápido sai o próximo cap que é Pov da Bella! **

**ATENÇÃO: Plágio é crime! Obrigada a leitora que denunciou o plagio de A Roteirista! Mas o seu e-mail não funciona! Obrigada mesmo assim! Denunciem os plágios e DIGAM NÃO a distribuição de obras sem credito! Estou bem chateada com várias distribuições e plágios que encontrei hoje. **

**Boa leitura!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cap XIV**

Acordar com Bella abraçada ao meu corpo foi maravilhoso.

Nós levantamos, e cumprimos com a rotina matinal antes de sair. Bella parou no meio do caminho e ficamos um pouco juntos. Ela ficou sentada em meu colo o tempo todo. Beijos, abraços cada vez mais apertados e muito carinho.

Ela estava rindo por nada e eu podia notar como seus olhos estavam diferentes. Ainda mais brilhantes. Eles eram castanhos e profundos, mas hoje pareciam chocolate derretido.

Nós fizemos um pequeno acordo e fomos para o colégio.

Lá foi estranho, o clima ficou bem tenso.

Quill obviamente já sabia de nós dois. Eu sabia que ele não tinha falado nada para ninguém, pois ele já sabia que tipo de estrago estaria fazendo.

Mas na hora do almoço Bella não pode escapar mais e conversou com Jacob. Eles saíram para caminhar e todos perceberam como eu estava tenso. Menti avisando que estava assim por causa do teste de bioquímica.

Eu vi quando ela passou transtornada pelo refeitório, mas não fiz nada, como combinamos. Muita gente se quer notou que ela tinha passado por ali.

Já Jacob não. Ele fez questão que todos notassem sua presença. Ele fez uma pausa dramática e me olhou.

Eu vi como ele estava com raiva de mim, mas ignorei.

Bola para frente campeão.

A melhor hora, sem duvida foi quando fomos embora. No caminho para casa foi silencioso, mas de uma forma boa. Assim que chegamos em casa Bella saiu de sua caminhonete mal estacionada e correu.

Obviamente eu fui atrás.

.

"É tão bom estar assim com você." Ela suspirou deitada em cima de mim.

"Eu também acho..." Sorri brincando com uma mecha do seu cabelo. "Mas acho melhor a gente voltar para casa."

"Eu amo ficar com você aqui na campina..." Ela miou.

"Eu sei." Concordei beijando a sua testa. "Mas nós temos um montão de coisas para fazer e é capaz de Esmé nos caçar."

"Oh." Ela riu. "Já está com medo da sogra?"

"Não mesmo..."

Apesar de na ter medo de Esmé, eu não sabia como conversar com ela sobre nós dois. Era novo, estranho... A única coisa que eu podia compreender era como eu agia igual a uma garotinha perto dela. Eu sentia todos aqueles sintomas bobos:

Sorrir.

Se arrepiar com o toque dela.

Sorrir mais.

Borboletas no estomago – por mais gay que isso possa soar.

Sorrir demais.

Querer beijá-la o tempo todo.

Sorrir para as paredes.

Não imaginar qualquer dia da minha vida sem ela.

Sorrir quando ela sorri.

Sorrir quando ela fica envergonhada.

Sorrir quando ela fica corada.

Sorrir quando ela se joga em cima de mim.

Sorrir quando ela toma uma iniciativa.

Sorrir por ela ser a minha namorada.

Sorrir.

Sorrir mais.

Sorrir demais.

Sorrir para as paredes...

E ainda assim não sentir o rosto ficar dolorido. E mesmo que ficasse, eu continuaria sorrindo como um cara que conquistou a sua garota.

Mas eu não queria encrenca, então...

"Vamos." A chamei assim que me levantei. "Se a gente for rápido, volta logo para casa e Esmé vai nos observar com uma cara menos feia."

"Não!" Ela miou emburrada.

"Ok." A joguei por cima de meu ombro e comecei a caminhar.

"Mal completamos vinte e quatro horas de namoro e você já está agindo como um homem das cavernas comigo?"

"Você é minha. Então trate de me obedecer." Ela riu ainda mais. "Acha que eu estou brincando é?"

"Não!" Ela continuou rindo. "Não mesmo. Estou Luca para fazer tudo o que você tiver vontade, isso sim."

Bella estava sendo mais maliciosa do que eu gostaria.

Era só uma questão de eu me segurar.

Ou não.

.

Nós fizemos tudo o que tínhamos para fazer. Eu demorei mais no galpão, pois estava procurando o esquema do gazebo. Eu queria falar com Quill amanhã. Tenho certeza que Esmé ficaria feliz vendo que eu deixei um presente para ela, quando fosse embora.

Foi como um estalo em minha cabeça.

Ir embora...

Eu ainda não queria pensar sobre isso. Minha punição era realmente boa do jeito que estava. Eu tinha Bella. O resto poderia ficar para depois.

"Edward!"

"Estou aqui em cima."

"Eu na vou entrar aí. Tem aranhas!"

"Bella... eu estou aqui, não vai acontecer nada com você."

"Não me arrisco. Pode vir logo?"

Parei o que estava fazendo e me virei para olhar a porteira. Ela estava muito inquieta mesmo.

"Aconteceu algo?"

"Eu só... estou com saudade."

O projeto do gazebo poderia ficar para depois.

.

O resto do dia passou tranqüilo. Eu fugi de qualquer situação que envolvesse Esmé e eu sozinhos em um mesmo lugar. Ela bem que tentou, mas fui salvo por Bella que gritou do banheiro avisando que já tinha terminado o seu banho. Ela me lançou aquele olhar de "você não vai ficar escapando de mim assim, mocinho.", mas de nada adiantou. Nós três jantamos juntos, vimos um pouco de TV juntos também. Para salvar a noite de vez, Jasper nos ligou e ocupou sua mãe no momento que subimos para o quarto.

"Nós podemos dormir daquele jeito de novo?" Bella perguntou envergonhada depois de trancar as portas.

"Do jeito que você quiser..." Avisei e senti suas mãos em minha camisa.

Hoje nós apenas deitamos abraçados curtindo a sensação de pele com pele. Seu corpo poderia ser pequeno, mas estava sempre tão quente... Era a melhor forma de dormir que existia no mundo.

.

"Então você acha melhor fazer assim mesmo?"

"Edward, Esmé veria qualquer coisa que você tentasse fazer." Quill me explicou sentado em um bloco de feno. "Em uma semana se você trabalhar comigo e mais alguma pessoa, gazebo fica pronto. A estrutura é bem simples, e o caminhão do meu pai é seguro para transportá-lo. Basta estar aberto."

"E quanto eu te devo?"

"Sinceramente?"

"Aham."

"Eu acho você um cara bacana. Não vu me meter nesse lance entre você e Bella, mas eu vu pedir para que vocês sejam discretos. Obviamente algumas pessoas estão colocando alguns pingos nos is, mas... você sabe... cidade pequena."

"Acho que sei. Mas na precisa se preocupar, de verdade. Eu e Bella estamos mantendo segredo."

"A boca de vocês pode estar pronta para evitar perguntas Edward. Mas os olhos de vocês não mentem."

Eu cocei a cabeça envergonhado.

"Eu não..."

"Tenho que ir." Ele cortou o assunto. "Hoje é terça e minha mãe precisa de mim na loja."

"Ok cara. Amanhã começamos?"

"Amanhã." Ele avisou saindo do galpão.

Estava tão na cara assim que eu estava agindo como uma menininha com ela?

"Edward?"

"Estou aqui dentro Bella."

"Ah, por favor. Venha aqui para fora."

"Bella, eu preciso guardar as coisas aqui. Vai que Esmé vem no galpão e descobre."

"Mas Quill já foi e eu quero ficar com você!"

"Venha aqui. Nenhuma aranha vai chegar perto de você. Eu prometo. Agora venha."

Eu parei para observar ela entrando. Agoniada, ela olhava para todos os lados desconfiado.

"Odeio este lugar."

"Bella, o celeiro e o galpão são do mesmo jeito."

"Não mesmo!" Ela protestou jogando os braços para cima. "Aqui tem muito mais coisas, fora feno. Elas podem se esconder em qualquer lugar."

"Mas eu estou aqui para te proteger..." Sorri a abraçando. "Quill topou, mas eu vou trabalhar no gazebo fora daqui."

"Como assim?"

"Vou trabalhar em um novo gazebo. Ele disse que pode me ajudar. Então quando ele estiver pronto." Roubei um beijo dela. "Você vai entrar em ação."

"Eu quer sair daqui." Ela resmungou. "Por favor."

"Eu sei um jeito que vai fazer você relaxar..."

Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente relaxando ao meu toque. A puxei pelo quadril e tomei seus lábios. Bella correspondeu na mesma hora, me puxando pelo cabelo. Deixei que ela aprofundasse o beijo e me deitei com ela em cima de mim.

Agora ela na parecia se importar com o feno.

Ela mesma parou o beijo e se afastou para tirar sua blusa e seu sutiã.

Eu nunca ia me cansar de observar seu corpo. Ela foi ágil abrindo minha camisa antes de voltar a me beijar.

"Faz... faz aquilo de novo." Ela suplicou durante o beijo.

"Aqui?" Perguntei só para uma dúvida final.

"Faz..."

Eu amaldiçoei o seu jeans malditamente apertado. Ela rolou ficando de lado e assim eu finalmente tive algum acesso a sua calcinha com mais facilidade.

Bella gemeu alto quando meus dedos escorregaram para dentro. Eu não me contive e observei um pouco o seu rosto corado, relaxado... ela tinha se entregado a sensação. Sensação que eu estava causando.

Eu não resisti e beijei sua boca, seu pescoço... mas quando passei a língua ao redor de um de seus mamilos perfeitamente pequenos e rosados um celular tocou.

Ela deu um pulo assustada e eu fiquei puto.

BEM PUTO.

Afinal estamos em uma cidade minúscula de tão pequena. Tem um amasso interrompido por um celular era o fim.

"Oi.." Bella atendeu esbaforida. "Oi Esmé." Ela esbugalhou os olhos ficando em alerta. "Ok, já estamos indo."

"O que foi?"

"Vamos logo."

Eu a ajudei a limpar o feno de suas costas e a fechar seu sutiã. Ela colocou sua camisa e me ajudou limpando minhas costas.

A irritação passou enquanto ela sorria para mim.

.

Chegar em casa não foi bom. Bella estava em minhas costas, mas assim que chegamos na varanda ela mesma desceu sozinha. Eu não a culpava por gostar tanto dele. Era algo mais próximo de sua figura paterna agora.

"Querida, como você está?"

Por um momento eu senti inveja de ver a minha namorada sendo abraçada pelo meu pai.

"Estou bem melhor agora que estou em casa!" Ela sorriu se afastando. "E você? Como foi de viagem?"

"Muito bem." Ele informou olhando para mim.

Eu tinha vontade de abraçá-lo e acho que ele também tinha vontade de me abraçar. O clima ficou meio tenso e eu apenas entrei em casa. Ele estendeu a mão e eu apertei.

"Fico feliz que você tenha cuidado das duas."

_É, eu também senti saudades pai._

.

O jantar foi silencioso... Esmé fez um bolo para sobremesa. E foi quando ela serviu uma fatia para o meu pai que ele começou a falar.

"Então... me contem as novidades." Ele pediu enquanto cortava um pedaço de bolo com o garfo. "Como estão as coisas com Jacob?"

"Estão..." Esmé cortou Bella.

"Carl... não vamos envergonhar Bella, vamos? Deixe-a." Ele riu.

"Tudo bem." Ele riu mais. "Mas e você Edward? Apreciando a vida normal?"

"Muito mais do que você imagina."

Esmé começou a lembrar que no mês que vem teriam outro retiro para ir, e como era um retiro de casais a duração era menor. Apenas uma sexta, e eles poderiam voltar no sábado, que seria véspera de natal. Carlisle disse que iria ver se ia ter tempo ou não, ocupado demais como sempre.

Eu me segurei para não revirar os olhos, mas Carlisle fez o favor de mudar de assunto. Ele continuou conversando sobre o seu plano para nós na faculdade. Bella se sentia um pouco pressionada pelo que eu notei.

Será que ela ainda estava com aquela idéia maluca de comprar ovelhas e ficar mais um ou dois anos aqui?

A conversa continuou e nós subimos muito tarde.

Carlisle parecia desconfiado e bateu na porta do quarto de Bella pouco antes de eu entrar lá. Dei meia volta e me deitei em minha cama. Eu não queria ouvir a conversa que ele estava tendo com Bella.

O assunto?

Jacob maldito Black.

Ele fechou a porta do banheiro com chave, pelo que eu pude ouvir. Mas ficou lá por tanto tempo que eu acabei caindo no sono.

.

A noite seguinte foi do mesmo jeito. A mudança foi não deixar a porta do banheiro trancada, mas a porta do quarto de Bella aberta.

Ela sempre me olhava pedindo desculpas.

Seria cômico se não fosse trágico que o meu pai fosse um empata foda.

Era obvio que nós não íamos ultrapassar dos amassos – tudo bem, talvez eu ultrapassasse – com ele dormindo no quarto da frente.

No caminho para escola tínhamos dado aquele jeitinho de sempre. Na volta para casa, qualquer coisa poderia ser resolvida em cima da hora do jantar, afinal a campina ainda era o nosso lugar favorito.

Mas eu precisava dela para dormir bem. Eu já tinha me acostumado a ficar ao seu lado de tal forma que mais parecia ter seis anos de novo. Não que eu fosse falar com Bella sobre o meu trauma dos seis anos. O que ela ia pensar de mim quando soubesse que eu vivia com medo de dormir sozinho em meu próprio quarto?

Apesar de ter só seis anos...

Eu me levantei para ver como ela estava, pois o abajur ainda estava aceso. Mas ela já estava dormindo. O seu livro estava em seu peito. Eu apaguei a luz depois de marcar a pagina que ela parou e colocar o livro em cima da mesa de cabeceira. Minha vontade era de ficar ali com ela, mas eu não podia.

"Você precisa se manter longe de encrenca Edward."

Coloquei a mão no peito quando vi Esmé sentada na minha cama. Eu realmente estava assustado demais.

"Eu só fui ver como ela estava."

"Eu sei disso. Mas seu pai vai ter que ser dobrado para aceitar vocês dois."

"Eu não quero que ele seja dobrado, entende? Ele na verdade não tem nada com isso."

"Tem sim. Ele é seu pai, trata Bella como uma filha que ele não teve. E vocês estão no teto dele."

"Não por muito tempo."

"Justamente por isso." Ela suspirou. "Vocês dois devem dar uma chance um para o outro. De verdade. Ele errou Edward... mas você também erra não dando o braço a torcer."

"Não sei muito o que fazer..."

"Eu diria para você se acalmar. E deixar de lado isso que está tendo com Bella até que possa estar bem com ele."

"Nem morto!"

"Você já pensou como vai ser quando puder voltar para casa?"

Ela saiu do meu quarto na mesma hora. E eu fiquei pensando sobre isso por bem mais tempo do que gostaria. Mas se eu fosse, ela ia comigo. Eu aposto que ela teria um preparatório muito melhor para a faculdade em meu colégio.

Eu poderia levar ela para festas de verdade.

Cinemas decentes, shopping... nós poderíamos comer em meus lugares favoritos, e ela poderia descobrir quais eram os seus lugares favoritos também.

Eu poderia levar ela em uma livraria decente.

Existiam tantas coisas que eu poderia fazer com ela e por ela... Foi pensando nisso que eu dormi.

.

A manhã foi estranha. Não nos tocamos muito e saímos atrasados. Por isso, nada de parada na estrada. Eu fiquei um pouco chateado, mas talvez ela não estivesse em seu melhor dia. Mas hoje eu ia começar a montar o gazebo de Esmé junto com Quill e isso tomaria toda a minha tarde por mais de uma semana, já que só nós dois iríamos trabalhar nele.

O almoço foi como sempre, e Jacob até se sentou em nossa mesa e puxou assunto. Eu avisei que estava fora da equipe de corrida, pois precisava me concentrar de verdade nos estudos. Pura balela que deveria ser a maior verdade de todas.

Nos despedimos apenas com palavras quando eu fui embora com Quill. E eu não gostei daquilo. Ela estava se afastando de mim e isso não era nada bom. Mais tarde eu conversaria com ela.

A casa de Quill era como o rancho. A oficina ficava lá também. A madeira que Jasper e Bella já tinham comprado não era tão boa como a que precisávamos usar. Mas o dinheiro que eu tinha na minha conta era mais do que suficiente para pagar por ela. Eu estava com meses de mesada acumulada e Bella e Jasper também iam me ajudar com os custos.

Ele me explicou que precisávamos lixar aquela infinidade de placas de diferentes tamanhos primeiro. Quando começamos a trabalhar eu quase engasguei, mas não com o pó.

"Bella me disse que vocês iam precisar de mais duas mãos." O meu pai informou para nós dois, mas olhando para mim. "Será que eu posso ajudar?"

.

Quill foi muito educado nos dando algum espaço na oficina de sua família. O seu pai era o carpinteiro da cidade, mas estava ocupado com uma obra em alguma casa. Mesmo assim a oficina estava ocupada por alguns funcionários. Mas Quill trabalhou distante de nós dois nos primeiros dias.

A rotina vinha sendo a mesma. Eu e Bella quase não tínhamos algum tempo útil juntos. Ela estava um pouco hesitante, mas não era de todo mal. Todo o nosso tempo se resumia em poucos beijos quando estávamos tomando conta de algo no rancho.

Os dias foram passando e a minha preocupação com Bella também. Por outro lado eu agora conversava muito mais com meu pai, dentro e fora de casa. Ele tirou Olga pela parte da tarde para me ajudar com o gazebo. E com isso nós só fomos ficando mais próximos.

Até saímos para beber. Ele conversou comigo sobre a faculdade, sobre sua vida. O mais incrível foi ele contar como conheceu minha mãe. Eu já sabia a história decorada, mas ouvir da parte dele foi engraçado. Tudo era culpa dele, que fez de propósito.

Era uma pena que não tivesse dado certo. Não por minha causa. Mas pela minha mãe que nunca teve mais do que uns três namoros todo esse tempo. Mas ele estava feliz com Esmé. Ele estava animado com a possibilidade de ter uma família. Ouvindo como ele me contava tudo ao longo dos dias só me deixou animado. Eu não sentia mais nenhum pingo de inveja de Jasper. E até conversei com ele sobre isso. Ele também ficou bem animado.

Eu descobri que tinha um pai de verdade e que ele estava disposto em honrar o seu papel. Carlisle me levou em seu quarto e me mostrou como tinha todas aquelas fotos especiais de mim. E também me levou no escritório onde tinham todas as minhas outras fotos e filmagens de meus trabalhos, jogos, apresentações. Dessa forma eu pude me colocar mais no lado dele que se afastou e acabou sem jeito de saber como voltar para mim e o mesmo aconteceu com ele, que agora sabia como era a vida de seu filho e se colocou no lugar dele.

Nós até saímos para pescar um dia.

Ele foi na igreja com a gente no domingo e nós fizemos compras e almoçamos na cidade do lado depois.

O dia do aniversário de Esmé chegou junto com um pedido complicado. Bella tinha saído com ela enquanto Quill vinha com o gazebo para casa. Um pequeno guindaste foi usado para retirar o velho e colocar o novo. Oito homens e seu pai, além de mim e de Jasper foram necessários para dar os toques finais. Bella tinha pedido para eu usar algumas luzes de natal para enfeitá-lo, e nós o fizemos.

Esmé ficou muito feliz com o presente. Estava muito frio, mas mesmo assim ficamos do lado de fora. Ela contou como ficou emocionada quando sua mãe ganhou o gazebo antigo. E agora ela estava infinitamente mais feliz por ter um igual e novo que duraria para seus netos que viriam logo. Alice prontamente bateu na madeira junto com Bella fazendo todos caírem em uma enorme gargalhada.

Todos menos meu pai.

E foi aí que o pedido complicado veio.

"Se afaste dela."

"Eu gosto dela."

"Ela é sua irmã Edward. Isso não está certo. E nós não vamos brigar, vamos? Nós não vamos jogar tudo o que construímos ao logo dessas quase três semanas por causa de uma paixonite sem sentido, vamos?"

Eu me senti em uma encruzilhada. No dia seguinte eu e Bella tivemos algum tempo a sós e foi complicado. Ela chorou eu chorei. Nenhum de nós queria por mim em nosso namoro, nenhum de nós queria por fim no relacionamento que eu finalmente estava tendo com meu pai e Bella foi bem sincera falando que achava que nossa relação não iria para frente.

Foi horrível.

Nós ficamos sem nos falar por quase dois dias e meu pai tratou de me deixar bem ocupado. Eu agora o ajudaria no hospital nas horas vagas. Era bom e ruim, mais uma vez. Toda aquela coisa de lidar com o meu sonho e não ter tempo para Bella.

Até que ela chegou com uma solução para mim.

"Eu vou sair com Quill ou Jacob, ou a turma algumas vezes. Eu aposto que Carlisle vai cair nessa."

"Bella eu não acho..."

"Nós não podemos mais dormir juntos." Ela começou irritada. "Não temos mais nossas tarde juntos pois você está no hospital de segunda a quinta. Na sexta você tem que estudar. Não podemos sair a sós que Carlisle já nos olha feio."

"Ele vai ter que engolir isso."

"Não Edward, ele não vai. Sabe o que ele e falou no dia que voltou? Que Charlie não ia gostar que eu me envolvesse com família. E ele nos considera família. Pior! Ele e garantiu que era apenas uma paixonite e que nós dois iríamos superar isso. Que um dia você iria embora, e me esqueceria. Que ele não quer nos ver magoados ou chateados. Que ele nos ama e que não quer que a gente sofra. Ele quer que nossa família continue bem e unida agora que ele estava tentando se dar bem com você!"

"Nós podemos conversar com ele."

"E piorar a situação? Ou você é burro e nunca percebeu que agora nem nos celeiros podemos ficar sozinhos? Eu estou cansada disso!"

Ela estacionou no colégio e saltou de seu carro se afastando de mim.

Mas que merda.

.

Uma semana depois...

Eu não podia acreditar que o plano de Bella estava dando certo. Nós já estávamos dormindo juntos há dois dias. Carlisle parecia ter ficado cego.

Eu odiava o fato de Bella estar saindo com o pessoal do colégio. Nada demais na realidade e eu sabia como ela estava odiando ter que fazer isso. Eu odiava ainda mais o fato de eu pai ser tão cabeça dura. Eu tinha tentado conversar com ele sobre isso antes de tomar a decisão com Bella de que sua idéia era a melhor. Era muita hipocrisia da parte dele nos tratar assim.

Já tinha um mês que estávamos agindo como pai e filho. Eu descobri que realmente é mais difícil do que eu imaginava trabalhar em um hospital. E eu estava como voluntario, ficando como seu assistente ou ajudando algumas enfermeiras com o básico do básico. O hospital da cidade era tão pequeno... Mas eu fui bem vindo, todos me ajudaram com muitas coisas e me receberam de braços abertos para me mostrar como seria a minha profissão.

E Bella começou a fazer alguma pressão sobre o meu tempo livre.

Foi assim que eu senti na pele como o meu pai e minha mãe se sentiam. Mas nós conversávamos e sempre caiamos na cama para dormir juntos.

Já disse como é fodidamente fantástico dormir sem roupa nenhuma ? E ela estando nua também... Nós estávamos dando um passo de cada vez.

Experimentamos tomar banhos juntos quando tínhamos chance. Nem todos eram com segundas intenções. Nós estávamos aproveitando o pouco tempo que tínhamos. Eu costumo acalmá-la lembrando que na faculdade também vai ser assim. E ela sempre me abraça e me conforma confirmando o que eu falava.

O colégio não era um território hostil. Todos sabiam que ela e Jacob estavam saindo, mas nunca sozinhos. As fofocas eram de que ela estava bancando a difícil apenas para jogar com ele. Eu ficava feliz com isso acontecendo. Eu quebraria a cara dele se ele forçasse alguma coisa.

Idiota.

Se dependesse de mim, Jacob levaria o premio de corno do ano. Mas eu não faria nada em nome de Bella, pois ela levaria má fama também.

Eu não gostava de saber detalhes. Eu tinha certeza que ela tinha que dar um ou outro beijo nele quando saiam. Não sempre, mas tinha. Para Carlisle eles estavam se conhecendo mais um pouco.

Para nós dois era um sofrimento.

Mas de alguma forma era interessante saber como namorar escondido deixava as coisas mais... gostosas.

Bella já sabia me dar prazer. A era do Edward bolas azuis ficou para trás. E na noite passada eu senti seu gosto pela primeira vez. Eu nunca fiquei tão feliz por fazer isso em alguém. Muito menos de que Carlisle e Esmé tivessem saído para jantar. Bella fez uns barulhos maravilhosos!

.

O tempo passou, passou e passou. Já era dia vinte e dois de Dezembro. Eu estava quebrado e precisando de minha namorada.

"Ei, está tudo bem?" Perguntei quando ela entrou no quarto espantada. "Bella?"

"Eu não consigo pensar no que é pior." Ela não parecia estar prestando muita atenção em mim enquanto falava aquilo. Depois de se sentar na cama e fechar os olhos agoniada. "Acredita que Jacob hoje perguntou se eu não queria dar um passo a mais?"

"Como assim?"

"Ele queria saber até quando vamos ficar nessa lenga lenga de apenas um ou dois beijos sem língua. Que ele é homem e tem necessidades. Em resumo ele queria transar comigo." Ela segurou minhas mãos com força. "Fique quieto e espere eu terminar."

"Eu vou quebrar a cara dele Bella! Esse filho de uma p.."

"Nós já estávamos cientes que isso não ia dar muito certo."

"Ele te machucou? Tentou alguma coisa?"

"Não... na verdade eu estou com a mão machucada, mas é por ter batido nele. Meus pés também estão doendo, pois eu vim andando do centro até aqui."

"Bella! Podia ter me ligado!"

"Eu não ia chamar a atenção de Carlisle. E o que eu ouvi quando passei pelo escritório dele..."

"Eu sei." Comentei animado enquanto tirava suas botas. "Ele e Esmé viajam amanhã e nós vamos ter a casa apenas para nós dois por umas vinte horas."

"Oh!" Ela parecia surpresa. Que estranho...

"Nós podemos ir almoçar em algum lugar em alguma cidade próxima. Eu quero levar a minha namorada a um encontro..."

"Oh Edward..." Ela finalmente sorriu e me abraçou com mais força que o normal. "Eu vou adorar!"

Eu também...

* * *

**QUER FAZER UMA AUTORA FELIZ? **

**ENVIA UMA REVIEW! **

**Bjs, e não esqueçam: Quanto mais reviews, mais rápido vem o novo cap. **

**Mi.**


	17. Atençao Leitoras!

**Atenção Leitoras!**

**Como alguma de vocês já sabem eu estarei ate o dia 17 no Rio de Janeiro. **

**Justamente por isso, somando com meu trabalho e meu aniversario que e no dia 21, junto com a volta as aulas da minha nova faculdade no dia 19, eu vou ter que deixar vocês sem post ate o di 23. **

**Isso mesmo! Nossas atividades só vão voltar ao normal a partir do dia 23.08.10.**

**O primeiro cap a ser postado vai ser o de Kandy Life, seguido pelo cap de If you believe e depois mais uma parte do extra de Dama de companhia. **

**Espero que vocês possam entender.**

**Mas ai voltaremos com tudo! =) **

**Ok?**

**Mais novidades, previews e spoilers dos capítulos me sigam no twitter. **

**(arroba)mirela_paes**

**Beijos e obrigada pelo carinho! ;) **


	18. Cap XV  Bella POV

**Opa! Supresaaaaa! Bem dizer, não é tão surpresa assim para quem me segue no twitter! **

**Hoje é meu aniversário, e claro que eu não ia perder a chance de comemorar com vocês! A melhor maneira? Postando, é claro! **

**Parabéns para mim e boa leitura para vocês! ;)

* * *

**

**Cap XV**

"Claro Elisabeth." Ouvi Carlisle falar sorrindo. "Ele vai adorar saber que vai poder ir para casa no natal." Ele riu um pouco mais. "Tudo bem, se você prefere assim, assim será. Eu já providenciei um Volvo novo para ele como pr.."

Eu não quis ouvir mais. Aproveitei que ele não tinha me visto e entrei no quarto.

Ele vai embora...

"Ei, está tudo bem?" Ele perguntou assim que entrou no quarto. Eu queria dizer que minha noite tinha sido uma merda e eu tinha estragado todo o nosso plano de namorar escondido. "Bella?"

"Eu não consigo pensar no que é pior." Falei enquanto caminhava até minha cama onde ele já estava sentado. Era melhor mudar de assunto ou eu estragaria a surpresa que sua mãe estava programando para ele. "Acredita que Jacob hoje perguntou se eu não queria dar um passo a mais?"

"Como assim?" Ele ficou logo irritado.

"Ele queria saber até quando vamos ficar nessa lenga lenga de apenas um ou dois beijos sem língua. Que ele é homem e tem necessidades. Em resumo ele queria transar comigo." Segurei suas mãos com força quando notei que ele estava tenso."Fique quieto e espere eu terminar."

"Eu vou quebrar a cara dele Bella! Esse filho de uma p.."

"Nós já estávamos cientes que isso não ia dar muito certo."

"Ele te machucou? Tentou alguma coisa?"

"Não... na verdade eu estou com a mão machucada, mas é por ter batido nele. Meus pés também estão doendo, pois eu vim andando do centro até aqui."

"Bella! Podia ter me ligado!"

"Eu não ia chamar a atenção de Carlisle. E o que eu ouvi quando passei pelo escritório dele..."

"Eu sei." Ele comentou risonho enquanto tirava minhas botas. Acho que vou vomitar meu coração. "Ele e Esmé viajam amanhã e nós vamos ter a casa apenas para nós dois por umas vinte horas."

Acho que nunca me senti tão aliviada como agora. Ele ainda não sabia. O que me dava algum tempo para pensar.

"Oh!" Foi tudo o que consegui falar enquanto tentava raciocinar.

"Nós podemos ir almoçar em algum lugar em alguma cidade próxima. Eu quero levar a minha namorada a um encontro..."

Eu fiquei tão emocionada com suas palavras. Nosso namoro não era comum. E estava com o tempo de vida chegando ao fim. Eu precisava aproveitar tudo o que fosse possível.

"Oh Edward..." Tentei esmagar em um abraço. Como se ele não pudesse ir embora nunca. "Eu vou adorar!"

"Eu também. Nós podemos pegar a caminhonete de Esmé... o que você acha? Primeiro um almoço, depois cinema ou um passeio..."

"Claro." Aceitei obviamente animada. Mas algo estava me corroendo por completo. "Podemos deitar agora?"

"Minha linda..." Ele falou dando beijos em meu rosto e pescoço. Era tão bom... "Nós vamos falar com Carlisle no natal, tudo bem? Nada de fingir que esta gostando de sair com alguém que não seja eu."

"Humhum..." Comecei a tirar minha roupa.

Ele me ajudou e eu ajudei a se livrar de suas roupas também. O aquecedor do quarto estava ligado, então eu poderia me dar ao luxo de sentir sua pele colada na minha pele. Era tão bom...

Edward era paciente e dedicado enquanto eu era a agonia em pessoa. Mas aos poucos ele me ensinou tantas coisas diferentes... O que eu mais gosto é de dormir nua junto com ele. A forma como ele me abraça e eu posso sentir todo o seu corpo sem necessariamente estar literalmente completa.

Tudo o que eu queria agora era dormir com ele. Sentir o seu cheiro e guardá-lo em minha memória.

.

Dormir foi dificil.

Eu fiquei acordando varias vezes e quando notei que já estava claro, desisti. Edward estava dormindo ao meu lado, tão tranqüilo e sereno que fosse possível. Toda vez que eu olho para ele eu tenho certeza de que nunca vou ver homem mais bonito em toda minha vida.

Afinal, sim, ele já é um homem. E nas ultimas semanas em que ele esteve mais próximo do pai e de sua futura profissão isso ficou ainda mais evidente.

Tracei o seu maxilar com o dedo. Todas as manhãs eu fazia isso, e se ele percebia, nunca me fez notar. Ele tinha o rosto lindo demais para não ser tocado. Mesmo quando ele chegou aqui, recentemente machucado...

Eu já tinha visto fotos dele. Já tinha visto algumas filmagens dele, mesmo que de relance. Elisabeth, primeira esposa de Carlisle sempre enviava de um tudo do filho.

Mas Carlisle preferia manter isso em privado.

Mas as fotos não faziam jus a beleza dele. De jeito nenhum.

Eu me sinto da mesma forma todas as manhãs. Da mesma forma que no dia que ele apareceu aqui pela primeira vez. A imagem dele caminhando emburrado me deixou sem ar e com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Eu...

Logo eu que achava que Jacob Black era o _garoto_ mais interessante a ser visto...

Não adiantava mais negar...

Eu pensei em sermos amigos, já que ele parecia precisar de um. Eu realmente queria ajuda-lo com Carlisle. Eu realmente queria ver ele sorrir e mostrar a todos o que já tinha certeza: Edward é um cara de enorme coração.

Mas agora ele iria embora...

Para longe de mim...

Para a vida na qual ele pertencia...

E esse era o meu momento de ser egoísta e aproveitar cada segundo que fosse de um dia com o meu namorado.

Tudo o que aconteceu até agora só fazia mais e mais sentido dentro de mim. Eu nunca fui de me apegar a pessoas ou de fazer muitas amizades. Minha vida antes de meus pais morrerem era tão sem graça como a de muita gente por ai.

A mudança para o rancho não foi fácil. Eu vivia trancada no meu quarto e eu só entendi que precisava parar com isso quando estava machucando as pessoas que sempre me amaram e me apoiaram. Eu dei o meu melhor junto com minha nova família.

Jasper prontamente me apresentou aos seus amigos que me acolheram. E eu não poderia estar mais grata por isso até hoje. Alice, apesar de um ano mais velha que eu era muito mais experiente com tudo e se tornou como uma irmã mais velha para mim.

Aqui eu tinha os bichos por perto. Então foi quase como uma terapia para mim cuidar dos animais. Ter Budd para dormir em meu quarto todas as noites, escondido de Carlisle... Todos estavam felizes e contentes com meu progresso.

Então veio o maldito baile. A formatura tirou Alice, Jasper e Emmett da minha vida sem nem mesmo pedir licença. E como um soco na cara, eu finalmente reparei em um garoto. Jacob Black estava formidável vestindo um terno.

Quando Edward chegou aqui eu me identifiquei muito com ele. Na época, eu também não queria ter vindo. Eu tinha com o que me ocupar, alem de ficar forçando sorrisos e dizendo em voz alta que estava bem para que Carlisle e Esmé se certificassem mais uma vez de que eu não ia tentar nada estúpido.

Meu foco mudou um pouco, mas como era de se esperar, Edward estava se protegendo com suas grosserias.

Eu fiquei irritada quando notei que ele chegou no colégio comigo e fez sucesso com todas aquelas garotas idiotas. Não era ciúme. Era raiva de ele escutar todas elas, mas não querer me ouvir.

Mas então eu lembro da primeira vez que ele relaxou ao meu lado, que ele sorriu para mim. Que ele fez cócegas em mim.

Como ele descobriu que eu estava certa sobre garotas católicas de nossa pequena cidade absurda.

Então nós fomos ficando mais próximos, mais amigos... E eu sabia que ele ia embora a qualquer momento. Em meu sonho, eu estava fazendo a coisa certa. Uma troca justa. Um ajudando o outro. E ele me ajudou com Jacob.

E apesar de saber que ele estava me ajudando sem más intenções comigo, eu descobri que poderia ficar a vontade com ele. E querer mais.

Entre altos e baixos eu me descobri completamente faminta de Edward Cullen. Eu descobri que não gostava de Jacob, e descobri que mesmo que Edward só estivesse querendo me ajudar, que eu iria me aproveitar do máximo que fosse possível.

Uma garota tem o direito de se apaixonar, não é mesmo?

Uma garota tem que se sentir a vontade com alguém para ter sua primeira vez, certo?

Uma garota deveria estar apaixonada para fazer qualquer coisa que fosse, certo?

E essas eram as justificativas que ficavam me pressionando todos os dias para continuar os planos como eles estavam indo. Namorar escondido não estava sendo fácil. Mas só assim poderíamos ter alguma liberdade em casa.

Eu agora me sentia mais aliviada, pois ontem consegui me afastar de Jacob. Eu ainda me pergunto como eu pensei que estava apaixonada por ele. Como eu pensei que ele poderia ser um cara legal.

Mas bastou ele abrir a boca pela primeira vez antes de me beijar na quernesse que eu soube que ele não passava de um babaca.

Só que ele serviu para deixar Edward com ciúmes. E agora, quando eu estava o usando pela segunda vez, para fazer com que Carlisle nos deixasse em paz.

Que Jacob Black morresse virgem.

Pois até onde eu sei, com nenhuma pessoa dessa cidade, ele esteve. E nem que precisasse do meu cadáver ele teria alguma intimidade comigo.

Será que ele era tão idiota assim para não notar que eu não queria passar dos poucos selinhos que eu dava nele?

Jacob agora era um problema resolvido.

Como a vaca loira da cidade grande também foi. Deus, como o senhor pode não ter piedade de mim e me mandar uma super modelo para atazanar o juízo de Edward sobre meu próprio teto? Pior, como o senhor pode me faze arder de ciúmes como quando ela estava aqui?

Com toda certeza não foi pecado mandar Budd arruinar as coisas que estavam no chão.

Tá no chão? É dele.

E não é problema meu só porque ele é o meu cachorro.

Eu sorri só de me lembrar de como tinha sido, apesar de ter ficado triste e revoltada.

_"Vai lá Budd." Eu disse alisando a cabeça dele. "Detone com a mala dessa vadia loira."_

_Eu estava com tanta raiva que nem pensei duas vezes. Abri a mala dela e espalhei todas as suas roupas idiotas no chão do quarto de Edward para que Budd pudesse rasgar o máximo de itens possíveis. Eu sabia que o meu cachorro não ia decepcionar.  
Eu estava saindo do quarto quando ele começou a querer rasgar a necesserie dela. Eu não podia deixar. Ele acabaria comendo algum sabonete ou vomitando algum creme idiota dela._

_Eu puxei a pequena bolsa e algo caiu no chão. Não eram as camisinhas ou os cigarros que tinham me deixando espantada. Era aquele pequeno saco transparente._

_Joguei tudo no vaso e dei descarga. Fiquei com tanta raiva de Edward se envolver com esse tipo de gente que meu sangue ferveu._

Tudo o que eu tinha era muito medo de Edward estar usando drogas novamente. Ele parecia ter aprendido que não precisava disso. E graças a Deus ele teve bom senso e colocou aquela coisa para fora da casa de minha tia.

Eu não a culpava por gostar dele. Que garota não ia se sentir atraída por Edward? Só se fosse louca. Ou gostasse de outras garotas...

"Você pode voltar para cá?" Ouvi Edward perguntar com sua voz de recém acordado.

"Mas eu estou aqui..."

"Ainda muito longe..." Ele me abraçou com força colando seu corpo no meu e deu um beijo no topo das minha cabeça. "Agora sim. Bom dia."

"Bom dia..."

.

Eu tinha falado com Esmé por telefone e avisei que iríamos passar o dia fora. Ela e Carlisle só voltariam amanhã de manhã. Retiro de natal entre casais.

Sei bem.

Nós usamos o carro dela para sair. Fiz questão que Edward fosse dirigindo. Ele estava bem fazendo isso, e feliz também, uma vez que ele estava tendo o controle de um carro e ele já tinha dito como amava dirigir.

Foi... Inusitado, o nosso passeio.

Estava frio, o que serviu como uma bela desculpa para estarmos agarrados todo o tempo. Nós almoçamos em uma pequena cantina Italiana. Era bem simples como eu queria, mas estava lotada. Esperamos por quase uma hora e meia para liberarem uma mesa. Edward ficou feliz com uma mesa mais afastada, no canto do salão.

Nós sentamos um do lado do outro. Almoçamos como casais de filmes românticos almoçam: um comendo da comida do outro, rindo. E entre pequenos intervalos, ele me beijava.

Nos caminhamos pelo shopping lotado. Em uma livraria onde paramos, eu me observei em um espelho que tinha na entrada.

Tantas outras mulheres que estavam ali estavam mais bem vestidas. Eu vestia alguma das minhas calças jeans, tênis e uma blusa xadrez que era bastante confortável. Um casaco estava por cima. Meu cabelo estava amarrado em um rabo de cavalo e eu tinha certeza que Edward estava acostumado a meninas mais bem vestidas nos encontros...

Mas a única coisa que eu queria era ser eu mesma.

Eu tenho certeza que Alice iria me mostrar como um gloss ou um pouco de blush não ia me matar, mas eu não queria nada disso. Era capaz de eu amarelar, e eu sabia que sendo eu mesma, com toda certeza tudo poderia dar ainda mais certo...

Ou não.

"Vamos ao cinema?" Edward perguntou já segurando uma sacola da loja.

"Por mim tudo bem"

"Você não quis olhar nenhum livro?" Ele perguntou sorridente. "Vamos lá, você adora livros também."

"Eu sei..." Comecei a puxá-lo para fora da loja. "Mas eu odeio lojas lotadas."

"Você escolhe o filme então."

"Não ando muito criativa... nem sei o que está passando..." Ele me abraçou e eu me senti feliz por ele ter feito isso.

"Vamos lá." Ele começou a me provocar. "Eu deixo você escolher o filme mais bobo que estiver passando no cinema."

.

Não tivemos muita opção, na verdade. Optamos por assistir o único filme que tinha entradas disponíveis. Era algum filme de terror, pessoalmente eu não gosto desse tipo de filme, mas não me importei. Sabia que não ia dar a menor atenção para ele.

Edward riu mais do que a mulher louca que gritava com tudo que a assustava. Eu fiquei feliz quando ele notou que eu não estava prestando atenção em nada e me puxou para fora. Era como se estivéssemos fugindo mais uma vez, mas nesta nada daria errado.

Nós voltamos para casa e eu apenas sentia meu coração bater mais e mais acelerado. Eu tinha certeza, e eu só precisava dar um rápido telefonema para Alice que tudo se resolveria. A casa seria nossa.

Apenas nossa.

"Bella?" Edward me chamou atenção depois de ter saído do carro.

"Eu vou dar uma olhada nos cavalos, ok?"

Ele assentiu e se afastou. Era a minha chance.

Caminhei para ficar um pouco distante da casa e peguei o celular no meu bolso. Respirei fundo e disquei o numero de Alice.

"Alo? Bella?"

"Alice, eu preciso de um favor..."

"Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você parece nervosa..."

"Na verdade eu preciso do seu favor para que algo possa realmente acontecer."

"Oh." Ela sorriu "Então vocês..."

"Pare de rir!"

"Não fique emburrada. Mas não se preocupe. Jasper não vai sair da minha casa hoje a noite..."

"Argh! Ok! Chega!"

"De nada Bella..."

Eu às vezes odiava a minha insegurança. Alice sempre estava tão relaxada e conversava sobre isso numa boa até comigo que não entendia muito do assunto. É claro que eu e Edward já tivemos alguns momentos interessantes. Mas sempre era uma novidade. E eu tinha vergonha só de me lembrar do que já tínhamos feito. Ele fez muito mais que eu, claro. Ele sabia como tomara iniciativa, eu não.

Como Alice me disse uma vez, eu só tinha arranque.

Mas agora eu estava decidida.

E não iria amarelar quando me encontrasse com ele lá em cima.

.

Cada passo dado eu sentia mais certeza. Eu poderia fazer isso, eu poderia conversar com ele, eu poderia mostrar a ele que eu estava pronta de verdade.

Mas bastou eu chegar ao primeiro andar que eu senti meu coração querer sair pela boca, minhas mãos e meus pés ficarem gelados... Eu estava ficando nervosa de novo.

E eu não podia.

Eu tinha que estar certa de que essa era a hora ideal.

E era.

Eu tinha a casa livre.

Eu tinha o namorado mais perfeito.

E eu tinha sentir isso por pelo menos uma vez.

Eu tinha certeza de como Edward era o cara ideal. O único no qual eu ia querer ter alguma intimidade... o único que eu confiaria para mostrar meu corpo como eu já tinha mostrado.

Assim que eu entrei no quarto ele estava lá. Sorrindo. Sorrindo mais do que tudo nesse mundo.

Como não ter certeza de que ele era o cara perfeito?

Ele me abraçou e eu o abracei também. Com mais força do que eu costumava o abraçar.

Eu te quero tanto Edward...

"Eu também."

Afundei a cabeça em seu peito enquanto ele ria.

"Não precisa ter vergonha. Eu também te quero muito minha linda..."

_Não se derreta a ponto de amarelar. Vamos lá. Você consegue Bella... Você consegue!_

"Eu..."

"Espera." Ele pediu se afastando um pouco. "Eu sei que amanhã ainda é a véspera de natal, mas eu não agüento mais. Preciso entregar o seu presente de Natal."

Eu mordi os lábios na esperança de conseguir ficar calada e não protestar sobre estarmos tendo a conversa errada, na hora errada. Eu nem mesmo tinha terminado o presente de natal dele.

Droga.

"Não foi muito criativo da minha parte, tenho que assumir." Ele pegou um saquinho de couro e me mostrou. "Esmé queria reformar para você já tem algum tempo, mas não tinha certeza sobre você estar pronta para usar..." Ele passou os braços pela minha cintura e colou a testa na minha.

Senhor, minhas pernas vão derreter.

Ele não pode ter mandando reformar...

"Eu disse a ela que você estava pronta para usar o bracelete de Renée." Ele tirou o bracelete do pequeno saco de couro e colocou no meu pulso. "É uma linda lembrança de sua mãe. E a pedra é azul, minha cor favorita em você."

"Edward..."

"Pode ter sido muito cara de pau da minha parte, mas eu queria fazer isso. Eu sei que você confia em mim como eu confio em você."

Eu o abracei com mais força depois de olhar o antigo bracelete da minha mãe em meu pulso. Ele era simples, de prata com uma enorme pedra azul que eu não sabia o nome... não que isso importasse, na verdade.

Ele tinha sido quebrado no acidente.

Não era uma boa lembrança... mas eu sabia o que ele significava para minha mãe. Na verdade para os meus pais.

"Foi uma má escolha?" Edward perguntou preocupado.

"Não..." Comentei antes de beijar o seu pescoço e sentir que ele estava me abraçando mais e mais forte. "Foi, perfeito."

"Significa muito para você, não é?"

"Sim." Acenei positivamente com a cabeça.

"Quer contar para mim?" Nós estávamos quase dançando abraçados.

"Eu não sei se você vai querer ouvir..."

"Vamos lá. Você sabe que eu sou uma velha curiosa." Eu finalmente consegui rir um pouco.

"Certo." Respirei fundo antes de começar. "É bem bobo, na verdade. Mas meu pai deu para minha mãe quando a pediu em casamento." Eu ri lembrando da minha mãe me contando. "Ele não tinha dinheiro para comprar um anel bonito na época, mas precisava se casar com ela logo."

Edward apenas riu e beijou o topo da minha cabeça. Depois ficou rindo mais e mais.

"O que foi?"

"Por um momento eu pensei que estragaria o nosso dia... Mas eu precisava entregar logo. Estava morrendo para saber qual era a sua reação."

"Foi uma escolha perfeita." O assegurei. "Perfeita como eu quero que nossa noite continue sendo..."

Eu não dei chance dele responder algo. Eu senti como ele tinha ficado tenso, mas o beijei da mesma forma. E quando ele correspondeu, finalmente consegui levar toda a minha idéia para frente.

Comecei a caminhar o empurrando em direção a minha cama. Ele caiu sentado e eu me sentei ao seu lado. Eu não tinha muita certeza de como fazer ele entender que nós ultrapassaríamos aquele limite existente.

Tente, tente, tente. Insista.

Mas eu não estava raciocinando tanto assim... eu estava sentindo a sua boca colada na minha, a sua língua dançando com a minha, suas mãos apertando minha cintura...

Sacudi os sapatos para fora dos meus pés e comecei a empurrar as meias para fora também. Com as mãos eu tirei meu casaco e o ajudei a se livrar da sua camisa. A minha sorte é que ele estava usando uma camisa de botões, como eu. Em algum momento eu preferi começar a desabotoar a minha camisa, não queria que ele notasse como eu estava tão nervosa.

"Bella?"

"Mmm?"

"Está tudo bem?"

"Sim." Finalmente o observei.

"Sua respiração..."

"Não ligue..." Me apressei, jogando minha blusa para longe. Eu comecei a trabalhar nos seus botões mais uma vez e ele pareceu entender.

"Bella..." Ele estava usando um tom de advertência.

"Eu quero tanto você..." Ele suspirou e segurou meu rosto com as mãos.

"Não. Não quero que você faça isso por impulso."

"Não é impulso."

"Nós estamos sozinhos." Ele começou a fazer carinho no meu rosto. "Mas eu não espero nada de você por isso." Fechei os olhos. Eu não podia chorar agora. "Nós temos todo o tempo do mundo."

Se eu chorar, vou estragar tudo.

Tente conversar com ele. Mostre a ele o quanto que você gosta dele...

"Eu tenho certeza." Avisei olhando em seus olhos. "Eu tenho toda certeza do mundo de que estou pronta. De que eu quero você. E o fato de estarmos aqui, sozinhos só ajuda, mas não diminuiu esse aperto que eu tenho em meu coração todas as noites por não poder ser mais sua do que eu sou."

"Não vai ser mais minha por transar comigo Bella... Eu gosto de você e é de verdade, entenda isso. Por favor."

"Então..." Eu comecei a beijar seu pescoço de novo para não ter que olhar em seus olhos. "Seja um namorado legal e faça amor comigo."

Ele riu.

Então me pegou pela cintura e me jogou na cama.

Ele veio para cima de mim e me beijou. Parecia ter ficado totalmente diferente, como se agora finalmente estivesse seguro.

As peças de roupa foram sumindo, e as mãos dele foram tomando conta de todo e qualquer pedaço da pele do meu corpo. Cada caricia nova era uma novidade. Cada lugar que seus lábios encostavam me deixavam ardendo de vergonha e depois ardendo de tesão.

Eu não sabia lidar muito bem com tudo isso. Eu realmente tinha muita vergonha. Meu corpo era tão miúdo e pequeno... além de marcado... o dele era divino.

Nenhuma palavra foi dita, nem mesmo palavras de comando... Tudo foi acontecendo como tinha que acontecer. Em algum momento ele se levantou para pegar a camisinha e eu sabia: era a hora.

Ele não tinha deixado eu fazer muito com ele. E tinha vergonha de usar mais do que minhas mãos, e ele parecia não se importar com isso. Fiquei realmente grata. E eu sabia que precisava relaxar agora, de verdade, pois eu sabia que ia doer.

Edward pela primeira vez não me fez sentir vergonha enquanto usava suas mãos em mim e me observava. Algo dizia para mim que ele adorava ver como eu ficava, então nada mais justo que não ficar encabulada com a situação. Ele também precisava aproveitar. Ele já sabia o que era transar, e não fazia isso tinha meses.

Coitadinho...

Mas mesmo assim ele foi tão delicado... Ele segurou meu rosto com as mãos, colou sua testa na minha e eu abracei seu corpo com minhas pernas enquanto estava prestes a me sentir plena.

Doeu.

Mais do que eu imaginava, mas eu consegui ignorar. Edward pareceu entender o meu recado e não parou de me beijar até que eu pudesse finalmente me sentir um pouco melhor.

Eu sabia que muita coisa tinha mudado entre nós naquele momento. E quando a dor finalmente pareceu que ia sumir, tudo ganhou cor em proporções que eu jamais poderia descrever. Eu me senti mais segura do que nunca e não me importei de demonstrar como estava emocionada.

Edward, o homem que eu escolhi para chamar de meu tinha feito de mim uma mulher.  
Sua.

Eu agora me sentia como uma mulher, não precisava mais ter vergonha de nada.

Edward estava me amando e eu estava amando ele também. Não precisava ter vergonha disso.

Eu descobri que os barulhos que ele fazia não me deixava envergonhada. E sim, com vontade demais.

Entrega.

Nós nos entregamos um para o outro da forma mais linda de todas. Até quando eu pareci estar cega e fervente depois de ter um orgasmo diferente de todos os que eu tinha tido anteriormente eu tinha certeza... fizemos amor como um homem e uma mulher.

Foi a noite mais linda de toda a minha vida.

A noite que me faria conseguir abrir de mão de Edward, quando ele tivesse que voltar para o seu mundo real.

E então eu esperaria.

Quem sabe um dia... nós teríamos um tempo para chamar de nosso novamente?


	19. Cap XVI

**Passando rapidinho apenas para postar o cap novo! Infelizmente não vou responder as reviews hoje. Mas amanhã assim que tiver um tempinho respondo cada uma. Ok? **

**Obrigada pelo carinho! Bjs e boa leitura! **

Eu acordei rindo como um idiota. Mesmo com o maldito celular de Bella tocando, o sorriso continuava aqui. O mundo poderia acabar, mas eu ia continuar rindo como o maior dos babacas.

Enquanto procurava o celular de Bella pelo quarto eu vi a sua calcinha no chão. Meu sorriso só aumentou mais.

O celular estava no bolso de trás da sua calça. Eu o peguei e Vi que era Jasper que estava ligando. Atendi sorridente, pois Bella estava coberta apenas pela colcha em cima de sua cama.

"Bom dia Jasper."

"Wow." Ele riu. "Estamos animados?"

"Sim." Eu ri um pouco. "Hoje é véspera de Natal"

"Exato. Mamãe avisou que só chega no final da tarde. Ela e papai resolveram prolongar a estadia no hotel."

"Hotel?" Perguntei curioso. "Eles não tinham ido a um retiro de casais?" Ele riu mais.

"O retiro de casais só dura um dia. Afinal os casais que vão já tem filhos, trabalham... tem uma vida para cuidar... Então como todo ano, eles esticaram em um hotel para comemorar o aniversario de casamento deles."

Carlisle Cullen, dormindo em hotéis?

"Essa realmente foi uma surpresa!" eu ri junto com ele.

"É. Eles sempre tomam cuidado para falar dessas coisas na frente de Bella." Ele riu mais e começou a imitar a voz de Carlisle. "Você sabe Jasper, que apesar de Bella não ser muito mais nova que você, é uma mocinha, uma mocinha inocente, então cuidado com o que fala por ai..."

Eu parei de rir na mesma hora lembrando que ela tinha me entregado sua inocência há poucas horas atrás.

"Edward?"

"Ele é muito super protetor com ela, não é mesmo"

"Sim, ele é."

"Então..." Olhei o relógio. "São apenas nove da manhã..."

"É." De repente ele parecia um pouco sem graça. "Venham almoçar aqui na casa de Alice, hoje. Não estou duvidando que vocês sejam capazes de arrumar o próprio almoço, mas Alice ficaria feliz e a família dela também."

"Ok, vou falar com a Bella quando ela acordar."

"A mãe de Alice está mandando um oi. E avisando que ela fez bolo de milho com coco."

"Valeu por avisar cara."

"Te vejo mais tarde irmão."

E antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ele tinha desligado.

No final, eu só ganhei mais um motivo para sorrir. Jasper realmente me tinha como seu irmão.

.

Eu tomei um banho rápido e me troquei. Ela continuou lá, dormindo. Sempre tão preguiçosa nos dias que podia...

Me lembrei da noite passada, de como eu estava nervoso no inicio, de como eu não gostaria de machucá-la... Eu nunca tinha estado com uma virgem antes, mas acho que consegui me sair bem. Ela sentiu dor e eu fiquei feliz que ela tenha assumido isso em voz alta. Mas mesmo com um pouco de dor, nós continuamos e a dor foi substituída por prazer.

Passei minha mão por suas pernas, por cima da colcha. Eu fiquei tão feliz de ter tido Bella completamente nua ao meu lado por varias e varias noites antes de ontem. Isso com toda certeza a deixou mais segura do que nunca. E eu podia sorrir mais, mais e mais por saber que ela confia em mim como achava que jamais confiaria em alguém.

Ela me deu o seu carinho, a sua confiança, o seu corpo... Será que ela também?

Eu não gostaria de ser meloso demais ou assustá-la com minhas palavras, mas eu acredito que amor é a palavra ideal para eu descrever o que sinto por ela, certo?

Mas agora não era a hora de falar sobre isso... talvez... Talvez exista um momento certo.

Comecei a fazer carinho por suas costas e me inclinei para beijar seu cabelo. Preguiçosa como sempre, ela foi acordando aos poucos.

"Bom dia, luz do dia." Ela deu o seu melhor sorriso preguiçoso.

"Bom dia namorado."

Como não me sentir [i]o cara?[/i]

"Bom dia namorada linda..." Eu me inclinei e a beijei.

"Mmmm... quero acordar assim todos os dias." Ela riu e tentou me puxar mais para perto dela.

"Temos que ir. Você pode tomar um banho enquanto eu vejo como os bichos estão. Budd já já começa a latir e nós vamos almoçar na casa de Alice."

"Nossa!" Ela deu um pulo, se levantando. "Que horas são?"

Eu apenas ri. Ela puxou a colcha para se cobrir e ficou vermelha.

"É apenas a hora de você se arrumar. Só isso." Dei um beijo em sua testa e sai do quarto.

Ela ia querer alguma privacidade...

.

Eu terminei de cuidar de tudo enquanto ela se arrumava. Ela demorou um pouco mais que o normal e eu fiquei me perguntando se estava tudo realmente bem.

Será que ela estava com dor?

Me segurei para não subir.

É claro que eu poderia esperar ela descer. Eu só precisava ser menos impaciente...

...

...

Vamos lá Bella... Desça...

...

"Desculpa." Ouvi a voz dela enquanto ela descia a escada. "Eu precisei secar o cabelo, está muito frio."

"Tudo bem." Me levantei do sofá e me segurei para não correr em sua direção. Eu contei cada passo que dei até finalmente abraçá-la. "Você está tão cheirosa..." ela riu em meu pescoço.

"Essa é uma das intenções..."

"Você está bem?" Me afastei para observar seu rosto.

"Estou sim." Ela mordeu os lábios nervosa. "Na verdade eu só sentir um ardor chato enquanto tomava banho."

"Não deve ser anormal..." Cocei a cabeça e ela me deu um sorriso envergonhado.

"Ah!" Ela começou a subir a escada de novo.

"O que foi?"

"O lençol." Ela ficou muito vermelha. "Ele ficou um pouco sujo..."

Nós colocamos o lençol para lavar e depois para secar antes de sair.

Era melhor assim.

Não que Esmé fosse ficar chateada, eu acho. Mas Carlisle com toda certeza me mataria. Eu, por sinal, tinha que bolar algumas palavras para amolecer o coração dele em relação a nós dois. De qualquer forma, de amanhã essa conversa não passaria.

.

O almoço na casa de Alice foi muito bom. A mãe dela também era uma cozinheira de mão cheia, o seu pai era um homem cheio de histórias. Era interessante ver como eles tratavam Jasper como um filho. Até me espantei um pouco quando soube que eles dormiam juntos no quarto dela e não havia problema nisso.

Eu tinha certeza que Carlisle, caso aceitasse nosso namoro, transformaria um pedaço do galpão em um quarto para mim. Com as aranhas, Bella não iria me fazer visitas noturnas.

Pela parte da tarde e a noite, Bella e Alice sumiram. Eu aproveitei para voltar para casa e estudar. Jasper aproveitou para dormir mais um pouco em sua cama enquanto eu estudava na mesa da cozinha.

Anoiteceu, Carlisle de Esmé chegaram. Eles estavam com compras de uma delicatessen da cidade vizinha para servir no nosso café da manhã e no típico almoço do natal. Nós quatro montamos a arvore e Alice ligou avisando que Bella dormiria na casa dela, com ela.

Eu tentei falar com ela, mas já era tarde.

Eu achei estranho e antes de dormir eu liguei do celular de Jasper para o de Alice, que atendeu avisando que Bella já estava dormindo.

"Não banque o cara grudento." Jasper falou rindo. "Elas às vezes precisam ter uma noite de garotas."

"Eu sei..."

"Então..." Jasper se sentou em sua cama. "O lance entre vocês é sério mesmo?"

"É. Eu amo a sua irmã Jasper."

"Na verdade... você ama minha prima. Sua meia prima." Eu sorri entendendo que ele estava me dando algum apoio. "Além do mais. O que quer que seja que vocês fizeram na noite passada, vai render um milhão de perguntas de Alice."

Eu apenas fiquei vermelho e corri para me deitar. Não queria que ele visse meu rosto.

"Eu quero que você sabia que eu fico feliz que tenha sido você. Além de ser meu irmão eu tenho certeza de que você é um cara decente e gosta dela de verdade."

"Valeu pelo voto de confiança."

"É isso que os irmãos fazem." Ele começou a rir. "Inclusive eu tirei o lençol do varal. Só ele ali ia ficar muito na cara."

Eu ri envergonhado, mas bati na parte de cima do seu beliche fazendo ele gargalhar alto.

"Babaca."

Ficamos rindo até dormir.

.

A manhã de natal foi estranha. Eu dormi até muito tarde, então perdi o café da manhã. Quando acordei já era quase tarde. Dez para meio dia.

"Nossa... dormi demais." Me censurei indo até o banheiro.

Assim que me troquei eu desci. Enquanto ainda estava na escada ouvi a voz de Carlisle.

"Ele acordou. Vamos colocar tudo em pratica." Eu achei estranho, mas assim que pisei no chão da sala olhei para a cozinha. Bella estava de costas para mim, fazendo algo no fogão.

Jasper apareceu bem na minha frente com um pano nas mãos.

"Eu sei, é frescura do velho. Mas seja legal comigo!" Eu rolei os olhos e ele colocou o pano nos meus olhos.

"Ótimo. Da para explicar o que é tudo isso?"

"Você vai entender. É só não soltar a minha mão."

Ele me puxou para fora de casa, eu conhecia bem o piso de madeira da varanda, da escada, o gramado...

Porra está muito frio aqui fora.

"Certo." Ele avisou. "Pode tirar."

Antes que eu pudesse entender o que estava realmente acontecendo, eu senti as mãos dela limpando o meu rosto.

Eu estava chorando, emocionado.

Não por causa do novo Volvo prateado e brilhante que estava em minha frente.

Mas por causa da saudade que eu estava sentindo dela, minha mãe, a mulher que eu acho que jamais seria capaz de soltar desse abraço algum dia.

"Meu amor, como eu estava com saudades..."

"Eu também mãe. Eu também."

Eu seria capaz de explodir de felicidade agora. Talvez Deus sabia quanta saudade eu estava dela. Mas toda essa saudade só foi percebida quando eu senti seu cheiro, seu carinho e seus braços esmagando o meu corpo grande em comparação com o seu.

.

Eu estava feliz para... caralho.

Isso mesmo!

Eu estava almoçando na mesma mesa que minha mãe, meu pai, meu irmão, minha segunda mãe e minha namorada.

Puta merda! Isso era sensacional!

Minha família estava completamente reunida. Eu poderia parar se sorrir?

Bella não parecia muito confortável, mas acho que ela estava envergonhada na presença da sogra.

"Então..." Meu pai começou a cortar o silencio. "Eu e Elisabeth tivemos uma conversa."

"E nós resolvemos que você já está apto não só para dirigir." Minha mãe começou a falar e pegou em minha mão. "Como também já pode voltar para casa."

"Jura?" Perguntei sem acreditar. Tenho certeza que gritei, de tão eufórico. "Isso é sério? Eu posso dirigir? Eu posso voltar para casa?"

"Sim amor!" Minha mãe também estava muito empolgada. "Finalmente você vai poder voltar para o seu lar! Para a sua vida."

Bella empurrou sua cadeira para trás, deixando todos impressionados.

"Bella?" Carlisle perguntou com a voz em tom de alerta. Ela se levantou e começou a andar para a varanda. "Isabella, volte já aqui! Estamos em um almoço de Natal!"

"Dane-se!"

Ela disparou para fora da casa e eu me levantei, me sentindo culpado. É claro que ela estava com raiva de mim pela minha reação.

Mas nós daríamos um jeito nisso tudo, não é mesmo?

Ela poderia ir comigo!

Sim!

Ela ia amar ficar comigo na cidade grande!

Livrarias, cinemas, restaurantes, um colégio com um preparatório melhor... Se ela quisesse também poderia fazer a cirurgia plástica nas suas pernas...

"Bella!"

"Vai embora!"

"Bella!" Tentei abraçá-la, mas ela se afastou. "Pare com isso, me desculpe, eu sei que me exaltei, mas minha mãe está aqui e eu senti muito a falta dela!"

"Vai embora Edward!"

"Eu não vou, está ouvindo?" A abracei com força. "Não sem você. Se você não quiser ir, é aqui que eu vou ficar."

"Nunca!" Ela gritou e se afastou de mim. "Você agora pode ir! Então vá!"

"Bella... pense nas oportunidades! Em livrarias, esportes, preparatórios, novas amizades, festas, cinemas... Nós dois juntos... Você poderia dormir no quarto de visitas nos primeiros dias até que eu convença minha mãe a você dividir o quarto comigo!"

"VAI. EMBORA. DAQUI!"

"Bella!" Puxei ar com força. "Para que toda essa agressividade? Se você não quer ir, tudo bem. Eu fico."

"Eu não disse que queria que você ficasse!"

As palavras dela me atingiram em cheio.

"Como não?" Saiu quase como um sussurro... "Como você não quer que eu fique?"

"Não querendo." Ela cruzou os braços e me olhou friamente. "Você não é bom para mim."

"Bella! Largue de ser absurda!" Eu estava suando frio. "Nós vamos ficar bem. Eu vou conversar com Carlisle sobre o nosso namoro e..."

"Não existe mais nosso namoro." Ela começou a se afastar de mim. "Vá embora."

Eu a puxei pelo braço.

"Que tipo de palhaçada é essa?"

"Palhaçada? Só se você estiver no picadeiro." Ela continuou com a cabeça baixa mas o tom é cortante. "Você já me ensinou tudo o que eu queria para poder estar com alguém e já está se dando bem com Carlisle. Ou seja, nosso acordo já está completo."

"Bella... a nossa noite..."

"Obrigada por me ensinar. Mas não temos mais vínculos a partir de agora."

"Você não pode estar falando sério!" Eu comecei a rir nervoso. "Por favor Bella, pare com isso."

"Sabe o que eu estava fazendo ontem que não [i]quis[/i] ver você?" Eu apenas balancei a cabeça negativamente. "Eu..." Ela pareceu procurar palavras. "Droga! Eu estava com Jacob! Eu voltei com ele!"

"Bella..."

"Eu disse que você não é bom para mim. Além disso eu quero que você vá embora. Sua mala e sua mochila já estão prontas."

"Quem é você para arrumar minhas malas? Decidir o que eu devo fazer?"

"Alguém que quer que você tenha a vida que pertence a você. Vá embora."

Ela saiu correndo de mim.

Correndo de mim depois de se afastar... de me afastar dela.

[i]"Eu estava com Jacob! Eu voltei com ele![/i]

Em um momento eu estava em pé.

Em outro momento Jasper estava me ajudando a levantar.

"Vamos lá cara, você não vai querer explicar para todo mundo em casa o motivo de estar chorando, vai?"

"Ela me usou todo esse tempo?"

"Tem algo de muito errado nisso... Vamos lá, vamos atrás dela."

"Eu não sou bom para ela."

"Edward, vamos limpar esse rosto meu amor..." Ouvi minha mãe falando. "Vai ficar tudo bem..."

.

Eu subi para o meu quarto grato por não ouvir perguntas. Lavei meu rosto e fui até o quarto, notando que tudo meu estava entre minhas malas e minha mochila. Não tinha nada do armário ou nas cômodas, então... tudo deveria estar mesmo guardado.

Eu não sei exatamente como foi que tudo aconteceu, mas quando me dei por conta, estava terminando de dar um abraço em Esmé antes de entrar no lado do carona do meu carro novo. Minha mãe ligou o carro e quando ele começou a andar eu pude ver que Bella estava em cima de Blondie correndo pelo rancho, sem destino.

"Amor, as vezes alguns males vem para o bem."

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso."

"Tudo bem. Eu vou tentar reservar algum quarto de hotel para nós, pois eu não vou agüentar dirigir o resto do dia."

"Quando você não agüentar, me avise que eu dirijo."

"Tem certeza?"

"Sim. Eu só quero ir para casa."

.

Chegar em casa não foi reconfortante. Eu deixei minhas coisas em um canto e me joguei em minha cama.

Dormir foi a melhor solução que eu encontrei.

Na véspera da volta as aulas eu finalmente abri minhas malas. Então veio o choque. Tinha um presente ali. Era de Bella.

O cartão tinha o desejo de um feliz Natal.

Era um porta retrato com uma foto nossa no dia que eu ganhei a corrida do colégio. E Tinha uma carta junto dele.

Eu comecei a ler e quando eu notei que tinham palavras como

[i]"Você foi a pessoa mais importante para mim até agora."[/i]

Eu corri para o telefone.

Esses dias o meu pai me ligou, eu nunca liguei para ele. Mas agora eu resolvi ligar para a sua casa e tentar falar com Bella pela primeira vez.

"Alo?"

"Esmé?"

"Edward!" Ela me cumprimentou alegre. "Estou feliz em ouvir sua voz. Como você está?"

"Esmé, me desculpe, mas Bella está?"

"Edward..." Ela fcou em silencio mas eu ouvi seu suspiro. "Ela não quer falar com você."

"Por favor... peça para ela atender. Eu só quero agradecer o presente dela."

"Bella querida..." Ouvi A voz de Esmé mais distante. "Fale com ele, vamos..."

"Esmé?"

"Sinto muito querido. Ela não quer falar com você."

Eu me segurei para não estourar o telefone contra a parede.

.

Janeiro

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fevereiro

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Março

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Abril.

"Você vai levantar dessa cama agora Edward!" Ouvi minha mãe gritar. "Não é correto você fazer isso com você mesmo!"

"Mãe... Pare com isso!"

"Parar? Eu estou cansada de você parado Edward! Isso sim!"

"Mãe... eu estou no time de futebol do colégio, estou com as melhores notas como sempre e também estou trabalhando no hospital quatro horas por dia, quatro dias na semana. Eu estou cansado."

"Está nada! Você bem que podia sair com seus amigos."

"Eu estou tentando me manter longe de problemas. Pelo amor de Deus!"

"Deus!" Minha mãe gritou irritada. "Eu vou fazer de conta que você não foi até a igreja hoje mais cedo."

"Mãe..."

"Caius está lá na sala esperando você para sair!"

"Eu não quero ir."

"Você vai!" O celular dela começou a tocar. "Se troque! Agora!" Ela o atendeu, finalmente. "Oi Carlisle!" Ela se afastou então eu tive que gritar.

"MANDE UM ABRAÇO PARA ELE!"

Me levantei da cama, coloquei uma camisa e a primeira calça que estava na minha frente. Peguei minha carteira e meu celular novo antes de ir para a sala.

"E ai cara? Ainda ta mal por causa da garota da foto?" Ele apontou para o porta retrato que estava na comoda da sala. Minha mãe tinha trado ele do meu quarto.

"Não. Estou cansado para caralho. Minha mãe não entende... Eu vou entrar para o curso de medicina em alguns meses e tudo o que eu quero é estar descansado..."

"Claro." Ele mudou o assunto. "Vamos lá. Os caras estão em uma churrascaria."

Eu fui fingindo que queria estar ali.

Eu gostava dos meus amigos, mas minha vida não estava tão legal assim...

Eu era um idiota por viver de extremos.

.

Eu ja estava entrando em casa quando o eu celular tocou. Eu não reconheci o numero mas mesmo assim atendi.

"Alo?"

"Edward?" Eu parei onde estava e as chaves cairam de minha mão.

"Bella..."

"Eu só queria saber se você está bem."

"Estou. E você?"

"Eu tenho uma novidade, para falar a verdade."

"É?"

"É." eu fiquei esperando ela falar. "Eu aceitei fazer a plastica... Sua mãe vai fazer alguns exames, cuidar de mim e ver se eu vou poder fazer realmente..."

"Isso é legal." Me arrependi de ter usado tais palavras. "Digo... Eu acho que isso vai ser bom para você, sabe? Se você se sente bem"

"É... eu queria ser a primeira a te falar isso, apesar de tudo."

"Quando você vem?"

"Eu... eu... eu já estou aqui."

Eu desliguei o celular e abri a porta o mais rapido que pude, desejando que ela estivesse em minha casa.

Mas o hall de entrada e a sala estavam vazios.

"Mãe..." falei entrando na cozinha. "Mãe, você está acordada? Hoje se vc estivesse em casa deveria dormir! Não estava de..."

"Plantão. Ela ainda está..." Bella me informou sentada na mesa da minha cozinha. "E antes que você pergunte, Carlisle me trouxe, mas está no hospital com ela autorizando alguns exames que vou fazer amanhã de manhã."

"Oi..." foi tudo o que eu consegui falar.

"Oi Edward." Eu fiquei parado onde estava. "Você deve estar cansado. Não quero atrapalhar o resto do seu domingo."

"Você não está atrapalhando."

"Não?"

"Não." A informei. "Acho que você está fazendo com que ele seja melhor."

Ela sorriu e corou.

Eu quase me senti inteiro novamente.


	20. Cap XVII

**Demorei mas cheguei. Espero que gostem! **

**Cap XVII**

"É bom ver você." Ela comentou um pouco envergonhada.

"Eu queria poder dizer o mesmo Bella." Eu tinha que ser sincero com ela. Aquela pequena separação tinha acabado comigo. Ela estava triste. "Você nunca atendia meus telefonemas."

"Eu me sinto tão idiota por isso." Ela olhou para baixo e mordeu os lábios.

Deus homem, se segure!

"Mas eu entendo. Você deve andar meio ocupada. Tantas coisas para fazer no colégio, os cavalos e o seu namorado." Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou. Eu tinha que saber. "Como vai o seu namoro com Jacob?"

"Não vai." Ela se levantou.

"Como assim?"

"Não estamos mais juntos." Ela parou na minha frente. "Já faz muito tempo."

Eu fiquei com vontade de perguntar quanto tempo ou o motivo de eles não estarem mais juntos, mas eu nem sabia por onde poderia começar. Estava tão nervoso na sua frente... A minha vontade era de fazer mil perguntas sobre mil assuntos diferentes, saber como ela esteve todo esse tempo e também abraçá-la, beijá-la.

Ela deu mais um passo a frente e eu olhei bem para seu rosto.

Aquela Bella que vivia por viver estava de volta, as olheiras de cansaço eram grandes e os seus olhos não estavam mais brilhantes. O meu sorriso não estava estampado em seu rosto...

Era como se ela estivesse tão mal quanto eu.

O seu cheiro era o mesmo. E aquilo foi a gota d'água para mim.

Eu a abracei com força e me derreti por completo quando senti que ela correspondeu com tanta vontade. Eu queria estourar de alegria naquele momento, mas não era certo.

"Eu senti tanto a sua falta Edward." Ela avisou me apertando mais contra seu corpo.

Ela estava agindo como eu.

De forma estranha.

Eu estava apertando o seu corpo pequeno contra o meu e sentindo o seu cheiro, me segurando para não beijar seu rosto, chegar em sua boca. Ela já não estava mais resistindo. Já tinha dado alguns beijos em meu ombro.

Oh meu deus, seja bom comigo.

Isso não pode ser um sonho.

Eu ouvi ela suspirar e falar algo enquanto me apertava mais. Então ela começou a chorar e eu congelei.

"Bella..."

"Desculpe, eu só..." Ela fungou. "Eu só não sei lidar com a falta que você me fez."

"Mas você pediu para eu ir embora."

As minhas palavras criaram um muro entre nós. Ela rapidamente se afastou de mim e depois de me olhar muito rápido, ela saiu da cozinha.

Eu nem pensei no que fazer, só ouvi o barulho de uma porta sendo batida.

Não era um sonho. Eu tinha certeza que tudo seria um pesadelo.

.

Pela manhã eu fugi. Não tinha conseguido dormir praticamente nada. Bella estava no quarto ao lado do meu.

Ao lado do meu.

Mas eu não sabia lidar com isso. Então eu fui para o colégio duas horas antes.

Lá eu consegui uma vaga muito boa e dormi um pouco no carro.

.

Batidas na janela do carro me chamaram atenção. Era Caius.

"E ai cara?" Ele perguntou desconfiado. "Aconteceu alguma coisa ou você caiu da cama?"

"Bella está aqui."

"Quem?"

"A garota da minha vida."

"Oh." Ele parou um pouco. "É ruim a caipira estar aqui?"

"El não é uma caipira, pelo amor de deus!" ele riu.

"Vem, vamos conversar... você precisa."

Peguei minhas coisas e fui para dentro do colégio com ele. Agora o estacionamento estava cheio. Faltavam apenas quinze minutos para as aulas começarem.

Merda.

.

Caius era um cara legal e limpo. Ele mal bebia. Era esforçado e focado nos estudos. Ele precisava ser chamado para a UCLA, pois era lá que a namorada dele morava. Ele me mostrou todos os problemas de namorar a distancia.

Eu cheguei a imaginar alguma situação dessas para mim?

Não.

Na minha cabeça ou Bella vinha comigo, ou eu ficava lá com ela.

Mas ela fez suas escolhas e durante o dia todo eu conversei muito com Caius e tomei minha decisão também.

Eu agora estava na frente de casa, com medo de entrar e me encontrar com ela.

Decidido ou não, Bella ainda mexia comigo. Muito...

E é exatamente por isso que eu preciso colocar os meus pés no chão.

.

"Aí está você!" Minha mãe me abraçou e beijou o meu rosto assim que eu apareci na sala. Carlisle, Bella e mais um médico amigo de minha mãe estavam lá. "Amanhã você vai ter muito trabalho no hospital garotão!"

Eu ri. Minha mãe sempre falava isso para mim todas as segundas feiras. Eu só trabalhava como ajudante dela ou de algum enfermeiro de terça a sexta. Meu trabalho não era como eu gostaria, mas eu poderia esperar. Observar e fazer anotações, relatórios e digitar receitas medicas estavam sendo bastante útil para o meu aprendizado.

"Como vai o meu garoto?" Meu pai me abraçou e eu fiquei muito feliz por isso. Nós dois agora tínhamos uma relação pai e filho de verdade e mesmo afastados por muitos quilômetros, o amor só parecia crescer.

"Eu estou ótimo." Ele deu alguns tapas nas minhas costas.

"Estou orgulhoso de você." ele avisou colocando algumas cartas em minha mão. "Muitas e boas opções, hunh?"

Quando eu olhei as cartas que estavam em minhas mãos eu gelei. Princeton, Harvard, Stanford e UCLA.

"Puta merda!" Joguei minha mochila no chão e me sentei no sofá.

"Boa tarde para você também." Bella avisou fazendo todos rirem.

"Elisabeth, eu vou indo." O cara que eu nunca ia me lembrar do nome se levantou. "Lembre Isabella, você vai fazer alguns exames e eu vou acompanhá-la em tudo no hospital. "

Aquilo foi uma cantada ou impressão minha?

Ele ainda estava usando o seu jaleco e eu olhei bem para o nome que estava bordado nele. Dr. Diego Novaes. Ele tinha toda a cara de ser latino. Bronzeado, alto e estava com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Qual é. Dando em cima de uma menor? Na minha frente?

Ele falou mais um monte de outras coisas e Bella corou quando apertou sua mão.

Filho da puta.

" Obrigada por tudo Dr. Novaes. Eu vou estar atenta a tratamentos opcionais. Temos a semana inteira para discutir isso, não é? "

A semana inteira, entendi bem?

Bella ia passar uma semana aqui em casa? Então papai também iria. Eu o observei e ele estava sorrindo também. Minha mãe levou Dr Novaes – sim, a partir de agora não existiria chance de eu não me lembrar de seu nome. – até a porta.

Meu pai se sentou do meu lado.

Minha mãe correu e deu a entender que se sentaria na poltrona de frente para o sofá, mas Bella se levantou e se sentou lá, dando espaço para minha mãe se sentar ao meu lado.

"Vamos lá Edward, abra alguma."

Eu rasguei o primeiro envelope que vi. Meus olhos correram pelo papel, só uma palavra ou uma pequena frase importava.

"Você conseguiu!" Minha mãe gritou. "Você foi aceito em Stanford meu amor!'

"Caralho... " eu fechei os olhos e comecei a rasar outro envelope. Nervosos, meus pais pegaram os outros dois e começaram a rasgar. "Porra! Porra! A UCLA também me quer!"

"Amor!" Minha mãe gritou "Harvard terá o prazer em te receber na turma de pré medicina!"

" Danem-se todas!" Meu pai vibrou emocionado. "Princeton quer você filho! Quer e vai ter você!"

Eu fui esmagado por meus pais que sempre sonharam com isso e estiverm felizes por eu sonhar igual a eles também. Medicina. Em Princeton.

Eu não sabia dizer como estava feliz. Eu só conseguia me sentir sendo esmagado por meus pais.

Acho que pela primeira vez na minha vida eu ganhei um abraços dos meus pais juntos. Mas faltava uma pessoa para que aquele abraço estivesse completo. E ela estava na sala. Eu tinha ficado tão focado em minha vida que esqueci Bella por pouco mais que dois ou três minutos pela primeira vez desde que eu tinha voltado.

Mas a pontada de arrependimento foi grande. Eu me afastei um pouco e a procurei. A sala estava vazia e eu podia ouvir a porta do quarto de hospedes sendo fechada, dessa vez com alguma delicadeza.

A comemoração com meus pais não tinha acabado. E as perguntas, as expectativas foram expostas.

Já que Bella não quis participar do momento, nossa conversa teria que ficar para depois.

.

"Já disse que faço questão Elisabeth." Meu pai avisou a minha mão pela décima vez.

"Carlisle, você volta amanhã para casa."

"Eu sei. Mas se Bella resolver optar pela cirurgia todos vamos vir aqui dar apoio a ela."

"Ela precisa ir a um terapeuta. Isso ficou claro hoje pela manhã quando conversei com ela. Pobrezinha..."

"- Não vou forçá-la a nada." Ele avisou e eu me escorei na parede do corredor para continuar escutando a conversa deles "Eu prometi a Esmé. O rancho tem feito bem para ela, mas nos últimos meses ela piorou muito novamente."

"Será que ela e Edward... "

"Não. Claro que não."meu pai garantiu como se realmente soubesse o que tinha acontecido. "Eu até suspeitei algum tempo, mas coloquei ele nos eixos. Ela não poderia ser machucada por ele."

"Edward também ficou muito mal quando voltou."

"Eles brigaram. Eu lembro bem como foi difícil encontrar Bella parte da noite naquele dia. Eu não sei o motivo deles brigarem, ele falou algo para você?"

"Nada. Nadica de nada. Mas eu acho que ele gosta dela"

"Mas eles são praticamente irmãos... e são muito novos também"

"Eles não são irmãos. São primos de consideração. E deixe de ser tão velho. Você não era assim"

"Eu só quero ter algum cuidado com eles. Eu não quero que nem ele, nem Jasper, muito menos Bella cometa nossos erros."

"Eles vão ter que viver as vidas deles. E aprender com cada novo passo dado. Não necessariamente vão aprender apenas por termos ensinado."

"Edward?" Uma suave e familiar voz chamou minha atenção.

"Shiii..." eu me virei e pensei em continuar a ouvir a conversa dos meus pais, mas estava sem fôlego.

Bella estava vestindo uma de suas calças coladas e seus tênis all star. Isso não era lá uma grande novidade, mas ela estava usando uma blusa de frente única que deveria ser proibida. Ela era azul e estava colada em sua barriga,mostrando suas curvas... O seu cabelo estava solto, ainda úmido e suas bochechas estavam ainda mais avermelhadas. Não só por causa do blush mas também por estar corando.

"O que?" Ela perguntou envergonhada.

"Você... você está linda." Ela corou mais e sorriu.

"Eu não trouxe muitas coisas." Ela deu os ombros. "Pensei que só ficaria aqui até amanhã."

"Você está linda." Eu peguei em suas mãos. "Acredite em mim."

"Eu acredito." Ela sorriu. "A propósito... parabéns."

Ela estava com um pequeno sorriso triste. Eu iz carinho em suas mãos.

"Você fugiu de mim."

"Você também." Ela sorriu verdadeiramente. "Hoje pela manhã."

"Você está com uma pontuação maior." Eu ri e ela finalmente me abraçou.

Mas foi de uma forma tão boa... Ela passou os braços por meu pescoço e eu a puxei para mais perto.

"Me desculpe."

"Eu também tenho que me desculpar com você. Mas já que você está indo jantar com a gente, está desculpada."

Ela riu contra meu peito e eu me arrepiei.

"Nós precisamos conversar."

"Eu sei. Eu tenho tanto para te dizer... te devo tantas desculpas..."

"Edward? Bella?" Minha mãe sussurrou. "Vamos indo antes que Carlisle pegue vocês assim."

Frustrados nos afastamos e então seguimos minha mãe.

.

O jantar foi divertido. Fomos para uma churrascaria, mas conversamos mais do que comemos. Nada realmente pessoal, a conversa foi muito mais sobre banalidades. Eu fiquei feliz por isso. E muito feliz também por ter Bella ao meu lado.

Voltamos para casa não muito tarde.

Carlisle foi dormir no quarto de hospedes com Bella, minha mãe foi para o seu quarto e eu estava aqui deitado em minha cama. Se o sono viesse... Mas eu estava eufórico, nervoso, irritado, querendo melhorar minha situação com a pessoa que estava no quarto ao lado.

Uma caneca de leite quente me deixaria mais tranqüilo, mais calmo.

Eu precisava dormir logo, afinal amanhã além das aulas eu tinha treino e hospital.

Merda.

Eu fui até a cozinha e tive uma boa surpresa. Bella estava lá, sorridente.

.

"Eu pensei que você não ia chegar nunca."

"Nós combinamos isso?"

"Não." Ela avisou sorrindo e cruzando as pernas me mostrando que estava usando um pijama curto. "Mas eu imaginei que você fosse ficar sem sono também."

Eu peguei um pouco de leite na geladeira e coloquei em uma caneca. Eu podia sentir seus olhos em mim e não estava gostando daquele joguinho. Coloquei a caneca no microondas e esperei os trinta segundos de sempre.

"Já que você está aqui, vamos conversar." Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Mas antes de mais nada eu quero que você me explique o que significa tudo isso. Você nunca quis fazer essa plástica."

Ela engoliu seco e mostrou como estava nervosa.

"Eu quero a verdade Bella."

"Se é isso o que você quer, tudo bem. Antes de qualquer outra coisa tudo o que eu queria era vir até aqui e ver você. Pedir desculpas pessoalmente. Mas Carlisle e Esmé não permitiram que eu viesse antes das férias. Isso estava me matando."

"Você poderia ter ligado para mim. Eu ia até lá."

"Não." Ela balançou a cabeça "Eu é quem tinha que fazer isso Edward."

"Mas hoje você fez exames."

"Sim, eu fiz."

"Então?"

"Eu acho que está na hora de enfrentar os meus medos, sabe? E eu vou querer fazer essa plástica para suavizar essas cicatrizes ao máximo. Tenho esse direito, não tenho?"

"Claro que tem."

"Eu quero me cuidar um pouco mais. Depois que você foi embora é que eu notei que estava sendo muito mais vaidosa e que isso estava me fazendo bem."

"E o que Jacob acha disso tudo?"

"Edward... Eu e Jacob... isso não existe. Já faz muito tempo."

"Isso não é assunto meu também."

"Não precisa ser assim, tão grosseiro."

"Bella, um dia nós estamos bem, nós estávamos namorando... nós tivemos nosso primeiro dia de verdade como namorados e eu morri de medo de te machucar... eu nunca estive com uma virgem antes. Tudo foi maravilhoso, perfeito e do nada você me vem falando que voltou com Jacob? Você ficou com um pedaço meu ali. Mas no lugar de cuidar dele, só o enterrou."

"Me desculpe." Ela começou a chorar. "Eu sabia que Carlisle e Esmé jamais permitiriam que eu viesse para cá com você. Mas eu também não queria que você deixasse de vir."

"O que você está querendo dizer com isso Bella?"

"Eu menti."

"Você mentiu sobre o que?"

"Sobre Jacob." Ela enxugou o rosto. "Eu nunca voltei com ele. Eu só fiz aquilo pensando no seu bem."

"Chega de conversar por hoje. Já basta para mim."

Nesta noite ficamos oficialmente empatados.

.

O dia passou arrastado. No final de semana seria o ultimo jogo pelo colégio e todos estavam eufóricos. Todos menos eu.

Eu sai das aulas e fui direto para o hospital. A justificativa para o meu treinador foi que eu precisava de algumas cartas de recomendação para enviar para Princeton. Eu realmente estava feliz da faculdade ter me aceitado e sim, cartas de recomendação seriam ótimas. Melhores ainda se tivessem sido enviadas antes, com minha inscrição.

Mas a desculpa colou, e eu corri para o hospital. Lá eu ocuparia minha cabeça de uma maneira que eu gostava.

As primeiras horas passaram tranqüilas. O meu pai me ligou avisando que estava em casa e lembrou como estava orgulhoso de minha aprovação. Eu pensei que Bella teria ido com ele, mas ela tinha ficado. Ele inclusive pediu para cuidar dela.

Enquanto preenchia um prontuário com a ajuda de uma enfermeira, eu notei que não estava mais com raiva. Eu tinha chorado até dormir e lembrei da minha decisão. Ser só amigo de Bella seria muito mais decente. Ela me machucou uma, duas e quem garante que ela não poderia machucar uma terceira. E isso eu realmente não ia agüentar. Não, eu não ia.

Eu tinha que me concentrar nos próximos meses. No lugar de três meses de férias, eu teria apenas um. A escola de pré medicina seria um marco em minha vida. Seria a minha prioridade agora. Não poderia perder ela por completo também.

Quem sabe ela também não foi aceita em Princeton?

Eu tinha que me lembrar de perguntar a ela.

E de me desculpar por ontem também.

"Ei futuro doutor!" John era um enfermeiro que estava fazendo residência aqui no hospital. Para ele nunca tinha tempo ruim. "Dr Novaes quer que você vá na sala dele."

"Você não pode ir?"

"Ele chamou você." Ele deu os ombros. "Entre em uma faculdade e ganhe um pouc de respeito antes de achar ruim estar aqui."

O filho da mãe riu enquanto eu passava.

Eu subi os três andares de escada já que estava sem paciência para esperar o elevador. Bati na porta e ouvi ele me chamar.

"Dr, me chamou?"

"Sim Edward." Ele sorriu e eu vi que Bella estava na sala, sozinha com ele. " Já está no seu horário, então eu pensei em encerrar os preparativos de Bella por aqui."

"Oh, claro." Eu me virei para ela que estava envergonhada "Me espera na recepção?" Ela apenas acenou positivamente e eu pedi licença e sai.

Eu corri e me troquei com pressa. Soquei as roupas brancas de qualquer jeito em minha mochila. Passei pela recepção e Bella estava lá. Assim que me viu, ela se levantou e caminhou do meu lado. Fomos calados até o meu carro. O destravei e abri a porta para ela entrar.

"Obrigada."

"De nada." Eu passei pela frente do carro e entrei nele. "Como estão os preparativos?"

"Ele quer que eu faça algumas sessões com um aparelho estranho..." Ela ficou pensativa. "Droga, não lembro o nome agora. Mas é na clinica que sua mãe trabalha a maior parte do tempo."

"Mmm... para não fazer a plástica?"

"É mais para eu me acostumar com os cuidados do pós operatório."

"Então você vai fazer mesmo?"

"Acho que vou. Se eu tivesse feito alguns tratamentos logo no começo não precisaria de cirurgia. Mas sua mãe me explicou hoje pela manhã como são simples, os procedimentos e tal."

"Fico feliz que você confie em minha mãe... Ela vai cuidar bem de você."

"Eu sei disso. Obrigada pela carona para casa."

"Me desculpe por ontem."

"Você tinha todo o direito."

"Eu sei. Mas eu não gosto de ser grosseiro com você Bella." Paramos em um sinal vermelho e eu peguei em sua mão. "Vamos deixar tudo isso para trás e nos focar em nossa amizade?"

"Você realmente me perdoa?"

Eu queria dizer o que não disse meses atrás. Mas agora não era hora.

"Já disse. Vamos deixar tudo isso para trás e começar de novo." Ela sorriu e eu entendi aquilo como um sinal positivo. "Mas dessa vez, por favor, me deixe mostrar um pouco do meu mundo."

"Você é tão importante para mim Edward..."

"Você também Bella. Eu quero reconstruir nossa amizade novamente. Você deixa?"

"Vá em frente." Ela riu quando eu finalmente sai com o carro. "Me mostre mais de você e do seu mundo." Eu ri junto com ela.

"Então o que você vai fazer amanhã?" Ela corou. "O que?"

"Algumas das minhas cicatrizes são pequenas e superficiais." Ela corou mais. "Eu vou ter que ficar de calcinha e sutiã na frente de alguma dermatologista amanhã. Sua mãe acredita que não precisam de uma cirurgia corretora e sim um tratamento com acido e agulhas... algo estranho do tipo."

"Você está com tanta vergonha assim?"

"Estou. Como eu disse, não trouxe quase nada. E quando ela me falou que eu poderia usar um biquíni, quase tive um treco!"

Eu ri com ela e mudei o caminho que estava fazendo.

"Sabe, como ela, vendo o meu corpo poderia imaginar que eu teria um biquíni?"

"O seu corpo é lindo Bella."

"Pare. Você só está falando isso para me agradar."

"Juro que não." Eu beijei a sua mão. "Mas não se preocupe, vamos resolver esse seu pequeno problema."

"Como assim?"

"Eu não vou mostrar mais do meu mundo para você?"

"Aham."

"Então pronto. Vamos começar por um passeio pelo shopping. E jantamos por lá."

"Como um encontro?"

"Sim. Como um encontro..."

E lá ia a minha teoria de amizade pelo ralo...


	21. Cap XVIII

**Demorei, mas finalmente o post saiu! Então, eu sei que não estou conseguindo responder as reviews. Isso é chato pois adoro responde-las. Me perdoem ok? Estou com o tempo super hiper mega apertado esses dias. E vai ser assim até o final do mês. Mas eu estou fazendo o possível para não deixar de postar. Então... **

**Show me the love! **

**P.S: Comecem a se despedir. Em poucos caps IYB chega ao fim! ;)

* * *

**

**Cap XVIII**

Nós chegamos ao shopping por volta das seis da tarde. Caminhamos por alguns corredores, sem rumo. Eu queria que ela me deixasse pagar algumas coisas para ela, mas precisava convencê-la.

Não foi tão difícil assim quando ela viu uma barraca de algodão doce.

"Nossa, eu amo isso!" Eu ri pagando ao vendedor.

"Isso é apenas açúcar puro."

"Eu sei, por isso que é bom. Desde quando Açúcar pode ser ruim?"

"É verdade..."

"Sabe, o que podemos fazer aqui hoje?" Ela perguntou animada. "Podemos ver o que está passando no cinema? Eu prometo que dessa vez presto atenção ao filme."

Eu tive que rir com ela. Na outra vez que fomos ao cinema não prestamos atenção em nada a não ser e nós mesmos. A culpa não era do filme, mesmo ele sendo terrível.

"Eu quero fazer algumas compras." Ela me olhou incrédula.

"Fala sério."

"Bem, é para isso que os shoppings servem."

"Tudo bem, eu te acompanho." Ela falou dando os ombros.

"Ótimo. A primeira parada vai ser naquela loja ali." Eu apontei para a loja de roupas de banho feminina.

"Não vejo nada para homens aí." Ela comentou pensativa. Alguns segundo depois ela esbugalhou os olhos e corou. "Nem morta! Nem morta eu vou comprar um biquíni!"

"Você precisa de um."

"Não, eu não preciso."

"Bella. Pense."

"Já pensei. A resposta é não."

"Bella..."

"NÃO!"

"Bella..."

"Ah Edward, por favor!" Ela choramingou. "Biquíni não."

"Sabe você não pode tomar banho de piscina comigo de calcinha e sutiã. Minha mãe vai achar que você é uma pervertida."

"Um maiô?"

"Não. Um biquíni. Como você vai fazer as sessões na clinica de estética da minha mãe?"

"Não!"

"Bella..."

"Não, não e não!" Ela insistiu e olhou para mim antes de comer o ultimo pedaço do seu algodão doce. Eu fiz uma careta e ela falou de boca cheia. "NÃUHM!"

"Tudo bem. Vamos comprar outras coisas então. Eu só vi você com esse casaco o tempo todo..."

Ela ficou me olhando emburrada.

"Certo, já que você concordou, vamos até o banheiro mais próximo para que você possa lavar as mãos. Então nós compramos o seu casaco novo."

"Tá bom! Tá Bom!" Ela resmungou e me acompanhou.

Ela foi chata comigo de propósito, eu sei. Mas então desistiu. Nós compramos uma calça, um par de novos tênis all star, um casaco e três blusas. Eu fiquei tão satisfeito vendo como ela estava feliz com seu novo casaco – ela o observou na vitrine e seus olhos brilharam tanto que eu não me importei de ficar duzentos dólares mais pobre – que parou de reclamar e permitiu que eu pagasse o resto das coisas sem falar nada.

O biquíni ficou por ultimo e a muito custo. Ela entrou na mesma loja que eu queria que ela fosse e fechou a cara quando insistiu que iria pagar. Além disso, ela também tinha me colocado para fora.

Eu apenas tive que esperar.

.

"Podemos comer?" Ela comentou quando me encontrou do lado de fora da loja.

"Claro. O que você quer comer?"

"Eu estou pensando em algo realmente gorduroso e horrível."

"Bem... isso é uma despedida de porcarias?"

"Talvez." Ela sorriu daquele jeito marteiro que eu tanto gostava. "Sabe, eu estou muito feliz por você ter sido aceito em Princeton."

"Eu sei. Eu estou tão animado... aprender medicina de verdade, não só observar e preencher prontuários e fazer relatórios."

"Ai!" Ela deu um gritinho animado vendo uma Taco Bell na praça de alimentação. "Tacos, ah Edward, temos que comer porcaria ali."

"Tudo bem." Eu concordei como um perfeito babaca apaixonado que não conseguiria dizer não.

Assim que fizemos os nossos pedidos, conseguimos sentar próximos ao quiosque. Eu fiquei realmente satisfeito de ver que ela estava com fome. Ontem ela mal tinha beliscado o jantar.

"E você?" Puxei o assunto novamente. "Ainda não chegou nenhuma carta?"

"Não." Ela parecia querer correr do assunto. "Na verdade eu estive pensando muito e já vi o preço de algumas cabeças de ovelha."

"O que?"

"É. Eu acho que vou seguir com meu plano inicial. Vou ficar no rancho por mais tempo."

"Isso é absurdo."

"Não é. É apenas o meu plano original."

"Bella... você precisa estudar para ser uma veterinária."

"Isso pode ficar para depois." Ela assumiu tristonha.

"Eu não entendo você. Não concordo com você." Resmunguei. "Você sabe que está errada."

"Não eu não sei." Ela avisou pegando a nota da minha mão. "E estou indo pegar o nosso pedido."

Eu não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Assim que ela voltou para a mesa me cortou.

"Não quero falar sobre isso, tudo bem?"

"É impossível eu não querer falar sobre isso com você Bella."

"Nós ainda temos tempo. Podemos não falar sobre isso hoje?" Ela pediu triste.

"Tudo bem. Agora coma."

Nós não fomos para o cinema pois eu tinha um trabalho do colégio para fazer. Mas eu não consegui parar de pensar sobre o que ela tinha me falado mais cedo. Era absurdo ela pensar que poderia começar a faculdade depois. Era absurdo ela preferir criar ovelhas de lã no lugar de estudar para se tornar uma veterinária.

Bella era absurda e eu sabia disso. Mas não significava que eu ia concordar com isso.  
Amanhã eu falaria com Esmé.

Será que ela não tinha sido aprovada para nenhuma faculdade?

Pior, será que ela não tinha conseguido ser chamada para Princeton?

"Edward?" Eu ouvi ela chamar meu nome baixinho.

"Bella? Pensei que já estava dormindo."

"Eu não consigo dormir, na verdade." Ela me informou com uma enorme careta de sono. "Já acabou aí?"

"Sim." Me levantei da mesa e ela cainhou para junto de mim.

"Se importa se eu dormir com você?"

Eu fiz uma careta co toda certeza. Não achava que seria uma boa idéia dormirmos juntos.

"Por favor..."

"Bella, eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia."

"Então fique comigo no outro quarto até que eu durma."

"Eu não acho muito certo, você sabe..."

"Só dormir." Ela fez uma careta emburrada.

"Só dormir?" Perguntei rindo. "Só dormir Bella?" Ela sabia que eu estava brincando então sorriu e aceitou o eu abraço.

"Só dormir." Ela riu contra minha camisa. "Juro que não vou te molestar ou coisa do tipo."

"Bom saber." E afastei dela ainda rindo. "Vou apenas escovar meus dentes."

Ela sorriu e correu para minha cama. Eu sorri vendo como ela abraçou o travesseiro e o cheirou. Saí do quarto e fui até o banheiro e perguntando se deveria avisar a minha mãe ou não. Mas nós dois só iríamos dormir juntos. Nada como antigamente. As roupas precisariam ficar em seu devido lugar por causa do frio.

Quando eu voltei para o quarto ela já estava dormindo. Eu fiquei observando um pouco antes de apagar a luz e me deitar ao seu lado.

Puxei seu pequeno corpo para colar com o meu e desejei boa noite. Ela pode até não ter ouvido, mas eu tinha certeza que finalmente, meses depois, eu iria dormir bem.

.

"Edward!" Ouvi alguém resmungar. "Oh céus, onde desliga essa boate?"

Eu comecei o dia rindo de seu mau humor. O despertador do eu celular era uma musica bem agitada.

"Não ria de mim." Ela avisou me abraçando com força. "É apenas um absurdo ter que acordar. Aqui está tão quentinho..."

Beijei o topo de sua cabeça e olhei meu celular. Ainda era cedo. Muito cedo. Eu precisava levantar e não perder o meu treino, mas aqui estava tão bom que era impossível querer me mover. O conforto de um homem tem que vir em primeiro lugar, sempre. Mas outro celular começou a tocar. E o toque não era estranho.

"Oh não... Deus não seja tão ruim assim comigo. E só perdi minha virgindade antes de casar. Nenhum outro pecado horroroso foi cometido."

Eu me segurei para não rir, ainda deitado e observando ela se mover para fora da cama. Ela tinha colocado seu celular na prateleira do quarto.

"Edward!" Ela sussurrou assustada. "É sua mãe!"

Batidas na porta do quarto me fizeram dar um pulo da cama. Eu peguei uma tolha limpa e joguei para Bella.

"AQUI ESTÁ BELLA." Eu praticamente gritei sabendo que minha mãe estava do lado de fora do meu quarto. Ela me olhou sem entender e eu continuei a minha idiotice sem tamanho. "NÃO SE PREOCUPE, PODE TOMAR SEU BANHO LOGO, EU AINDA TENHO UM TRABALHO PARA TERMINAR."

Eu abri a porta do quarto praticamente a empurrando para fora.

"Bom dia Elisabeth." Bella falou enquanto corria para o banheiro.

Minha mãe me olhava feio com um cigarro nos lábios.

Eu estava tão ferrado...

"O que Isabella estava fazendo em seu quarto?"

"Ela veio me pedir uma toalha."

"Edward..."

"É sério, você não viu?"

Ela puxou meu braço e abriu a porta do quarto de hospedes. A cama estava feita e a toalha dobrada em cima da cama.

"Está tudo do jeito que eu pedi para a empregada deixar ontem." Eu fiquei sem saber o que falar. "E eu vou deixar para que o seu pai te estrangule." Ela esfregou as mãos. "Você já é grandinho como ela, sabem para que serve uma camisinha e eu acho que você ainda pode respeitar as regras de nada de garotas dormindo aqui."

"Mãe..."

"Eu não quero saber se você pode explicar. Eu já tive a idade de vocês." Ela se virou e foi cainhando pelo corredor. "Não atrase ais Isabella, ainda temos que comprar um biquíni e outras coisas para que ela fique mais a vontade na clinica."

"Mãe!"

Ela se virou e olhando feio.

"Me escuta?" Ela ficou calada, então eu entendi como um sim. "Veja bem, eu ontem fui ao shopping com ela e ela comprou um biquíni."

"Ótimo, já que você assumiu a responsabilidade por ela..." ela olhou seu relógio. "Ela tem que estar na clinica as oito."

"Mas mãe..."

"Nem, mas, nem mais, nem mãe..."

Eu até planejava perder o meu treino, as dormindo mais um pouco com Bella. Fui até o meu quarto e peguei minha toalha. Eu precisava de um banho para acordar e já imaginando que Bella demoraria fui para o quarto da minha mãe tomar o meu.

.

Eu juro que minha mãe estava querendo me tirar do sério.

[i]Edward faz isso.

Edward faz aquilo.

Edward liga para fulano.

Edward, veja com Dr...[/i]

Ela só não tinha me tirado do sério por um motivo: Tudo era para Bella. Ela sempre estava rindo, debochada de mim. Era como se minha mãe quisesse passar na minha cara que eu não agüentaria ter a responsabilidade de estar com alguém. Mas no fim do dia nós tínhamos uma boa recompensa: Bella dormia comigo. Na verdade todas as coisas dela estavam em meu quarto agora.

E já era quinta feira. Hoje todos os alunos do meu colégio estariam em festa para a contagem regressiva do baile de formatura. E eu estava ansioso, nervoso, animado... Era uma etapa que eu iria concluir... O que quer dizer que faltava pouco para eu começar a freqüentar o campus de Princeton.

Dois meses...

Eu podia rasgar a boca de tanto sorrir.

"Você é tão bobo..." Bella e chamou atenção entrando no quarto já vestida.

"Eu estou feliz Bella. Só isso."

"E eu orgulhosa." Ela sorriu parando na minha frente. "Como eu estou?"

"Linda."

Bella estava vestindo suas roupas de sempre, as usando o casaco. O dia inteiro foi de chuva e a temperatura na cidade caiu bastante. Mesmo já sendo primavera, este ano o inverno custava a ir embora. Ela estava usando botas no lugar dos tênis.

Eu peguei e suas mãos e notei que ela estava usando o bracelete que era da mãe dela. Tudo finalmente parecia certo e em seu devido lugar para nós dois. Estávamos passando muito tempo juntos e por isso conversávamos bastante. Eu ajudei a aplicar o acido todas as noites. Ela confiou em mim para cuidar dela. E eu confiava nela para conversar sobre tudo de novo. O único assunto barrado era quando envolvia ela e alguma faculdade. Mas eu não iria sufocá-la. Nem forçá-la. Amanhã ela ia passar cerca de quatro horas passando por uma cirurgia corretiva. Ela estava usando produtos com acido e fazendo um tratamento doloroso a base de agulhas para suavizar as cicatrizes menos profundas. E eu estava tão orgulho de ver que ela estava sendo forte e superando esse momento terrível de sua vida.

Afinal, antes, Bella não queria fazer nada, pois achava que merecia uma punição por ter insistido em sair com seus pais aquela noite. Ela estava indo a sessões de terapia aqui também. Um intensivo, todos os dias. Ela estava bem melhor, mais aliviada e seus olhos estavam tão brilhosos de novo...

Eu queria beijá-la. Eu queria que hoje a noite fosse perfeita. E eu daria um inicio a essa perfeição agora...

"EDWARD, VOCÊ JÁ ESTÁ ATRASADO!"

Bufei irritado e Bella riu.

"Vamos. Não quero estragar o seu ensaio de formatura."

"É apenas uma festa Bella boba..."

Nós saímos do eu quarto de aos dadas e minha mãe sorriu como se estivesse derretida nos vendo. Ela piscou para nós antes de falar.

"Cheguem no máximo uma da manhã. Lembrem, nada de álcool para você Isabella." Bella corou envergonhada. "E lembre também de fazer sua ultima refeição antes de dormir. Por favor, não comam porcarias. Nós nos encontramos amanhã no hospital, às onze da manhã." Ela deu um beijo no topo da cabeça de Bella e um beijo na minha bochecha. "E juízo, por favor, sem moderação."

Bella sorriu sem graça e eu ri da falta de noção da minha mãe. Ela não estava sendo muito discreta.

"Pronta?" Perguntei assim que liguei o carro.

"Para estar me divertindo com você?" Ela sorriu e se inclinou em minha direção. "Sempre."

Eu me inclinei um pouco em sua direção e fiz o que tanto queria. Quando minha boca finalmente encostou na sua eu tive certeza de que essa noite seria para lá de perfeita.

* * *

**QUER FAZER UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**ENVIA UMA REVIEW!**

**Bjs, Mi**


	22. Cap XIX

**Demorei mas cheguei!**

**Esté é o penúltimo cap da fic!**

**Snif, Snif!**

**Isso mesmo! Só teremos mais dois posts agora. O cap final e o epilogo.**

**Entãoooo... eu venho logo avisando: Quanto mais reviews, logo o cap final vai chegar! Ok? O epilogo vem dia 02/10 pois dos dias 26/09 até o dia 01/10 eu vou estar totalmente off das fics!**

**Bjs e obrigada pelo carinho! ;)

* * *

**

"Nossa."

Assim que chegamos ao colégio eu arrastei Bella direto para a quadra. Ela estava toda decorada com os dois temas que seriam votados para a formatura. Eu relamente não dava a mínima para isso. Os temas eram tão babacas que faziam com que eu desse ainda menos atenção. A única pessoa capaz de prender minha atenção era Bella. Ela estava linda e deslumbrada com tudo o que via.

"Eu estou agindo como uma caipira, não é?" Ela perguntou envergonhada e eu a abracei.

"Não, você não está."

Ela se inclinou para me beijar e eu permiti sentindo todas aquelas coisas estranhas que pessoas apaixonadas costumam sentir.

"EDWARD BABACA CULLEN!"

Eu ouvi o meu nome ser chamado por um dos meus colegas de time e o barulho de uivos e assobios dos outros. Bella parou de me beijar e se escondeu em um abraço enquanto eu não tinha certeza se deveria rir ou ficar irritado.

Quantas vezes eu não fiz isso com eles?

"Passem para dentro seus babacas!" Eu gritei com eles que riram enquanto entravam na quadra.

"Bella?" Perguntei fazendo carinho em suas costas.

"Oh meu deus! Eu não quero nem mesmo olhar para você!"

"É mesmo?"

"Eu estou morta de vergonha. Onde tem um buraco para eu me enfiar?"

"Bem, eu posso arrumar um para você." Comentei tentando soar sério. "Mas aí não vamos mais nos beijar."

"O quê?" Ela finalmente me olhou fazendo uma careta. "Você não está falando sério, está?"

"Deixe de ser boba." Avisei.

"Mas você..." E antes que ela pudesse reclamar eu voltei a fazer o que estávamos fazendo minutos atrás.

.

A festa era literalmente pré baile de formatura. Na entrada nós dois tiramos uma foto juntos. Bella não gostou muito, mas eu insisti e ela acabou cedendo. Eu me certifiquei que ela não visse o valor que as duas copias que eu solicitei não fosse divulgado.

Nós entramos na real festa e ela ficou observando tudo encantada.

"O tema dos anos cinqüenta é lindo." Ela avisou rindo. "Apesar de que 'no fundo do mar' é bem fofo."

"Eu não me importo. É apenas uma formatura, no final."

"Eu sei... a formatura lá do colégio, em comparação a do seu mais parece um filme de terror que vai ser decorado com papel crepom." Eu ri junto com ela.

"Quer beber alguma coisa?" perguntei puxando ela até a mesa onde os drinks estavam.

"Sua mãe pediu para a gente não beber nada com álcool. Mas se você quiser e confiar em mim, pode beber que eu volto dirigindo."

"Oh. E você saberia chegar até a minha casa sozinha?"

"Eu tenho o seu endereço anotado em meu celular." Ela comentou orgulhosa. "E eu posso ligar para o departamento de transito e pedir referencias."

Eu não conseguia tirar o sorriso do meu rosto.

"O que?"

"Você é tão linda..."

"Para Edward... está me deixando nervosa e envergonhada."

"Mas você é. Tão linda, tão doce, tão inocente..." Eu segurei seu rosto com as mãos.

"Bem. Inocente, eu? Não mais..." Ela beijou a ponta do meu nariz. "Você roubou ela de mim."

Eu fiquei boquiaberto enquanto ela ria do que tinha falado.

Por um momento eu fiquei chocado, mas vendo como ela estava rindo e colocando a mão por cima da boca e ficando vermelha e mais vermelha só provava que apesar de tudo ela continuava inocente.

"Você sabia que alguém poderia ter escutado?" a puxei para perto de mim. "Sabia?"

Ela riu ainda mais.

"Eu só queria ver a sua cara." Ela admitiu com um enorme sorriso. "Sabe como é... você é o cara da cidade grande..."

"E você a mocinha da cidade pequena..."

"Não... eu estou aqui. Na cidade grande, com você."

E lá estávamos nós nos beijando novamente.

Eu nunca conseguiria parar.

Era tão bom...

Nós caminhamos de mãos dadas pela quadra. Bella fez questão de votar por mim e por ela na sua decoração favorita.

Tanya não ficou muito contente e tentou ser chata com Bella, informando que como ela não era aluna, não poderia votar. Mas a treinadora da equipe de lideres de torcida – na qual ela fazia parte – permitiu que Bella votasse.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para eu ter certeza de que Tanya me esqueceria de vez. Ou faria de conta que não me conhece quando andasse pelos corredores do colégio.

E eu estava tão aliviado por isso...

Eu tenho um passado terrível, mas eu mudei. Mudei tanto que acabei me afastando um pouco de alguns amigos.

Minha mãe e eu estamos mais unidos, meus treinos estão sendo mais proveitosos. Eu estava conseguindo trabalhar...

Os amigos que ficaram para trás não são tão amigos assim.

E eu tenho economizado tanto minha mesada que somando com o dinheiro do trabalho eu só vejo minha conta ficando gorda, gorda e mais gorda.

O que significa que eu poderia ter um mês de férias de verão com muito luxo e Bella ao meu lado.

Será que ela ia topar viajar comigo?

Um mês... em alguma praia... Nós poderíamos ir para a Califórnia, e eu aproveitaria para dar essa carona para Caius. Ele sim era um bom amigo. E tinha conseguido sua vaga na UCLA mas estava apertado de grana pois precisava economizar para alugar um dormitório misto para ficar com sua namorada.

Nós caminhamos até onde uma enorme faixa estava pendurada. O grande jogo era amanhã. E eu ainda tinha que resolver isso, já que era na hora da cirurgia de Bella.

"Ei Edward!" Caius parou bem na nossa frente. "Não vai apresentar?"

Eu sorri ainda mais quando alguns colegas se juntaram a ele. Bella ficou envergonhada e se encolheu um pouco ao meu lado.

"Pessoal essa é Isabella. Minha namorada."

.

O resto da noite foi tranqüilo.

Eu tentei fazer Bella dançar, mas era recusou lembrando como era desastrada.

Ela riu vendo a careta que eu fiz quando bebi um pouco de ponche. Era doce demais, e eu fiquei enjoado. Ela fez questão de acabar o meu copo e depois mostrou a língua para mim, me fazendo rir por ela estar vermelha.

Eu não sei dizer exatamente como foi que eu consegui ficar a noite inteira rindo.

Mesmo quando passeamos pelo colégio... Eu mostrei cada lugar para ela.

E claro. No meio do caminho ela me puxava para um novo beijo aqui e outro ali.

Antes de irmos para casa, eu conversei com o pessoal do meu time. Eu não teria condições de jogar amanhã.

Bella passaria por uma cirurgia super simples, mas eu não teria coragem de ficar distante dela, nenhum minuto se quer. Minha mãe conseguiu até que eu assistisse a cirurgia toda junto com Carlisle.

Eu estava ansioso como ela.

E sinceramente, eu não era mais o mesmo Edward de antes. Eu poderia fazer parte do time, mas não tinha mais paciência de ser o capitão. Eu estava obcecado com a idéia de ir para a faculdade. De ser um médico.

Só isso.

E agora, dificilmente teria espaço para outra prioridade em minha vida.

Bella estava de volta.

"Sabe..." Ela começou enquanto tirava o seu casaco e o pendurava junto com o meu, atrás da porta do meu quarto.

"Não, não estou sabendo." Brinquei enquanto colocava meu celular, as chaves e a carteira na mesa de cabeceira.

"O que você falou lá..."

Eu ri sabendo do que ela estava falando. Ela ainda estava de costas para mim e eu comecei a me aproximar.

"O que foi que eu falei lá?"

"Sobre nós." Ela se virou para me olhar. "Sobre nós dois estarmos namorando."

"O que tem?"

"É verdade?"

"Você quer ser minha namorada novamente?" Perguntei puxando ela para perto. "Você me quer como o seu namorado novamente Bella?"

"Claro que quero."

"Mas eu estou falando sério. Namoro mesmo... Nós vamos nos entender, vamos morar juntos daqui alguns meses..."

"Eu não quero falar sobre daqui alguns meses." Ela avisou me puxando. "Eu quero falar do presente. De nós dois."

"Eu amo você Bella." Encostei minha testa na sua. "Amo você..."

"Eu também Edward. Tanto... me sinto tão burra por.."

"Eu também não quero falar sobre meses atrás."

Eu tinha certeza que esse não seria apenas mais um beijo.

Esse beijo seria uma lembrança tão doce quanto o gosto dos lábios dela colados nos meus.

Tudo finalmente estava no lugar.

"Posso fazer uma pergunta?" Eu gemi abusado quando ela quebrou o beijo. "Já que nós estaos namorando, podemos namorar mais uma vez?"

"Mas nós somos namorados Bella." Eu ri com sua pergunta.

"Eu estou falando sobre namorar, namorar. Fazer amor..."

Bochechas coradas e olhos sinceros foram suficientes para eu puxa-la para meu colo e leva-la para a minha cama.

Ela estava mais segura que da primeira vez o que me deixou feliz. Nossas roupas foram sumindo aos poucos. Ela estava um pouco envergonhada com as manchas avermelhadas por cima das cicatrizes menores. Mas eu beijei cada uma.

Ela não estava envergonhada de ficar nua, exposta para mim. E isso me fez ficar ainda mais apaixonado por ela. Por cada pedacinho dela.

E ela estava em cima da minha cama.

Em cima da minha cama!

Exatamente como eu tinha sonhado nos últimos meses.

Ela sorriu quando eu comecei a beijar suas pernas, beijei sua bariga, seus seios, seu colo, seu pescoço... e quando ela pensou que eu ia beijar sua boca, eu virei o seu corpo e comecei a dar beijos por seu pescoço, suas costas... Ela riu quando eu beijei o seu quadril e o seu bumbum. Mas eu fui beijando, beijando e beijando aquele corpo lindo que eu tanto amava.

O seu toque continuava leve, suas mãos pequenas e macias faziam com que eu me sentisse ainda mais quente e excitado. Ela me permitiu sentir seu gosto sem protesto algum.

Eu precisava que tudo fosse perfeito. Também poderia doer... e eu queria que ela estivesse realmente relaxada.

Eu queria colar o meu corpo no seu e mostrar como eu a amava e a desejava... Eu queria que ela sentisse tudo o que eu sentia... eu queria ser capaz de mostrar tudo o que eu sentia com meus beijos, com minhas mãos...

Foi um pouco engraçado ver que ela estava se tornando impaciente. E uma surpresa quando ela tomou a iniciativa de vir por cima de mim quando eu estava praticamente de joelhos na cama.

Mas também foi fantástico.

Nos tornamos um só.

E dessa vez... dessa vez tinha sido perfeito. Ela não sentiu dor nenhuma e pode me mostrar como era bom estar com ela.

Como minha mãe mesmo disse para mim quando eu contei o que tinha acontecido entre eu e Bella.

"Agora você sabe como é bom ir para a cama. Agora sim, meu filho, você perdeu sua virgindade. Você agora sabe o que é fazer amor."

E era a mais pura verdade.

Eu podia muito mais. Eu podia retribuir com muito mais.

Eu pensei que jamais conseguiria parar. Era tão bom sentir, ouvir e ver Bella entregue a mim... com um 'eu te amo' dito na hora certa, nada mais fez sentido.

Nada mais, além do que ela me fez sentir...

.

Batidas estranhas me fizeram rolar na cama.

"Edward querido, vocês tem que acordar!"

Bella riu e eu a abracei com mais força. Eu podia sentir o calor da sua pele contra a minha.

"Edward e Isabella, é bom estarem vestidos. Eu vou pegar a chave reserva do quarto."

"Já vai!" Eu gritei com a voz rouca de sono.

"Bella precisa comer!" Minha mãe gritou do lado de fora do quarto. "Além disso, Carlisle já está chegando! Eu preciso colocar a mala dela no quarto de hospedes!"

Eu ri da careta que ela fez.

Tão linda e bagunçada.

"Vem Bella... hoje vai ser um longo dia."

"Eu te amo." Ela me puxou para perto. "Obrigada por estar por perto nesse dia tão importante."

Minha mãe desistiu de bater em minha porta. Pouco tempo depois estávamos fazendo tudo aquilo de novo...

* * *

**Já sabem né?**

**Quanto mais reviews, mais rápido vem o cap!**

**Bjs e até o próximo post!**


	23. Cap XX

**Todo carnaval tem seu fim... **

**Não vou falar muito mais pq se não eu vou fazer drama! Kkkkk**

**Se não verem respostas nas reviews, me perdoem. Mas o FF tbm não esta ajudando u.u **

**Nos vemos dia 04/10!**

**bjs**

Bella acabou optando por tomar apenas um copo de suco no café da manhã. Não que ela realmente pudesse comer mais do que isso. Estávamos atrasados e por causa da cirurgia ela não poderia comer coisas pesadas. Mas a mesa do café da manhã estava tão cheia e eu me sentia tão faminto e feliz que não entendia como ela poderia resistir a tantas coisas deliciosas na sua frente.

A família estava toda reunida também. Até Alice tinha vindo para acompanhar a cirurgia de Bella. Eu estava feliz por ver como minha mãe Esmé estavam se dando bem. Carlisle parecia tranqüilo também. Eu notei como ele lançou um olhar estranho para cima de nós dois quando Bella se sentou ao meu lado na mesa, mas eu fui firme e fingi que não notei.

Depois nós teríamos uma conversa séria.

De homem para homem.

Isso aí.

Eu não fui para a aula e realmente não me importava com isso. Eu estava com créditos suficientes para me formar e ir para aula só me deixaria mais ansioso. Além disso, os caras do time iam mostrar como estavam chateados comigo.

Eu fui firme ontem à noite. Muitos deles ficaram chateados mas eu apenas dei o assunto por encerrado.

A oportunidade única que estava em jogo era com Bella.

A família inteira foi para o hospital. Nós realmente parecíamos uns caipiras: todo mundo ocupando o quarto dela que estava completamente constrangida usando a bata do hospital.

"Sorria!" Alice gritou animada e tirou uma foto nossa. Bella tinha puxado o lençol por cima do rosto e eu a abracei e sorri. "Sua chata, tem que registrar o momento!"

"Alice eu estou em um hospital!"

"Pense sobre quando você tiver os seus bebês." Ela falou animada e apertou as bochechas de Bella enquanto eu notava que minha mãe, Carlisle e a anestesista entravam no quarto. "Você vai querer registrar tudo."

"Registrar o que Alice?" Carlisle perguntou antes de beber um pouco de água.

"Ela não quer que eu registre nada." Alice fez bico e se sentou no colo de Jasper. "Também não registro nada quando o bebê dela chegar!"

Carlisle cuspiu a água e Bella me observou nervosa.

Droga.

Ontem... droga, droga, droga.

"Eu volto logo." Minha mãe avisou saindo do quarto de novo.

Bella me observou nervosa e eu segurei sua mão.

Antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa a anestesista começou a conversar com ela. Minha mãe voltou para o quarto e pediu para que todo mundo saísse. Meu pai me acompanhou para que eu trocasse de roupa e a ficha finalmente caiu.

Ela iria fazer uma cirurgia. E eu ia participar de tudo.

Ela veio caminhando até o centro cirúrgico já que estava optando por fazer uma cirurgia estética e eu ouvi quando minha mãe perguntou para ela antes de ela entrar na sala.

"Você tem certeza de que quer fazer essa cirurgia Bella?"

"Sim. Eu quero me sentir mais confortável e confiante com meu corpo. E eu já entendi que não posso carregar essas cicatrizes pensando em meus pais. Acho que eu as mereço. Eu tenho certeza de que foi um infeliz acidente e se eles estivessem vivos me dariam o apoio que eu preciso nesse momento."

E lá estava eu, sorrindo como um grande babaca do caralho.

Ela sorriu para mim e para Carlisle e sua real preparação começou.

Eu não entendia muito bem o motivo de todos os pacientes de cirurgias estéticas ou gastroplásticas terem a obrigação de caminhar até o centro cirúrgico, mas hoje eu finalmente entendi o que minha mãe queria dizer sobre o paciente ter total certeza do que estava fazendo.

E eu não poderia estar mais orgulhoso da minha garota.

**3 horas e meia depois...**

"Estou realmente satisfeito que você não tenha passado mal." Meu pai brincou comigo no vestiário.

"Como assim?"

"Vamos lá..." Ele deu um tapa no meu ombro. "Cinquenta dólares que você vai passar mal no primeiro parto normal que assistir."

"Não vou." Eu ri. "E estou cinqüenta dólares mais rico agora."

"Essa eu quero ver." Ele riu e terminou de abotoar sua camisa. "É normal, não se preocupe. Eu lembro que passei realmente mal vendo um homem que teve o pulmão perfurado." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Era o meu primeiro ano como residente e eu vou te dizer filho" Ele mostrou com a mão o tamanho e eu fiquei chocado. "Nunca vi algo tão grosseiro assim antes."

"Pai, uns sete centímetros? Sério?"

"Sim. De diâmetro. E eis o motivo de eu ter ido tão ma no meu primeiro semestre como residente. Toda vez que alguém chegava insanguentado demais eu lembrava do pobre homem que conseguiram salvar."

"Não precisa ter vergonha." Foi a minha vez de bater em seu ombro. "É normal, você sabe!"

Ele gargalhou alto e minha mãe apareceu já vestida.

"Deus Carlisle está tentado fazer o nosso menino desistir?"

"Eu? Desistir? Nem morto!"

"Você foi muito bem meu filho. Ela me abraçou e beijou minha bochecha. "Eu estou orgulhosa dos dois."

"Obrigado."

"Não Carlisle." Minha mãe o empurrou de brincadeira. "Estou falando de Edward e Bella. Não você."

Nós rimos um pouco e uma enfermeira apareceu no local.

"Doutora Masen, Isabella já acordou."

"Ótimo." Minha mãe avisou se afastando. "Agora vamos ver se ela está se sentindo bem o suficiente para voltar para o quarto. Providenciou o remédio que eu pedi?"

"Sim Doutora."

"Melhor ainda." Minha mãe informou cainhando ao lado da enfermeira. "Você dois! Saiam daí!"

"Vamos para o quarto."

"Edward..." Ele começou me observando de uma maneira estranha.

"Deixa só eu ter certeza que ela está se sentindo bem, ok?"

Ele assentiu e nós seguimos para o quarto que Bella ficaria os próximos dois dias.

Quando Bella chegou, todos nós a recebemos eufóricos. Ela estava acordada mas um pouco zonza e enjoada. Eram reações típicas pós anestesia. Ela dormiu enquanto tentava conversar com a gente.

Todos rimos e nos separamos.

Alice foi para o hotel com Jasper. Eles iam descansar e pegar algo para que Esmé pudesse comer mais tarde.

Minha mãe voltou para a sua clinica.

Esmé ficou no quarto com Bella e eu e Carlisle saímos para almoçar no Wendy's que tinha próximo ao hospital.

.

"Certo, o que está acontecendo entre vocês dois?"

"Além do obvio pai?" Perguntei me sentindo um pouco cansado. "Eu sei que é difícil para você aceitar. Eu sei que você vê Bella como uma filha que não teve..."

"Você está certo." Ele fez uma careta largando o seu hambúrguer. "É difícil aceitar isso Edward. Bella, em minha cabeça, é a sua irmã. E irmãos não ficam juntos."

"Eu sei." Suspirei. "Mas nós não somos irmãos ou meio irmãos."

"Mas são família." Ele pegou seu sanduiche novamente. "Reflita sobre isso."

"Não tenho o que refletir. Ela é algo próximo de uma prima para mim e só."

"Edward... Já imaginou como ela vai ser machucada? Como você vai sair machucado disso tudo?"

"Eu já me machuquei uma vez."

"Está vendo?"

"Não pai. Nós dois nos machucamos ano passado. Nós dois!"

"Eu sei disso, apesar de não querer admitir."

"Então pai..."

"Eu não vou mais reclamar ou falar algo que seja inapropriado. Os dois já sabem o que acham melhor fazer..."

"Nós dois estamos juntos." Eu comentei depois de dar um gole no meu refrigerante. "Juntos para valer. Ontem eu a pedi em namoro."

"Namoro?" Ele balançou a cabeça. "Isso é um pouco demais."

'Não é."

"Edward, se você acabarem como vai ser? Nós temos uma família e fique ciente que eu não quero que vocês fiquem agindo como duas crianças. Mas acontece que isso é meio impossível de prever... Se você acabarem é obvio que no mínimo uma das partes vai ficar bastante magoada. Eu não estou disposto a perder uma família que vive bem e em paz por causa do namoro de vocês."

"Mas isso não vai acontecer."

"Eu um dia também sonhei que sua mãe era a mulher da minha vida Edward..."

"Eu sei que você quer me alertar. Eu sei que você quer o melhor para mim e que quer que eu e Bella tenhamos um futuro melhor. Mas pense nisso. Pense em como somos felizes juntos. Pense que nós vamos para Princeton. Que vamos morar sobre o mesmo teto e..."

"Informação demais." Ele franziu a testa nervoso. "Não me leve a mal..."

Seu rosto mostrou o constrangimento absoluto que ele estava sentindo. Eu me segurei para não rir. Mas não consegui.

"Pelo amor de Deus Edward." Ele pediu fazendo uma careta. "Não me diga que vocês..."

"O ponto não é esse." Tentei mudar de assunto.

"Você sabia que o pai dela era o delegado da cidade? Ele te daria um tiro agora."

"O caso pai, é que eu e Bella estamos namorando."

"E o caso filho, é que ela vai votar para casa na segunda. El atem que concluir os estudos na escola dela." Ele suspirou mais uma vez. "Como isso daria certo?"

"Namoro a distancia. Nós dois nos amamos. É suficiente."

"Edward, você já pensou se ela não for aceita em Princeton? Se ela for aceita em alguma universidade distante?"

"Para tudo nós daremos um jeito." Eu confirmei. "Por favor? Confie em nós?"

"Vocês tem a minha benção."

Eu me levantei e o abracei com força. O riso dele confirmou que suas palavras tinham sido sinceras.

Graças a Deus.

.

"Eu vou morrer de saudade." Ela comentou me abraçando com força.

"Eu também Bella. Eu também vou morrer de saudade. Mas em um m^s nós vamos nos ver. Você em para o meu baile de formatura. Talvez menos... Me avise assim que souber quando vai ser o seu baile, ok?"

"Ok..." Ela puxou ar e beijou a minha bochecha.

"Também não esqueça de se cuidar. Não coce os pontos, faça as drenagens, cuidado com o sol por causa do acido, não esqueça de passar protetor solar para ficar dentro de casa, cuida.." Ela me calou com um beijo.

"Pode deixar doutor. Eu vou me cuidar bem."

"Se cuide mesmo, ok? Eu preciso que você esteja bem."

"Quando eu chegar em casa te ligo."

"Certo..." Beijei o topo da sua cabeça e ouvi a buzina do carro do meu pai. "Boa viagem minha linda."

"Até logo Edward. E não esqueça: eu te amo."

.

As semanas se arrastaram.

Com medo da conta do telefone, minha mãe a Carlisle concordaram em colocar internet no rancho.

Esmé deu um notebook para ela de presente de formatura. Com toda certeza ela ia precisar de um quando fosse para Princeton comigo.

Ou qualquer outra universidade.

Eu a apoiaria para ir para qualquer universidade que fosse.

E nós teríamos um mês inteiro para ficar juntos.

Eu também não me importaria se ela não quisesse viajar. Eu sentia falta do rancho.

Mas a única coisa que eu queria que ela fizesse era atender o maldito telefone. Mais cedo ela desligou avisando que estava enjoada. Mas eu precisava confirmar a data do seu baile de formatura e sua chegada para o meu baile de formatura que seria na sexta.

"Alô?"

"Esmé!"

"Edward querido! Eu preciso falar com você."

"Esmé me desculpe por ser grosseiro, mas eu estou preocupado com Bella, o que ela tem?"

"É justamente sobre isso que eu quero conversar." Comecei a ficar impaciente. "Desde ontem ela tem enjôos matinais. E ela está dormindo um pouco mais que o normal... Por favor Edward, me garanta que tudo isso é apenas uma loucura da minha cabeça."

Eu fiquei calado e fiz as contas.

Merda.

"Edward, você não está ajudando. Por favor... não me diga que vocês cometeram esse erro!"

"Esmé, eu... nós..."

"Edward! Eu não acredito que..." o telefone foi puxado.

"Eu é que não acredito que vocês dois não podem respeitar o fato de eu estar com uma virose gástrica!" Bella gritou para nós dois.

"Bella..."

"Edward! Se eu suspeitasse estar grávida... mas você e Esmé! Falando sobre mim!"

"Bella por favor..."

"Olha Edward eu estou muito irritada hoje, estou cansada, enjoada."

"Minha linda, você tem certeza? Nós..."

"Cale a boca escute! Meu baile vai ser na sexta."

"Merda."

"Eu sei... a cidade é pequena... não vamos poder usar a quadra, então vamos fazer a festa na casa de Jacob."

"O que?"

"Exatamente o que você ouviu."

"Além de ser no mesmo dia que o meu baile? A festa vai ser na casa dele?"

"Edward..."

"Nada de Edward! Merda Bella, eu não posso ir... minha mãe me mataria. E ela passou por poucas e boas para poder ter a folga na sexta."

"Me desculpe... Eu também não faço questão de ir para o baile aqui, mas eu tenho que ir. Carlisle já pagou as coisas da festa e disse que faz questão que a gente entenda que nem sempre vamos poder estar juntos."

"Porra, eu vou falar com ele..."

"Edward, nós brigamos ontem por causa disso"

"Certo... eu vou dar um jeito e..." ela me cortou.

"Não é justo. É o seu ultimo momento com seus colegas do colégio..."

"Bella..."

"Eu tenho que ir." Ela comentou com uma voz abafada.

O desespero tomou conta de mim quando eu liguei novamente para o rancho e Esmé me atendeu comentando que Bella tinha ido se trancar no banheiro para vomitar.

A semana passou muito rápido. Não conversávamos nunca sobre ir para a faculdade juntos ou não. Mas eu não me importava de não ter conseguido falar com ela por telefone, eu tinha certeza de que ela iria me dizer o que estava acontecendo pessoalmente.

Minha mãe tinha ficado chateada, mas me entendeu quando eu tomei minha decisão de alugar um terno na quinta pela parte da tarde. Eu estava indo para o meu baile de formatura agora. Não usaria roupas dos anos cinqüenta e apesar do meu cabelo estar um pouco arrumado, e a gravata estar ao redor do meu pescoço eu estava ansioso para a minha festa. O problema é que eu peguei um transito miserável por causa da reforma na rodovia.

"Vamos lá Bella, me espere..."

Eu estava nervoso que ela saísse sem mim para o seu baile. E foi com um estalo que eu lembre que Alice a ajudaria a se arrumar hoje. Coloquei o celular no viva voz e acertei o que precisava com ela.

.

Quando eu entrei no rancho eu abri o vidro do carro para sentir o cheirinho de verde – como Bella gostava de comentar – e sorri. Parei o carro na frente da casa e fiquei ainda mais feliz quando notei que o gazebo estava iluminado. Vesti o terno e arrumei minha gravata ainda caminhando pela varanda da casa.

"Alice! Jasper já..."

Bella colocou a mão na boca e depois essa mão foi para cima de seu coração. Eu a observei de cima a baixo e fiquei deslumbrado.

Ela estava usando um par de sapatilhas, o vestido não era longo, mas deixava pouco de suas pernas de fora. Ela estava totalmente recuperada e eu sabia que Carlisle tinha tirado seus pontos quinze dias atrás, comentando comigo como as cicatrizes eram quase inexistentes agora.

Mas o vestido, apesar de não mostrar muito de suas pernas, mostrava bastante do seu colo. Era decotado, azul... Ela estava tão linda... parecia um anjo.

"Edward eu não..."

Eu praticamente avancei nela e a beijei com toda vontade que sentia. Eu estava morto de saudades da minha namorada e pela empolgação dela, ela também estava com muitas saudades de mim.

"Eu sei que Esmé e Carlisle não estão em casa, mas um quarto seria o ideal para vocês."

Alice passou por nós e eu ri, me separando um pouco de Bella.

"Aqui está sua bolsa mocinha." Ela entregou uma pequena bolsa azul para Bella. " aqui o buquê e sua lapela. Vejo vocês amanhã!"

Eu sorri e abracei Bella mais uma vez. A noite só estava começando.

.

A festa não foi a mais animada de todas então acabamos voltando para casa mais cedo. Não que eu quisesse parar de festejar ali, então eu fiquei feliz que Bella tenha aceitado o meu convite de ficarmos no gazebo. Eu liguei o som do carro e deixei ele todo aberto. É claro que eu teria uma dança com a minha namorada.

"Você é impossível." Ela riu quando eu passei o braço por sua cintura.

"Não seria uma formatura se eu não tivesse uma dança com você."

Ela riu e passou os braços por meu pescoço.

"Não estou falando só disso. Estou falando de desistir de seu baile de formatura."

"Bella o meu baile de formatura é aqui e agora. Não ia ter graça passar sozinho."

"Eu te amo tanto..."

"Eu também." Coloquei o seu cabelo para trás e segurei seu rosto. "Eu senti tanto a sua falta..."

"Eu também..."

Quando ela ia me beijar o seu celular tocou. Ela o puxou da pequena bolsa e um envelope caiu.

Meu estomago revirou na hora que eu vi aquele envelope.

"Não tia estamos em casa já. Não se preocupe." Ela congelou quando me viu pegando o envelope. "Certo, qualquer coisa eu vou ligar sim. Um beijo." Então ela desligou. "Edward..."

"Quanto tempo você está com ele?" Perguntei rasgando o lacre. "Você sabe que isso pode mudar o nosso futuro não é?"

"Edward, não é culpa minha! Demorou para chegar! Alice foi reclamar e só conseguiu pegar hoje. Eu ia abrir quando fosse para a sua casa amanhã!"

"Tudo bem. Vamos ver o que tem escrito aqui. Juntos." Apertei sua mão mas ela acabou me abraçando.

"Estou tão nervosa..."

Eu sorri lendo o que mais queria nesse mundo.

"Bella." Chamei sua atenção para o papel em minha mão. "Meu amor, é bom você não enjoar de mim!" Ela ainda estava de olhos fechados. "Nós já começamos a nossa vida juntos a partir de agora."

"Eu..." Ela gaguejou nervosa. "Oh Meu Deus!"

"Exato!" A abracei com mais força. "Nós vamos para Princeton minha linda!"

Não demorou muito para Bella informar a todos e começarmos uma nova festa com nossa família reunida. Minha mãe acabou vindo para o rancho no dia seguinte e nos deu o melhor presente de formatura de todos os tempos.

"Você começaram muito mal." Minha mãe começou a explicar 'E com Edward só vai ter um mês de férias, nada mais justo que ter férias de verdade ao seu lado Bella. Férias como um casal de namorados."

"Isso é sério?" Bella perguntou ainda sem acreditar, como eu. "Nós vamos passar um mês pela Europa?" Meus pais assentiram positivamente e três dias depois nós embarcamos para nossa primeira viagem.

Nós passamos uma semana na frança, duas semanas na Itália e resolvemos passar a ultima semana na Espanha.

"Olha Edward, que lindo!" Nós estávamos passeando por uma pequena feira ao ar livre quando ela me puxou para uma das tendas que tinham alguns porta retratos artesanais.

Mas o que me chamou atenção foi a tenda do lado. Na verdade não a tenda, mas um anel que parecia ser de prata com uma pedra azul igual a do bracelete de sua mãe.

"O que você está comprando aí?" O vendedor sorriu olhando para nós dois. Ela estava meio desajeitada com sua mochila nas costas. "Edward?"

"Ainda é cedo para um pedido de casamento. Mas eu te amo tanto... nós vamos morar juntos, já estamos vivendo uma vida juntos..." peguei sua mão direita e deslizei o anel por seu dedo do meio. "Nada mais justo que um símbolo de nosso compromisso."

Ela me beijou e selou minhas palavras.

"Obrigada..."

"Eu que agradeço." A abracei com força. "Se eu sou quem sou agora é graças a você."

Nós continuamos a passear para aproveitar nossos últimos dias de folga. Mas eu não via a hora de curtir tudo o que nos esperava...  
**  
****FIM**

**Quer fazer uma autora feliz?**

**Envia uma review!**


	24. Epilogo

Caixas, caixas e mais caixas.

Jornal espalhado com materiais de limpeza e pintura. A sala mais parecia um inferno.

"Bella?" Gritei para ela que estava no primeiro anda.

"O que foi amor?" Ela gritou de volta.

"Você viu a correspondência?"

"Não!" Ela gritou e eu balancei a cabeça frustrado. "Apareça aqui na escada, por favor!"

Eu caminhei até a escada e ela me mostrou seu rosto lindo. Eu sorri automaticamente.

"Quer ajuda aí?"

"Não precisa!" Ela rolou os olhos.

"Você não está pegando peso, está Isabella Cullen?"

Ela mordeu os lábios [i]daquela forma[/i]. Estava sendo um momento delicado para nós dois. Ela estava impossível e querendo fazer amor o tempo todo.

"Não estou!" Ela fez uma enorme careta e eu gargalhei. "Os anos passaram, mas parece que o serviço postal da cidade continua uma porcaria."

"É verdade..." Meu celular vibrou em meu bolso e eu o peguei. "Estão precisando de mim no hospital."

"Tudo bem." Eu subi o suficiente para dar um beijo rápido em sua bochecha.

"Nada de exageros."

"Esmé já deve estar voltando para casa. Não se preocupe." Ela sorriu. "Não se esqueça de passar no centro postal da cidade ok?"

"Claro meu amor."

Ela sorriu e voltou para o nosso quarto.

Eu olhei para a sala onde nós começamos a nos conhecer melhor cinco anos atrás e sorri antes de sair de casa.

Nós estávamos oficialmente de volta. Eu terminaria os meus três meses de residência em nossa pequena cidade.

Cinco anos.

Dirigi em direção ao banco postal da cidade e fiz o pedido de nossas correspondências. Cinco anos trás Bella achava que Princeton não a queria, quando na verdade a maldita carta estava perdida no meio de tantas outras. Cinco anos se passaram, mas nossa pequena cidade continua tendo apenas um carteiro e um gerente na central.

Eu agradeci quando entregaram os envelopes que eu precisava, e um deles estava com o diploma oficial de Bella. Minha linda esposa e doce veterinária.

A sua idéia de ovelhas no rancho tinha dado certo. Outras pequenas fazendas perto de nosso rancho começaram a comprar cabeças e isso já garantia mais trabalho para Bella. E minha mãe não estava morando com a gente, mas topou investir na construção de alguns chalés em nosso rancho. Alice estudou turismo e sabendo que Jasper não iria querer sair da cidade depois de formado, eles investiram nos chalés e montando um mini SPA.

A casa deles ainda não estava pronta, mas ficava a quinze minutos da nossa. A entrada era diferente, justamente por causa dos chalés que já estavam quase todos prontos. Eu e Bella voltamos para a casa principal. Esmé e Carlisle brigaram com a gente quando pensamos em construir uma casa para nós dois no terreno, como Jasper e Alice, mas eles foram irredutíveis. Já estavam um pouco chateados por não poder ter o outro casal dentro de casa. Mas realmente, seria impraticável. Três casais em uma casa com apenas três quartos? Fora que eu e Bella já éramos uma família um pouco maior agora.

Eu me peguei sorrindo mais uma vez quando entrei no hospital e dei inicio a minhas atividades. Em vinte e quatro horas eu estaria em casa novamente.

O meu pequeno consultório era confortável. Bella tinha colocado uma enorme porta retrato com fotos nossas em cima da minha mesa. Era uma foto nossa de seu primeiro aniversário ao meu lado, a outra era nossa na Espanha – nossa primeira viagem como um casal – e uma de nosso casamento.

Olhei para aliança na minha mão e me lembrei do dia. Nós nos casamos bem mais cedo do que até eu esperava. Depois de toda a confusão que nós fizemos... A viagem que fizemos juntos foi maravilhosa e naquele dia, na Espanha, eu achava que ainda era cedo para pedi-la em casamento. Mas comprei aquele pequeno e simples anel para selar nosso compromisso. No natal do mesmo ano eu aproveitei que nossa família estava unida e a pedi em casamento.

Carlisle achou que era cedo demais, assim como minha mãe e Esmé.

Eles até pensavam que ela estava grávida. No ano novo minha mãe tinha vindo falar comigo. Ela explicou que no dia que Bella fez a cirurgia plástica, que ela tinha dado uma pílula do dia seguinte para ela tomar no hospital. Eu obviamente fiquei envergonhado em ouvir isso, mas ela tinha razão quando a nossa irresponsabilidade. E ela notou como ficamos nervosos quando Alice tocou no assunto de gravidez, partos e bebês. Ainda lembro bem de suas palavras:

"Além de ser sua mãe eu não sou idiota."

Mas nós estávamos nos cuidando. Bella estava tomando remédio desde que começamos a namorar oficialmente. Uma injeção a cada três meses. E eu também estava fazendo a minha parte...

Eu fiquei irritado por meses. Como diabos era cedo demais? Eu já vivia uma vida de casado com Bella quando estávamos em Princeton. Com direito a brigas sobre quem lavaria a louça do jantar ou lavaria o nosso banheiro e tudo!

Mas quase dois anos depois nós nos casamos. Ainda estávamos na faculdade, mas já tínhamos vinte e um anos. No dia do aniversário de Bella anunciamos que iríamos casar apenas no cartório de nossa pequena cidade, com apoio deles ou não, pois não fazia mais sentido esperar. E foi assim que eles se sentiram mais aliviados e nos fizeram mudar de plano: uma pequena cerimônia no Rancho, durante o feriado de ação de graças.

O casamento foi arrumado às pressas, mas foi perfeito. A cerimônia e festa foram para apenas trinta pessoas, no Rancho. O Padre concordou em fazer a cerimônia no gazebo. Tudo bem simples como Bella queria, mas como eu disse perfeito.

Bella se formou junto comigo, mas eu precisei continuar a fazer residência. E ela me esperou. Nós já tínhamos nos mudado para um para um pequeno apartamento só nosso desde que nos casamos, mas voltar para o rancho, a nossa casa, o nosso lar era nosso maior desejo.

Acabamos vindo um pouco antes do que eu imaginava, mas foi por um excelente motivo.

Eu já estava com no pique do hospital local e trabalhar com Jasper e meu pai era muito bom. Tão bom quanto chegar em casa e ver que Bella e Esmé estavam ajudando Alice com os Chalés de veraneio.

O rancho tinha voltado a ser um rancho de verdade com uma infinidade de animais. A piscina e a churrasqueira estavam reformados e funcionando e para a alegria de Bella o estábulo estava cheio. Agora tínhamos oito cavalos. Fora as oitenta cabeças de ovelha... como eu disse, o rancho tinha voltado a ser um rancho. E isso deixou Esmé muito feliz.

Eu já mencionei que Budd ganhou uma companhia quando Bella foi para a faculdade? E que nós temos seis cachorros porra louca em casa? É engraçado quando eles tentam pastorear os carros.

Bella estava treinando um deles para algum tipo de campeonato de cães pastores. Era muito divertido observar os outros querendo atenção dela nessas horas.

O plantão acabou antes mesmo que eu pudesse reclamar que estava cansado. Eu corri para casa ansioso para voltar para os braços da minha esposa. Apesar de eu saber que tinha gente com ela em casa, só começamos a arrumar nossa mudança ontem pela manhã, quando os quartos ficaram prontos.

Ainda estava claro quando entrei em casa. Mas estava tão silenciosa... Eu imaginei que ela estivesse sozinha no primeiro andar e tirando uma soneca, mas ouvi sua voz baixinha.

"Eu não vejo a hora do seu pai chegar, sabia Miguel? Ele vai adorar saber que o seu quartinho está pronto, como o nosso. Eu sei que assim como eu, ele está louco para te pegar no colo, olhar em seus olhinhos."

Eu parei na frente do meu antigo quarto – o que na verdade era de Jasper, mas eu tinha ocupado. Observar Bella conversando com nosso garotinho enquanto alisava a sua barriga era indescritível.

A decoração do quarto dele era engraçada. Bella tinha escolhido um tema de floresta, mas acabou ficando mais delicado que eu imaginava. Alice não tinha nos deixado entrar nele ontem, então Bella começou a arrumar o nosso quarto, que na verdade era o seu antigo quarto.

Engraçado como só tínhamos voltado de verdade há uma semana, mas tudo estava de um jeito que mais parecia que nunca tínhamos saído dali.

"Como foi o seu plantão?" Bella perguntou se levantando da poltrona e caminhou e minha direção.

"Ótimo." Ela me abraçou e eu sorri por ter nosso filhos nos afastando um pouco.

"Sua mãe ligou. Ao que tudo indica, conseguimos mais um sócio para Alice."

"Que bom."

"Não." Ela riu. "Bom é você estar em casa."

Beijei sua testa, a ponta de seu nariz e depois beijei seu lábios. Beijos castos, delicados e carinhosos. Ela riu quando eu me abaixei e levantei sua blusa para beijar sua barriga de seis meses. Nosso garoto á estava enorme e nós dois não agüentávamos mais esperar. Nove meses parecia muito tempo para o nosso garoto fazer parte de nossa vida de verdade. Nós tínhamos esperado tanto por isso, já estávamos tentando desde que nos casamos. Era loucura, eu sei. Mas acabou que ele veio no momento certo, e assim que descobrimos começamos a planejar nossa mudança.

Eu ajudei Bella a descer a escada e nós caminhamos até o gazebo. Nos sentamos no ultimo degrau e observamos o por do sol abraçados.

Ter vindo para o rancho anos atrás não só me salvou de seguir um caminho totalmente errado como também me ensinou novos valores e me aproximou de pessoas que hoje eu não saberia viver sem. Foi vindo para cá que eu descobri como era bom e importante ter uma família.

Graças a Bella, é claro. Ela foi a grande responsável para que eu me tornasse o homem que eu sou.

Por isso, nada mais justo que criar a minha família neste lugar.

No nosso lar.

* * *

**Fico feliz que vcs tenham gostado da fic! De verdade! Cada comentário foi tão importante! Muito obrigada por todo carinho de vcs! Tbm vou sentir falta de IYB, mas vamos partir para novas fics. No Lugar de IYB, eu vou estar postando UD junto com KL! Espero ver vcs por lá também!**

**P.S: UD é uma fanfic Robsten. Links no meu perfil.**

**P.S.2: O desafio Kandy Life está lançado! Participe!**

**QUER FAZER UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**ENVIA UMA BIG REVIEW DE ESPEDIDA!**

**Bjs, Mi **


	25. Extra

Eu prometi, lembram? Hehehe, mas é o único.

* * *

Continuei procurando por onde fosse possível.

Onde diabos estavam?

Será que alguém tinha separado em algum lugar novo? Talvez devesse pensar melhor no pedido de Bella: passar mais algum tempo em casa, com ela e com nossos filhos. Na verdade eu já tinha tomado uma decisão, mas precisava falar sobre isso com ela.

"Pawp" Clare balançou os seus bracinhos para cima com o lindo sorriso igual ao de Bella e eu a retirei do seu cercadinho.

"Vocês tem que parar de pegar ela no colo." Esmé bateu em mim com a colher de pau.

"Outch."

"Estou falando sério Edward." Clare achou engraçado ela ficar apontando a colher em nossa direção e gargalhou. "Não, não anjinho, não faça isso com vovó."

"Sem moral." Comentei olhando em seus olhos. "Todo mundo fica carregando os dois para cima e para baixo."

"Isso não quer dizer que é certo."

"Nem que é totalmente errado." Olhei para a minha filha que estava completamente alegre. "Diga a ela princesa. Diga a ela como é bom estar no colo do único homem que é importante para você."

"Hmpf." Esmé virou de costas para nós. "Vai contando com isso, vai mesmo."

"Você viu as contas de luz?"

"Acho melhor você perguntar para Bella." Deu os ombros. "A única parte dessa casa que eu realmente ainda tenho algum direito de arrumar é a minha cozinha."

"Vamos Clare, vamos deixar a sua avó em paz." Avisei saindo com ela para o quintal, onde Bella deveria estar.

Depois de sete anos que voltamos para cá, pouca coisa tinha mudado. A ideia de Alice tinha dado certo, e minha mãe estava feliz em tê-la como sócia. Segundo ela, um SPA no meio do mato era tudo o que as clientes dela sonhavam de vez em quando. Alice também não dava um ponto sem nó: Além de planejar tudo muito bem e ter preços atrativos, os funcionários eram todos homens e jovens. Massagistas, recepcionistas, seguranças, nutricionistas, personal trainers... era ridículo ter que ver aquele bando de mondrongos caminhando por toda a parte. E Bella ainda a ajudava a escolher, como se eles fossem meros pedaços de carne.

Onde está a dignidade de homens saudáveis e musculosos?

Mas minha esposa graças a Deus só tinha olhos para mim. Jasper é quem tinha que sofrer por morar no meio do inferno. Para separar as duas partes do rancho, apenas uma cerca fora levantada. Existia alguma privacidade para os clientes e Miguel, apesar de já estar começando a ficar treloso tinha tão pouca coordenação quanto a mãe, então não dava nenhum trabalho assim. O único problema é que ele preferia dormir na sala, com os cachorros, do que no quarto, já que eles não eram permitidos lá.

"No grande!" Ouvi ele protestar.

"Não Miguel, você ainda não pode."

"Mas com você eu posso." Resmungou com suas roupas de equitação.

"Claro que pode. Mas por enquanto, você só pode andar de pônei."

"Não quero."

"Mas você amava montar em Estrelinha..." Bella se ajoelhou na frente dele. "Vamos lá, ele era o seu melhor amigo ano passado."

"Quero montar no grande!"

"Com a mamãe?"

"Sozinho!" Cruzou os braços, bateu o pé no chão e fez Bella suspirar.

Eu parei onde estava e observei Clare com cuidado.

"Você não vai puxar ao seu irmão, vai?" O meu anjinho de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis mal tinha um ano, provavelmente não ia entender o que eu estava praticamente suplicando, no lugar de perguntar.

"Vai sim." Ouvi Bella se aproximar de nós dois com um sorriso. "É só ela arrumar o primeiro namoradinho, não é meu anjo?"

"Budd! PEGA!" Ouvi Miguel gritar antes de sair correndo com o cachorro.

"Não sei como esse cachorro tem tanta energia assim."

"Vai ver ele vai ter o Miguel e seus brinquedos para pastorear." Me beijou e pegou Clare no colo. "Veio ver a mamãe, foi?"

Eu me derretia sempre que Bella estava com nossas crianças. E sinceramente, não via a hora dela ficar grávida de novo. Ela também queria, mas a ideia de ter que sair de casa por causa de nossas crianças não agradava a ninguém. Logo mais Miguel ficaria maior e não agüentaria mais dividir o quarto com a irmã. Carlisle e Esmé não iam querer que nós saíssemos de casa e fazer um velho e bom puxadinho não estava em nossos planos.

"Eu preciso falar com você depois." Ela avisou parecendo apreensiva.

"O que foi?"

"Nada demais, mas só quando você voltar do trabalho."

"Ah." Puxei ar com força para falar demonstrando extremo orgulho. "Hoje eu estou de folga."

"Sério?" Ela riu. "Está ouvindo meu anjo? Seu papai está de folga! E não está chovendo!"

"Muito engraçado..." Me encolhi frustrado.

"Bobeira." Ela piscou para mim _daquela maneira. _

Só assim eu parei para reparar em como ela estava vestida. Uma de suas calças coladas, botas de equitação e uma blusa de botão que ainda estava bem apertada em seus seios. _Obrigada por gostar tanto de mamar, Clare. _O decote era bem interessante e eu podia ver um dos seus tops brancos tranquilamente. Para piorar a situação ela estava usando trancinhas e um chapéu.

Passei a mão no cabelo, tentando conter o que estava sentindo e ela riu.

"Edward..."

"Desculpe por isso. Mas essas trancinhas são golpe baixo."

"Ah." Ela ficou com o rosto vermelho. "Esqueceu que hoje algumas crianças vem aqui no Rancho? Andar de cavalo, de pônei, ver como tiram a lã das ovelhas..."

"Esqueci..."

"Mas então." Clare brincou com seu cabelo. "O que veio me contar?"

"Oh, eu queria saber das contas de luz. Não achei em nenhum lugar. E não foram para o SPA."

Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Teremos que ir na Cia. Os correios aqui continuam o mesmo lixo."

"Isso me irrita tanto..." Não tive tempo de completar o que queria dizer. Clare choramingou e Bella a ninou atenciosamente.

"Alguém parece estar com fome." Ela comentou sorridente.

Alguns minutos depois nós estávamos na sala de casa. Bella sentada em uma antiga cadeira de balanço, Clare mamando, o cheiro de bolo de milho com coco invadindo a casa e eu, bem... estava jogado no sofá, tentando não ficar agoniado por estar quieto, por não estar fazendo nada.

Ouvi as risadas de Miguel e o latido dos cachorros e sorri. Todos eram maiores e mais pesados do que ele, mas Budd sempre o protegia. Era apenas estranho quando Miguel estava em um dos dias em que sei nível de hiperatividade estava extremamente alto e o cachorro tentava pastoreá-lo. Não que eu fosse contra. Um dia o nosso pestinha resolveu se esconder e quando eu e Bella estávamos desesperados por não encontrá-lo, Budd o arrastou pela roupa. De um arbusto que ficava próximo a entrada da casa, mas ele tinha ficado tão quietinho que jamais imaginávamos que ele estaria ali.

Eu não o culpava por achar todo aquele grande espaço divertido. Eu fui criado em uma casa grande, cheia de lugares que chamava de secretos, mas aqui... jamais teria comparação. Eu só esperava que ele tivesse entendido que poderia brincar sem nos matar do coração.

Bem, ele nunca mais brincou de se esconder desde aquele dia, quatro meses atrás.

"Que fome..." resmunguei sentindo o cheiro do bolo.

"Aposto que você não tomou café." Bella sorriu.

"Eu apenas acordei, tomei um banho e comecei a procurar as contas, já que Jasper confirmou comigo ontem que não tinham chegado lá."

"Já disse que posso ir pegar as contas em cada lugar."

"Eu estou pensando em colocar tudo no débito automático."

"Como se a internet aqui fosse grandes coisas também."

"O banco funciona tranqüilo lá centro."

"Hmmm." Ela se levantou para fazer Clare arrotar.

"Quer ajuda?"

"Não." Ela sorriu "Já estou acostumada a fazer isso sozinha."

"Ouch!" Resmunguei.

"Desculpe." Ela parecia chateada pelo que tinha falado. "Já que a dorminhoca quer cochilar, que tal você me acompanhar até o quarto? Ainda falta meia hora para as crianças chegarem."

"Tudo bem."

Olhei para o relógio e sim, ainda estava bem cedo. Mal passava das sete da manhã.

Não que fosse estranho tudo estar tão movimentado por aqui. A vida de praticamente todos começava assim que amanhecia. Tudo bem que tínhamos muitos funcionários agora e Bella passava boa parte do tempo administrando o rancho, mas isso não significava que nosso relógio biológico não continuava funcionando da mesma forma que antes. Até eu, que passava a maior parte do tempo no hospital, acordava cedinho em dias como o de hoje.

Bella colocou Clare em seu berço branquinho e eu recolhi alguns brinquedos que estavam no chão. Ela foi até o quarto e abriu a gaveta da cômoda e tirou um envelope de lá.

"Isso aqui vai definir muita coisa de agora em diante."

"O que é?" Eu sabia que ela estava querendo fazer uma especialização, e que estava aguardando uma carta de aprovação. "Você foi aprovada?"

"Na verdade isso aqui vai comprovar como andamos sendo irresponsáveis." Ela mordeu os lábios e eu, que estava sentado na cama a puxei para o meu colo, observando o selo do hospital que eu trabalhava.

"Como não fiquei sabendo que você foi lá?"

"Você está sempre tão ocupado..." Não escondeu como isso incomodava. "Eu amo você, eu amo o fato de você ser um grande médico nessa pequena cidade..."

"Eu venho pensando nisso."

"Nós não precisamos de tanto dinheiro assim." Ela começou a alisar meu rosto. "Sério. O Rancho também está crescendo, junto com o SPA, estamos em família. Eu sei como você ama tudo isso, mas eu sinto muito a sua falta."

"Me desculpe por isso. Eu vou diminuir um pouco meus horários, vou ficar um pouco mais em casa, ajudar com as crianças..."

"Eu não quero que você faça isso para me ajudar, mas sim para ficar aqui com a gente. Miguel vive perguntando sobre você."

Me senti realmente culpado e a abracei com força. Era difícil ser o adulto, o marido, o pai de família. O meu exemplo sempre foi ter pouco da presença de meus pais em minha vida. Eu sei como minha mãe se desdobrou para me dar tudo do bom e do melhor, mas para também participar ativamente de minha vida, mas nunca tinha sido suficiente. Carlisle só veio fazer parte dela depois que eu vim para o Rancho e ainda assim, só depois de muita briga e confusão. Eu não queria ser esse tipo de pai, muito menos esse tipo de marido, mas acabou acontecendo.

Eu amo ter o poder de salvar vidas, ajudar as pessoas... Mas eu precisava estar mais ao lado da minha família e não perder momentos importantes de nossas vidas. Até hoje me dói muito que eu não tenha conseguido ver Miguel aprender a andar de bicicleta sem rodinhas. E para piorar, Jasper viu a primeira vez que ele conseguiu escalar em uma arvore, eu não.

"Sou o pior pai do mundo, não é?"

"Não." Ela se apressou a me beijar. "Nunca, jamais diga isso Edward. Você é o melhor pai do mundo, mas está dando a prioridade ao seu trabalho. Eu entendo e respeito isso, mas não estaria me respeitando caso não fosse sincera com você, não é mesmo?"

"Você está certa..." A beijei demoradamente antes de anunciar o que tinha decidido. "Só vou pegar três plantões por semana. "Os olhos castanhos mais lindos do mundo brilharam emocionado. "E apenas dois dias para fazer consultas, que tal?"

"Eu não sei se devo dizer que tudo bem. Não entendo dessas coisas."

"A cada vinte e quatro horas no hospital, eu tiro uma folga de um dia e meio. E posso diminuir as consultas para duas vezes na semana, pela parte da tarde. Exceto em alguma urgência, é claro."

"Você vai se sentir bem fazendo isso?"

Lá estava ela, completamente preocupada comigo.

"Vou estar mais tempo com vocês. Isso sim vai me fazer muito bem." Ela estava claramente emocionada.

"Bem, então isso significa que vamos ter tempo o suficiente para arrumar a antiga garagem."

"Como assim?"

"Lembra do que conversamos dois dias atrás? Sobre espaço?"

"Claro."

"A Antiga garagem tem acesso pela sala, não é muito grande, mas pode virar um quarto para nós."

"Pode ser..." Comecei a pensar se o quarto não ficaria muito frio. "Lá não vai ficar muito frio?"

"Ainda estamos no verão e demoraria apenas um mês para arrumar tudo..." Me olhou _daquela forma. _"Fora que eu sempre posso aquecer você, sabe como é..."

"Bella..." Apertei sua cintura com gosto. "Não me provoque..."

"Já faz quase uma semana." Ela me puxou pelo cabelo e me beijou. "Uma mulher também pode ficar louca sem um pouco mais de amor, você sabe."

Nos beijamos com muita vontade e ela gemeu baixinho em minha boca, me deixando louco. Mas eu sabia que precisava me conter um pouco. Não poderíamos fazer nada agora.

"Bella... as crianças." Me afastei fazendo com que ela resmungasse algo o que acabou me fazendo rir.

"Tudo bem. Eu sei que não agüento ficar muito tempo sem você e apesar disso não ser planejado, nós não estamos lembrando de usar camisinhas sempre."

"Opa." Sorri e ela bateu em meu ombro.

"Não é engraçado."

"É apenas mais um bebê lindo para nos deixar de cabelo em pé." Comentei beijando o seu pescoço. "Abre logo."

"Ok." Ela respirou fundo. "Nós não planejamos isso, mas tudo bem. Só quero esclarecer que depois desse terceiro bebê, eu fecho a fábrica."

"Não precisa fazer isso."

"Oh, você vai fazer isso sim."

"Do que você está falando?" Ela cerrou os olhos como se estivesse falando do obvio. "Não!"

"Ligar as trompas é muito pior! Já conversamos sobre isso."

"Sim, mas pode ser que a gente mude de ideia e..."

"Nós vamos poder reverter isso. Se eu..."

"Ok!" Concordei sentindo a ansiedade borbulhar dentro de mim. "Quando começou a desconfiar?"

"Desde que minha menstruação está atrasada." Deu os ombros. "Dez dias depois, ou seja, ontem, fiz o exame e Jasper trouxe o resultado para mim pela parte da noite."

"Vou matá-lo por não me contar nada."

"Ei!" Ela me beijou e sorriu. "Eu que pedi para que ninguém do hospital contasse a você."

"Bando de traidores."

"Relaxa..." Ela sacudiu o envelope. "Pronto?"

"Mais pronto do que nunca." Beijei a ponta do seu nariz. "Com você eu sempre estive pronto para tudo."

"Eu te amo."

"Eu também."

Ela me beijou novamente e só paramos quando ouvimos o típico e sonoro "ew" que Miguel adorava gritar quando estávamos mais próximos.

"Miguel... sua irmã está dormindo." Avisei

"Mãe, quero montar em Estrelinha." Ele avisou rodopiando para mostrar a sua capa vermelha. "Olha que legal! A Tia Ali me deu uma fantasia de super homem nova!"

"Qual você ir se trocar primeiro?" Bella riu para a trouxa que estava sendo carregada por seus bracinhos pequenos. "Quer ajuda?"

"Não." Ele fez uma careta. "Só o meu super meio de transporte."

Nós dois rimos.

"Tem certeza que não quer uma ajuda?" Perguntei.

"Já sou um homem... um homem..." Ficou pensando por algum tempo, nos deixando completamente encantados. "FEITO!"

"Shiii!" Eu e Bella pedimos antes dele resmungar e ir para o quarto dele.

"Estou preparado para outro moleque com meus olhos e seus cabelos." Avisei continuando de onde tínhamos parado.

"Tão hiperativo quanto?" Ela fez sinal de duvida com a sobrancelha.

"Pior." Sorri rasgando o papel.

"E outra garotinha linda, com seus olhos azuis e cabelos loirinhos?"

"Você sabe que elas só vai namorar depois dos trinta anos, então se uma garotinha vier ao mundo, a regra também vai se aplicar a ela."

"Claro." Ela bufou e puxou a página com poucas coisas escritas.

_Positivo. _

"Oh." Ela ainda parecia surpresa, mas eu comecei a rir que nem um grande idiota. Como se alguém tivesse me contado uma grande piada. "Grávida, de novo!"

"E eu vou curtir cada momento dessa gravidez de perto. Já pensou nisso?"

"Umhum..." Ela fungou tão emocionada quanto eu. "E bem, nós temos que pensar no nosso quarto no o quanto antes, não é mesmo?"

"Nah..." A enchi de beijos. "Na verdade eu acho que nós deveríamos pensar em como surpreender toda a família mais tarde. Sabe, dar a noticia?"

"Que noticia?" Miguel apareceu todo vestido com sua fantasia.

"Mamãe vai ter um novo bebê." Bella falou emocionada.

"MAMÃE VAI TER UM NOVO BEBÊÊÊÊÊ!" Miguel correu para o andar de baixo gritando, para que todos pudessem ouvir.

"Lá se foi a nossa ideia de fazer uma surpresa." Sorri e a ajudei a se levantar. Agora mais do que nunca ela era um pacote precioso.

Pela terceira vez...

Clare, para nossa sorte não acordou. Seguimos para o andar de baixo onde Carlisle tentava colocar os cachorros para fora da sala. Não era fácil ter quatro loucos além de Budd.

"Miguel, já disse que dentro de casa não..."

"Mas vovô, eles iam me ajudar a destruir as cartas do Lex Luthor." Miguel colocou as mãos na cintura. "A cada precisa ficar segura, mamãe ganhou um novo bebê!"

Carlisle olhou para nós dois com os olhos esbugalhados.

"Então é verdade?"

"É sim." Bella confirmou enquanto eu a abraçava.

"Filho, isso é ótimo. Já contou a Bella sobre sua decisão de passar mais tempo em casa."

"Contei."

Me senti extremamente renovado.

Então, quando tudo estava quase calmo demais, Esmé chamou atenção de todos nós.

"Miguel!" Ela estava com raiva. "Eu posso saber o que as contas de luz estão fazendo no cesto das maçãs?"

"Miguel?" Perguntei olhando atentamente para ele. "O que significa isso?"

"Aquelas são as cartas do Luthor! Criptônima! Ele quer me destruir! E as maçãs fazem com que a criptônima morra."

"Aranhas radioativas do celeiro ontem, hoje contas de energia como krytonita." Bella comentou baixinho. "Estamos perdidos."

"Foi tudo ideia do Budd!" Ele levantou os braços e todos começaram a rir. Ele aproveitou e correu.

"Está mesmo pronto para outro desses?"

"Claro." A abracei com força. "Agora que vou passar mais tempo em casa, posso ajudar os três a lutarem contra seus super vilões, se for preciso, minha amazona linda."

Bella ficou com o rosto vermelho e ela me beijou.

"Pare com isso..."

"Mas é a verdade... você é _ótima _quando se fala de montaria."

"Edward!" Ela riu envergonhada. "Você vai pagar por isso mais tarde."

"Mal posso esperar." Tentei beijá-la, mas Clare começou a chorar.

"Bom papai, você vai ter que esperar mesmo." Ela começou a se afastar.

"Não. Deixa." Pedi. "Deixa que eu cuido dela."

"Obrigada."

"De nada." A puxei para mais um beijo. "Te amo."

"Eu também, Edward. Eu também te amo demais."

"Mas ei..." chamei sua atenção quando ouvi o barulho do ônibus escolar chegando. "Me encontra no nosso lugar secreto hoje, às dez?"

"Claro." Ela sorriu. "Pizza e suco?"

"Pizza e suco."

Pisquei e subi com pressa para cuidar da minha princesa que logo se acalmou quando a peguei. Era tão bom estar em casa. Ela ficou atenta em meu colo, olhando em meus olhos, como se estivesse esperando por alguma coisa.

"Sabe Clare, hoje eu vou ter um encontro com a sua mãe." Comecei a explicar. "O Gazebo sempre vai ser um lugar especial. Eu não posso dizer tudo o que já fizemos por lá, afinal isso inclui você, mas com toda certeza, é o lugar mais especial de todos, no mundo. Nós temos uma regra de pizza e coca-cola, mas como ela está dando de mamar para você, tem que ser suco... não que eu veja problema nisso e..."

Eu continuei cuidado dela por horas, brinquei com o meu super homem e finalmente consegui ligar para a Cia elétrica para colocar as contas no debito automático. Bella deu atenção a todas as crianças e durante o nosso encontro, começamos a fazer mais e mais planos para o futuro.

Seja lá o que ele nos reservasse, só importava que ela e minha família estivessem por perto que eu sabia que de alguma forma conseguiríamos que desse certo.


End file.
